As Casamenteiras II: Segredos de Família
by Fee Furtado
Summary: Lady Leah Clearwater jurou que nunca casaria. Mas o que acontece com seus planos quando vai ajudar Lady Rosalie Hale a achar uma esposa para o Jacob, o conde de Radbourne, que viveu anos sem saber que fazia parte da nobresa londrina como um conde.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Aqui está a segundo história de As Camenteiras, :D O prologo é so uma introduçaozinha do que vai ser a historia e uma apresentação dos personagens, então espero que gostem :)

História dedicada à todas as leitoras de _Aposta de Amor_, espero ver novamente vocês nessa história.

• • •

Não é necessário ler a primeira história, são histórias completamente diferentes, ligadas apenas por uma personagem, havera sitações do que aconteceu na primeira historia, pois ninguem da nobresa perde uma fofoca, mas se não quiser ler não leia, mas se quiser é só ir no meu perfil é uma história _Alisper_, então se você não gosta... mas se gosta de uma passadinha lá :D

**

* * *

Prólogo**

_Londres, 1807_

Lady Leah Clearwater se sobressaltou ao ouvir um bater de porta. O livro que tinha entre as mãos caiu ao chão.

Eram mais de doze da noite, e todo mundo, a exceção dela, estava dormindo. De fato, Leah tinha se deitado uma hora antes, mas como não podia conciliar o sono, tinha decidido ir à biblioteca em busca de um bom livro. Não deveria haver ninguém fazendo ruído na casa, e muito menos batendo portas.

Leah permaneceu imóvel, e o silêncio da noite se viu alterado de novo por um golpe, seguido naquela ocasião de um juramento. Leah relaxou e fez um gesto de alívio. Ao menos, já sabia quem estava fazendo ruído no piso de baixo. Sem dúvida seu pai, lorde Clearwater, tinha chegado a casa e avançava por ela cambaleando em seu habitual estado de embriaguez.

Rapidamente, Leah se agachou e pegou o livro do chão. Depois tomou sua palmatória e saiu da biblioteca. Embora só tivesse dezesseis anos, era a única que fazia frente aos abusos de seu pai. Freqüentemente tinha tido que interpor-se entre ele e sua mãe ou seu irmão, as pessoas que eram mais prováveis que ele tentasse descarregar sua ira. Entretanto, Leah não era tola; como todos outros, fazia o possível por manter-se afastada de seu pai, sobre tudo quando estava bêbado.

Percorreu silenciosamente o corredor com a esperança de poder chegar a seu quarto antes que seu pai conseguisse subir as escadas. Do piso de baixo lhe chegou o som de uma voz zangada, grave, que foi seguida de uma resposta. Leah se deteve e franziu o cenho, perguntando-se quem estaria falando com seu pai. Houve um forte golpe, como de carne golpeando contra carne, e outro ruído.

Leah correu para o corrimão das escadas e olhou ao vestíbulo. Seu pai estava estendido no chão, sobre o tapete, de barriga para cima e rodeado pelos pedacinhos de um vaso. A peruca branca que se empenhava em levar, apesar de já estar fora de moda, tinha deslocado a um lado da cabeça; parecia um animal peludo que pendia da careca. Além disso, lorde Clearwater estava sangrando pelo nariz.

Enquanto Leah observava com estupor a cena, imóvel, um homem entrou em seu campo de visão, avançando a grandes passadas para seu pai. O estranho estava de costas a ela. Levava um traje negro e o cabelo, também muito escuro, longo e sem recolher.

Ante os olhos do Leah, o intruso se agachou e agarrou lorde Clearwater das lapelas do traje para obrigá-lo a que ficasse em pé.

- Maldito cachorrinho - grunhiu lorde Clearwater, arrastando as palavras - Como se atreve?

- Atrevo a muito mais! - respondeu o interpelado, e lhe lançou um golpe.

Leah não ficou para ver o impacto. Deu a volta e correu para o escritório de seu pai. Ali abriu uma das vitrines, tirou um estojo e o abriu. Dentro, descansando sobre veludo vermelho, estavam as duas pistolas de duelo de seu pai. Ela sabia que as guardava carregadas, mas de qualquer modo o comprovou rapidamente antes de sair de novo para o corredor com uma arma em cada mão.

Leah começou a descer rapidamente e, ao chegar ao primeiro patamar, comprovou que os dois homens estavam junto ao último degrau, encetados em uma luta cada vez mais intensa. O jovem afundou o punho em lorde Clearwater no estômago, e quando o nobre se inclinou para frente por causa da dor, deu-lhe um murro no queixo. Lorde Clearwater cambaleou pra atrás e caiu no chão.

- Basta! - gritou Leah - Basta já!

Nenhum dos dois lhe prestou atenção. Nem sequer a olharam. O estranho deu uma pernada em seu pai e o obrigou a levantar-se.

- Alto! - gritou Leah uma vez mais.

Entretanto, ao ver-se ignorada novamente, ergueu uma das pistolas e disparou no ar. Ouviu o tinido das lágrimas de cristal do lustre, e algumas delas caíram ao chão.

Ambos os opositores ficaram petrificados. O estranho se ergueu e olhou para cima, e seu pai fez o mesmo. Leah mal notou o olhar de lorde Clearwater. Seus olhos estavam fixos no outro homem.

Era alto e largo de costas. Tinha o cabelo tão negro como o carvão, e o levava um pouco mais longo do que impunha moda naquele tempo. Tinha os traços faciais finos, angulosos. Era bonito, mas tinha uma expressão dura e impenetrável. O único sinal de seu estado de ânimo era certo rubor nas maçãs do rosto e o brilho da ira nos olhos.

Leah tinha visto homens mais bonitos que ele; aquele homem tinha algo mais duro e tosco que o resto dos cavalheiros com quem ela costumava tratar. Entretanto, atraía-a muito mais que qualquer outro. Ao olhá-lo, sentiu um puxão estranho e visceral, uma espécie de estremecimento no mais profundo de seu ser, e não pôde afastar a vista dele.

- Leah? - disse queixosamente lorde Clearwater, e ficou em pé com dificuldade.

- Sim, sou eu - respondeu ela com irritação. Não estava certa se estava mais irritada com seu pai por levar o caos a sua casa ou com aquele homem desconhecido por lhe provocar uma reação tão estranha - Quem ia ser?

- Essa é minha garota - disse Clearwater, cambaleando - Contava consigo.

Leah apertou os dentes. Incomodava-lhe profundamente ter que ajudar a seu pai.

Desde que ela tinha uso da razão, seu pai tinha sido a maior causa de tristeza e mal-estar da vida de todos aqueles que o rodeavam. Os criados, sua mãe, seu irmão e ela mesma o tinham temido sempre. Tinha um humor endiabrado, uma insaciável sede de álcool e uma grande tendência a meter-se em problemas.

Quando Leah era menina, só sabia que fazia chorar a sua mãe e tremer aos criados. Tinha aprendido a se manter-se afastada de seu caminho, sobre tudo quando estava embriagado. Durante os últimos anos, tinha compreendido os muitos pecados que cometia: o jogo, as prostitutas, a bebida, os gastos. Lorde Clearwater era um libertino; e, além disso, era um homem cruel que desfrutava da inquietação que fazia sentir a outros.

Entretanto, tinham ensinado a Leah que devia querê-lo e respeitá-lo simplesmente porque era seu pai. Não era uma lição que ela pudesse pôr em prática com facilidade. Leah sabia que não era o suficientemente boa para querê-lo apesar de seus defeitos, como parecia que podia fazer sua mãe. Nem tampouco era como Seth, seu irmão, tão cumpridor de tudo quão estabelecido era capaz de mostrar lealdade e respeito a seu pai só porque o requeria a tradição.

Leah tinha a opinião de que, se alguém tinha atacado a seu pai, era porque o merecia. De qualquer modo, era seu pai, e não podia permitir que aquele estranho o matasse.

- Não acha que é um pouco tarde para estar brigando no vestíbulo? - perguntou-lhe no tom frio e autoritário que, conforme tinha comprovado, era melhor usar com seu pai.

Lorde Clearwater tirou a jaqueta e a sacudiu com a atitude de cuidadosa dignidade que adotavam os bêbados freqüentemente. Passou a mão pelo rosto e, com surpresa, descobriu que tinha sangue na palma.

- Maldição, quebrou o meu nariz, trapaceiro! - disse lorde Clearwater ao outro homem.

Entretanto, seu inimigo não lhe prestou nem a mínima atenção. Seguiu olhando a Leah.

Ela recordou, de repente, o aspecto que devia ter. Não se tinha incomodado em vestir o roupão tinha saído de seu dormitório em busca de um livro. Ia descalça e levava o cabelo, loiro e ondulado, solto pelas costas e pelos ombros.

Pensou que as luminárias da parede deviam iluminá-la por trás, e que certamente revelavam a silhueta de seu corpo nu sob a camisola. Leah avermelhou até a raiz do cabelo. Por que não afastava o olhar aquele homem? Claramente, era um rufião sem maneiras.

Ela ergueu o queixo e lhe devolveu o olhar. Negou-se a permitir que aquele caipira soubesse que se envergonhava. Entretanto, viu pela extremidade do olho que seu pai dava uns silenciosos passos para trás e que tomava uma pequena estátua que descansava em um pedestal, junto à parede. Lorde Clearwater ergueu a estatueta no ar para bater no estranho na cabeça.

- Não! - gritou Leah, e aponto a seu pai com a pistola da mão esquerda - Deixa isso imediatamente!

Lorde Clearwater lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, mas obedeceu.

O intruso olhou para lorde Clearwater com uma careta de desprezo. Depois se virou e fez uma reverência à Irene.

- Obrigado, _milady_ - disse. Sua voz era grave e áspera. Não tinha o sotaque de um cavalheiro.

- Não quero que caia mais sangue no tapete persa. É difícil de limpar – respondeu Leah secamente.

Seu pai se apoiou contra a parede, mal-humorado, sem querer olhar Leah. Surpreendentemente, o estranho soltou uma gargalhada com o rosto iluminado por uma diversão que lhe suavizou os traços. Ela não pôde evitar sorrir também.

- Não entendo como este velho asno pode ter uma filha tão bela - disse o homem.

Leah sorriu, embora se sentisse tão perturbada consigo mesma como com ele. Devia ter muito desembaraço para rir daquele modo. E como podia ela devolver o sorriso a aquele rufião?

- Acho que deve partir - lhe disse - Do contrário, ver-me-ei obrigada a chamar os criados para que o expulse.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para lhe dar a entender o pouco que lhe afetava aquela ameaça, mas disse:

- De acordo. Não desejo alterar sua paz.

Depois se aproximou de lorde Clearwater, que se virou para trás com nervosismo. O homem o agarrou pelas lapelas e se inclinou ligeiramente para ele.

- Se souber que voltou a incomodar Doura, voltarei e lhe quebrarei todos os ossos do corpo, entendido?

Lorde Clearwater avermelhou de fúria, mas assentiu.

- E não volte ao meu local nunca mais.

Depois de lhe cravar um largo olhar de advertência, aquele homem soltou lorde Clearwater e se encaminhou para a porta. Abriu-a e se voltou para Leah antes de sair, com um sorriso sardônico.

- Boa noite, _milady_. Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

Depois, com uma reverência, partiu.

Leah relaxou. Ao dar-se conta de que tudo tinha terminado, percebeu como tinha estado tensa. Notou que lhe tremiam os joelhos.

- Quem era? - perguntou.

- Ninguém - respondeu seu pai, e começou a andar para as escadas com passo vacilante - Sujo caipira, se acredita que me pode falar desse modo, deveria ensiná-lo. - olhou Leah com uma expressão calculista e ardilosa - Dê-me essa pistola, menina.

- Oh, cale-se - disse ela, que de repente se sentia muito cansada - Não faça que me arrependa de lhe ter impedido que o matasse.

Depois, Leah se virou e começou a subir as escadas. Só para sentir-se tranqüila, levaria as pistolas a seu dormitório, onde seu pai não pudesse encontrá-las.

- Esse não é modo de falar com seu pai - gritou lorde Clearwater - Tem que me respeitar.

Leah se virou para ele.

- Respeitá-lo-ei quando merecer isso.

- É uma má filha - replicou o nobre, olhando-a com os olhos entrecerrados - E nenhum homem quererá casar-se com você com os ares que se dá. O que fará então, né?

- Alegrar-me-ei - respondeu ela - Pelo que vejo, a vida sem um marido deve ser bastante agradável. Eu, senhor, nunca me casarei.

Com a satisfação de comprovar que aquelas palavras deixavam perplexo ao seu pai, Leah seguiu seu caminho até o dormitório.

* * *

**N/A: **E ai, gostaram? Hoje ta dificil de escrever to clicando tudo nas letras erradas hahahaha, entao vai ser rapido :D

• • •

Quer ler o primeiro capítulo? Basta deixar uma review.

• • •


	2. Capítulo Um

**N/A: **Putz, estou com uma dor de barriga que não esta ajundo a me fazer pensar, não deiva ter comido tantos cookies, mas agora é tarde de mais para reclamar.

Legal, eu recebi um monte de reviews no prólogo! Isso deixa o dia de uma pessoa mais feliz, e cookies, menos quando você come muitos deles e depois fica com dor de barriga, dai não é legal. hahahaha

Voltando ao assunto, adoro receber tantas reviews, é tãoo legal hahahaha, então vamos para as repostas das duvidas!!

A história da Bella e do Edward será a próxima! Teremos um Edward vingativo e uma Bella que tenta ser feliz em vez de fazer os outros felizes (odeio isso na Bella, qualé!, temos que nos botar em primeiro lugar sempre, mesmo quando você esta apaixonada, viva sua vida não a vida dos outros! Bella mosca morta...) Se eu não me engano a historia irá se chamar _Mas forte que a vingança_, esse titulo já diz tudo. Parei aqui.

Depois da historia da Bella e do Edward, teremos a tão esperada historia da Rosalie e do Emmett, será a ultima, e para ler ela tem que ler a da Bella, pois a historia deles já começa lá, então prestem bastante atenção!! Só vou dizer isso, e, ah!, o nome, será _Doce Tentação_, talves eu mude, mas provavelmente esse vai ser o nome.

Todos os casais vão aparecer nas outras histórias, então se você gosta deles vai poder saber sobre eles de vez em quando.

• • •

Capítulo dedicado à **Joana **(não se preocupe que você sempre vai ter seu espaço), **tami-suchi**, **Cah Alves**, **bia**, **Solsticia** e **RehCullen **(\o/ leitoras novas!)

• • •

Vamos para a Leah e suas alfinetadas!(Serio, quem diz "alfinetadas"? Só eu mesmo pra vir com uma dessas)

**

* * *

Capítulo Um**

_Londres, 1816_

Leah tampou a boca para dissimular um bocejo enquanto sua cunhada continuava sua detalhada descrição do vestido que comprou na tarde anterior. Leah não sentia desagrado pela moda, mas ouvir Maura falar de roupa a aborrecia muitíssimo, porque tudo aquilo do que falava Maura tinha que ver mais consigo mesma e com seus gostos e sua beleza que com o assunto da conversa.

Maura era o sol ao redor do qual giravam todos outros ao menos, em sua opinião. Era uma egocêntrica rematada. Leah não teria se importado muito com aquele detalhe se, além disso, não fosse aborrecida e prosaica.

Leah olhou os rostos das demais mulheres. Nenhuma das suas três visitantes parecia tão indiferente nem aborrecida como ela. Leah se perguntou se a expressão de seu próprio rosto transmitia tão pouco de sua sensação interior. Era difícil sabê-lo, porque todas as mulheres de boa educação, como ela, deviam mostrar um interesse amável para as conversas de outros, por muito tediosas que fossem.

A mãe de Leah, lady Sue, era uma das mulheres que estava escutando, naquele momento, Maura, com uma agradável expressão de interesse. É obvio, lhe teria parecido mal deixar que outro tipo de expressão lhe houvesse distorcido o rosto, mas Leah era consciente do que ocorria: sua mãe tinha medo de expressar desgosto ou desinteresse por algo que pudesse dizer sua nora. Durante o ano que tinha passado desde que Seth se casara com Maura e a tinha levado para viver com eles, lady Sue tinha caminhado com pés de chumbo, sabendo que Maura era a verdadeiramente poderosa de toda a casa, e que poderia converter sua vida e a de Leah em um pesadelo.

É obvio, na opinião de Leah, o fato de ter que ceder a todos os caprichos da Maura já era suficiente desgraça, assim lhe parecia uma tolice esforçar-se tanto em evitar a ira de sua cunhada. Além disso, não pensava que seu irmão Seth tivesse um caráter tão fraco para expulsar de casa a sua mãe e a sua irmã se Maura pedisse.

Não obstante, Leah sabia que ele podia fazê-lo, e sabia também que Maura era tão egoísta para exigi-lo. Infelizmente, após a sua morte, lorde Clearwater não tinha deixado um _penny_ para lady Sue e Leah, que tinham passado a depender da generosidade do Seth.

Lorde Clearwater tinha morrido três anos antes, por causa de uma queda do cavalo depois de ter bebido demasiadamente. Leah havia se surpreendido ao sentir pena do lorde. Depois de todos aqueles anos de luta com seu pai, e apesar de todo o desprezo que tinha sentido por ele, parecia que Leah tinha uma reserva de amor que nem sequer o corrompido comportamento de seu pai tinha conseguido esgotar. Entretanto, não podia negar que a morte de lorde Clearwater também tinha significado um grande alívio para ela.

Já não haveria mais credores espreitando perto da porta de sua casa; aquilo tinha cessado depois que Seth se sentara com eles e traçara um plano para pagar todas as dívidas de seu pai. Tampouco apareceriam sujeitos turvos perguntando por lorde Clearwater. Leah e outros já não teriam que temer que submetesse o nome da família a algum escândalo. E sobre tudo, sua presença já não se abateria sobre a casa como uma nuvem negra, obrigando a todos a fazer o possível por evitá-lo e a não fazer nada que pudesse enfurecê-lo. Depois da morte de lorde Clearwater, ao ouvir uma das criadas cantarolando enquanto lustrava os móveis, Leah se deu conta de quão silenciosa tinha estado a casa até aquele momento. De repente, apesar da grinalda negra que pendia da porta principal e o pano negro que cobria o retrato de lorde Clearwater, a casa era um lugar mais leve e mais luminoso.

Seu irmão mais novo, um jovem tímido e bastante sério, tinha herdado o título e as posses de seu pai. Além das terras pertencentes ao título e a casa de Londres, lorde Clearwater tinha deixado pouco além das dívidas, e para sua filha e sua esposa, não tinha ficado nada.

Entretanto, Seth era um irmão e um filho bom e carinhoso, e estava feliz de poder manter Leah e Sue. Era dois anos mais jovem que Leah, e sempre tinha confiado nela. Quando eram crianças, tinha sido Leah quem o tinha protegido das imprecações e dos golpes de seu pai.

Seth tinha se ocupado de saldar as dívidas de seu pai e de reorganizar o patrimônio, tinha deixado nas mãos de sua irmã o funcionamento da casa, tal como Leah fazia para sua mãe quando lorde Clearwater ainda era vivo. A vida tinha transcorrido suavemente até que tinham saído do período de luto e tinham retomado suas atividades sociais.

Uma vez saldadas as dívidas, embora as terras estivessem hipotecadas, a situação financeira se aliviou o suficiente para poder comprar alguns vestidos e trajes novos, para assistir a festas e para realizá-las também.

Leah sabia que alguns lhe tinham pena, porque estava perto de vinte e cinco anos e não tinha se casado ainda, enfrentava uma vida de solteirona. Entretanto, não lhe importava; era feliz e se sentia útil, e não era uma daquelas mulheres que achava vazia sua vida se não estava vinculada a de um homem. De fato, depois de ter sido testemunha de uma tormentosa relação matrimonial, estava segura de que era preferível permanecer solteira a casar-se. Então, Seth fizera uma viagem de caça ao norte da Inglaterra com um amigo. Sua visita se estendeu uma semana, depois duas, e depois, ao final da terceira semana, Seth tinha voltado para casa e tinha anunciado com uma felicidade radiante que se comprometera e que ia casar se.

Maura Ponsonby, a filha de um nobre rural, tinha capturado seu coração. Era uma jóia, conforme lhes havia dito Seth, e se sentia como o homem mais afortunado do mundo. Elas quereriam a Maura tanto como ele assim que a conhecessem.

E quando a conheceram, foi fácil para ambas, mãe e filha, darem-se conta por que Seth se apaixonara por ela. Era muito bonita, e lhe dedicava muitas atenções e amostras de afeto. Entretanto, tampouco passou muito tempo antes que vissem que também o controlava com suas bonitas caretas, e com uma paquera que se transformava em uma atitude férrea quando não se saía com a sua.

Antes de casar-se com o Seth, tudo eram sorrisos para lady Sue, mas depois das bodas, Maura entrou na casa cheia de suficiência. Como a nova lady Clearwater, deixou bem claro para sua sogra e sua cunhada que ela estava a cargo de tudo. Embora Leah tivesse tentado ceder a direção do Clearwater Hall a Maura, não lhe deu a oportunidade de fazê-lo; limitou-se a informar à governanta e ao mordomo que daquele momento em diante, ela tomaria as decisões.

Maura aproveitava todas as oportunidades para demonstrar que ela era a personalidade mais importante da casa: envolvia-se em todas as conversas, dizia ao mordomo a quem iriam receber e a quem não, e quando se encontravam em casa para essas visitas, aceitava ou declinava atrevidamente convites em nome de todos, incluídas Sue e Leah.

Lady Sue se submeteu docilmente a semelhante comportamento, mas Leah se negou a ceder e, como resultado, sua cunhada e ela tinham tido vários desencontros.

Naquele momento, Maura, possivelmente notando o desinteresse de Leah, interrompeu-se na metade da detalhada descrição que estava fazendo sobre os babados que adornavam a bainha de seu vestido se dirigiu a ela com os olhos muito abertos e um sorriso de malícia.

- Mas, parece que estamos aborrecendo a pobre Leah com nosso bate-papo de moda, não é assim, querida? - disse. Depois se voltou para as demais mulheres e acrescentou - Receio que Leah tem pouco interesse na roupa. Por muito que eu o tenha tentado, nunca consegui convencê-la para que me permita comprar algo novo para vestir.

Maura sacudiu a cabeça com um ar de resignação carinhosa, que fez com que seus cachos escuros se balançassem.

- É tão generosa, minha querida lady Clearwater - murmurou a senhora Littlebridge.

- Estou satisfeita com minha roupa - respondeu Leah com frieza.

Como sempre, lady Sue interveio rapidamente na conversa para evitar um possível conflito.

- Senhorita Cantwell, poderia nos contar como foram as bodas do Redfields. Estou convencida de que todas gostariam de sabê-lo.

A mãe de Leah tinha escolhido bem o assunto. O matrimônio do visconde Jasper com Alice Brandon, que se tinha celebrado uma semana antes, tinha sido o mais destacado da temporada social, e todos tinham esperado o convite para participar do evento. Aqueles que tinham podido estar pressente eram muito solicitados em todas as partes, pois que podiam proporcionar uma narração do casamento.

- Sim, certamente - concordou a senhora Littlebridge.

- Estava bonita a noiva?

- É bonita, a seu modo - admitiu a senhorita Cantwell - Mas não tem um sobrenome importante. Não se pode evitar pensar que o visconde não fez um matrimônio vantajoso.

- Claro que não – disse a senhora Littlebridge - É uma completa desconhecida que sempre viveu no campo.

- Exatamente - disse a senhorita Cantwell - Mas bom, Jasper sempre foi um pouco... bom, nada convencional.

Leah, que estava segura de que aquela opinião da senhorita Cantwell estava apoiada no completo desinteresse que o visconde sempre lhe tinha demonstrado, disse:

- Pois me agrada muito a senhorita Brandon ou deveria dizer lady Whitlock. Parece-me uma pessoa simples e encantadora.

Maura soltou um risinho.

- Claro que lhe parece admirável, Leah. Ninguém admira como você a falta de refinamento.

- Soube que lady Whitlock era boa amiga da irmã do visconde, não? - disse rapidamente lady Sue.

- Oh, sim, lady Hale fez dela um de seus projetos - afirmou a senhora Littlebridge - Apresentou a garota a seu irmão.

- E antes disso, transformou-a por completo - interveio a senhora Cantwell – Alice Brandon não se destacava antes que lady Hale a convertesse em um cisne.

- Tem esse dom - comentou lady Sue - A temporada passada ajudou à filha dos Bainborough, e antes, à senhorita Everhart. Ambas fizeram excelentes matrimônios.

- Pois sim, pois sim - disse a senhora Cantwell, assentindo - Lady Hale tem muito boa mão. Todo mundo sabe que se ajuda a uma garota, essa garota faz um bom matrimônio.

- Ah, Leah - disse Maura - Possivelmente devêssemos pedir a lady Hale que a ajude a encontrar marido.

- Obrigada, Maura, mas não estou procurando - respondeu secamente Leah, olhando nos olhos a sua cunhada.

- Não? - disse a senhora Littlebridge, e riu - De verdade, lady Leah, que garota jovem não está procurando marido?

- Eu, por exemplo - respondeu Leah.

A senhora Littlebridge arqueou as sobrancelhas com incredulidade.

- Diz isso por orgulho - indicou Maura aos seus interlocutores com um sorriso de petulância - Mas aqui está entre amigas, Leah. Todas sabem que a meta de toda mulher é casar-se. Do contrário, o que pode fazer? Viver em casa de outra mulher durante toda sua vida? Claro que lorde Clearwater e nós gostaríamos de te ter como companhia para sempre, mas eu estou pensando em você e em sua felicidade. Deveria falar com lady Hale sobre isso. É amiga sua, não?

Leah percebeu a amargura que havia sob o tom doce de sua cunhada. Maura sempre tinha tido um espinho cravado: era o fato de provir de uma família provinciana, de bom berço, mas de sobrenome sem importância. E também o fato de não ter passado sua vida, como tinha feito Leah, entre o círculo social mais importante de Londres, conhecida e recebida por todo aquele de importância.

- É obvio que conheço lady Hale - respondeu Leah -, mas ligeiramente. Não diria que é minha amiga.

- Ah, mas em realidade, há muito poucas pessoas que você poderia chamar amigos – replicou Maura.

Houve um momento de silêncio embaraçoso atrás daquele agudo comentário, mas depois, Maura adotou uma expressão de sobressalto e levou as mãos às faces.

- Oh! Ah, como soou isso! É obvio, não queria dizer que não tem amigas, querida irmã. Tem várias. Não é verdade, lady Sue? - disse, e lançou um olhar suplicante à mãe de Leah.

- Sim, claro - disse Sue, que tinha as faces coradas - A senhorita Livermore.

- Claro! - exclamou Maura, aliviada pelo fato de que sua sogra tivesse dado com um exemplo - E a mulher do pároco do povoado te tem muito carinho - prosseguiu. Depois fez uma pausa, encolheu os ombros e olhou Leah fixamente - Sabe que a única coisa que quero é o melhor para você, não é, querida? O que todas queremos é que seja feliz, não é, lady Sue?

- Sim, é claro - concordou Sue, olhando a sua filha com tristeza.

- Mas se sou feliz, mamãe - mentiu Leah, e depois se voltou para Maura - Como não ia ser feliz, depois de tudo, vivendo aqui consigo, querida irmã?

Maura não fez caso de suas palavras e continuou falando no mesmo tom.

- Eu só quero ajudá-la, Leah. Melhorar sua vida. Por desgraça, nem todo mundo a conhece tão bem como eu. Só vêem sua conduta. Sua afiada língua mantém as pessoas à distância. Por muito que queiram conhecê-la melhor seu... bom, seu engenho e sua franqueza assustam às pessoas. Por essa razão têm tão poucos amigos, tão poucos pretendentes. Seu comportamento não é atraente para os homens.

Maura olhou para suas amigas, procurando sua confirmação.

- Nenhum homem quer ter uma mulher que o corrija, nem que o repreenda quando fez algo de mal. Não é assim, senhoras?

Leah disse com tensão:

- Sua informação, embora sem dúvida bem-intencionada, tem pouca utilidade para mim. Como já te disse, não me interessa conseguir marido.

- Vamos, vamos, lady Leah - disse a senhora Cantwell, com um sorriso de condescendência que irritou a Leah.

Leah se voltou para ela, e o brilho de seus olhos fez com que a senhora engolisse o que tivesse pensado dizer.

- Não desejo me casar. Nego-me a me casar. Não tenho intenção de dar a nenhum homem a capacidade de me controlar. Não me converterei na esposa dócil de nenhum homem, nem permitirei que um homem com menos inteligência que eu me diga o que devo pensar nem o que devo fazer.

De repente ficou calada e apertou os lábios. Arrependia-se de ter permitido que Maura a empurrasse a revelar até aquele ponto seus pensamentos.

Sua cunhada riu e olhou ironicamente às demais mulheres.

- Uma mulher não tem por que estar sob o mandato de um homem, querida. Só tem que fazê-lo pensar que ele é quem tem a frigideira pelo cabo. Tem que aprender a guiar a um homem para que faça exatamente o que ela quer. O truque, é obvio, está em conseguir que ele pense que tudo foi idéia sua.

As visitantes se uniram ao coro de risadas, e a senhora Littlebridge acrescentou:

- Verdadeiramente, lady Clearwater, assim são as coisas.

- Não me interessam todos esses truques e enganos - disse Leah - Prefiro seguir solteira que ter que enganar e mentir a outros para fazer o que tenho direito a fazer por mim mesma.

Maura estalou a língua, olhando-a com condescendência.

- Leah, querida, não estamos dizendo que tenha que enganar a ninguém. Só estou falando de que tire o melhor partido de seu aspecto e de que dissimule certos traços de caráter. Veste-se com muita simplicidade. Por exemplo, esse vestido que leva, por que tem que ser desse tom marrom tão insípido? E tampouco tem necessidade de levar um decote tão alto. por que não mostra um pouco do pescoço e dos ombros? Inclusive seus vestidos de noite são muito recatados. Não é de estranhar que nenhum homem queira tirá-la para dançar! Não é suficiente que seja tão alta? Tem que caminhar tão erguida e esconder sua silhueta?

Leah notava a frustração que sentia Maura, e sabia que estava realmente consternada pela falta de pretendentes de Leah. A sua cunhada adoraria livrar-se dela, e o casamento de Leah era a única oportunidade que tinha de consegui-lo, além do assassinato; e nem sequer Leah acusaria Maura de ser capaz daquilo.

- E seu cabelo! - continuou sua cunhada, temerariamente. - Deus sabe que é rebelde - disse, olhando com o cenho franzido a cabeleira frisada, de cor dourada escuro, que Leah recolheu sem piedade em um coque - Entretanto, a cor é bonita. E tem as pestanas longas e castanhas, não claras, assim não parece que não tenha pestanas, como acontece a algumas loiras.

- Ah, obrigada, Maura - murmurou Leah com sua ironia - cumprimentos me afligem.

Maura encolheu os ombros.

- Só digo que poderia ser muito mais atraente se esforçasse um pouco. Parece que quer espantar aos homens em vez de atraí-los.

- Possivelmente seja certo.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Depois, a senhorita Cantwell disse com nervosismo:

- Lady Leah! Quase parece que fala a sério.

Leah não se incomodou em responder ao comentário da moça. A senhorita Cantwell nunca a entenderia, porque naquele momento estava encetada na luta vital de encontrar um bom marido, com a ajuda de sua mãe. Certamente, pensaria que os protestos de Leah eram devidos a ela ter perdido a batalha, porque era uma solteirona de vinte e cinco anos sem mais expectativas na vida que viver com sua família durante o resto de sua vida.

Leah suspirou. Ela não invejava a senhorita Cantwell pelo matrimônio que a esperava, mas sim desejava poder ter serenidade para enfrentar ao futuro que viveria sem casar-se.

Maura se inclinou ligeiramente para ela e lhe posou a mão no braço, sorrindo docemente.

-Vamos, querida, não suspire. Não é tão mau. Encontraremos um marido para você. Talvez devêssemos fazer uma visita a lady Hale.

Leah fez uma careta de desagrado, irritada pelo fato de ter deixado que Maura percebesse seu descontentamento.

- Não seja absurda - lhe disse - Já lhe disse que não estou procurando marido. E se assim fosse, não pediria ajuda a uma pessoa tão superficial como Rosálie Hale.

Dito aquilo, ficou em pé; sentia-se muito irritada para preocupar-se das boas maneiras.

- Me desculpem, por favor. Tenho dor de cabeça.

Depois saiu da sala sem dignar-se a esperar resposta.

• • •

A alguns cruzamentos, sem saber que era o assunto de conversa de lady Clearwater e suas amigas, Rosalie Hale estava sentada na sala de estar de sua casa, seu aposento favorito. Era menor e íntimo que o salão, e estava pintado de uma alegre cor amarela que apanhava todos os raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas, orientadas ao oeste.

Era um lugar agradável. Estava mobiliada com peças que, embora um pouco gastas, eram cômodas e muito queridas para ela. Era o aposento que mais usava Rosalie, sobre tudo no outono e o inverno, porque era mais quente que os demais aposentos, e era mais barato manter o fogo aceso ali que no salão grande. Em realidade, o fogo não tinha importância naquele momento, porque estavam em agosto, mas de qualquer modo era sua sala preferida.

Como a temporada social tinha terminado e a maior parte dos membros de seu círculo tinha voltado para suas propriedades do campo, Rosalie tinha poucas visitas; só seus melhores amigos e amigas.

Naquele momento, estava sentada diante de uma pequena escrivaninha, junto à janela, com o livro de contas aberto em frente a sim. Seu problema era, como sempre, o dinheiro. Ou melhor, a falta de dinheiro. Seu defunto marido tinha sido um esbanjador e um investidor pouco inteligente, e quando morreu, deixou-a só com seu guarda-roupa e suas jóias. O patrimônio, é obvio, estava vinculado ao título nobiliárquico, e tinha passado à mãos do parente de lorde Hale. Assim, ela já não tinha residência, salvo em Londres. Aquela casa a tinha comprado Andrew e também a tinha deixado em herança a Rosalie. Ela tinha fechado grande parte dos aposentos para economizar, e com tristeza, tinha tido que deixar partir a grande parte dos criados; só tinha alguns de muita confiança.

Também tinha reduzido drasticamente seus gastos.

Apesar de tudo, Rosalie mal conseguia arrumar-se para sobreviver. A forma mais fácil pela que poderia voltar a ser rica, o matrimônio, não entrava em seus planos. Teria que ver-se em uma situação muito mais urgente para percorrer aquele caminho novamente.

Ouviu que alguém batia na porta e voltou a cabeça. Sua criada, Maisie, estava ali com uma expressão dúbia. Rosalie sorriu e lhe indicou que entrasse.

- Milady, não queria incomodá-la, mas o açougueiro veio outra vez, e é muito insistente. A cozinheira diz que se nega a lhe vender mais carne até que pague a conta.

- Sim, claro - respondeu Rosalie. Abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha e tirou uma moeda de ouro. Estendeu-a a Maisie e disse - Suponho que isto será suficiente para contentá-lo.

Maisie tomou a moeda, mas continuou ali, olhando com preocupação a sua senhora.

- Poderia levar algo a vender, se quiser. Talvez esse bracelete...

Durante os anos que tinham transcorrido desde a morte de seu marido, para sobreviver, Rosalie tinha vendido a maior parte de suas jóias e outros artigos de valor. Maisie os tinha levado a empenhar. Sua criada era a pessoa em quem mais confiava no mundo.

Maisie só tinha uns anos mais que Rosalie, e tinha estado com Rosalie desde que se casara com lorde Hale. Maisie a tinha acompanhado em todas as situações, as boas e as más. Era Maisie a única que nunca lhe tinha sugerido que resolvesse sua difícil situação econômica aceitando a proposta de algum de seus muitos pretendentes.

Naqueles anos, Rosalie se tinha mantido engenhosamente, ajudando a algumas jovens a apresentar-se em sociedade e a encontrar um marido adequado. Quando tinha tido que enfrentar ao fato de que não tinha mais jóias para empenhar, e não ficava mais remédio a não ser voltar a casar-se ou vender sua virtude, tinha tomado uma determinação: utilizar sua habilidade maior, a de atrair admiradores, para ganhar a vida.

Ela tinha vantagens naturais: era elegante e esbelta, tinha o cabelo dourado e os olhos grandes de um azul escuro e brilhante. Além disso, sua família era de uma linhagem antiga e respeitada; e por último, Rosalie tinha algo muito importante: estilo e personalidade. Era inteligente e tinha um engenho rápido, e podia manter uma conversa agradável sobre quase qualquer assunto e fazer sorrir a seus interlocutores; sabia como vestir-se para qualquer ocasião e se encontrava como peixe na água nas reuniões sociais. Dava festas memoráveis, e como convidada, era capaz de animar até a mais aborrecida das celebrações.

Durante toda sua vida tinha ajudado a suas amigas nas questões do bom gosto e do estilo, e quando tinha guiado com êxito à filha de um dos parentes de seu defunto marido por entre as águas traiçoeiras da temporada social de Londres, tinha recebido um generoso presente dos pais da moça: um grande centro de mesa de prata.

Rosalie tinha encontrado naquele sucesso um modo de manter seu estilo de vida sem ter que conformar-se a aceitar a circunstância mais terrível para os aristocratas ingleses: o emprego remunerado.

Tinha empenhado o centro de mesa e com o dinheiro havia pagado aos criados e tinha cancelado muitas das dívidas da casa. Depois se tinha insinuado a algumas das mães de filhas casadouras; uma sugestão por lá, um oferecimento por ali, e logo se encontrara com numerosas moças que iam a ela para encontrar um bom marido.

Seu projeto mais recente tinha sido resultado de uma aposta com o duque do Rochford. O duque tinha prometido que lhe daria de presente um bracelete se ganhasse aquela aposta, e ela tinha prometido, se a perdesse, que acompanharia o duque a visitar sua tia avó Jane, que era uma mulher bastante terrível. Havia sido uma aposta absurda, e ela tinha aceitado somente porque Emmett a tinha provocado. Entretanto, e para surpresa de Rosalie, como resultado daquela aposta seu próprio irmão se apaixonara pela senhorita Alice Brandon e se casara com ela. Não era o que Rosalie tinha previsto, mas tudo tinha terminado muito melhor do que ela teria podido pensar.

Além disso, o duque lhe tinha dado o bracelete, um bracelete de safiras e diamantes. Aquela jóia estava guardada em seu dormitório do piso de cima, em um compartimento secreto de seu joalheiro, junto a um par de brincos de safiras que lhe tinham dado muito tempo atrás e que nunca tinha empenhado.

Rosalie olhou a sua criada, que a estava observando com expectativa. Depois negou com a cabeça.

- Não, não a venderei ainda. Depois de tudo, devemos ter uma reserva.

Maisie assentiu com pouco convencimento enquanto guardava a moeda no bolso e dava a volta para sair da sala. Na porta, a moça se deteve e voltou a olhar a sua senhora pensativamente antes de partir definitivamente.

Rosalie viu aquele olhar. Sabia que sua donzela tinha curiosidade, mas Maisie não era das que bisbilhotavam, e de qualquer modo, Rosalie não tinha uma resposta para lhe dar. Tanto aquele bracelete como Emmett eram assuntos que não deviam abordar-se.

O que devia pensar Rosalie era como ia arrumar se até que começasse a seguinte temporada. Tinha poucas probabilidades de receber outro encargo de uns pais desejosos de casar bem a sua filha até que desse começo a próxima temporada social de Londres, em abril do ano seguinte. Possivelmente desse com alguma bandeja de prata ou algo parecido para vender pela casa. Devia ir procurar no sotão, entre todos os baús. Entretanto, não acreditava que encontrasse mais que uma ou duas peças de prata, e com aquilo não poderia manter-se durante quase um ano.

É claro, podia fechar a casa e ir passar aqueles meses em Redfields, a casa de sua família, onde tinha crescido; sabia que seu irmão Jasper e sua cunhada Alice a receberiam com carinho; mas não queria incomodar aos recém casados. Jasper e Alice acabavam de voltar de sua lua de mel, e já era suficientemente mau que tivessem a seus pais vivendo na casa de campo que havia na propriedade, em frente à casa principal. Seria injusto que também tivessem que viver com sua irmã. Não. Rosalie passaria somente um mês em Redfields, no Natal, como de costume. Talvez fosse agradável visitar alguma de suas tias, ou escrever a seus amigos e mencionar como Londres estava aborrecida desde que todo mundo partiu...

Estava distraída com aqueles pensamentos quando uma das criadas a avisou.

- _Milady_, tem visita - disse a moça, olhando com nervosismo para trás - Pedi que me deixassem comprovar se estava em casa.

- Tolices! - exclamou uma mulher de voz potente - Lady Rosalie sempre está em casa para mim.

Rosalie abriu uns olhos como pratos. A voz lhe era familiar. Levantou-se, impelida pela apreensão. Aquela voz...

Uma mulher alta e forte, vestida de arroxeado, entrou na habitação como um ciclone. O estilo de seu traje era da moda de dez anos atrás. O estranho daquele detalhe era que não se devia à falta de recursos, porque estava claro que o veludo com o que estava confeccionado seu traje era da melhor qualidade, e que estava talhado e costurado por umas mãos peritas. Mas, era uma prova da teimosia de lady Jane Pencully que tinha passado por cima das indicações de alguma costureira, como fazia com todos aqueles que se interpunham em seu caminho.

- Lady Jane - disse Rosalie com um fio de voz, enquanto dava um passo adiante - Eu... que prazer mais inesperado.

A matrona soprou.

- Não tem por que mentir, moça. Sei que me tem medo - disse, e por seu tom de voz ficou claro que não o lamentava.

Rosalie olhou além de lady Jane, para o homem que a tinha seguido pelo corredor. Era muito alto e de porte aristocrático, elegante e muito bonito desde seu cabelo negro como a asa de um corvo até suas botas brilhantes e negras também. Nenhum só fio de seus cabelos estava despenteado, e seu semblante era inexpressivo. Entretanto, Rosalie detectou o brilho de uma perversa diversão em seus olhos escuros.

- Lorde Emmett - disse. A saudação foi bem fria, com um matiz de irritação - Que amável é por trazer sua tia para me visitar.

Ele franziu os lábios ao ouvi-la, mas sua expressão permaneceu imperturbável enquanto fazia uma perfeita reverência.

- Lady Hale. É um prazer vê-la, como sempre.

Rosalie fez um delicado gesto à criada.

- Obrigado, Emily. Traga-nos um pouco de chá, por favor.

A moça partiu com ar de alívio. Lady Jane passou adiante de Rosalie para o sofá.

Enquanto o duque a seguia, Rosalie se inclinou ligeiramente para ele e lhe sussurrou:

- Como pôde?

Emmett sorriu durante um instante, e respondeu em voz baixa:

- Asseguro-lhe que não tive mais remédio.

- Não culpe ao Emmett. - disse lady Jane, com sua voz ressonante, desde seu lugar no sofá - Disse-lhe que viria vê-la com ou sem ele. Suspeito que veio a tentar me impor restrições, mais que nada.

- Querida tia - respondeu o duque - Eu nunca seria tão atrevido para lhe impor restrições de nenhum tipo.

Lady Jane soprou novamente.

- Disse que veio tentá-lo - replicou a dama.

- Claro - Emmett inclinou respeitosamente a cabeça.

- Bom, sente-se, menina - disse lady Jane à Rosalie, lhe apontando uma poltrona com um gesto da cabeça - Não fique ao pé do moço.

- Oh! Sim, é obvio - respondeu Rosalie, e rapidamente se deixou cair no assento mais próximo.

O duque se colocou junto a sua tia, no sofá, e Rosalie se obrigou a sorrir à dama.

- Devo admitir que me surpreenda muito sua visita. Pensei que já não vinha nunca a Londres - disse a lady Jane.

- Não, se posso evitá-lo. Serei franca consigo, minha filha. Nunca pensei que viria lhe pedir ajuda. Sempre pensei que fosse uma moça frívola.

Rosalie seguiu sorrindo com tensão.

- Verdade...

O duque se moveu com desconforto em seu lugar.

- Tia...

- Oh, acalme-se - cortou lady Jane - Não quero dizer que não lhe tenha em consideração. Sempre lhe tive carinho, não sei por que.

Emmett apertou os lábios com força para conter o sorriso, e evitou olhar a expressão de Rosalie.

- Rosalie sabe - continuou lady Jane, assentindo - O certo é que necessito de sua ajuda. Vim lhe rogar que me faça um favor.

- Claro que sim - murmurou Rosalie, perguntando-se com ansiedade qual seria a tarefa, sem dúvida desagradável, que ia encomendar lhe aquela mulher.

- A razão pela qual vim... bom, direi-o sem rodeios. Vim para buscar esposa ao meu sobrinho neto.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, aqui esta o primeiro capitulo, espero que tenham gostado :D No proximo teremos Rosalie Hale embaraçada hahaha, só pra deixar curiosidade, malvado eu sei, mas não posso resistir.

Capitulo postado, meu trabalho já esta feito, então fassa o seu e deixe uma reviewzinha para mim, vou ficar muito feliz :D hahaha, é sério.

Como não tenho o que fazer vou procurar umas novas musicas para o meu repertório, e quaso eu canse, ou ficar satisfeita com minhas novas aquiziçoes (tenho leve impressão que escrevi isso errado) eu vou adiantar alguns capitulos, assim eu não preciso me preocupar.

Moral da Historia: Com bastante reviews, capitulo vem em um prazo menor de tempo. ;D hahahaha

_Kisses and Hugs :* _

_I see you in the next chapter!_

_• • •_

Só dei uma passadinha aqui para dizer:  
Se eu receber mais uma review, chegando a **10  
**Eu posto o próximo capitulo!

Então se você quiser mais me deixe uma review.  
E só porque eu quero **10** reviews não significa que eu não gostaria de receber mais  
Recadinho está dado, só depende de vocês!  
_06/01/2010_


	3. Capítulo Dois

**N/A: **Como eu cheguei a marca de dez reviews, aqui esta o capitulo. Vou ser breve pois estou lendo um livro e quero saber muito o que vai acontecer no final hahaha, então só vou parar quando acabar (e comer e ir ao banheiro, mas isso é obvio) e quero acabar rapido para eu ler a continuação do livro hahaha, pretendo acabar hoje ainda, então vou direto para as dedicações!

.

Capítulo dedicado à **tami-suchi**, **Lorena**, **Joana** e **Gabitcheen**.

.  
.

_Bon appétit_.

**

* * *

Capítulo Dois**

Houve um momento de silêncio na sala depois do anúncio daquela mulher imponente. Rosalie ficou olhando com perplexidade à dama, e moveu os olhos involuntariamente para o Emmett.

- Eu... né... -gaguejou, e notou que avermelhava de pés a cabeça.

- Não, ele não! - exclamou lady Jane, e soltou uma gargalhada- estive tentando isso com este durante mais de quinze anos. Inclusive eu abandonei toda esperança. Não, a linhagem dos Swan terá que continuar com esse idiota do Bertrand, se é que continua - disse, e suspirou.

- Sinto-o - disse Rosalie, com as faces acesas - Não queria... não estou segura de entender o que quer.

- Estou falando do neto de minha irmã.

- Ah! Já entendo. Acho que... né... não conheço sua irmã, milady.

- Pansy - disse lady Jane, e suspirou outra vez - Éramos quatro. Eu era a mais velha, e depois vinha meu irmão, que logicamente se converteu no duque. Era o avô do Emmett. Depois dele ia nossa irmã Mary, e depois, a pequena, Pansy. Pansy se casou com lorde Radbourne, Gladius. Um nome muito tolo. Sua mãe o escolheu, e eu nunca conheci a uma mulher mais boba. Mas não é essa a questão. O problema é o neto de Pansy, Jacob. O filho de lorde Cecil.

- Oh! - disse Francesca, que reconhecia o nome - Lorde Radbourne.

Lady Jane assentiu.

- Vejo que agora me entende. Ouviu as falações.

- Bom...

- Não tem sentido que tente negá-lo. Não se falou de outra coisa nos últimos meses.

Lady Jane estava certa. Rosalie tinha ouvido aquela história. Jacob Black, o herdeiro do título Radbourne e de seu patrimônio, tinha sido seqüestrado junto a sua mãe muito tempo antes, quando só tinha quatro anos. Nunca se havia voltado a saber nada da mãe nem do filho. Então, quando todo mundo o dava por morto há anos atrás, Jacob Black tinha aparecido de novo. Aquele reaparecimento e o fato de que tivesse herdado o título e o patrimônio tinham sido a fofoca da cidade durante muitas semanas. Todos aqueles a quem Rosalie conhecia tinham opinião própria sobre o assunto: falavam sobre como era o herdeiro, sobre onde tinha estado durante todos aqueles anos e sobre se era ou não um impostor. Tudo eram conjeturas mais que fatos, porque muito poucos tinham conhecido ao novo conde, e daqueles, muito poucos mais tinham contado detalhes.

Rosalie olhou de novo ao duque. Tinha-o visto em várias festas durante os meses anteriores, mas nunca lhe havia dito nenhuma só palavra sobre o herdeiro perdido e sua volta à família. De fato, ela nem sequer se deu conta de que Emmett tivesse parentesco com a família Black. Aquele fato não servia mais que para confirmar sua opinião de que o duque do Rochford era o homem mais reservado que ela conhecia. Típico dele, pensou Rosalie com irritação.

- Estou certa de que o que ouviu é mentira - disse lady Jane - Eu posso lhe contar a verdade.

- Oh, não, não é necessário - disse Rosalie; sentia-se dividida entre a curiosidade e um forte desejo de ver-se livre de lady Jane.

- Tolices. Tem que saber as coisas como são.

- Será melhor que deixe que lhe conte isso - aconselhou Emmett a Rosalie - Sabe que será mais fácil.

- Não seja impertinente, Emmett - repreendeu sua tia avó.

Rosalie se deu conta, com certo mau humor, de que Emmett não tinha muito medo a formidável mulher.

- Bem - disse lady Jane - Estou segura de que não o recorda, porque você também era uma menina então, mas a esposa e o filho de meu sobrinho Cecil foram seqüestrados faz vinte e sete anos. Foi algo horrível. A família recebeu uma carta em que lhes exigiam o pagamento de um resgate: um colar de rubis e diamantes que era horroroso, mas que valia uma fortuna. A família o possuía a várias gerações. A lenda dizia que o tinha dado a rainha Elizabeth quando foi coroada. Cecil deu aos seqüestradores o que pediam, mas eles não devolveram a sua mulher e a seu menino. Todos pensamos que os assassinaram a ambos. Cecil ficou destroçado e fundo, mas nunca perdeu a esperança de que um dia voltariam. Passou muito tempo antes que voltasse a casar-se. É obvio, quando o fez teve que levar o processo legal para declarar morta ao Selene, que tinha desaparecida mais de vinte anos. Entretanto, não fez nada quanto ao menino. Suponho que não foi capaz de admitir que seu filho estava morto.

A dama encolheu os ombros e continuou:

- Mas então, faz um ano, quando morreu Cecil, eu pensei que teria que fazer algo. Se Jacob estava vivo em algum lugar, então ele seria o herdeiro. Entretanto, a segunda esposa do Cecil, Teresa, tinha-lhe dado um filho, assim se Jacob estava verdadeiramente morto, Timothy seria o herdeiro. Antes que começássemos o procedimento legal, eu pedi ao Emmett que averiguasse o que pudesse sobre Jacob.

Rosalie olhou ao duque.

- Então, é você quem o encontrou?

Emmett encolheu os ombros.

- O mérito não é meu. A única coisa que fiz foi contratar a um detetive para que levasse a cabo a investigação. Encontrou ao Jacob em Londres. Tinha tomado o nome do Jacob Wolf, e tinha reunido uma fortuna por si mesmo. Não tinha nem idéia de quem era em realidade.

- Não recordava nada? - perguntou Rosalie, surpreendida.

- Parece que não. Só recordava seu nome de batismo. Só tinha quatro anos quando o levaram. Não recorda nada do que ocorreu antes de ser um maroto que vivia na rua.

- Mas alguém teve ter que acolhê-lo, que cuidar dele - protestou Rosalie - Não sabem nada de como chegou até eles aquele menino? De onde provinha?

- Nada - interveio lady Jane com desgosto - Ele diz que nunca teve pais, que cresceu com um bando de meninos no leste de Londres - explicou, sacudindo a cabeça de modo que as plumas de seu toucado se balançaram violentamente.

- Mas, como se sabe que é Jacob? - perguntou Rosalie - Se ele não recordar nada, e ninguém o criou...

- Oh, é ele -respondeu lady Jane - Tem uma marca de nascimento, uma mancha como um morango junto à omoplata esquerdo. Jacob tinha a mesma marca quando nasceu. Pansy e eu o recordamos perfeitamente. É inconfundível. E, é obvio, parece-se muito aos Black. E tem a mandíbula e o cabelo dos Swan.

- Entendo - disse Rosalie, embora não com total sinceridade. A verdade era que, embora a história de lady Jane fosse muito interessante, Rosalie não entendia por que a tinha contado. Titubeou e disse - Estou segura de que se sentem muito feliz por havê-lo recuperado depois de tanto tempo. Entretanto, não estou segura de por que... bom, de por que necessitam de minha ajuda, ou a de qualquer outra pessoa, para lhe encontrar uma esposa adequada a lorde Radbourne. Vocês conhecem todo mundo, e melhor que eu.

- Não é questão de encontrar uma esposa adequada. Temos que encontrar uma jovem que esteja disposta a ser sua esposa - respondeu lady Pencully.

Rosalie ficou olhando-a com desconcerto.

- Mas, com seu título e suas propriedades...

- Lorde Radbourne não teve muito contato com nosso círculo social. Sem dúvida, terão comentado - disse lady Jane, com seu penetrante olhar cravado em Rosalie.

- Bom, né... -Rosalie tentou encontrar uma resposta apropriada.

A verdade era que as fofocas tinham sido profusos com respeito à ausência do conde dos eventos sociais. Corriam rumores de que sofria uma espantosa deformidade, de que era um criminoso e de que estava completamente louco.

- Não tem que espremer tanto a cabeça para saber como dizer-me - disse lady Jane com brusquidão. – Acredite-me, eu também ouvi todas essas historietas. Jacob não é um corcunda, nem é raquítico, nem está coberto de furúnculos. Tampouco está louco. Entretanto, a verdade é que... bom, ele é... bastante comum.

Lady Jane pronunciou aquelas palavras em um sussurro, como se estivesse admitindo o mais escuro dos segredos, e ergueu os ombros enquanto olhava para Rosalie, esperando sua resposta.

- Tia Jane, não lhe parece que é um pouco dura com ele? - protestou Emmett - Me parece que Jacob se arrumou muito bem por si mesmo, sobre tudo, tendo em conta suas circunstâncias.

- Sim, se está falando de ganhar dinheiro. - replicou lady Jane com desdém - Ganhou muito, certamente. Entretanto, essa não é a marca de um cavalheiro. Tem um passado... bom, desagradável. Não estou a par dos detalhes, e francamente, não me interessam. Viveu com a pior classe de gente, afastado de sua família e de seus iguais, e o resultado é que carece das qualidades que definem a um cavalheiro. Sua fala e suas maneiras carecem de refinamento, e sua educação é escassa.

- Jacob tem lido muito, tia - insistiu Emmett, defendendo seu primo.

Entretanto, sua tia descartou aquele argumento com um desdenhoso gesto da mão.

- Ora! – exclamou - Não estou falando de livros, Emmett. Estou falando de sua educação nas coisas importantes. Por exemplo, não sabe dançar. Não sabe montar a cavalo. É muito familiar com os criados e os arrendatários da propriedade, e mal fala com sua própria família nem com os membros de seu círculo. Felizmente, arrumamos para que fique na casa familiar a maior parte do tempo, mas agora insiste em voltar para Londres.

- Tem aqui seus negócios - assinalou suavemente o duque.

- E se alguém conhecido o vê dirigindo seus negócios? - inquiriu lady Jane com um estremecimento.

- Tia Jane, não acredito que ninguém tenha nada que dizer se vá a um homem entrar em um banco ou encontrar-se com seus empregados - protestou Emmett, com um ligeiro tom de irritação na voz - Vamos, vai conseguir que lady Hale pense que Jacob deveria estar encerrado no porão.

- Eu poderia encerrá-lo no porão - replicou lady Jane.

O duque arqueou as sobrancelhas e tomou ar antes de responder. Rosalie pensou que os dois iriam discutir ali mesmo, em seu salão.

- Mas, lady Jane - interveio ela rapidamente. - Receio que ainda não entendo o que tenho eu que ver em tudo isto. Como vou apresentá-lo a alguém se não tem interesse em freqüentar a sociedade?

- Quer que a ajude a organizar a vida do pobre homem - respondeu Emmett.

- Não é que eu tenha mania ao menino - seguiu explicando lady Jane, fazendo caso omisso do comentário do duque - Depois de tudo, é meu sobrinho, e eu jamais hei dito nada que pudesse denegrir a meu próprio sangue, embora Deus sabe que Bertrand pôs minha paciência a prova muitas vezes. Entretanto, Jacob é um Swan, ao menos em parte, e não é sua culpa o fato de não saber como agir. Assim eu me pus a pensar para resolver o problema, e dei com a solução - disse. Olhou a Rosalie e anunciou - Jacob deve casar-se. E você é justamente a mulher que necessitamos.

- Oh!

Referia-se a dama a que ela mesma se casasse com lorde Radbourne? Perguntou-se Rosalie com horror.

- Devemos emparelhá-lo com uma moça completamente respeitável. Uma de linhagem e gosto indisputáveis. É de esperar que sua esposa possa exercer uma influência benéfica em meu sobrinho, que limete suas asperezas e dissimule seus defeitos. E se não puder fazê-lo, bom, ao menos se assegurará de que seus filhos recebam a educação adequada.

Lady Jane fez uma pausa, e depois continuou didaticamente:

- Com um bom casamento, conseguirá superar o matiz de escândalo. Se uma mulher de boa família está disposta a casar-se com ele, então todo mundo se verá inclinado a passar por cima de seus diversos problemas.

- Bem - disse Rosalie cautelosamente - Como já disse, acredito que vocês não terão problema para encontrar a uma candidata apropriada. Deve haver muitas mulheres de bom nome que se sentiriam felizes de poder casar-se com um homem que pertence às famílias Black e Swan.

- Claro que há! - disse lady Jane com impaciência - Eu levei pelo menos cinco moças ao Radbourne Hall e as apresentei. O problema é que a metade delas fugiu depois de conhecê-lo, e o resto das moças foi rechaçada por Jacob. Imagine… jovens que eu mesma selecionei, e ele as desaprova.

- Oh! Sinto-o - murmurou Rosalie.

- A moça Bennington tem um pronunciado bico - interveio Emmett - A senhorita Farnley é uma gansa, e lady Helen é muito aborrecida.

- Bom, e o que importa? - perguntou lady Jane - Jacob não tem que falar com elas.

Rochford torceu o gesto, mas se limitou a responder:

- Sim. Bom, suponho que teria que fazê-lo em algum momento.

- Deveria ter esperado algo assim do Jacob - disse sua tia avó, sem prestar atenção a seu comentário - Só o Senhor saberá qual é seu tipo de mulher. Essa é outra das razões pelas quais é tão importante que lhe encontremos uma esposa rapidamente. Quando penso em quem poderia nos trazer para casa se deixarmos que escolha por si mesmo... - lady Jane sacudiu a cabeça - Claro que não podemos obrigá-lo que se case com ninguém - continuou, irritada por aquele obstáculo - Assim decidimos vir a você.

E olhou a Rosalie.

- Todo mundo diz que você tem muito êxito nisto. Bom, só tem que pensar em como emparelhou essa moça Brandon com seu irmão, embora eu não entenda por que não procurou a alguém com mais dinheiro.

- Quer que encontre uma esposa para lorde Jacob? - perguntou Rosalie com um grande alívio ao dar-se conta de que lady Jane não estava tentando convencê-la de que se casasse com seu sobrinho.

- Claro, menina. Do que estamos falando há mais de meia hora? De verdade, Rosalie, tem que prestar mais atenção.

- Sim, sinto muito - respondeu Rosalie rapidamente.

- Embora não sei como você vai conseguir casá-lo, quando todos nossos esforços fracassaram - continuou lady Jane - Entretanto, Emmett me assegurou que você era a melhor pessoa para levar a cabo esta empresa - acrescentou a dama.

- Seriamente? - perguntou Rosalie com surpresa, olhando ao duque.

- Sim - respondeu ele, e se inclinou para diante com o semblante grave - Espero que possa encontrar à pessoa mais adequada para Jacob. Esse homem já sofreu o suficiente em sua vida. Merece um pouco de felicidade.

Tinha os olhos negros cravados no rosto de Rosalie. Ela se tinha perguntado como tinha podido conseguir lady Jane envolver ao Emmett naquele assunto, mas naquele momento se deu conta de que o duque tinha uma preocupação verdadeira por lorde Jacob. Ele também esperava que Rosalie encontrasse uma esposa para o Jacob, mas ao contrário de sua tia avó, era para ajudar a seu primo, não para satisfazer à família.

- Se pudesse vir a Radbourne Hall e conhecer Jacob, ver como é em realidade, acredito que poderia dar com a mulher adequada para ele - continuou o duque.

- Já vejo - disse Rosalie. Sentia-se estranhamente comovida; antes daquela reunião, ela teria pensado que ele via seus esforços de emparelhar a outros como uma estupidez.

- Exato - concordou lady Jane-. Deve vir a Radbourne Hall e conhecê-lo. Assim entenderá tudo. E possivelmente possa poli-lo um pouco antes que conheça as moças que você escolher. Digam o que digam sobre você, suas maneiras são impecáveis.

- Ah, obrigado - respondeu Rosalie ironicamente-. Mas não estou segura de se deveria fazê-lo, nem de se serei capaz...

Olhou lady Jane, com seu vestido de cetim arroxeado, passado de moda, e aquele penteado tão exagerado, e pensou em como seria ter que tratar com ela todos os dias. Não duvidava que aquela mulher colocasse o nariz em tudo o que ela fizesse, e que questionaria tudo. Além disso, não parecia que lorde Jacob fosse uma pessoa muito agradável. E se, além disso, tinha que tratar também com o duque?

Rosalie o olhou de esguelha. As coisas nunca fluíam com suavidade com o Emmett. O instinto lhe dizia que não aceitasse à pretensão de lady Jane. Por outra parte, Rosalie se dava conta de que seria uma tolice não aceitar o encargo. Depois de tudo, um momento antes se estava perguntando como ia conseguir sobreviver até a primavera seguinte. Parecia que aquela era a resposta a todos seus problemas. Sabia que lady Jane lhe faria um bom presente se cumprisse sua tarefa, e, além disso, se passava umas semanas no Radbourne Hall, seus gastos daquele inverno se reduziriam grandemente.

Além disso, pensava na forma em que o duque lhe tinha rogado que ajudasse a encontrar uma boa esposa para Jacob. Como ia negar se?

- Muito bem – disse - Farei o que puder.

- Excelente! - exclamou lady Jane, assentindo com veemência - Emmett disse que poderíamos contar consigo.

- Seriamente? - perguntou Rosalie, olhando ao duque com surpresa.

- Claro que sim - respondeu ele com aquele sorriso lento e malicioso que sempre irritava a Rosalie.

- Sabia que não poderia resistir a algo tão claramente destinado ao fracasso.

- Vamos - disse lady Jane, resolvendo a conversa entre eles dois - Vamos aos detalhes.

Rapidamente, começou a enumerar as muitas qualidades que queria encontrar na esposa de seu sobrinho neto, muitas das quais eram contraditórias. Enquanto, Rosalie sorria educadamente. Quando terminou de enumerar as qualidades, começou a recitar uma lista de possíveis candidatas; não obstante, a criada apareceu de novo para anunciar uma nova visita.

- O conde do Radbourne, _milady_ - disse.

Inclusive lady Jane ficou em silêncio ao ouvi-lo. Os três ocupantes da sala se voltaram para a porta, e um homem entrou por ela.

- Jacob! - exclamou lady Jane com assombro.

Rosalie observou ao visitante com interesse. Era um homem alto e forte, e levava um traje bem talhado, simples, de cor negra. Tinha uma aura de riqueza e de fortaleza. Entretanto, apesar da roupa de boa qualidade e de seu ar de confiança em si mesmo, tinha algo indefinível que insinuava que não era um cavalheiro. Talvez fosse seu espesso cabelo negro, que levava ligeiramente mais longo do que o convencional, ou talvez fosse a dureza de seu belo rosto, que estava mais bronzeado do que o normal em um aristocrata. Mas não. Rosalie se deu conta de que a diferença estava em seus olhos. Tinha um olhar frio e ligeiramente desconfiado, de uma dureza que falava de uma vida difícil na rua, não entre algodões.

Quando abriu a boca, confirmou-se a impressão de que não se criara entre nobres. Sua gramática era correta, e seu sotaque do leste de Londres era muito leve, mas sua fala tinha algo que teria indicado a qualquer interlocutor ardiloso que não se educara em uma família aristocrática.

- Lady Jane - disse Jacob, e saudou brevemente a sua tia avó. Depois acenou para o duque - Emmett.

- Jacob - respondeu Emmett com um ligeiro sorriso - Que surpresa mais inesperada.

- Sem dúvida - respondeu Jacob. Finalmente, voltou-se para Rosalie e lhe fez uma reverência - _Milady_.

Rosalie se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão.

- _Milord_. Por favor, sente-se conosco.

Ele assentiu e caminhou pela sala para sentar-se junto a lady Jane.

- Bem, tia – disse - Me parece que uma vez mais está tentando me organizar a existência.

Lady Jane ergueu o queixo e olhou ao Jacob com certo desafio. Rosalie se deu conta, com certa perplexidade, de que aquela mulher intimidante tinha um pouco de medo de seu sobrinho.

- Quero lhe encontrar uma esposa adequada - respondeu lady Jane - Espero que se dê conta de que sua posição o requer.

- Sei muito bem o que requer minha posição - disse Jacob; Depois se virou para Rosalie – Sei que minha avó e minha tia avó estão me buscando uma noiva para tentar me domesticar. Para me Fazer mais apresentável porque não posso imaginar que alguma vez chegue a ser aceitável.

Jane emitiu um som de protesto, mas quando ele a olhou, ficou em silêncio.

Jacob se dirigiu novamente a Rosalie.

- Eu, é obvio, dou-me conta de que preciso me casar. Estou disposto a fazê-lo. Confio em que você consiga encontrar uma esposa idônea para mim, já que o duque me assegurou que sabe o que faz.

- Você disse a Jacob que viríamos aqui? - perguntou lady Jane olhando ao Emmett com estupefação.

- Pareceu-me justo, já que é algo que lhe concerne - respondeu Emmett com calma.

- Por favor, lady Hale, comece com sua busca - lhe pediu lorde Jacob - Entretanto, devo assinalar que a mulher em questão deve contar com minha aprovação, não com a de lady Pencully - disse, e depois de uma pausa, acrescentou - Verá, preferiria não ver-me atado a uma boba.

- É obvio - disse Rosalie - O entendo.

- Muito bem. E agora, se me desculparem, devo partir - disse Jaocb, e ficou em pé - Tenho que atender algumas questões relativas a meu negócio, algo que minha família desaprova tanto.

- É claro, _milord_. Sem dúvida, voltaremos a falar.

Ele assentiu brevemente a modo de despedida e depois caminhou para a porta. Entretanto, antes de sair deu a volta e olhou a Rosalie.

- Lady Hale… posso sugerir o nome de uma mulher a quem eu gostaria que tomasse em consideração?

Rosalie viu pela extremidade do olho a expressão de completo assombro de lady Jane, mas manteve a vista fixa no Jacob e se limitou a dizer:

- É claro, _milord_. A quem quer sugerir?

- Lady Leah Clearwater - respondeu ele.

* * *

**N/A: **Finalzinho legal né? Hahaha, esse Jacob é direto :D Pulando meu blá blá blá usual, quero saber o que a Heather Wells vai fazer. Sim!, eu estou lendo a continuação de_ 42 não é gorda_ e quando acabar vou ler o terceiro. Estou um tempão dizendo que vou ler mas não leio, e agora que começei não posso parar. Mal posso esparar para saber o final. To pulando na cadeira de ansiedade (ta eu não estou, mas eu estou anciosa)

.

**Joana: **_Sua professora esta lendo? o.O, legal, hahaha, fico feliz que ela esteja gostando, manda um _oi_ pra ela :D hahaha, sim vai ser uma Blackwater, adoro essa junção de nomes, é tãooo legal, tá parei. Vamos ter muita Lady Jane ao longo da história. Adoro o Emmett com medo dela hahaha._

.

Para duvidas posteriores (deu uma vontade louca de usar essa palavra), sim a Leah é loira, achei melhor, mas o temperamento é o mesmo :D

.

Adorei seperar as coisas por pontos, hahaha, só vou fazer assim agora. Reviews? Ela vão me fazer para de ler, só para saber a opnião de vocês  
Vou para Heather Wells agora, _bye bye_! Tem alguem da França lendo o.O!


	4. Capítulo Três

**N/A: **Foi uma tarefa quase impossivel postar esse capitulo, meu computardor está muiiito lerdo, demorei decadas só para abrir o word, quase desisti no meio do caminho e tentar continuar outro dia. Não sei como eu continuei. Mas para a alegria de vocês aqui esta o capitulo, qualquer erro é culpa da lerdeza do meu computador e da minha raiva dele hahaha.

Se alguem lê _Adoravel Marquês_ vou tentar postar amanhã se meu computador estiver mais rapido ou se eu estiver com paciencia, mas só amanha para eu ter certeza :)

.  
.

Esse capítulo é dedicado à **Valentyna Black**, **Joana**, **Lenaii **e **Bunny93**.  
A falta de qualquer pessoa aqui é culpa, exclusivamente, da lerdeza do meu computador

.  
.

Não vou responder as reviews, pois é prativamente impossivel, mas saiba que adorei todas. Aproveitem o capítulo!!

**

* * *

Capítulo Três**

Leah observava a sua mãe enquanto lady Sue executava com elegância os passos de uma dança com seu primo Harville. Sir Harville, o anfitrião da festa, era uma das poucas pessoas com as que lady Sue pensava que era apropriado dançar, tendo em conta seu status de viúva, e também era uma das poucas pessoas que sempre conseguia fazer sorrir a sua mãe.

Por aqueles motivos, Leah sempre esperava com impaciência que chegasse o baile de aniversário de lady Spence. A casa tinha uma linda decoração e oferecia um delicioso jantar à meia-noite.

- Que dança mais bonita - disse a cunhada de Leah, que estava ao seu lado, passeando o olhar pela sala com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo de condescendência e de aprovação - A festa não é tão magnífica como a que demos em Clearwater House, mas aqui se arrumaram muito bem.

Leah conteve um suspiro. Maura era a campeã do insulto envolto em um cumprimento. Entretanto, Leah tinha prometido a sua mãe que aquela noite não brigaria com sua cunhada, assim não fez nenhum comentário.

- Lady Sue está muito bonita esta noite - prosseguiu Maura – Não acha, querido Seth?

Maura se voltou com um sorriso meloso para seu marido. Seth lhe devolveu o sorriso, agradado pelo comentário de sua esposa.

- Sim, está encantadora. E você também, por tê-lo comentado.

Leah não deixava de assombrar-se pelo fato de que seu irmão, que era tão inteligente em muitas outras coisas, nunca distinguisse a doçura fingida de Maura de suas afiadas garras.

- Apesar do que digam outros, eu acredito que é maravilhoso que baile.

Seth franziu ligeiramente o cenho.

- Que digam o que? O que é o que dizem?

- Nada - assegurou Leah com firmeza, cravando em Maura um olhar fulminante.

- É obvio que não - conveio Maura com suavidade - Não tem nada de mau que uma mulher de sua idade dance com seu primo, embora seja uma dança tão animada. E embora não estaria equivocada se supusesse que algumas mulheres o fazem para chamar a atenção, exceto sua mãe que nunca faria nada parecido.

- Não - disse Seth, olhando a sua mulher com certa preocupação - Dizem isso as pessoas?

- Não - respondeu Leah com firmeza. - Não o dizem. Que mamãe dance não tem nada de mau, mesmo se não dançasse com seu primo. E ninguém de importância o diria - sentenciou, olhando a Maura fixamente.

- Claro que não - disse Maura - E isso direi eu a qualquer que tenha o atrevimento de me comentar isso.

- Sim, muito bem - disse Seth, embora continuasse observando a sua esposa com certa preocupação.

Depois se voltou a olhar para sua mãe de novo.

- E rogo que não diga nada a mamãe a respeito disto - prosseguiu Leah - Seria muito pouco considerado fazê-la se preocupar com algo com o que desfruta tanto.

- Oh, é obvio - respondeu Maura, assentindo - Embora não se pode deixar de perguntar-se se lady Sue, com suas sensibilidades, não preferiria ficar em pé para dançar alguma melodia mais tranqüila.

- Certo - disse Seth, olhando com amor a sua esposa - Sempre é tão atenta com mamãe.

- Seth! - exclamou Leah - Se Maura ou você disserem algo que destroce a felicidade de mamãe por fazer algo tão inocente como dançar com seu primo...

- Leah! - respondeu Maura, com uma expressão doída. De repente, lhe encheram os olhos de lágrimas - Eu nunca faria mal a lady Sue. Tenho-lhe tanto carinho como a minha própria mãe.

- Leah, de verdade - disse Seth, exasperado - Como pode dizer algo tão cruel? Sabe o que Maura sente por mamãe.

- Sim - respondeu Leah secamente - Sei.

- Algumas vezes tem a língua muito afiada. Já sabe quão sensível é Maura.

- Vamos, Seth, querido - interveio Maura antes que Leah pudesse falar - Estou segura de que Leah não queria me fazer mal. Ela é muito mais forte que outras mulheres. Não entende como as palavras podem ferir uma natureza mais frágil.

Leah apertou os punhos a ambos os lados do corpo para conter-se e não responder a Maura como merecia. Aquilo teria sido lhe seguir o jogo. Para ser tão tola, sua cunhada era assombrosamente esperta na hora de manipular uma situação em seu proveito.

Enquanto Leah engolia as palavras, Maura lhe lançou um malicioso olhar de triunfo. Depois voltou a cabeça.

- Oh, olhe, Leah, lady Hale vem para nós. Tem uma boa oportunidade para falar com ela, como lhe sugerimos o outro dia.

- Falar do que? - perguntou Seth - Não sabia que Rosalie Hale e você fossem amigas.

- Não o somos - respondeu Leah.

- Não importa, querido - disse Maura, sorrindo a seu marido - Eram só coisas de mulheres.

- Ah - assentiu ele, satisfeito com a idéia de que sua mulher e sua irmã compartilhassem confidências - Então não a pressionarei.

Seth fez uma reverência a Rosalie quando ela se aproximou.

- Lady Hale. Alegro-me muito de vê-la.

- Lorde Clearwater, lady Clearwater. Lady Leah - disse Rosalie com um sorriso - Que baile mais bonito, não é?

Passaram uns minutos com as sutilezas e cumprimentos de rigor e depois, em uma pausa da conversa, Rosalie se virou para Leah e lhe disse:

- Estava a ponto de dar um passeio pelo salão. Talvez gostasse de me acompanhar.

Leah ficou surpreendida e a olhou durante um instante. Depois respondeu:

- Né... sim, claro.

Rosalie sorriu e se afastou, e Leah a seguiu, lançando um olhar de suspeita a Maura. Tinha arrumado sua cunhada aquela reunião com lady Hale? Maura também estava muito surpreendida, a julgar pela expressão de seu rosto, mas...

Rosalie e Leah caminharam até o extremo oposto do salão de baile, onde as portas duplas estavam abertas para permitir que entrasse ar fresco da noite. Enquanto passeavam, trocaram alguns comentários comuns, e a curiosidade de Leah cresceu a cada passo que davam. Parecia-lhe uma coincidência muito estranha que Rosalie Hale fizesse um esforço por conhecê-la só dois dias depois de que Maura tivesse tentado persuadir Leah de que falasse com aquela mulher. Leah se ruborizou ao pensar na vergonhosa possibilidade de que Maura tivesse falado com Rosalie Hale de sua incapacidade de encontrar noivo.

Imaginava Maura sorrindo docemente ao mesmo tempo em que explicava como estava triste pela pobre e desdenhada Leah. Entretanto, não podia imaginar que lady Hale simpatizasse com alguém como Maura. Era uma anfitriã sofisticada, um dos membros mais importantes do círculo social aristocrático de Londres, e, além disso, tinha um grande conhecimento sobre as pessoas e o mundo. Rosalie não se teria deixado enganar pelo comportamento de Maura.

Além disso, Leah não podia esquecer a expressão de surpresa do rosto da Maura quando Rosalie lhe tinha pedido que fosse passear com ela. Não acreditava que sua cunhada tivesse sido capaz de fingir tão bem.

Assim, por que lhe tinha pedido Rosalie que a acompanhasse? Leah não era tão ingênua para pensar que era simplesmente por desfrutar de sua presença.

- Lady Hale - disse Leah de repente, interrompendo a divertida intriga que Rosalie lhe estava contando.

Rosalie a olhou com certa surpresa, e Leah se deu conta de que, provavelmente, havia tornado a ser mal educada. Era um defeito que lhe jogavam em rosto com freqüência.

- Peço-lhe perdão – disse - Não deveria tê-la interrompido. Mas me conhece o suficiente para saber que prefiro as coisas claras. Não posso evitar me perguntar por que me pediu que a acompanhasse para passear pelo salão de baile.

Rosalie suspirou.

- Sei que prefere falar com franqueza. E, embora tenha a opinião de que empregar o tato é tão fácil como ser tão direta, eu também acredito que a verdade é o mais benéfico. Pedi que me acompanhasse porque um velho amigo de minha família me pediu um favor. Pediu-me que a apresente a alguém que deseja conhecê-la.

- O que? Mas, quem? E por quê?

- Suponho que é porque a admira - respondeu Rosalie com um sorriso.

Aquilo surpreendeu tanto à Leah que ficou com a mente em branco. Finalmente, conseguiu responder:

- Seriamente, lady Hale, nem acabo de chegar do campo. Espera que acredite nisso?

- Não entendo por que não vai acreditar. Eu não conheço suas razões, é obvio. Não me pareceu adequado perguntar-lhe. Entretanto, acredito que essa é a razão mais usual para que um cavalheiro queira conhecer certa dama. Não acredito que se tenha em tão pouca estima para pensar que nenhum homem possa fixar-se em você.

Leah olhou pensativamente a Rosalie. Lady Hale a tinha encurralado.

- Isto não é falsa modéstia – disse - Sei que tenho certa reputação entre as pessoas, que faz com que os cavalheiros não sintam desejos de me conhecer.

- Certa reputação, lady Leah? Não entendo a que se refere.

- Ambas sabemos que me consideram uma pessoa intratável.

Rosalie encolheu os ombros.

- Ah, mas embora vocês não acabem de chegar do campo, este cavalheiro sim.

- Como? - perguntou Leah, assombrada.

Entretanto, Rosalie tinha fixado sua atenção em alguém que se aproximava delas, e sorriu. Leah se voltou para comprovar quem era.

Era um homem. Um homem alto, largo de ombros, que caminhava para elas resolutamente. Tinha o cabelo negro e os traços marcados, as maçãs do rosto altas e um queixo forte. Seus olhos eram de um marrom intenso.

Ela não o reconheceu, e, entretanto, tinha algo que lhe era familiar. Leah se deu conta de que estava sentindo algo estranho, uma emoção que não conhecia mesclada com uma sensação quente e inquietante em seu abdômen.

Quem era aquele homem?

- Ah, lorde Jacob - disse Rosalie, lhe oferecendo a mão a modo de saudação.

- Lady Hale - respondeu ele, e lhe fez uma ligeira reverência.

Depois, seu olhar recaiu em Leah.

- Por favor - disse Rosalie -, me permita que lhe apresente lady Leah Clearwater. Lady Leah, eu gostaria de lhe apresentar ao Jacob, o conde do Radbourne. Lorde Jacob é o sobrinho neto de lady Jane.

Leah compreendeu imediatamente quem era aquele homem: o herdeiro perdido dos Black, sobre quem tanto se falou durante aqueles últimos meses. Embora ela não conhecesse ninguém que pudesse dizer que tivesse falado com lorde Jacob, tinha ouvido dizer muitas coisas sobre ele. Murmuravam que era um criminoso, que estava louco ou que era incapacitado, e também que era disforme e horroroso. Era evidente que os que afirmavam aquele último se equivocavam, pensou Leah. Estendeu a mão e procurou dissimular com uma expressão vazia o interesse que sentia por ele.

- Como está, lorde Jacob?

- Lady Clearwater - disse ele. Tomou a mão e lhe dedicou a mesma reverência que a lady Hale.

Leah sentiu um comichão na mão ao notar o breve toque dos dedos do Jacob nos seus. Aquilo foi muito diferente das outras vezes em que tinha dado sua mão para saudar. Zangou-se. Irritou-se com aquele homem e com Rosalie por manipulá-la para apresentar-lhe, mas, sobre tudo, zangou-se consigo mesma por sentir aquelas pontadas de excitação e interesse. Houve um momento de silêncio durante o qual o conde olhou fixamente à Leah e lhe devolveu friamente o olhar. Disse-se que devia lhe demonstrar seu completo desinteresse.

Rosalie disse:

- Um baile lindo, não é? Espero que esteja desfrutando da festa, lorde Jacob.

O conde apenas a olhou. Não podia tirar a vista de Leah.

- Concede-me esta dança, _milady_?

- Eu não gosto de dançar - respondeu Leah sem olhar.

Entretanto, lorde Jacob nem se alterou. Para assombro do Leah, em seus olhos se refletiu um brilho de diversão.

- Me alegro, porque não me dou muito bem com a dança. Por que não nos limitamos a dar um passeio e conversar?

Aquela desfaçatez deixou Leah sem palavras. Entretanto, Rosalie interveio:

- É uma boa idéia. Enquanto estão ocupados, eu apresentarei meus respeitos aos anfitriões.

E com aquilo, lady Hale se deu a volta e se afastou, deixando sozinha a Leah com lorde Jacob. Ela não pôde fazer outra coisa que aceitar seu braço quando ele o ofereceu, porque se o rejeitasse, aquele gesto seria a fofoca de todo Mayfair no dia seguinte.

Assim assentiu com altivez e posou a mão sobre seu antebraço. Ao fazê-lo, sentiu seus músculos de ferro sob a manga do traje, e ficou assombrada ao descobrir que lhe provocava uma estranha calidez.

- Lady Hale me contou que queria me conhecer - começou Leah, com sua costumeira franqueza.

- Certo - respondeu ele.

Lançou-lhe um olhar de irritação.

- Não entendo por que.

- Não? - perguntou ele, olhando-a com uma expressão divertida.

- Não, não o entendo. Tenho vinte e cinco anos, e estou há muito tempo no papel de solteirona.

- Deu por feito que meu interesse em você é matrimonial?

Leah avermelhou.

- Acabo de dizer que não sei qual pode ser seu interesse em mim. Entretanto, os homens raras vezes demonstram interesse pelas solteironas.

- Possivelmente só queira renovar nossa amizade.

- O que? O que quer dizer?

- Conhecemo-nos faz tempo. Não o recorda?

Ela sentiu curiosidade, assim que o olhou com atenção, e apenas se deu conta de que atravessavam as portas que conduziam a terraço.

- Deixe que lhe refresque a memória - disse ele, conduzindo-a para o corrimão de pedra - Naquele momento, tentou disparar em mim.

Leah afastou a mão de seu braço e se voltou para ele.

- O que disse?

Então, recuperou aquela lembrança. Fazia anos certamente, dez anos. Ela tinha ouvido um tumulto no piso de baixo e tinha ido averiguar o que podia acontecer. Tinha encontrado a aquele homem golpeando o seu pai, e tinha resolvido a briga disparando ao ar com uma das pistolas de duelo.

- Você! - exclamou.

- Sim, eu - disse ele, olhando-a com calma.

- Não tentei disparar em você - replicou Leah - Disparei sobre sua cabeça para chamar a atenção. Se tivesse tentado disparar em você realmente, estaria morto agora.

Ela esperava que ele desse a volta e a deixasse ali plantada depois daquele comentário, mas para sua surpresa, o conde soltou uma gargalhada. Moveu o rosto e a expressão de seu semblante mudou. Os olhos lhe brilharam ao rir, e de repente, era tão bonito que a ela cortou a respiração. O calor que sentiu nas faces naquele momento não foi de vergonha.

- Bem, me alegro de comprovar que não me guarda rancor - disse com sarcasmo, para dissimular a reação que tinha tido.

Depois, Leah se afastou do corrimão e se afastou dele pelo terraço. Ele a seguiu.

- Era natural que uma filha defendesse a seu pai, não é assim? Eu não podia culpá-la.

- Como parece que conhecia meu pai, imagino que sabe que merecia muito pouco meu amparo.

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

- O que alguém merece tem muito pouco que ver com a relação entre pais e filhos, acredito.

- Meu pai lhe teria dito que eu era uma filha desnaturada.

- Mas me impediu que lhe fizesse mal aquela noite, não é assim?

- Sim - respondeu ela sem olhá-lo. Voltou a cabeça para o jardim. Não tinha vontade de falar de seu pai nem do que tinha sentido por ele - De qualquer modo, não entendo por que deseja conhecer alguém que lhe apontou com uma pistola no passado.

- Eu já tinha terminado com lorde Clearwater de qualquer modo. Havia dito - respondeu Jacob - Mas você pareceu interessante.

- Disparei-lhe com uma pistola e pareci interessante?

Ele esboçou um ligeiro sorriso.

- Foi por cima de minha cabeça, não recorda?

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Não entendo aonde quer chegar.

- _Milady_, tinha razão em sua primeira hipótese. O que me trouxe para você é um interesse matrimonial.

- Como?

- Minha família quer me casar com uma jovem educada. Verá, eu sou uma vergonha para eles. Parece que minha vida é uma espécie de escândalo, e os afeta negativamente. Um conde que não sabe montar a cavalo, e cujas vocais não são claras e suficientemente distintas é uma desgraça. Quanto a meus negócios... bom, nem sequer se pode falar deles.

Apesar de seu tom ligeiro, suas palavras eram cáusticas e seus olhos tinham um olhar duro.

À Leah pareceu que a aquele homem não gostava muito de sua família recém descoberta, ou talvez fosse um desdém geral pela nobreza. Não pôde evitar sentir certa compreensão; depois de tudo, ela mesma tinha sido observada por seus iguais e alguns membros de sua família com desaprovação por causa de sua franqueza e sua firmeza ao falar.

Jacob continuou:

- Arquitetaram um plano para dissimular meus defeitos me casando com uma mulher de boa família. Acho que querem que ela me guie para um comportamento mais adequado, ou ao menos, que oculte algo de minha falta de propriedade.

- É um homem adulto. Ninguém pode lhe obrigar a contrair matrimônio.

Ele fez uma careta de cansaço.

- Não. Só me falar disso até a indigestão.

Leah conteve um sorriso. Conhecia muito bem o poder de um discurso indesejável e incessante. Jacob encolheu os ombros novamente.

- Mas sei que devo me casar e ter um herdeiro. Se me negar a fazê-lo agora, só estarei atrasando o inevitável. Portanto, estou de acordo em que devo me casar com uma mulher adequada. Você, conforme penso, não está casada e nem comprometida, e de acordo com minha tia avó, sua família cumpre todos os requisitos. Lady Hale aceitou ajudar lady Jane nesta tarefa, assim eu lhe sugeri que a tivesse em conta como candidata.

Leah ficou olhando-o boquiaberta.

- Está pensando em se casar comigo porque o ameacei uma vez com uma pistola?

- Pensei que poderia ser menos aborrecida que as senhoritas que já me apresentaram – respondeu ele, sorrindo um pouco.

Cravou-lhe um olhar assassino.

- Está louco? Suas palavras são insultantes em tantos sentidos que mal sei por onde começar.

Ele ficou um pouco rígido e sua expressão se tornou dura. Em um tom frio, disse:

- Acaso a idéia de se casar comigo é insultante para você?

- E acaso espera que me sinta adulada por que decidiu me ter em conta em seu desfile de possíveis noivas? Tenho que me sentir honrada porque me tenham escolhido entre outras mulheres, como se fosse uma égua em venda? E tudo por que decidiu que possivelmente sou menos aborrecida e mais digna de você que as demais mulheres solteiras da alta sociedade?

Ele apertou os dentes.

- Não é tal como o disse. Não estou comprando uma esposa. Seria um acordo prático, algo vantajoso para você também. Eu pensei que tinha passado da idade de albergar esperanças sobre o amor.

- Me acredite, alguma vez fui tão jovem para pensar nessas fantasias - replicou Leah, presa da ira - Seriamente pensou que estava tão desesperada por me casar para aceitar tal oferecimento?

- Pensei que seria suficientemente amadurecida e lógica para ver as vantagens que teria um acerto semelhante para os dois. É evidente que estava equivocado.

- Sim. Evidente. Talvez você ache isso adequado, mas asseguro que você não tem nada de adequado para mim.

Saíam faíscas dos seus olhos enquanto escutava suas palavras.

- Seriamente? - murmurou em um tom perigoso - Acredito, _milady_, que talvez encontre algo distinto.

E com aquilo, inclinou a cabeça para ela e a beijou.

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaram? Eu simplesmente odiei esse capitulo, não seu conteudo, mas sim a trabalheira que eu tive para postar. Santo Deus!! Então eu espero recompensas pelo meu trabalho arduo hahaha.

Não postei esse capitulo antes, simplismente, por estar lendo. Eu estava enrrolando por um tempão, mas criei corangem e li o livro. Tenho que adimitir, deveria ler antes, pois é ótimo. A tradução que eu baixei estava em português de Portugual, e quando coisas como essa meio que ficam na minha cabeça e fico falando igual, hahahaha, é um saco, minha amiga que o diga, isso também acontece quando leio classico e fico falando como antigamente. Credo!

Caso queiram saber qual livro eu li (o que eu duvido mas vou falar), é Retrados do Meu Coração, da Meg Cabot (com o nome de Patricia Cabot, mas ignora) continuação de Rosas de Inverno. Adorei, devia ter lido antes.

E hoje de madruga estava dando uma voltinha pelas comunidades no orkut de tradução de livros e achei um, que meu Deus!, eram cinco histórias de amor, mas só duas, eu disse DUAS, tiveram final feliz, fiquei deprê até ir dormir e tive que ficar imaginando coisas felizes para conseguir. A primeira meio que teve um final feliz, eu disse meio. O livro se chama _Love is Hell_, caso queira ler hahaha.

Chega de blá blá blá, até o proximo capitulo, ou em _Adorável Marquês_ (se eu postar amanhã).

.

Que tal me mandar algumas reviews? Vai me fazer ficar feliz por postar esse capitulo depois de tanto trabalho que foi para posta-lo. Vai mandar??

• • •


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**N/A: **Esse capitulo eu enrrolei pra postar, estou com uma preguissa colossal essa semana, não tenho vontade de fazer nada, nem ler o livro que eu to loca pra ler, porque ele é muito grande hahaha, mas me obriguei a postar e aqui esta o capitulo, espero que gostem :D

• • •

Capítulo dedicado à **Valentyna Black**, **Joana**, **su-chan, lenaii**, **bia**, **Isa Clearwater**, **Veve Kawaii** e **Bunny93**. Bastante gente :D legal

**

* * *

Capítulo Quatro**

Leah ficou imóvel, estupefata. Nenhum homem tinha tido o atrevimento de beijá-la.

Os lábios do Jacob eram ardentes, firmes, suaves, e despertaram nela sensações que nunca tinha experimentado. Ela se sentiu ao mesmo tempo acalorada e fria, e começou a tremer. Ele apertou a boca com mais força contra a dela, e Leah abriu os lábios instintivamente. Então, Jacob deslizou a língua dentro e a abraçou, aprisionou-a com força, de modo que ela sentisse os duros contornos de seu corpo. Ficou rodeada por sua força e seu calor, e seus seios oprimidos contra a força do torso masculino do Jacob. Mais tarde, pensaria que devia haver-se sentido atemorizada pela facilidade com a qual ele a segurava, mas naquele momento não sentia medo, só a excitação e o prazer lhe percorrendo o corpo.

Jacob deslizou as mãos por suas costas e as curvou sob suas nádegas. Afundou-lhe os dedos na carne e a pressionou contra si, de modo que Leah sentisse a dureza de seu desejo na carne, e ao mesmo tempo, afundou-se mais em sua boca, tomando-a com a língua.

Leah lhe cravou os dedos nos ombros, aferrando-se a ele enquanto o desejo a atravessava implacavelmente. Jacob a abraçou de novo, com tanta força que parecia que queria que se fundisse com ele. Leah lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços, perdida naquela onda de sensações, faminta de um modo que nunca teria imaginado, ansiosa por conseguir algo que nem sequer podia nomear.

De repente se ouviram vozes enquanto alguém saía para o terraço, e o som de uns pés caminhando pela pedra do chão. Enquanto os ruídos penetravam na mente de Leah, Jacob desceu os braços bruscamente e deu um passo atrás, tomando ar. Tinha os olhos muito brilhantes. Olharam-se o um ao outro; Leah tinha a mente em branco, só era consciente das sensações que lhe inundaram o corpo.

Durante um instante, ele esteve tão aniquilado como ela, mas depois piscou e se voltou para o outro extremo do terraço, onde tinha aparecido um casal que estava conversando tranqüilamente. A risada da mulher flutuou pelo ar noturno até chegar a eles, e o casal começou a caminhar em direção oposta a eles.

Como se o movimento dos outros a tivesse tirado do transe, Leah caiu de repente na Terra. O corpo seguia vibrando de paixão, mas sua mente voltava a estar em alerta. Deu-se conta, com horror, de que tinha estado nos braços do Jacob, beijando-o ardentemente, e de que poderia havê-los visto qualquer um.

Sua reputação teria ficado destroçada.

Além disso, deu-se conta de que se abandonara à paixão completamente, e isso era algo que nunca teria querido. Leah sempre se orgulhara de sua capacidade de controle, de seu intelecto e sua razão. Convenceu-se de que não se parecia em nada a seu pai, que se tinha deixado guiar por necessidades primitivas e emoções básicas. Ela pensava antes de atuar. Queria levar uma vida racional, livre do caos das emoções. E apesar de tudo, deixara-se levar por seus instintos mais baixos. Não tinha pensado nem querido outra coisa que satisfazer seu desejo físico. Como seu pai, deixou-se dominar por um apetite primitivo. Quando lorde Jacob a tinha abraçado e beijado, ela deveria havê-lo esbofeteado. E, entretanto, derreteu-se entre seus braços.

Leah estava zangada e desgostada consigo mesma, e também com o homem que a tinha levado a aquele estado. Encolerizada, olhou ao conde; Jacob lhe devolveu o olhar.

- Parece que depois de tudo não sou tão recusável, não? - perguntou-lhe ele em voz baixa - Ao menos em um sentido.

A raiva se apropriou dela e, sem pensar, deu-lhe uma forte bofetada. Jacob apertou a mandíbula, e embora durante um instante seus olhos desprendessem raios de fúria, não disse nada.

- Eu não me casarei com ninguém - disse Leah, à beira das lágrimas - Mas se por algum estranho motivo, chegasse a fazê-lo, nunca seria com você!

Depois, virou-se e retornou ao salão de baile sem olhar atrás.

• • •

Rosalie tinha encontrado um lugar de observação muito vantajoso, de onde podia olhar aos que dançavam e vigiar as portas que conduziam ao terraço. Afastou-se ligeiramente de outros convidados e se escondeu um pouco atrás de uma enorme palmeira que crescia em um vaso de barro; tinha podido passar os últimos quinze minutos sem que ninguém reclamasse sua conversa. Tinha encontrado aquele lugar pouco depois de que lorde Jacob e Leah Clearwater começassem a passear.

Ficou muito surpreendida quando o conde tinha se arrumado para guiar Lady Leah para ao terraço. O conde devia ser muito mais decidido ou preparado que outros homens, porque Leah nunca permitia que nenhum homem a convencesse para fazer nada. É obvio, havia muito poucos cavalheiros suficientemente valentes para tentá-lo. Sua língua afiada e seu desagrado pela paquera eram de sobra conhecidos em seu círculo social. Nenhum homem tentava cortejá-la.

Rosalie havia sentido uma grande curiosidade quando lorde Jacob lhe tinha pedido que a incluísse na lista de candidatas a converter-se em sua noiva. Para começar, perguntava-se como a conhecia. Até Emmett reencontrar Jacob, e ele retornar ao seio de sua família, lorde Jacob não se movera na mesma esfera social que Leah, e depois que voltara para casa, tinha estado encerrado na propriedade familiar. Onde e quando tinha visto Leah?

E mais que isso, Rosalie se perguntava por que estava interessado nela. Na opinião de Rosalie, Leah era uma das mulheres mais atraentes de Londres. Entretanto, sempre tentava dissipar qualquer possível interesse em seu aspecto: levava o cabelo recolhido em um coque severo, e sempre se vestia com roupa de cores escuras e apagadas.

- E escondendo-se? - perguntou uma voz masculina cheia de ironia atrás de Rosalie, fazendo-a se voltar, sobressaltada.

Então sorriu. Sir Lucien Talbot estava ali. Tinha seu habitual gesto irônico no rosto, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas inquisitivamente.

- Ou estamos espiando? - continuou ele, aproximando-se de seu lado para observar o salão do ponto de observação de Rosalie - Posso me unir a você?

- É claro - respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Sir Lucien era um de seus mais antigos amigos, e o único que conhecia suas dificuldades econômicas. Ele também passava apuros financeiros, e fazia muito tempo que tinha deduzido que Rosalie vivia a borda do desastre monetário. Durante os primeiros dias depois da morte de seu marido, ele tinha ido empenhar jóias e alguns objetos de valor em seu lugar, pois era impensável que uma mulher fosse vista em semelhante situação.

Embora Rosalie nunca tivesse contado ao Lucien que os projetos que tinha levado a cabo durante aqueles anos tinham uma compensação econômica de um modo ou outro, pensava que seu amigo suspeitava que ela não conduzisse às moças difíceis para um bom matrimônio só por diversão.

- Estou esperando que Leah Clearwater volte para o salão. Saiu faz uns minutos com o conde do Radbourne.

- Leah Clearwater? -perguntou sir Lucien, verdadeiramente surpreso - Propôs ela como candidata a condessa?

Rosalie lhe tinha falado no dia anterior sobre o plano de lady Jane para casar ao herdeiro dos Radbourne, e também sobre seu papel em todo o assunto.

- Foi o próprio lorde Jacob quem me pediu que a incluísse na lista - lhe disse Rosalie – Eu acessei a apresentá-los esta noite. Assim que o fiz, ele a levou.

- Ao terraço? Ah, ah nunca teria imaginado isso da Donzela de Ferro.

- Por favor, não use esse estúpido apelido. Não entendo por que os homens sempre adotam esses apelidos tão odiosos para outros.

- Minha querida menina, porque é adequado para ela, e você sabe - respondeu Lucien encolhendo os ombros.

- Bom, pois detesto pensar em como me conhece - replicou Rosalie.

- Vá, meu amor, como A Vênus. De que outro modo? - respondeu ele com um sorriso.

Ela riu.

- Adulador.

Ele ficou um momento em silêncio, enquanto passeava o olhar pelo salão ao mesmo tempo que Rosalie. Depois perguntou:

- E por que acha que escolheu a ela?

- Não sei. Pergunto-me como sabia ele quem era Leah Clearwater. Suponho que deve tê-la visto em algum lugar e ficou impressionado. Leah é muito atraente, a sua maneira.

- Poderia ser impressionante se tomasse a mais mínima preocupação - concordou Lucien - Imagino que ele terá suficiente vista para dar-se conta. Embora, acho que essa teimosia conseguirá sobreviver ao passeio pelo terraço?

- Não sei. Por isso estou esperando que voltem. Espero que ele não saia espantado imediatamente. Quanto mais o penso, mais me dou conta de que Leah poderia ser um magnífico par para ele.

- Seriamente?

Rosalie assentiu.

- É evidente que Jacob, por algum motivo, já está interessado nela. Leah cumpre com os requisitos de lady Jane. Sua linhagem é excelente tanto pelo ramo de sua mãe como pela de seu pai.

- O velho lorde Clearwater era um libertino - objetou sir Lucien.

- Sim, mas seu comportamento escandaloso nunca afetou negativamente a lady Leah, nem a seu irmão nem a sua mãe - replicou Rosalie - E verdadeiramente, Leah tem a força de caráter necessária para melhorar a conduta desse homem, se é que pode fazê-lo alguma mulher.

- E a inteligência para ocultar os defeitos que não possa mudar - acrescentou Lucien.

- Sim. Além disso, Leah será capaz de resistir aos embates de lady Jane. Não permitirá que a dama passe por cima dela.

- Como todos sabem que tentará fazer.

- Naturalmente - conveio Rosalie - E penso, por isso vi dele, que também é necessário ter um caráter firme para tratar com o conde.

- Seriamente? - perguntou-lhe sir Lucien com curiosidade - Pensei que estaria... bem...

- Sob o domínio de lady Jane?

Sir Lucien assentiu.

- Acho que não. Quando ele entrou em meu salão, parecia um pouco irritado, suponho, mas não estava intimidado o mínimo. De fato, quando olhei a lady Jane, pareceu-me que era ela quem estava amedrontada.

- Ah, ah, isso sim seria uma novidade - comentou sir Lucien.

- O mesmo pensei. Parecia que Jacob seguia seu plano, mas não que estivesse obedecendo-a. Oh, espera - disse Rosalie, e se ergueu enquanto agarrava pela manga a de sir Lucien - Ali está. Oh, Deus Santo. Não parece que esteja muito contente.

Lucien olhou na mesma direção que Rosalie e viu Leah. Ela acabava de entrar pelas portas do terraço e caminhava entre as pessoas, muito direita. Tinha o queixo apertado, o rosto corado e a fúria refletida nos olhos.

- Não me parece que tenha ido muito bem - murmurou Lucien.

Rosalie suspirou.

- Não, temo que não.

Rosalie olhou a um lado e viu que o duque do Rochford se aproximava deles da sala de jogos.

- E que mais? - perguntou ela.

Sir Lucien a olhou e depois olhou ao duque. Riu.

- Poderia ser pior. Poderia ser lady Jane.

Rosalie olhou ao céu com resignação.

- Controle a língua, Lucien. Agora vai aparecer.

Lucien conteve uma gargalhada e disse ao duque, que acabava de chegar:

- Emmett, querido amigo. É um prazer vê-lo, como sempre.

- Lucien, Rosalie. Devo dizer que não parece muito contente.

Rosalie o olhou com frieza.

- Isso depende se trouxe lady Jane.

- Não, me alegro de poder dizer que não é assim - respondeu Emmett com um vago sorriso - Entretanto, acho que a vi na sala de cartas há um momento.

- Por isso saiu dali - replicou Rosalie azedamente.

- É claro - admitiu Emmett sem sombra de culpa - Pode ser que você não tenha vontade de vê-la, mas não sabe o que é ter laços de sangue com ela. Se você os tivesse, saberia o horripilante que pode chegar a ser.

- Que tolices diz. Você nunca teve medo de nada em toda sua vida.

Ele a observou durante um instante com uma expressão misteriosa. Depois, disse:

- Se você soubesse...

Rosalie afastou o olhar e notou certo calor nas faces, sem saber por que. Emmett tinha a endemoninhada habilidade de inquietá-la. Enquanto passeava o olhar pelo salão de baile, percebeu que Jacob tinha entrado do terraço. Tinha aspecto de estar ainda mais zangado que Leah. Rosalie suspirou por dentro. Talvez não devesse tê-los apresentado tão cedo. Entretanto, ele teria tido que falar com ela em algum momento, e todo se teria desencadeado igualmente. Era melhor ter terminado rapidamente que não perder o tempo tentando levar a bom porto a aquele casal.

- Seu Lorde Jacob parece um pouco feroz – comentou ao Emmett.

- Não é meu - protestou Emmett - Mas suponho que pode chegar a ser bastante duro. Parece-me que é o único modo de sobreviver nas ruas de Londres. Ele cresceu em um mundo muito diferente do nosso, Rosalie.

- É certo. Mas o nosso também era perigoso, em outros sentidos.

Rosalie o olhou e Emmett lhe devolveu o olhar com acuidade. Não respondeu, e Rosalie afastou os olhos rapidamente dele, consciente de que Lucien os estava observando com curiosidade.

O duque disse em voz baixa:

- Aviso-os, amigos. Lady Jane se aproxima.

Fez uma reverência e acrescentou:

- Receio que tenho que partir.

- Covarde - sussurrou Rosalie.

Ele se limitou a sorrir e se afastou. Junto a ela, sir Lucien iniciou o movimento de fuga, mas Rosalie o deixou parado no lugar com um olhar de advertência. Ele suspirou e esboçou um sorriso forçado.

- Lady Jane - disse, fazendo uma elegante reverencia - Que prazer mais pouco habitual, o vê-la.

- Não tente me enganar, Talbot - disse lady Jane sem olhar - Pode ir polir suas habilidades com outra pessoa de acordo? Preciso falar com Rosalie.

- É claro, _milady_ - respondeu sir Lucien, e lançou um olhar divertido a Rosalie, enquanto fazia uma reverência e se afastava.

- Já decidi o que vamos fazer - continuou lady Jane - Daremos uma festa no Radbourne Park.

- Como?

- Para buscar uma noiva para o conde - disse a dama com aspereza, como se Rosalie fosse um pouco idiota. - É esse nosso objetivo, recorda?

- Claro que o recordo. É só que eu... né... não estava certo por que uma festa...

- Será o modo mais simples de lhe apresentar às moças que escolhamos. Estou convencida de que nunca encontrará esposa em Londres. Tudo é muito elegante e sofisticado. Ele desafina aqui, entre homens como Talbot. Para mim esse é muito suave, mas é o tipo de homens que às mulheres gostam. Ou Emmett. Claro que, é obvio, as mulheres desmaiariam ao vê-lo embora fosse tão feio como uma bota velha, ao ser duque. Mas bom, essa não é a questão agora. O fato é que, se afastarmos essas mulheres da civilização, sem dúvida acharam aceitável meu sobrinho.

- Me parece que há muitas mulheres que acharam o título e a fortuna de seu sobrinho mais que aceitável em qualquer lugar - respondeu Rosalie ironicamente.

- Sim, possivelmente sim, mas não estou disposta a correr o risco. Assim direi à Pansy que organize uma festa na casa. Nós faremos a lista dos convidados, e incluiremos as moças que você escolher. Então, você pode vir com antecedência ao Radbourne Park para trabalhar com Jacob. Polir-lhe alguns aspectos, já sabe. Estou segura de que aceitará suas sugestões muito melhor que as minhas.

- Não pode ser - murmurou Rosalie.

Lady Jane a olhou com os olhos entrecerrados.

- Não pense que não me dou conta de quando está sendo zombadora, menina. Sei muito bem que qualquer homem aceitará muito melhor as instruções de uma moça encantadora como você que de uma senhora velha que não adoça as verdades - disse, e assentiu com veemência, dando por terminado o assunto - Quando chegará ao Radbourne Park?

Como sempre, os mandatos de lady Jane eram humilhantes, mas Rosalie tinha que admitir que a idéia da dama tinha lógica. Além disso, o fato de passar umas semanas no Radbourne Park seria um alívio para sua situação econômica daquele inverno.

- Não estou segura. Certamente necessitarei de alguns dias para fazer as malas e pôr em ordem as coisas - disse Rosalie.

- Bem, não se entretenha, menina. Temos que avançar.

- Claro, mas... - Rosalie se interrompeu ao ver chegar lorde Jacob - Ah, lorde Jacob. Alegro-me de o ver novamente.

Ele assentiu para saudar sua tia avó e a Rosalie.

- Lady Hale. Lady Jane.

- Jacob - respondeu lady Jane - Vi você falando com lady Leah faz uns minutos - lhe disse com um olhar de esperança.

Ele apertou os lábios.

- Lady Leah Clearwater é arrogante, obstinada e esnobe. Não serve para ser minha esposa.

Rosalie aproveitou o silêncio que seguiu a sua declaração para intervir.

- Já vejo. Bom, razão de mais para continuar com outros planos. Sua tia avó e eu estávamos falando sobre o fato de fazer uma festa em Radbourne Park. Espero que lhe seja uma idéia agradável. É uma boa maneira de conhecer várias jovens, e para que elas conheçam a você. Uma ou duas semanas proporcionam muito mais oportunidades que ir dançar em baile aqui na cidade.

Ele assentiu.

- Sem dúvida. Deixo-o tudo em suas mãos. E nas de minha tia, é obvio.

- Muito bem - disse Rosalie.

- Bem, então vou. Tenho negócios que atender. Desculpam-me?

- Claro - respondeu Rosalie.

Lady Jane tinha empalidecido um pouco e olhou a seu redor para ver se alguém tinha ouvido a menção do conde a seus negócios. Ele lhes fez uma reverência e se afastou. Entretanto, só tinha dado uns passos quando, bruscamente, virou-se e voltou para elas.

- Lady Hale – disse - Quando fizerem a lista de convidados - Jacob titubeou, e depois acrescentou laconicamente - Incluam lady Leah.

* * *

**N/A: **Me da uma raiva dessa Leah hahahaha, porque ela simplesmente não aceita hahahaha, brincadeiraa :D

Não tinha nada o que fazer essa tarde então eu fui atualizar meu perfir no Windows Live, hahahaha, eu dei uma sacaneada, mas esta engraçado hahaha, se vocês quiserem ver vão lá no meu perfil que tem o link para o meu perfil. Tambem botei o meu Orkut, então eu espero que minhas lindas (ou lindos) leitoras (es) me adicionem, hahaha, e tambem podem encher meu sacoo pra postar. E se voce não manda reviews pode me adicionar tambem, não me importo, mas avisem da onde me conhecem :D, so pra eu saber.

Eu dei uma limpa nos meus emails também, ta tãoo vazioo, tinha email de 2008 lá o.O, então eu quero bastante review para encher minha caixa de entrada, porque da uma pena ver aquilo tão vazio hahahaha.

Meu pc ainda está muuuito travado, entao não vou poder responder as reviews, mas saibam eu que eu li e adorei todas. _Kisses_ :**

.

.

.

**Mandem reviews!!! É uma ordem! Hahaha, brincadeira, ou não...  
**.  
.

.**  
**Como eu não tinha o que fazer, e dando umas fuçadas pelos negócios, eu acabei fazendo um **Blog**, hahaha, eu não tinha o que fazer mesmo, então eu quero que toodos vocês deem uma passada lá e me mandem um scrap pra dizer que deu uma passadinha ou uma mensagem, ou até um comentário num dos meus posts, seu eu receber pelo menos um "oii" eu posto dois capitulos seguidos!! :D se eu não receber nada vou postar como antes, apenas com reviews, e bastante, hahahah, sim isso é chatagem.

Meu Blog se chama **Cantinho da Fêe**, ia fazer Cafofo, mas cantinho fica mais bunitinho hahaha.  
http://cantinhodafee(ponto)spaces(ponto)live(ponto)com/

Podem ir no meu perfil que tambem tem o link :D

Espero ver todas as minhas queridas (os) leitoras lá!!!

_Kisses _:**  
_16|01|2010_


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**N/A: **O.k. eu demorei para postar esse capitulo, mas não é totalmente minha culpa. O meu computador simplismente não quis coperar, resolver dar um piti e só liga quando quer, e ele fica todo travado, um pé no saco (hahaha só agora eu entendi essa expressão hahaha). Eu já tinha esse capitulo pronto mas quando eu fui postar apareceu a _tela azul da morte_ e fui obriga a desligar, e isso aconteceu muitas vezes essa semana, e eu tambem começei a ler o segundo livro da serie _Dark Swan_, que diga-se de passagem é ótimo hahaha, então passei tarde toda lendo e quando eu começo a ler não paro até acabar hahaha, isso foi a uns tres dias atraz, hahaha, hoje o computador nao ligou a tarde inteira então fui ler um livro.

As explicações da minha demora já acabaram, eu podia fazer um texto enorme, mas não vou encher o saco de vocês hahaha.

.

Capítulo dedicado à **Bunny93**, **Sunshine** (nome legal :D hahaha), **Yo mismo**, **Joana **(:D), **tami-suchi**, **Lenaii** e **Oraculo**. Adoooro quando tem bastante gente pra eu botar aqui, hahaha!!

.

Adoraria responder todas as reviews mas eu estou com medo do meu computador dar piti e eu ter que desligar e esperar séculos pra ligar denovo e fazer umas macumbas pra ligar. Ainda bem que hoje estava passando Uma Família da Pesada episodio do Star Wars hahahahaha

**

* * *

Capítulo Cinco**

Na manhã seguinte, Leah estava olhando a sua cunhada, do outro lado da mesa do café da manhã. Maura estava estranhamente pálida, e tinha as pálpebras pesadas e escuras. Se tivesse tratado de outra pessoa, Leah teria imaginado que tinha bebido muito no baile da noite anterior. Possivelmente, pensou, Maura não se encontrava bem. Tinha estado muito silenciosa desde que se sentara, e mal tinha comido.

Leah olhou seu próprio prato. Deu-se conta de que ela tampouco tinha comido muito. Entretanto, sabia qual era a razão de sua falta de apetite. Depois do passeio fracassado com lorde Jacob, tinha passado o resto do baile de mau humor. Teria querido partir do baile em seguida, mas Maura se negara a voltar para casa tão cedo.

E quando por fim o tinham feito, Leah tinha subido diretamente a seu dormitório para deitar-se, mas não tinha conseguido conciliar o sono até várias horas depois. Tinha dormido mal e tinha tido sonhos quentes, lascivos, dos quais despertou com o coração acelerado e banhada em suor. Como conseqüência, tinha descido para tomar o café da manhã tarde e sem fome.

Leah tomou um pedacinho de ovo e olhou a outros. Deu-se conta de que Seth e sua mãe lhe lançavam olhares de preocupação a Maura, e Leah se perguntou de novo o que ocorreria a sua cunhada.

Quase como se estivesse respondendo ao pensamento de Leah, Maura disse:

- Não sei por que tinha tanta vontade de partir do baile ontem à noite, Leah. Estragou a noite.

Leah arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Tinha enxaqueca. Mas não partimos, assim não vejo por que se viu afetada sua noite.

- Leah - disse seu irmão em voz baixa, com um matiz de advertência.

Leah o olhou e sentiu uma pontada de dor. Acaso seu irmão estava tão subjugado por sua esposa que ia indicar lhe que não expressasse sua opinião?

- Bom, Seth, é uma pergunta razoável, não? – perguntou com calma.

- Não é isso - disse ele. Estava aborrecido, e olhou de esguelha a sua mulher - Temos que falar disso durante o café da manhã?

Lady Sue interveio rapidamente.

- Foi um baile lindo, não é? Eu desfrutei muito. E você, Seth?

- Sim, mãe, claro que sim - disse Seth, e sorriu a sua mãe com carinho - Alegrei muito de vê-la tão entretida.

- Foi uma noite muito divertida - concordou Maura - E não quero criticá-la, Leah. Só gostaria que fizesse um pouco mais de esforço. Esteve muito bem que lady Rosalie lhe pedisse que a acompanhasse para dar um passeio, e depois a vi conversando com aquele homem. Quem diz que era, mãe?

- Lorde Jacob - respondeu lady Sue - Sim, eu também fiquei surpreendida quando Maura me disse isso e me disse que tinha passeado pelo salão com ele. Eu não o tinha visto nunca, mas a senhora Shrewsbury me disse que era o herdeiro dos Black, que foi seqüestrado de menino. Que história mais triste - disse lady Sue, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Sim, mas o mais importante é que se diz que tem uma fortuna - disse Maura - Um bom partido. E você não fez nem o mínimo esforço por despertar seu interesse, estou segura. Em vez disso, voltou querendo vir para casa.

- Não estou interessada em lorde Jacob - disse Leah.

- Claro que não! - exclamou Maura - Você não está interessada em nenhum homem! É uma pessoa muito estranha. Não a entendo. Algumas vezes penso que a única coisa que quer é me frustrar - disse, olhando a Leah com uma careta de desgosto.

Leah ficou assombrada com sua cunhada. Inclusive para a Maura, aquele era um comportamento pouco comum.

- Maura, não tem nada que ver com você – lhe disse, tentando raciocinar.

- Oh, não me fale desse modo! - soltou-lhe Maura, tomando o guardanapo de seu regaço e arrojando-a à mesa - Não sou uma menina. Fala-me como se fosse tola. Claro que tem algo que ver comigo! Nega-se a se casar, quando qualquer mulher normal estaria ansiosa por fazê-lo. Mas você preferiria ficar aqui durante o resto de sua vida, embora isso signifique ser uma solteirona sem vida própria. Prefere interferir na vida do Seth, lhe dizendo sempre o que tem que fazer e como agir.

Leah se tinha ficado boquiaberta.

- E você! - continuou Maura, olhando a seu marido com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Parece que não pode passar um só dia sem perguntar a sua irmã o que deve fazer. Sempre lhe perguntando o que pensa, ou o que ela acha que deveria lhe dizer a lorde tal ou lorde qual. Nunca me pergunta minha opinião, e eu sou sua mulher!

Seth piscou com surpresa, e ficou sem palavras durante um momento. Depois se inclinou para frente e tomou a mão de Maura.

- Querida minha como pode pensar isso? É obvio que estou interessado em sua opinião.

- Ah! - disse Maura, e ficou em pé de um salto - Eu não lhe importo nada absolutamente! - sentenciou, e com um deu a volta e saiu correndo da sala.

As outras três pessoas que ocupavam a mesa ficaram olhando à porta por onde ela saiu.

- Seth! Leah! - disse lady Sue com preocupação - Por quê? O que?

- Talvez eu devesse partir, Seth - disse Leah com tensão.

Sempre tinha sabido que Maura não lhe professava mais estima do que professava a Maura, mas não estava preparada para o nível de desagrado que tinha percebido na voz de sua cunhada.

- Não, não - disse seu irmão rapidamente. Afastou a cadeira e ficou em pé, olhando da porta a Leah, e depois à porta outra vez-. Suponho que deveria ir atrás dela. Não sei... está tão cambiante estes dias. - Seth se voltou para Leah com o cenho franzido - Desculpe-me. Estou certo de que Maura não queria dizer o que disse. Ela lhe tem carinho, é obvio, como a mamãe. É só que... bom, ela não queria dizer-lhe a ninguém ainda, mas percebo que devo contar. Maura vai...

Seth titubeou e avermelhou ligeiramente antes de terminar a frase, e sorriu quase com acanhamento. Leah o olhou sem compreender, mas Sue gritou de alegria.

- Vai ter um bebê? Oh, Seth! - disse sua mãe com os olhos brilhantes de emoção – Que maravilha! Deve estar muito feliz.

- Um bebê? - Leah olhou a sua mãe, e depois a seu irmão. Sorriu e ficou em pé, e depois rodeou a mesa e lhe deu um abraço - Alegro-me muitíssimo por você.

- Sabia que se alegraria. Disse a Maura que era uma tolice pensar que não seria assim – disse Seth com candura - Não é ela mesma estes dias. Agora entenderá por que lhe disse tudo isto. É uma tolice, é obvio, mas eu sei que ela não queria dizer nada desagradável.

- Claro que não - mentiu Leah.

- Mas, Leah - lhe disse Seth, tomando a mão - Tentará evitar as discussões durante as próximas semanas? Estou seguro de que suas emoções se acalmarão. Neste momento pode rir e chorar imediatamente seguinte. Parece que se irrita pelo detalhe mais mínimo.

- É claro. Prometo que vigiarei o que digo - assentiu Leah.

Entretanto, notou que lhe encolhia o coração ante a expectativa de ter que caminhar nas pontas dos pés ao redor de Maura durante toda sua gravidez. Ao contrário que seu irmão, ela suspeitava que Maura se aproveitaria de seu estado para fazer sua vontade até o final. E inclusive até depois do nascimento, sem dúvida exigiria ainda mais consideração, ao ser a mãe do filho do Seth.

- Obrigado - lhe disse Seth com um sorriso - Sabia que podia contar consigo. Agora tenho que subir para falar com ela. Sentirá-se consternada pensando que o que disse pôde feri-la.

Leah observou a seu irmão partir sem fazer nenhum comentário. Duvidava muito que Maura sentisse algum remorso pelo que havia dito, mas não ia indicar isso ao Seth. Sabia muito bem que o amor que seu irmão sentia por sua esposa o cegava ante todos seus defeitos. Ela se voltou para sua mãe, que estava olhando para o lugar pelo qual tinha saído Seth com uma expressão de felicidade e ternura no rosto.

Lady Sue voltou o rosto para Leah e ela viu como, lentamente, o prazer se desvanecia de seu rosto.

- Oh, querida - lhe disse lady Sue com um suspiro - Receio que vão ser uns meses difíceis. Maura, sem dúvida, estará muito sensível.

- Sem dúvida - concordou Leah - Mas não se preocupe. Prometo que farei todo o possível para moderar a língua com Maura.

- Sei que o fará, querida, mas temo que será algo muito difícil. Não quero dizer nada mau da mulher de seu irmão, mas...

- Sei que não quer, mamãe. Ninguém poderia ter um caráter melhor que o seu. A verdade é que Maura é difícil sempre.

- Acredito que deve ser muito duro para um casal jovem ter que viver com sua mãe. Tomara seu pai nos tivesse deixado um pouco de dinheiro. Não seria maravilhoso ter nossa própria casinha no campo? - perguntou, sorrindo para si mesma ao pensá-lo.

- Sim, é certo - disse Leah, cujos pensamentos eram menos doces que os de sua mãe – Papai deveria ter se preocupado mais por você.

- Bom, o fato, feito está - respondeu Sue.

Leah sabia que, inclusive naqueles momentos, sua mãe se negava a falar mal de seu pai.

- Devemos nos esforçar todo o possível para que tudo transcorra suavemente em casa. Maura necessitará de ajuda quando sua gravidez progredir. É obvio, ela preferiria ter a sua própria mãe e a sua irmã, embora a casa estaria um pouco abarrotada se viessem - prosseguiu lady Sue, e depois se animou novamente - Bom, quando terminarmos de tomar o café da manhã devemos ir procurar a lã e escolher algo para fazer uma manta ao bebê. Não acha que será divertido tecer roupinha para o menino?

- Oh, sim.

Sua mãe seguiu tagarelando, alheia à ironia do tom de voz de Leah.

- Sapatinhos, gorrinhos e casaquinhos. Oh, não há nada mais doce que a roupinha dos bebês.

Leah supôs que aquela seria uma tarefa agradável se ela sentisse mais afeto pela mãe de seu sobrinho. Entretanto, era importante que sua mãe se ocupasse de coisas agradáveis e não pensasse muito na preocupação de desagradar a sua nora, assim Leah a seguiu sem protestar a seu quarto para tirar a caixa de novelos de lã e as instruções de tecer.

Felizmente, Maura permaneceu em seu dormitório durante toda a manhã. Entretanto, o agradável interlúdio não podia durar sempre, e depois da comida, Maura se uniu a lady Sue e a Leah na sala de estar, onde sua sogra já tinha começado a tecer uma mantinha.

Maura estava um pouco mais pálida do que o normal, e representou à perfeição o papel de inválida, enviando aos criados a procurar seu xale, depois seu leque, depois um tamborete no que pudesse apoiar os pés. Deixou que lady Sue a atendesse, envolvesse-a no xale e se levantasse colocar o tamborete várias vezes até que Maura se mostrou confortável. Entretanto, Leah não fez nenhum comentário e manteve um agradável sorriso nos lábios enquanto escutava Maura falar sem cessar sobre o evento bendito que ia ter lugar, intercalando seus comentários com freqüentes suspiros e queixas.

Quando uma das criadas entrou na sala para anunciar uma visita, Leah sentiu agradecimento pela distração. Entretanto, ficou assombrada quando ouviu que a criada dizia que lady Hale tinha ido a sua casa. Olhou a sua mãe, e viu que ela também estava surpreendida. Rosalie Hale nunca as tinha visitado habitualmente, e desde que tinha chegado Maura, suas visitas tinham cessado por completo.

Leah não podia culpá-la. Ela teria evitado Maura também, se pudesse. Entretanto, era muito estranho que Rosalie tivesse reaparecido, sobre tudo depois de ter ido saudar Leah a noite anterior na festa. Maura não achou nada estranho na chegada da outra mulher. Dedicou-lhe um sorriso resplandecente e a saudou com efusão, e depois começou a conversar e não deixou de fazê-lo nos seguintes minutos, sem dar a Rosalie a oportunidade de falar.

Leah não estranhou que, em pouco tempo, Rosalie começasse a mover-se com inquietação em seu assento, e suspeitou que a visita se cortaria. E acertou, porque quando Maura fez uma pausa, Rosalie aproveitou o breve silêncio para dizer que sentia, mas que não podia ficar muito tempo.

- Estava a ponto de dar um passeio pelo parque – disse - E vim só perguntar à Lady Leah se gostaria de me acompanhar.

O sorriso da Maura se desvaneceu de um modo quase cômico, e Leah se apressou a responder antes que sua cunhada desse com um motivo pelo qual não podia prescindir de sua companhia aquela tarde.

- É claro, lady Hale. Isso seria muito agradável.

Leah chamou um criado e lhe pediu o chapéu e o casaco, e tirou Rosalie da sala para livrar-se das insinuações da Maura de que, sem dúvida, um passeio pelo parque era o que necessitava para melhorar seu mal-estar.

- Oh, não, querida irmã - lhe disse Leah com um sorriso meloso - Não acredito que seja o melhor para você. Agora deve ter muito cuidado, e sabe que há um minuto lhe doía as costas. Temo que um passeio em carruagem não é o melhor neste momento. - disse, e olhou significativamente a lady Sue - Não é verdade, mamãe?

- Oh, sim. Lady Maura e eu ficaremos aqui tranqüilamente - respondeu lady Sue, dando batidinhas na mão de sua nora - Verdade, querida?

Enquanto saíam da casa, Rosalie não fez nenhum comentário sobre o evidente desejo de Leah de escapar de sua cunhada, mas manteve uma conversa leve sobre o tempo e o estupendo baile que os Spence tinham fado a noite anterior. Percorreram as ruas na carruagem de Rosalie até que chegaram ao Hyde Park, e ali permaneceram em silencio durante uns instantes, desfrutando dos raios de sol suave e dourado de outono. Leah voltou a cabeça para observar atentamente a sua acompanhante.

Rosalie, ao notar o olhar de Leah, olhou-a e sorriu.

- Quase posso ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro trabalhando - lhe disse - Adiante. Por que começar a se reprimir agora?

Leah riu.

- Têm-me surpreendida, lady Hale.

- Preferiria que me chamasse Rosalie. Conhecemo-nos desde sua apresentação. Não acha que é hora de começarmos a nos tratar pelos nomes?

- Por quê? Vamos converter-nos em amigas íntimas?

- Pois não sei. Mas não me surpreenderia que logo nos conhecêssemos melhor.

- E por quê? Não é que queira me queixar, porque agradeço muitíssimo que me tenha convidado a dar um passeio esta tarde, mas lhe confesso que não entendo seu repentino interesse em mim.

- Poderia dizer que sua franqueza de ontem me pareceu refrescante, o que é certo, e que pensei que estaria bem animar a tarde com sua companhia.

- E não será porque Lady Clearwater lhe pediu que me ajudasse a encontrar marido? - perguntou ela, com as faces coradas de vergonha.

Rosalie se voltou para ela, surpreendida.

- Lady Clearwater? Sua mãe? Por que ia ela a...? Não, não, ela nunca me disse semelhante coisa.

- Minha mãe não. Lady Maura, a esposa do Seth. Falou-lhe sobre mim?

- Não, asseguro-lhe. Mal conheço lady Clearwater. Por que pensa que me ia dizer algo assim?

- Porque deseja que eu me case para que deixe a casa do Seth - respondeu Leah com amargura - Sinto isso. Deve pensar que sou tola. Sei que não é amiga da Maura, mas o outro dia, ela me esteve atacando por meu status de solteirona, e me pediu insistentemente que falasse consigo. Disse-me que qualquer garota a que você amadrinhasse terminava fazendo um bom matrimônio. Ela diz que é mão de santo. E eu tinha medo...

- Eu não teria falado de você com sua cunhada - disse Rosalie.

Leah a olhou e viu a sinceridade refletida no rosto de sua interlocutora.

- Sinto-o - disse rapidamente - Não deveria ter suposto que você se emprestaria a levar a cabo uma das maquinações da Maura. Mas me pareceu tão estranho que se dirigisse justo depois de que Maura me dissesse que devia lhe pedir ajuda.

Rosalie assentiu.

- Entendo.

Leah se deu conta de que Rosalie entendia mais coisas do que ela tinha expressado.

- Estou certo de que é difícil para você viver com uma nova cunhada.

- Odeio isso - respondeu Leah com sinceridade - Sei que em grande parte, o que acontece é minha culpa. Estou acostumada a governar a casa, a ser minha própria senhora. E suponho que é difícil renunciar a isso.

- Não acredito que de qualquer modo lady Clearwater e você pudessem chegar a ser muito amigas.

- É um milagre que não nos tenhamos agarrado pelos cabelos ainda - disse Leah com um sorriso de ironia.

Estava um pouco surpreendida por encontrar-se falando com Rosalie de seus problemas. Leah nunca teria pensado que pudesse se dar bem com Rosalie, mas estava comprovando que era muito fácil conversar com ela.

Rosalie riu.

- Bem, então talvez devesse pensar em se casar. Assim poderia se afastar de Maura. Seria a senhora de sua própria casa.

- Não, seria a senhora da casa de meu marido, e estaria sob o controle de um homem. Prefiro sofrer as farpas de Maura e seus mesquinhos esforços de reger minha vida. Ao menos, em casa de Seth tenho um irmão que me defende, ao menos às vezes, dos mandatos de sua esposa. E não estou sob seu controle legal. Com um marido, a pessoa está completamente a sua mercê.

Rosalie a olhou com perplexidade.

- Há mulheres que recebem o amor e as atenções de seus maridos.

- Mas sempre é uma aposta, não?

Rosalie encolheu os ombros.

- A maioria das mulheres quer encontrar um marido. Estão felizes no matrimônio.

- Deveria assinalar que você não tornou a se casar, embora haja passado vários anos do falecimento de seu marido - disse Leah.

Rosalie piscou de surpresa, mas se recuperou em seguida.

- Talvez eu sinta que nunca poderei encontrar um amor tão grande como o que tive com Andrew.

- Me perdoe, mas eu conhecia lorde Hale. Era um dos amigos de meu pai. Sei muito bem como passava o tempo, porque sei também o que fazia meu pai.

Rosalie respondeu calmamente:

- Se dissesse que está equivocada, mentiria. Entretanto, meu status de viúva é muito menos incômodo que o teu como dependente de uma cunhada. De qualquer modo, eu não sou um bom exemplo a seguir - disse Rosalie, e voltou a cabeça. Enquanto continuava falando, olhou fixamente ao outro lado da rua - Eu me casei tolamente. Estou certa de que você não faria a mesma escolha que eu.

- Sinto muito - disse Leah, sentindo-se um pouco culpada. - Não deveria ter falado de seu marido. Às vezes falo muito. Como sabe, tenho fama por isso. Não queria lhe perturbar.

- Não, não se preocupe - disse Rosalie, e sorriu - Não há nada de mau em me dizer a verdade, embora aconselharia-a que não o faça com outros, em geral. A maior parte das pessoas, sua franqueza lhe pareceria algo estranho.

Leah lhe devolveu o sorriso, e depois seguiram passeando em silencio durante um momento. Ao cabo de uns minutos, disse:

- Ontem, depois de me apresentar a lorde Jacob, ele me informou que está procurando esposa, e de que estava disposto a me considerar como uma das candidatas.

- Ah. Acho que o conde não é muito sutil.

- Não. Eu respondi que não tenho nenhum interesse em me casar, e acreditava que esse seria o final do assunto. Mas hoje, você veio a minha casa para me convidar a dar um passeio e aqui estamos, falando de novo do casamento. É uma coincidência?

Rosalie encolheu ligeiramente os ombros.

- A tia avó de lorde Jacob é lady Jane, e ela me pediu ajuda. Tem razão em que eu me ganhei a fama de ajudar a que se formem casais. A família do conde está ansiosa por lhe encontrar uma esposa. Estou segura de que conhece a tragédia de seu passado. Eles acreditam que o fato de ter uma mulher adequada a seu lado facilitaria a ele ocupar o lugar que lhe corresponde por direito em nosso círculo social.

- E acreditam que eu seria uma esposa adequada para ele? - perguntou Leah com incredulidade – O que é o que me converte em uma boa candidata para essa posição? Acham que, porque sou uma solteirona, devo estar tão se desesperada para me casar com qualquer homem, inclusive com um que não conheço?

- Não há necessidade de casar-se sem conhecê-lo primeiro.

Ao ver que Leah despedia faíscas pelos olhos, Rosalie ergueu as mãos em um gesto apaziguador, com uma suave gargalhada.

- Não, não, não dispare em mim, por favor. Só era uma brincadeira. Ninguém lhe está pedindo que se case com ele. Sua família queria que eu pensasse em algumas jovens em idade casadoura que pudessem aceitar o matrimônio, e lorde Jacob me pediu que lhe apresentasse isso, assim que eu o fiz. Sua avó tem intenção de celebrar uma festa na propriedade da família, ou melhor dizendo, é lady Jane quem tem essa intenção, assim a festa se fará. Parece-me que se quisesse ir à festa, conheceria melhor lorde Jacob.

- Não preciso conhecê-lo melhor, nem a ele nem a nenhum homem. Há muito que decidi não me casar. Você conhecia meu pai, não é verdade?

Rosalie afastou o olhar.

- Sim. Sei que tipo de homem era.

- Não estou segura de que saiba - continuou Leah - Imagino que muita gente sabe que era um libertino. Um mulherengo. Bebia, jogava e se permitia todos os vícios. Converteu a vida de minha mãe em um pesadelo. Mas sua tristeza não se devia unicamente ao que ele fizesse na rua. Quando estava em casa, me acredite, todos desejávamos que se fosse. Gritava, tinha um humor temível e quando tinha bebido, ou seja, a maior parte do tempo, era propenso a utilizar os punhos para submeter a todo mundo. Todos os habitantes da casa, desde minha mãe aos criados, temiam-no. Eu jurei que nunca me poria na mesma situação que teve que suportar minha mãe. Que nunca me sujeitaria aos caprichos de nenhum homem.

- Mas com este casamento, você não estaria em uma posição precária - respondeu Rosalie – Sua família quer um casamento de conveniência, um trato de negócios. Você teria poder de negociação. Sem dúvida, poderia conseguir que lhe concedessem uma atribuição, ou algum tipo de acerto que te desse garantias.

- Inclusive assim, uma vez que estivéssemos casados, eu estaria sob seu controle. Não teria direitos. Estaria sujeita às decisões de meu marido.

Rosalie não respondeu, e Leah continuou:

- De qualquer modo, se aceitasse a contrair matrimônio, não seria com o conde do Radbourne - disse, e de novo, suas faces avermelharam e seus olhos recuperaram um intenso brilho dourado - É insuportavelmente rude e grosseiro. É arrogante, obstinado e... - Então, interrompeu-se e se obrigou a recuperar o controle. Tomou ar profundamente. - Tudo isto não tem importância já, não obstante. Ontem à noite, no baile, rejeitei-o com firmeza. Estou segura de que lorde Jacob já não terá nenhum interesse em mim.

Rosalie, que tinha estado observando Leah com grande atenção, abriu a boca para falar, mas não disse nada. Fez uma pausa, ficou pensativa e prosseguiu:

- Bom, isso não sei. E, é obvio, se você tiver tão claras as idéias, não a pressionarei. Não me ocorreria lhe pedir nada que não quisesse fazer. Só pensei, quando lady Jane me disse isso, que podia lhe interessar uma proposta assim. Você sempre foi, acredito, desse estranho tipo de mulheres que pensam mais com a cabeça que com o coração.

Leah assentiu.

- Efetivamente, deixo-me guiar pela cabeça. Sei o que pode resultar de um matrimônio, e portanto, não permito que as esperanças me empurrem para cometer uma tolice.

- Muito bem. Então, não falemos mais do assunto.

Rosalie começou a conversar sobre outras coisas, e Leah ficou surpreendida pela facilidade com que tinha abandonado o assunto. Leah seguiu o bate-papo, pensando em como era fácil combinar com Rosalie. Não falaram de nada transcendental, mas sua interlocutora fazia com que a conversa fluísse com naturalidade e conseguia infundir interesse às coisas mais insignificantes. Tinha um engenho rápido e a risada contagiosa, e Leah se disse que se enganara ao não dar uma oportunidade à outra mulher e ao descartá-la como amiga por pensar que era frívola e tola.

Continuaram passeando lentamente pelo parque, detendo-se freqüentemente a falar com algum cavaleiro ou com os ocupantes de outras carruagens. Estava claro que Rosalie conhecia a maior parte de seu círculo social, e todo mundo estava entusiasmado por ter a oportunidade de falar com ela.

Lady Fenwit-Taylor, que estava passeando em uma carruagem negra com sua tímida filha, saudou Rosalie. Aparentemente, a mulher era uma grande amiga da mãe de Rosalie, assim foram passar ali um bom tempo.

Leah se acomodou no assento. Prestou atenção só a momentos à conversa da outra mulher, e deixou vagar a mente. Entretanto, e para sua irritação, seus pensamentos se dirigiam com freqüência para lorde Jacob, e tinha que fazer um esforço para tirá-lo da cabeça. Não permitiria que aquele homem a obcecasse.

Ouviu o som de outra carruagem atrás delas. Leah não se voltou, mas a voz de um homem a sobressaltou.

- Lady Leah! Encontrei-as.

Ela sentiu calor, e depois, frio. Durante um instante, pensou que seus pensamentos o tinham conjurado. Voltou-se para ele com o coração acelerado.

- Lorde Jacob.

* * *

**N/A: **Adoro quando os capitulos terminam desse geito hahahaha, mas só quando eu posso ler o proximo capitulo, quando não eu odeio hahahaha, mas não se preocupem pois como o prometido no capitulo anterior (Yeii!! Um monte de gente foi no meu blog até me assustei, e ainda deixaram comentarios e scrap, minha amiga não conta hahaha) eu vou postar outro capitulo, mas só amanha, porque eu tenho que fazer ele ainda hahaha, é serio amanha eu posto, só se meu pc nao ligar, mas ele sempre liga, depois de eu sofrer de abstinencia a tarde toda. Então eu posso postar só de noite.

Maaaas isso não quer dizer eu eu não queria reviews, porque eu quero! E a campanha do capitulo anterior continua hahaha, quero ver mais gente lendo minhas bobagens sem sentido :D

Se alguem que está lendo aqui lê _Adorável Marquês_ eu não vou postar hoje, é mais trabalhoso preparar os capitulos para essa historia, principalmente quando eu to com medo do computador e a _tela azul da morte_, mas talvez eu poste final de semana depende do meu animo, e quem sabe eu adiante alguma coisa hoje :)

.

Mandem reviews, porque eu adoro ver que eu tenho um monte de email na caixa de entrada hahaha, e, dããrr, porque eu gosto de saber a opnião dos meu queridos leitores.

_Kisses_ :**


	7. Capítulo Seis

**N/A: **Aqui esta o capitulo como o prometido :D Nesse teremos o começo das maquinaçoes da Rosalie hahaha, eu gosto desse capitulo, todo mundo dando patada em todo mundo hahaha, vamos ao capituo então.

.

Capítulo dedicado à **su-chan **e **Veve Kawaii**. Uau bastante gente hahaha, brincadeira sabia que ia ter pouca :D

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Seis**

O bonito cavalheiro saltou de sua carruagem e entregou as rédeas a seu cavalariço antes de caminhar para a carruagem de Rosalie.

Leah se voltou para sua amiga, cheia de suspeita.

- Arrumou isso? - perguntou-lhe em voz baixa.

Entretanto, Rosalie estava olhando a lorde Jacob com assombro.

- Não! - respondeu enquanto sacudia a cabeça com veemência - Juro que não. Não tinha nem idéia de que ia estar aqui.

Leah pensou que, se lady Hale não estava dizendo a verdade, era uma magnífica atriz.

- Demônios - murmurou Leah - Nunca tenho sorte.

- Lorde Jacob, é uma surpresa encontrá-lo aqui - disse Rosalie quando ele se aproximou - Não imaginava que é dos que dão um passeio vespertino pelo parque.

- Não sou - respondeu ele - Estava procurando-as.

- Seriamente? - perguntou Rosalie com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, com a expressão que sempre lhe resultava efetiva para afogar pretensões ou repreender amostras de má educação.

Entretanto, aquela expressão não teve nenhum efeito no conde. Ele se limitou a saudar as mulheres da outra carruagem com um breve gesto e depois continuou falando com Leah e Rosalie.

- Acompanhei lady Jane a casa de lorde Clearwater faz uns minutos - disse a Leah sem rodeios - Lady Jane ia entregar lhes um convite para que fosse a uma festa em Radbourne Park. Por desgraça, não estava em casa.

- Não, não estava em casa - respondeu Leah.

Embora lorde Jacob não tivesse nenhuma preocupação pelas ocupantes da outra carruagem, que os observavam com curiosidade, Leah não queria lhes dar nenhum motivo para que pudessem murmurar.

- Lady Clearwater nos disse onde tinham vindo - continuou ele.

- Já entendo.

E o entendia. Sem dúvida, Maura tinha visto perto a oportunidade de forjar um matrimônio, e o tinha enviado atrás dela sem pensar duas vezes, Leah olhou de esguelha ao outra carruagem.

- Possivelmente deva voltar para casa para ver lady Jane.

- Partiu - disse ele - Pediu-me que lhe entregasse eu mesmo o convite.

- Claro. Bem - disse Leah, e olhou a Rosalie como lhe pedindo ajuda.

Rosalie, ao menos, entendeu-o rapidamente. Olhou a outra carruagem, depois Radbourne, depois Leah, e disse:

- Lady Leah, por que não vai dar um passeio com lorde Jacob para falar sobre o amável convite de lady Jane? Acredito que eu cumprirei com meus deveres de acompanhante se vigiar daqui - afirmou, e depois sorriu às outras mulheres - E poderei conversar com lady Fenwit-Taylor.

A dama em questão ficou abatida ao não poder presenciar o resto da conversa entre o Jacob e Leah, mas ao menos Jacob deve percebido de que estava expondo aquela conversa para ouvidos de estranhas, porque olhou rapidamente para lady Fenwit-Taylor, que os observava com avidez, assentiu e ergueu a mão para ajudar Leah a descer da carruagem de Rosalie.

Leah pôs sua mão na dele, e imediatamente notou toda sua força quando ele a agarrou. A mesma estranha sensação da noite anterior se apropriou de seu corpo com o contato do Jacob. Embora lhe oferecesse o braço para afastar-se caminhando da carruagem, ela não tomou, e se agarrou as mãos frente a si.

Leah caminhou pelo largo atalho que utilizavam as carruagens e os cavalos, com cuidado de manter-se à vista de Rosalie.

Lorde Jacob disse sem preâmbulos:

- Espero que possa ir à festa. Sua amiga lady Hale estará ali, junto com outros convidados.

- Outras convidadas em idade de contrair matrimônio, quer dizer? - perguntou Leah. - Vai reunir a todas suas candidatas em um só lugar para poder compará-las e julgar?

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Não, não é isso.

Leah arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Seriamente? Então, o que é?

- É bom, parece uma boa maneira de conhecer várias pessoas de uma vez - disse Jacob, e apertou os lábios ao ver a expressão de Leah - Sim, está bem, conhecer várias mulheres jovens. Mas eu não vou julgá-las nem compará-las. É só uma forma de conhecer uma mulher.

- A várias mulheres.

- Sim. Várias - concordou ele com impaciência.

- Obrigada, lorde Jacob. Por favor, diga a lady Jane que o lamento, mas temo que devo declinar o convite. Não tenho intenção de participar da competição para ganhar sua mão.

Ele se ruborizou e exclamou:

- Não é uma competição!

- Não sei como o chamaria você - respondeu Leah com frieza - Haverá um possível noivo, você, e várias possíveis noivas para que você escolha uma. Portanto, todas as mulheres estarão competindo para ganhar seu favor, não é assim?

- Demônios! Têm uma habilidade assombrosa e irritante para converter todas as conversas em uma discussão! - recriminou-lhe ele com um olhar fulminante.

- Se lhe é tão difícil falar comigo, não entendo por que deseja que eu vá à festa.

- Isso me pergunto eu.

- Portanto, estará muito mais confortável se eu não estiver presente.

- Com certeza que sim - disse ele, mal-humorado, e seguiu caminhando em silencio durante uns instantes mais.

Leah se deteve e se voltou para olhar para a carruagem de Rosalie.

- Será melhor que demos a volta. Em poucos metros estaremos fora da vista de lady Hale.

- É claro - disse ele. A frieza de seu tom estava à altura de Leah. Depois de um momento, continuou – Não entendo do que têm medo.

- Desculpe? - Leah se voltou a olhá-lo com indignação - Eu não tenho medo. Não sei por que diz isso.

- Seriamente? E por que se nega a fazer uma simples visita o Radbourne Park? Não estou pedindo que se case comigo. Nem sequer que pense nisso.

- Não tenho interesse em me casar com você, assim não me parece que minha visita tenha utilidade. Que outra mulher mais disposta a contrair matrimônio com um conde ocupe meu lugar.

- Claro que você não quer se casar comigo, não mais do que eu desejo me casar com você. Apenas nos conhecemos. Mas esse é o propósito dessa visita, precisamente. Conhecer-nos. Fazer-nos uma idéia de se poderíamos combinar.

- Eu já o conheço suficientemente bem - respondeu Leah.

- Seriamente? E como pode ser isso, se não estivemos mais de quinze minutos um em companhia do outro?

- Ontem à noite me mostrou sua verdadeira natureza. Isso foi suficiente para mim.

- Me parece que você respondeu com entusiasmo a minha natureza.

O timbre baixo de sua voz alterou os nervos de Leah, e recordou com toda intensidade o desejo que havia sentido a noite anterior. Então ficou muito tensa.

- Está claro que, apesar de seu título, não é um cavalheiro.

- Por quê? Por que lhe mostrei a verdade? Têm razão, _milady_, não sou um cavalheiro. Acredito que é melhor falar com franqueza. Pensava que você tinha a mesma opinião, mas é evidente que me equivoquei.

Ela tinha as faces coradas, os olhos brilhantes, e toda a fachada de fria dama de antes, tinha desaparecido. Leah não podia ver como ele a esplêndida beleza que resplandecia naquele momento, acesa de emoção. Era a glória selvagem e primitiva que ele tinha visto tantos anos atrás em seu rosto e seu corpo.

Jacob não pôde evitar a resposta que sentiu por dentro. Apertou a mandíbula e se voltou, lhe dando as costas.

- Como se atreve? - disse ela, mas se deteve com estupefação quando ele começou a caminhar e a afastar-se.

Leah apertou os punhos para conter a ira e não proferir as palavras que tinha na ponta da língua. Seguiu-o em silêncio, e ele a observou pela extremidade do olho, sem baixar a cabeça. De sua parte, Leah nem sequer se dignou a olhá-lo. Logo chegaram junto a carruagem de lady Hale, e Leah subiu ao veículo fazendo caso omisso a lorde Jacob, que lhe tinha estendido a mão para ajudá-la.

Rosalie olhou a mão estendida e depois o rosto de Jacob, que encontrou vazio de toda expressão. Em seus olhos havia uma frieza como de cristal. Rosalie não disse nada; limitou-se a olhar à Leah e achou seus olhos brilhantes e suas faces coradas.

- Bem - disse Rosalie com um sorriso - Voltou bem a tempo. Estava começando a me cansar um pouco. Lorde Jacob, me alegro muito de vê-lo de novo.

- Lady Hale - disse ele. Apenas a olhou antes de dirigir-se à Leah - Lady Leah, espero que reconsidere sua decisão e nos visite em Radbourne Park.

Sem esperar resposta, acenou em geral para despedir-se e se afastou. Rosalie se despediu de lady Fenwit-Taylor antes que Leah pudesse perder a calma que estava fingindo sentir, certamente, e ordenou ao cocheiro que se pusesse em marcha.

- Oh! - exclamou Leah assim que estiveram sozinhas - Esse homem é horrível!

- Entendo que sua conversa com lorde Jacob não foi bem - ironizou Rosalie.

- É o homem mais obstinado, irritante, petulante e antipático que conheci em minha vida! Não acredito que sua família consiga encontrar uma mulher que esteja disposta a casar-se com ele. Essa mulher estaria enfrentando uma vida de...

Rosalie esperou pacientemente enquanto Leah procurava as palavras. Depois de um momento, insistiu para que continuasse.

- Do que?

- Nem sequer posso imaginar como seria - respondeu Leah - Minha inteligência não chega a tanto. Seria um marido horrível, exigente, exasperante e...

- Deus Santo - disse Rosalie - Deve haver dito algo espantoso durante sua conversa. O que foi?

- Bom - começou Leah , e depois voltou a interromper-se, e depois continuou - Bom, não foi tanto o que disse, mas sim como o disse. Não tem maneiras. Gosta de dissimular sua má educação sob a aparência da verdade, e parece que pensa que eu não devo me ofender pelo que diga. Sabe que me acusou de estar assustada de aceitar o convite de lady Jane? Assustada eu!

- A verdade é que eu não posso imaginá-la assustada.

- Claro que não! Eu nunca estive... Bem, é obvio, assustei-me algumas vezes na vida. E quem não? Mas nunca permiti que ninguém se desse conta! Além disso, nunca deixei de fazer algo por que estiva assustada das possíveis conseqüências.

- Estou certa de que não. Entretanto, lorde Jacob não a conhece o suficiente para saber qual é sua verdadeira natureza.

- Exatamente. E, entretanto, fala como se soubesse o que penso. O que sinto. Isso é absurdo.

- Bem, é que não está acostumado a manter conversas educadas. Sem dúvida, isso é resultado de sua desafortunada criação.

Leah soltou um bufo.

- Conheci a cavalariços com melhores maneiras que ele. Está em sua personalidade. Mesmo se tivesse sido criado como um príncipe continuaria comportando-se como um grosseiro.

- Inclusive assim, não duvido que tenha poucos problemas para encontrar a uma mulher que esteja disposta a suportar suas maneiras. Não alguém como você, claro, mas alguém que não tenha a coragem suficiente para impedir que ele a leve por diante, nem a inteligência suficiente para lhe ensinar que se comporte corretamente.

- Sem dúvida - concordou Leah.

- Ela só verá as vantagens da situação, a oportunidade, e nenhum dos perigos nem das desvantagens. E, é claro, algumas mulheres não podem resistir ao atrativo de um homem bonito. Seus traços são magníficos.

- Suponho - disse Leah. Encolheu os ombros e acrescentou - Se alguém gosta desse tipo de aspecto. Para mim é muito curtido. É muito alto, e tem um físico muito duro. Tem as maçãs do rosto muito marcadas, e a mandíbula muito quadrada para ser bonito de verdade. Não lhe parece?

Rosalie assentiu.

- Sim, é obvio. E tampouco eu gosto muito de seus olhos castanhos.

- Não, tem os olhos verdes - corrigiu Leah - É uma cor que fica estranha, porque tem o cabelo e as sobrancelhas negras, e a pele muito morena, assim a gente esperaria que também tivesse os olhos escuros. Entretanto, são muito verdes. Não é atraente absolutamente.

- Tem toda a razão.

- E traz o cabelo muito longo.

- Passado de moda.

- O cabelo assim só o levaria um rufião, não um cavalheiro - disse Leah, e se deteve pensar durante um instante - E tem uma cicatriz na borda da sobrancelha. Isso torna feios seus traços.

- De verdade? Eu não me tinha dado conta.

Leah assentiu e destacou a sobrancelha direita.

- Tem-na aqui, justo ao final.

- E não sorri - apontou Rosalie.

Leah afastou o olhar.

- Bom, eu o vi sorrir uma vez, e foi... fez que tivesse um aspecto muito diferente - explicou, e depois sacudiu a cabeça - Mas claro, não se pode passar a vida esperando um sorriso de vez em quando.

- Não - concordou Rosalie - Suponho que não, embora seja um sorriso muito especial.

- Sim.

- E a beleza não é tão importante, em realidade - continuou Rosalie, observando Leah com atenção - depois de tudo, é superficial escolher marido porque faz que lhe acelere o pulso.

- Certo - disse Leah, e deixou escapar um suspiro, voltando-se para olhar os edifícios da rua onde estavam passando.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, Leah disse:

- O pior de seu convite é que sua tia e ele foram a minha casa a me dar isso. Agora, Maura sabe que me convidaram a Radbourne Park. Ficará impossível se não for. Está desesperada para que celebre minhas bodas e saia de casa, e se me nego a fazer um esforço para apanhar ao conde, ficará furiosa. Perseguirá-me dia e noite para que troque de opinião. Pior ainda, tornará loucos Seth e minha mãe, tentando conseguir seu apoio.

Rosalie estudou Leah.

- Talvez devesse ir à festa - disse. E rapidamente, ao ver a cara de poucos amigos de Leah, continuou - Não dispare em mim. Só me escute. Pensa nas vantagens. Poderia escapar de sua cunhada durante mais de uma semana. E poderia levar a sua mãe de acompanhante, porque imagino que também lhe virá bem tomar uma pausa de sua nora. Lady Clearwater achará que está cumprindo com seus desejos, assim não a perseguirá. Pense nisso: uma semana de liberdade, de poder fazer o que quiser, sem discussões.

- Se estiver perto de lorde Jacob, certamente haverá discussões - assinalou Leah.

- Sem discussões com lady Clearwater - particularizou Rosalie com um sorriso - E não terá que se comprometer com lorde Jacob só porque visita a propriedade de sua família. Só terá que voltar para casa e dizer que não combinaram.

- Mas teria que estar com ele - objetou Leah - E não acredito que possa estar em sua companhia sem brigar com ele. Isso danificaria a festa. Além disso, sentir-me-ia mau indo à propriedade com um motivo falso. Se nem sequer estiver disposta a considerá-lo como marido, estaria enganando a lady Jane e a lady Radbourne. Não estaria bem aceitar sua hospitalidade nessas circunstâncias.

- Tolices. Por muito que sua família queira casá-lo, não podem pensar que todas as mulheres que convidem estariam dispostas a aceitar sua proposta. Por outra parte, talvez passando uns dias com ele seja possível passar além de sua rudeza inicial. Ou talvez se acostume a suas maneiras.

Leah encolheu os ombros.

- Suponho, mas estou segura de que isso não me ocorrerá. Não posso fingir que estou disposta a considerar o fato de me casar com ele.

Rosalie suspirou ligeiramente.

- Sinto muito. Teria desfrutado de sua companhia. Agora, provavelmente, ver-me-ei rodeada de mocinhas que não deixarão de rir nervosamente e de lady Jane.

Rosalie fez uma careta de temor, e Leah riu.

- Sinto muito, Rosalie. De fato, se não fosse mais que passar uma semana em sua companhia, aceitaria encantada. Mas seria injusto para os Black, e inclusive para lorde Jacob.

- E se...? -Rosalie se ergueu no assento e pôs a mão no braço de Leah.

- E se não fosse com o pretexto de sopesar um possível casamento com o conde?

- Então, qual seria o motivo para me convidar?

- Para me ajudar - respondeu Rosalie com uma expressão triunfante - Eu explicaria que você deixou claro que não tem intenção de se casar com lorde Jacob, embora o explicasse em um sentido mais geral que o de seu intenso desagrado por ele. Mas verá, lady Jane deseja que eu vá à propriedade com uma semana de antecipação à data da festa, para que ajude a lorde Jacob a ser mais aceitável a uma dama.

- E como pensa consegui-lo? -perguntou Leah.

- É claro, sei que não posso lhe mudar o caráter, mas acredito haver coisas que se pode fazer para tornar-se mais atraente a uma jovem com menos discernimento que você.

- Menos crítica, quererá dizer.

- Lady Jane diz que dança mal. Podemos praticar com ele para que melhore. Podemos ensiná-lo etiqueta, e as normas da conversa social, coisas do gênero.

- Bom, certamente, necessita de instrução nesse sentido - disse Leah - Embora algumas pessoas lhe diriam que eu não sou um bom exemplo dessa qualidade.

- Ah, mas eu sim, e você me ajudará elogiando com franqueza seus avanços e seu progresso. Além disso, terá que lhe dizer o que faz mal, e eu posso me apoiar em você para que o faça, não?

Ao dizê-lo, Rosalie sorriu ironicamente para Leah, e Leah lhe devolveu o sorriso.

- Sim, pode se apoiar em mim para isso. Estaria encantada de informar a lorde Jacob das coisas que faz mau.

- Pois aí o tem. Percebe como trabalhamos bem juntas? Acho que seria uma grande ajuda para mim no empenho de melhorar sua senhoria. Sei que terá que passar bastante tempo em sua companhia, mas isso não será tão mau uma vez que saiba que não tem intenção de se casar com ele. Eu o direi com clareza, e também a lady Jane, e lhe pedirei que não tente persuadi-la a mudar de opinião.

Leah titubeou. A idéia lhe era tentadora. Possivelmente fosse a idéia de assinalar ao irritante conde seus inumeráveis defeitos. Ou talvez fosse a idéia de poder escapar de sua cunhada, e de todos os planos para o nascimento do bebê, durante duas semanas. Ou a idéia de estar uns dias com Rosalie, a quem estava tomando muita simpatia. Leah não estava segura de qual era o motivo, mas notava que ia animando-se ante a perspectiva de ir ao Radbourne Park.

- Não estou certa - disse lentamente-. Soa razoável, mas não estou certa de que lorde Jacob seja o tipo de homem que aceite uma negativa.

Rosalie encolheu os ombros.

- Oh, possivelmente se aferre à idéia de que pode convencê-la para que mude de idéia, mas não acredito que use nenhuma força. Não acredito que seja mau, só deselegante.

- Não! Oh, não - disse Leah rapidamente - Não é mau. Só obstinado. E muito seguro de si mesmo. Essas não são más qualidades.

- E você, estou certa, será capaz de resistir a seus esforços de persuasão.

- Claro que sim - disse Leah - Eu sou capaz de contrapor minha obstinação a de qualquer um.

- Não tenho dúvida alguma. Além disso, quando as outras mulheres chegarem, já não terá que estar muito tempo com ele. Sem dúvida, lorde Jacob passará muitos momentos falando com elas, e elas estarão ansiosas por chamar sua atenção.

- Suponho que sim - disse Leah, mas seu sorriso vacilou um pouco.

- Eu desejo que se converta em minha ajudante. Assim escaparia de sua cunhada, e, além disso, poderia trazer sua mãe.

- Mamãe passaria muito bem, estou segura - murmurou Leah pensativamente.

- Claro que sim. Tanto lady Jane como lady Radbourne estarão ali, e embora elas sejam mais velhas que lady Sue, acredito que o passarão bem juntas. Lady Jane pode ser muito divertida. E seria uma grande ajuda para mim.

- Seriamente? - perguntou Leah, olhando Rosalie com toda atenção.

- Oh, sim. Seriamente - respondeu Rosalie com sinceridade - Acredito que as duas juntas conseguiríamos aumentar muito as possibilidades de casar-se que tem lorde Jacob.

- Isso é certo. Embora eu me nego a tentar influenciar a qualquer jovem para que aceite sua corte. Em consciência, não posso recomendá-lo a ninguém, e muito menos a uma moça jovem e vulnerável.

- Oh, não! Eu não lhe sugeriria semelhante coisa. A última coisa que precisa é de uma esposa de caráter fraco. Ela deve ser forte, capaz de tratar com ele e com sua família. De qualquer modo, estaria muito mal tentar convencer a alguém contra sua vontade. Mas proporcionar a lorde Jacob a oportunidade de que se granjeie o carinho de alguma moça é outra coisa.

- Isso o vejo pouco provável - disse Leah com cepticismo.

- Possivelmente não, mas vale a pena tentá-lo. Não posso evitar sentir um pouco de pena por esse homem, depois das coisas tão terríveis que lhe aconteceram com os anos. Separaram-no de sua família e se viu obrigado a viver na pobreza. É um milagre que sobrevivesse, e mais que recuperasse seu título e sua herança. É claro, isso não pode compensá-lo de ter crescido sem conhecer seu pai nem a sua mãe. Roubaram-lhe uma parte muito importante de sua vida.

Leah sentiu uma pontada de simpatia.

- Tem razão. Deve ter sido muito duro. Sem dúvida, faço mal em ser tão crítica com sua educação. Deveria tentar ver mais à frente. Depois de tudo, sua forma de comportar-se deve a motivos que estão fora de seu controle.

- Certo. Assim, virá comigo ao Radbourne Park? Faria-me um grande favor.

Leah a olhou e sorriu.

- Sim. Acho que irei. Eu gostarei de ajudá-la, desde que lorde Jacob saiba com clareza que não sou uma das moças que vai competir pela honra de converter-se em sua esposa.

- É claro - disse rapidamente Rosalie - Eu explicarei isso a lady Jane e a ele.

O sorriso de Leah se fez mais largo.

- Então, muito bem. Trato feito.

A carruagem tinha chegado às portas da casa de Leah, e se deteve. Rosalie e ela se despediram depois de convir que se veriam de novo para fazer os planos da viagem, depois que Rosalie tivesse visitado lady Jane e lhe tivesse explicado o que tinham decidido. Então, Leah desceu da carruagem e se despediu agitando a mão alegremente.

Rosalie a observou enquanto se afastava, enquanto a cabeça se enchia de planos. Dissera a verdade à Leah: esclareceria a todos envolvidos que Leah não tinha intenção de casar-se com lorde Jacob. Entretanto, isso não seria o fim da questão. Sua senhoria não era dos que aceitavam facilmente uma derrota. E tendo em conta a detalhada descrição que Leah fazia do homem a quem dizia ter tanta aversão, Rosalie pensava que Leah não era consciente de como funcionava em realidade seu coração. Rosalie não ia pressionar Leah para que se casasse com aquele homem, mas isso não significava que não iria proporcionar a jovem muitas oportunidades para mudar de opinião.

Deu a seu cocheiro a indicação de que a levasse a casa. Era hora de ficar a trabalhar.

* * *

**N/A: **Vou ser breve porque quero ver um filme e não me esperaram, me da uma raiva quando fazem isso hahaha, odeio.

**Reviews?? Nesse capítulo eu quero bastante.**


	8. Capítulo Sete

**N/A: **Eu demorei para postar esse capítulo, nossa, hahaha, eu ia postar antes, mas meu computador simplesmente não quis coperar. Mas o capitulo esta aqui :D

Espero que gostem.

.  
Capítulo dedicado à **Bunny BR**, **Joana**, **Yo mismo**, **Gabitcheen**, acho que é só. :D

**

* * *

Capítulo Sete**

A antiga e pesada carruagem percorria o caminho, levando às três mulheres para a povoação de Wooton Beck. Era um povoado tranqüilo e pequeno, com um parque, uma igreja de pedra muito simples e filas de lojas e casas que se estendiam pela ladeira de uma colina. Entretanto, para as ocupantes da carruagem era um povoado importante, porque um quilômetro e meio além daquele se encontrava a propriedade da família Black.

Lady Jane tinha proporcionado a Rosalie, Leah e lady Sue seu próprio veículo para realizar a viagem. Embora tivesse muitos anos, era robusto e luxuoso. E a dama não tinha economizado esforços para lhes fazer mais cômodo o trajeto. Havia uma cesta com comida e bebida se por acaso tivessem sede ou fome, e mantas com as quais abrigar-se sentissem frio.

Leah olhou a sua mãe, que estava dormindo. Embora faltassem poucos minutos para chegarem à propriedade, Leah não quis despertá-la ainda. Entre a emoção da visita e o trabalho de preparar tudo para sua estadia, lady Sue não tinha dormido em dez dias. Na opinião de Leah, não seria necessários tantos preparativos como os que se levaram a cabo. Primeiro tinha surgido a necessidade de comprar trajes novos para Leah. Ela tinha protestado, argumentando que tinha muita roupa, mas sua mãe e, surpreendentemente, sua cunhada, tinham concluído que não podia ir a uma festa na propriedade de seus anfitriões sem, ao menos, dois ou três vestidos novos.

- Necessita de um vestido de festa, um que não a tenham visto uma vez após outra durante esta temporada - insistiu lady Maura. Seu interesse se desviou momentaneamente dos planos para o nascimento de seu bebê - E também alguns vestidos de dia, não acha, Sue? Não podemos permitir que Leah vá arrumada com pouco uso ao Radbourne Park.

Leah se tinha ficado tão assombrada com o gesto generoso de sua cunhada que tinha aceitado visitar a costureira, e Seth se havia sentido tão contente ao ver sua pequena família em harmonia que tinha aberto o moedeiro e tinha dado a lady Maura permissão para fazer todas as compras.

É obvio, Leah sabia que a boa vontade de sua cunhada se devia a estar ansiosa por livrar-se dela mediante um matrimônio, mas de qualquer modo, tinha sido agradável sair com a Maura sem discutir.

Rosalie, ao inteirar-se de seus planos, tinha decidido acompanhá-las, e Leah se viu comprando vestidos mais suaves e atraentes dos que levava normalmente.

Tinham escolhido um vestido de baile em cetim cor dourada com umas sapatilhas a jogo, além de um xale e laços e flores para o cabelo. Depois tinham comprado um vestido de viagem cinza com cós negros, um traje de caça verde e dois vestidos de dia de musselina, além dos acessórios necessários para complementar a roupa.

Ao terminar a jornada de compras, lady Hale se ofereceu para ir a casa de lady Clearwater e repassar o guarda-roupa de Leah para selecionar o resto da roupa que levaria na viagem. Ao dia seguinte, Rosalie tinha ido ao seu encontro acompanhada de Maisie, sua criada, que era uma maga da agulha. Quase antes que Leah se desse conta, com um babado lá e um laço ali, um decote reduzido, umas mangas alongadas ou cortadas, um pouco de bordado ou uma fita de cetim, seus vestidos se transformaram em roupa muito mais favorecedora e moderna.

Leah tinha protestado fracamente ante aquela forma de alterar seu vestuário, mas o resultado tinha sido tão atraente que não quis pedir que seus vestidos recuperassem seu aspecto inicial. Que importância tinha que sua roupa não fosse tão severa como de costume? Além de tudo, tinha deixado bem claro a lorde Radbourne que não estava interessada em converter-se em sua esposa, e de qualquer modo, claramente ele era um dos homens que escolheria a sua futura mulher por motivos práticos, e não por sua aparência.

Não importaria que Leah estivesse bela ou não. Não precisava evitar sua corte.

Durante aqueles dias de preparativos, entretanto, havia-se sentido contente pelo fato de empreender aquela viagem, e finalmente, no dia anterior, ao ver como carregavam todos seus baús na carruagem que a criada e o cocheiro de lady Hale seguiriam, o entusiasmo se apropriou dela.

Partia de Londres, e trocava o opressivo ambiente de seu círculo social pela liberdade do campo. Sua mãe e ela se veriam livres durante semanas do antagonismo de lady Maura. E sua mãe floresceria quando estivesse longe das garras de sua nora. Só aquilo valia para que Leah se sentisse muito alegre de ter aceitado acompanhar a Rosalie ao Radbourne Park.

E naquele momento, enquanto se aproximavam de seu destino, notou uma grande impaciência. Afastava a cortina da janela do carruagem de vez em quando com a esperança de ver aparecer Radbourne Park, mas não via nada, salvo a sebe alta que flanqueava a estreita via pela que avançavam. A carruagem saiu daquele caminho e tomou um atalho mais estreito e menos freqüentado, e Leah voltou a afastar a cortina e olhou para fora, pensando que teriam tomado a estrada de entrada à casa. Passaram diante de uma casinha, mas depois entraram em uma zona de bosque e se viram rodeadas por altas árvores, cujos ramos se dobravam para a carruagem. Cruzaram uma ponte de pedra que salvava um riacho e depois, após um momento, a carruagem saiu de entre as árvores.

Leah pôs a cabeça pela janela para ver pela primeira vez a casa. Ante ela havia uma grande extensão de grama que subia suavemente , dividida em duas pelo caminho para a casa. A residência se erguia no ponto mais alto da colina, só em seu esplendor, sem árvores nem matagais que suavizassem suas linhas.

Leah ficou sem fôlego.

- Oh, vá.

Não era a casa maior que tinha visto, mas talvez fosse a mais imponente.

A parte central da mansão era quadrada, à maneira de uma torre defensiva, com quatro pisos de altura e, em cada extremo, uma torre circular que se erguia dois pisos mais no ar. O resto da casa se estendia de ambos os lados, mas a edificação tinha uma altura mais normal de dois pisos. Toda a casa estava construída de tijolo avermelhado, e a ornamentação superior das torres era de terracota. O sol pálido do outono, ao entardecer, arrancava brilhos das janelas com venezianas e fazia ainda mais majestosa a aparência da casa.

Tanto a mãe de Leah, que acabava de despertar, como Rosalie, inclinaram-se para olhar também pela janela, e lady Sue emitiu uma suave exclamação admirativa.

- Ah - comentou Rosalie secamente - É evidente que a família Black tem um alto conceito de si mesma.

- É, bom, não sei que palavra utilizar - comentou Leah - Não é o que eu chamaria uma edificação bela, mas é esplêndida. E tem certo encanto.

- Me parece o típico lugar que tem um ou dois esqueletos no porão. Ou possivelmente um tio louco encerrado na masmorra. - disse Rosalie.

Leah riu.

- Não, me parece uma casa que poderia ser construída por um corsário da rainha Elizabeth para viver. Não parece que tem o aspecto de pertencer a um aventureiro?

- Mmm suponho que sim - disse Rosalie, e lhe lançou um olhar zombador - Leah, enganou-me. Acredito que tem algo de romântica.

Leah se ruborizou um pouco e voltou a apoiar-se no espaldar do assento.

- Tolices. Só porque vejo o encanto de algo não tenho por que sucumbir a ele.

Rosalie ficou em silêncio, sorrindo para si. Em poucos instantes a carruagem se deteve ante a entrada principal da casa. A porta se abriu e um homem circunspeto, vestido com um traje negro, desceu as escadas, seguido por dois lacaios. Leah deduziu que se tratava do mordomo.

Ele esperou até que a carruagem parou por completo. Então abriu a portinhola e fez uma reverência às damas.

- Por favor, me permitam que dê as boas-vindas ao Radbourne Park, senhoras. Espero que sua viagem tenha sido agradável.

- Sim, foi agradável, obrigada - respondeu amavelmente Rosalie enquanto descia ao chão.

Leah e sua mãe seguiram a Rosalie. As três dedicaram um momento a admirar a casa desde aquele ponto. O mordomo sorriu com orgulho.

- A torre defensiva foi construída pelo primeiro conde do Radbourne – disse - É obvio, havia uma edificação mais antiga, um bom exemplo da construção normanda, mas está desocupada desde o reinado do Henry VIII, quando o primeiro conde construiu sua obra mestra. Sua intenção era rivalizar com a mesma corte do Hampton, mas, por desgraça, lorde Radbourne morreu antes de poder edificar algo mais que a torre de defesa. O segundo conde não compartilhava a visão arquitetônica de seu pai e se limitou a acrescentar as demais alas à torre principal.

- Há algo nas torres? - perguntou Leah.

- Só escadas de caracol, _milady_, e, é obvio, uma magnífica vista do ponto mais alto, se alguém tiver vontade de subir tantos degraus.

- Eu gostaria de vê-la - disse Leah.

- Então terá que encontrar uma companheira mais jovem que eu - disse sua mãe - Acho que me contentarei vendo os pisos baixos.

- Há muito que ver em toda a casa, _milady_ - lhe assegurou o mordomo - Me chamo Horroughs. Por favor, me avisem se necessitarem de algo. E agora, se me permitem, lady Jane e a condessa viúva estão esperando.

Enquanto os criados descarregavam a carruagem, as três mulheres seguiram ao mordomo até a casa. Entraram no vestíbulo e dali a um salão grande e bem decorado. Havia três mulheres sentadas na sala, e se voltaram quando entrou o grupo de viajantes.

- Aqui estão! - disse uma das mulheres que esperavam, uma senhora mais velha com o cabelo cinza e uma touca negra com bordado.

A mulher usava um vestido de seda de cor arroxeado escuro, de saia muito ampla e passada de moda e um corpo rígido. Era uma mulher grande e tinha a voz forte e ressonante. Levantou-se do sofá e se aproximou delas poder e majestade. Leah se deu conta de que era lady Jane Pencully.

A mulher que estava sentada ao seu lado era de idade parecida, mas era o contrário de Lady Jane em aspecto e estilo. Tinha o cabelo branco e brandamente ondulado, e levava um vestido negro de estilo moderno com a cintura alta. Era muito magra, frágil, e de menos estatura que lady Jane. Tinha uma atitude vacilante, decaída. Ficou em pé e se aproximou delas com um sorriso tímido.

- Olá, Rosalie - disse lady Jane - Não tem mau aspecto depois da viagem - acrescentou, e se voltou para a mulher frágil, que se tinha colocado a seu lado - Vê, Pansy? Disse-lhe que fariam muito boa viagem. Nem todo mundo é tão má viajante como você.

- Não, claro que não, Jane - disse a outra mulher com um sorriso, assentindo.

Tinha uma voz tão leve como o resto de sua pessoa, e embora seu sorriso fosse amistoso e tinha um olhar de bondade, havia uma certa vacuidade em sua expressão, como se não estivesse completamente conectada às demais pessoas da sala.

Rosalie apresentou Leah e lady Sue às duas irmãs; lady Radbourne tomou a mão ao Leah.

- Estou muito contente de conhecê-las - disse, sorrindo. - Seremos boas amigas, estou certa.

- Obrigada, lady Radbourne. É muito amável.

Leah não estava certa por que lady Radbourne tinha desejo de ser sua amiga. Pensou que aquela seria a forma de ser da dama, e esperava que sua irmã não a tivesse feito acreditar que Leah tinha ido ali para aceitar a proposta de seu neto.

Olhou para Rosalie, mas sua amiga se limitou a encolher os ombros. Naquele momento, a terceira mulher que havia na sala chamou a atenção de Leah. Pôs-se em pé e caminhava para elas. A mulher era loira e bonita, com a pele branca e os olhos grandes e muito azuis. Tinha uma figura voluptuosa. Levava um vestido negro e branco de alívio de luto.

- Como estão? - disse a modo de saudação, olhando com frieza a Rosalie, Leah e lady Sue - Sou a condessa do Radbourne.

- É a viúva de meu filho Cecil - explicou Pansy, com os olhos cheios de tristeza - Nos deixou faz um ano.

- Bem-vindas ao Radbourne Park - disse a jovem lady Radbourne, fazendo caso omisso do Pansy e de suas palavras.

Leah observou à mulher com intriga. A viúva do defunto conde era só um pouco mais velha que Leah e Rosalie, e não parecia especialmente afável. Leah teve a impressão de que não tinha vontade de conhecê-las. Entretanto, não sabia se sua antipatia seria por Rosalie e por ela ou se sentiria rechaço por toda mulher que fosse à propriedade para converter-se na condessa do Radbourne.

- Sem dúvida, quererão tomar algo quente depois da viagem - disse lady Jane - Avisarei para que tragam o chá.

Então, aproximou-se do cordão da campainha para chamar o serviço.

- Talvez nossas convidadas prefiram subir a seus aposentos. - disse a jovem condessa - Estou certa de que tiveram uma viagem fatigante.

Jane se voltou com o cenho franzido.

- Quererão saudar Jacob.

A condessa ergueu o queixo com desdém.

- Como se ele tivesse maneiras para dever saudar.

Lady Jane se ergueu e alcançou uma estatura formidável.

- Desculpa, Lauren - lhe disse em um tom firme como o ferro - Estou certa de que meu sobrinho viu-se atrasado por algum assunto da propriedade, porque me dou conta de que Radbourne Park tem um estado deplorável que vem destes últimos anos.

Lady Lauren lançou um olhar venenoso a lady Jane, mas claramente não teve a coragem de enfrentar a ela.

- Meu marido não se sentia bem durante os últimos meses de sua vida. E eu... bom, fiz tudo o que pude, mas receio que não tenho cabeça para os negócios, não como outros.

Leah suspeitou que aquele último comentário ia dirigido ao conde, que tinha acumulado uma fortuna antes que sua família o encontrasse. Leah sabia que sua inteligência para os negócios se considerava um dos muitos defeitos que afetavam a sua reputação. Depois de tudo, os aristocratas estavam acima dos assuntos de dinheiro. Entretanto, em opinião de Leah, a ignorância e a incompetência não eram causa de orgulho, e era inclusive pior quando aquela ignorância provocava falta de dinheiro. Ela tinha vivido durante muito tempo com uma economia difícil devido às extravagâncias de seu pai para que a pobreza digna lhe parecesse aceitável. E o fato era que, apesar das circunstâncias de sua vida, Jacob Black se tinha arrumado não só para sobreviver, mas também para prosperar, e aquilo era admirável.

Claramente, a condessa não tinha a mesma opinião. De fato, Leah se dava conta de que lady Lauren aborrecia ao novo conde. Era compreensível, porque se Jacob não tivesse aparecido, o filho da Lauren teria herdado o título e o patrimônio do falecido conde. Leah supôs que qualquer mãe lamentaria uma perda assim, embora suspeitasse que, pela atitude orgulhosa da mulher, lady Lauren também lamentava sua própria perda de importância na casa ao deixar de ser a mãe de um futuro conde. E como lorde Radbourne tinha planejado casar-se logo, o lugar da Lauren seria completamente usurpado muito em breve.

Coisa nada surpreendente, lady Jane se saiu com a sua e todas terminaram tomando o chá. Falaram da viagem com a dama durante um momento, e depois que o lanche terminou, lady Jane permitiu que mostrassem seus aposentos às recém chegadas, embora lorde Jacob ainda não tivesse aparecido.

O quarto de Leah era confortável e tinha lindas vistas do jardim. Mais à frente divisava o bosquezinho e suas altas árvores, e também o riacho que corria pela propriedade. Aquele lugar seria ideal para dar longos passeios vespertinos, pensou, algo que sentia falta em Londres. A carruagem com a maior parte da bagagem não tinha chegado ainda, assim teria que colocar algo que tivesse levado em uma das bolsas menores, que tinham sido transportadas no teto de sua carruagem.

Pensou que o vestido de noite azul que tinha em uma daquelas bolsas serviria para o serão.

Uma das criadas bateu na porta do quarto para ajudar Leah a desfazer as bolsas e preparar-se para o jantar. Como Leah estava muito impaciente para poder descansar um momento, preferiu arrumar-se diretamente, e logo esteve banhada e vestida. Despediu-se da donzela para começar a fazer o severo coque que levava de costume. Entretanto, acabava de começar quando Maisie, a criada de Rosalie, entrou como um torvelinho.

- Não, _milady_, não!

Maisie a olhou com horror.

- Deve me deixar que a eu penteie. Prometeu-me que me deixaria provar o penteado que tenho em mente.

- Mas tem que ajudar a lady Hale - protestou Leah.

- Oh, não, ainda não. Lady Hale nunca começa a vestir-se para o jantar tão cedo – lhe disse Maisie, enquanto com mão perita ia separando mechas de cabelo da cabeleira de Leah e recolhendo-a com forquilhas. – Primeiro pentearei a você, e depois terei tempo suficiente para ajudar a lady Hale.

Um pouco depois, quando Maisie terminou e deu um passo atrás, Leah ficou assombrada olhando-se no espelho.

- Oh, vá.

O penteado que tinha feito a criada era muito diferente do coque severo que costumava usar. Embora o levasse firmemente seguro com as forquilhas, parecia solto e suave, como se fosse ficar livre em qualquer momento.

Leah se achou bonita, e sorriu ao Maisie no espelho, assentindo.

A donzela partiu a atender a Rosalie, e Leah ficou sozinha uns instantes mais, olhando-se ao espelho. Não pôde evitar sorrir. Estava mais bonita do que o normal, menos rígida e distante. Tentou recuperar sua antiga expressão, mas não conseguiu que seu rosto adotasse aquelas linhas severas. Ficou em pé e se aproximou da janela para olhar o jardim, mas tinha escurecido e não via nada. Perguntou-se como ia passar a hora que restava até o jantar, e decidiu descer à galeria que tinha visto do vestíbulo ao chegar. Havia quadros e algumas esculturas, e olhando as obras de arte poderia ocupar o tempo.

Tomou um xale negro e se envolveu nele. Saiu da habitação e caminhou silenciosamente, porque não desejava companhia. Desceu rapidamente as escadas e, acabava de chegar à entrada da galeria, quando ouviu a voz de um homem.

- Lady Leah. Não estará fugindo já, não é verdade?

Ela encolheu o estômago, porque tinha reconhecido aquela voz inclusive antes de vê-lo. Virou-se.

- Lorde Jacob.

* * *

**N/A: **O pai do Jacob não se chama Billy porque achei que seria muito estranho alguem se chamar Billy naquela época. Então eu deixei Cecil mesmo.

Apartir de agora, os mistérios vão começar :D, não vai ser bem no próximo capitulo, mas já começem a prestar atenção nos detalhes e nos personagens que podem paracer não ter nenhuma função, mas vão ter sim, é só isso que eu falo.

E eu já tenho alguns capitulos adiantados, então eles vão vir mais rapido, tudo vai depender das reviews que eu receber. E vou adiantar mais capitulos para eu só ter que apenas postar, e não ficar dependedo do meu computador lerdo. Então para mais capitulos, reviews!!

.

p.s. Eu escrevi _Keah_ uma boa quantidades de vezes, hahaha, ainda bem que tava prestando atenção, se não esse seria o novo nome da Leah, e algumas vezes apareceram uns _Çeah_, hahaha

**Reviews???**


	9. Capítulo Oito

**N/A: **Tá eu sei que eu demorei, mas teve um pequeno probleminha com meu computador, então só pude postar esse capitulo agora :D

Vou voltar com tudo, vou tentar uma vez por semana os capitulos, finais de semana principalmente, mas é claro que com reviews eu faço tudo mais rápido :)

Sem mais delongas, vou deixa-los ler o capitulo.

**

* * *

Capítulo Oito**

Jacob também estava arrumado para o jantar. Com seu cabelo negro um pouco longo e seu rosto anguloso, estava um pouco fora de lugar, vestido com o traje formal negro e uma camisa impecavelmente branca e engomada. Na gravata tinha posto um broche de rubi.

- Desceu muito cedo para o jantar - comentou ele, aproximando-se.

Aquele comentário era leve, mas, ao mesmo tempo, percorreu-a dos pés a cabeça com um olhar que fez ferver o sangue de Leah.

- Como você - replicou ela friamente, olhando-o nos olhos.

Sentia a mesma curiosa combinação de nervos e calor que nunca experimentava quando via qualquer outra pessoa. Era uma sensação que não queria deixar entrever.

- Por que não damos um passeio pela galeria enquanto esperamos? - sugeriu Jacob.

Ela assentiu e se voltou para a galeria, embora não tomasse o braço que lhe tinha dado. O corredor estava iluminado com spots que havia por toda a parede, cuja luz trêmula se refletia nos vidros das enormes janelas. Em qualquer parte havia retratos de homens e mulheres que, segundo Leah pôde deduzir, eram antepassados dos Black. Também havia cenas rurais e de animais. E esculturas, vasos, móveis e bancos onde pudesse sentar-se para admirar as obras. Depois que passaram em frente a vários ancestrais, chegaram a uma grande pintura de um cavalo.

- É o melhor quadro de todos! - exclamou Leah suavemente.

Ele sorriu.

- Sim, não é? Muito melhor que o de seu dono - disse Jacob, e lhe apontou o retrato de um homem que estava junto ao do cavalo. Depois apontou também o quadro de uma mulher.

- Ou que o de sua esposa. Mas pelo que soube, o terceiro conde do Radbourne tinha mais afeto a seu cavalo que a sua condessa.

Leah não pôde evitar sorrir, mas rapidamente conseguiu apagar o sorriso de seus lábios.

- Suspeito que há muita gente que poderia dizer isso.

- Não têm muito bom conceito do casamento, lady Leah.

Ela não respondeu. Limitou-se a prosseguir o passeio pelo corredor.

- Ou deveria dizer que é de mim de quem têm um mau conceito, e não do casamento?

Leah encolheu os ombros.

- Estou certa de que eu não tenho controle sobre o que vocês dizem.

Continuaram em silencio durante uns minutos depois, todavia lorde Jacob começou de novo.

- Está desgostada comigo de novo, pelo que vejo.

- Por que ia estar? Ainda não o tinha visto.

- Já entendo. Desagradou-lhes que não estivesse aqui para recebê-las quando chegou. Minha tia avó já me repreendeu por isso.

- Não estava? - perguntou Leah, tentando aparentar desinteresse - Não tinha percebido.

- Seriamente? - murmurou ele, sorrindo uma vez mais.

Era um sorriso muito bonito, pensou Leah. Ela tinha esquecido como lhe iluminava os olhos. Deveria sorrir mais freqüentemente, porque era difícil para uma pessoa continuar zangada com ele.

- Foi muito mal educado de sua parte fazer caso omisso de suas convidadas.

- É exatamente o tipo de comportamento que vocês vieram polir.

- Lorde Jacob, não há polidor suficiente em todo mundo para polir sua rudeza.

Ele não pareceu se ofender muito com o comentário, porque seguiu sorrindo.

- Seriamente? Sabe, lady Leah? Há pessoas que poderiam dizer que você tampouco é do mais cortês.

Ela abriu a boca para discutir, mas se deteve e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Bom, nisso possivelmente tenham razão - disse. - Talvez devamos começar de novo. Depois de tudo, vamos trabalhar para conseguir o mesmo objetivo, não? Conseguir que o casem com a dama apropriada.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Acho que esse é o objetivo de meus familiares, mais que o meu.

Leah o olhou com certa surpresa.

- Então, estou equivocada e você não tem nenhum interesse no assunto? Não deseja se casar?

- Sei que devo fazê-lo em algum momento, e suponho que esta é tão boa ocasião como qualquer outra; mas não estou ansioso por me converter em marido e pai, não.

Continuaram o passeio pelo corredor, embora Leah, sem dar-se conta, estava observando tanto a seu acompanhante como às obras de arte.

- Pensava que tinha mais interesse em conseguir uma noiva.

- Não estou certo de ter interesse. Estou disposto a me casar com uma mulher da classe de minha família. Mas não é muito apetecível o pensar em me vincular com uma mulher que passará o resto da vida me olhando com superioridade, tentando me mudar o sotaque, a forma de vestir, a mediocridade. Quem desejaria ter uma companhia assim na vida? Você?

- Não. Por isso me nego a me casar.

- Mas nenhum aristocrata a consideraria por baixo dele.

- Lorde Jacob, não entende. As esposas são consideradas inferiores por todos os homens.

Ele se deteve e a olhou com assombro.

- Isso é o que acreditam?

- Sim. Acontece em todas as coisas essenciais da vida matrimonial. Um marido toma as decisões em nome de sua esposa. Concede-lhe uma atribuição econômica para que gaste em suas tolices. Diz-lhe o que tem que fazer. É esse o comportamento de um homem para seus iguais?

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Bom, não, mas...

Leah lhe lançou um olhar desafiante.

- Mas o que?

- Mas não posso imaginar a um marido que se atreva a tomar decisões por você.

- Tenho intenção de que isso não aconteça. Só me pergunto se um homem como você estaria disposto a aceitar à esposa que acabam de descrever.

- Não tenho dúvida de que serei capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo em um acerto semelhante. E se tiver sorte, talvez encontre uma mulher muito mais interessante que as moças que já conheci. Porque, ao final, o matrimônio é algo que me fará muito mais aceitável ante minha família.

Torceu os lábios ao dizer aquilo, e durante um instante, Leah percebeu certa tristeza em seus olhos.

- Parece que sente certa amargura para com seus familiares.

- E como ia sentir-me? Dizem que o sangue é muito importante para eles, mas eu não o vejo. Não se alegram de ter recuperado a um membro de sua família, sangue de seu sangue. O que lhes importa é que sou o herdeiro. Não sentem nada por mim; sua única preocupação é que minhas maneiras deficientes não os ponham em ridículo, assim querem me casar para diminuir sua vergonha.

Leah teve que baixar o olhar. Era difícil contradizer seus argumentos.

- Eu me criei no leste de Londres - prosseguiu sem emoção - Acreditava que era órfão. Não tinha nenhuma lembrança deste lugar nem de meus pais, salvo possivelmente o de uma mulher me abraçando. Não recordo nada de seu aspecto, só um suave aroma de lilás. Minha primeira lembrança de verdade é o da fome. Sempre tinha fome. Pertencia a um homem que dirigia a um bando de ladrões. Eu lhe era útil para entrar em lugares estreitos e depois abrir uma janela ou uma porta para meus cúmplices. Era muito hábil roubando carteiras, e era rápido, assim tinha valor para ele. Do contrário, me teria jogado na rua, ao frio. Mas me dava comida, embora nunca suficiente, e me proporcionava um teto sob o qual me cobrir. Não fui à escola. Tive que aprender a ler e a somar e subtrair por mim mesmo.

Leah tinha o coração encolhido.

- Sinto muito.

- Não lhe estou pedindo compaixão. Só conto como foi minha vida. Esse era meu mundo. E então, um dia, Emmett apareceu e me disse que eu era lorde Radbourne e que minha família queria me recuperar. O que se supõe que devo sentir por eles? São estranhos para mim. Estranhos cujo único interesse é que eu não manche o nome da família. São nobres, o tipo de pessoas arrogantes, inúteis e frias que eu sempre desprezei. Membros do mais alto círculo social.

Leah sentiu toda a dor que subjazia sob suas palavras. Deu um passo para ele e posou a mão em seu braço.

- Mas são membros de sua mesma classe - lhe recordou brandamente.

Ele a olhou.

- Em meu coração não.

Jacob lhe cobriu a mão com a sua, e houve algo que brilhou entre eles, frágil, cálido e ligeiro, algo que os conectou. Foi um sentimento estranho que ela nunca tinha experimentado, diferente do desejo que a tinha derretido as outras vezes que tinham estado juntos, mas vinculado a ele.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou Jacob nos olhos, ao tempo em que ele inclinava o rosto para ela, olhando-a com intensidade. Leah não podia falar. Ficou apanhada em uma rede que não podia reconhecer. Enquanto se olhavam, Leah ouviu uma voz feminina, e rapidamente se afastou de Jacob alguns passos, ruborizando-se. Por que respondia a aquele homem de uma maneira tão anormal? Nunca lhe tinha sido difícil guardar distância de um homem. Ela se virou ligeiramente para dissimular seu sobressalto e disse:

- Embora lhe desgoste a nobreza, eles são sua família.

Ele também deu um passo atrás, e todo o calor que tinha tido seu olhar se dissipou imediatamente.

- Uma família que alguma vez tentou recuperar a um menino de seu sangue? Suponho que minha mãe não teve culpa, porque certamente foi assassinada quando nos seqüestraram. Mas, e os outros? E meu pai?

- Não podem culpá-lo por não o ter resgatado - protestou Leah-. Sua família não sabia onde estava, nem o que lhe tinha ocorrido. Não sabia quem o tinha seqüestrado. Acreditavam que estava morto.

- Embora um pai acredita que seu filho morreu, não acha que o procuraria?

- Mas ele o procurou, não é assim?

- Isso me disseram - respondeu Jacob, encolhendo os ombros.

- E por que o duvida? Pensa que seu pai era malvado só por que pertencia à classe social a que desdenha?

- Quando Emmett se propôs a me encontrar, foi só questão de meses para o conseguir. E recorde que havia passado mais de vinte e cinco anos desde que fui seqüestrado. Se foi possível então, quando o rastro estava tão frio, por que não foi possível me encontrar logo depois do seqüestro?

Leah ficou olhando-o, assombrada ao ouvir aquele argumento.

Jacob lhe ofereceu o braço, e ela tomou. O cérebro de Leah trabalhava febrilmente enquanto voltavam para a sala de espera onde todo mundo estava se reunindo para o jantar. Quando chegaram ao pequeno salão, encontraram lady Jane e a sua irmã Pansy sentadas em um sofá, conversando. Não eram muitos para o jantar; além das duas irmãs e os outros membros da família a quem Leah já tinha conhecido, havia um pároco, identificável por seu colarinho, e uma mulher gordinha e maternal que Leah tomou por sua esposa. Havia também um homem maior, alto e de cabelo escuro, que estava sozinho junto à janela.

Lady Jane interrompeu sua conversa o suficiente para apresentar Leah aos novos convidados. Leah tinha identificado bem ao vigário e a sua esposa, que se chamavam Longley. O outro cavalheiro era o filho mais novo de Pansy, lorde Robert.

O tio de Jacob, pensou Leah, observando-o enquanto ele se inclinava sobre sua mão. Ela percebeu a semelhança familiar. Robert tinha o mesmo cabelo negro e espesso, embora prateado nas têmporas. Seus traços eram muito similares. Ele era mais magro e menos musculoso que Jacob, e tinha um refinamento do qual seu sobrinho carecia. Era algo inominável que o definia como saído do Eton e de Oxford, um membro da elite.

Sua atitude era um pouco distante, e embora conversasse amavelmente com Leah, lhe pareceu claro que não tinha interesse em suas respostas.

Robert olhou Jacob uma ou duas vezes, mas lhe falou pouco. Ela se perguntava como se sentiria seu tio pela volta do Jacob à família. Até que Jacob havia tornado a aparecer, aquele homem teria sido o seguinte na linha de herança ao filho da condessa, e segundo o costume, como era o parente masculino mais próximo ao menino, certamente teria sido o guardião de seus ativos.

A chegada do Jacob teria relegado ao Robert a um papel muito menos importante. Embora Robert não tinha mostrado aversão para com Jacob, como Lauren, Leah não pôde evitar pensar que Jacob tinha recebido uma acolhida verdadeiramente fria ao voltar para casa.

Não era estranho que se sentisse rechaçado por sua família. Seu tio parecia sobressaltado em sua presença, a viúva de seu pai o detestava, e claramente todos pensavam que era uma causa de vergonha que devia tampar-se com um matrimônio. Embora não quisesse, Leah sentiu lástima por Jacob.

A chegada de Rosalie a tirou de suas reflexões. Lady Hale foi a última em unir-se ao grupo, e pouco depois que chegou à sala, entraram na sala para jantar. O ambiente da comida foi severo. As palavras não fluíam com facilidade. Lady Jane, que normalmente dominava as conversas, estava mais interessada em comer que em falar. Não parecia que Pansy fosse capaz de dizer algo sem olhar antes a Jane e a Lauren, e nem lorde Jacob nem seu tio contribuíram para a conversa. Nem sequer as amplas habilidades sociais de Rosalie foram suficientes para manter um bate-papo agradável na mesa, embora ela, ajudada por lady Sue, lutasse corajosamente para que aquilo acontecesse. Finalmente, Rosalie se rendeu, e na sala se fez um espesso silêncio, quebrado somente pelo som dos talheres ao se chocar contra os pratos de porcelana. Quanto mais longo se fazia o silêncio, mais incômodo também, e Leah lançou a Rosalie um olhar suplicante.

Entretanto, antes que Rosalie pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, Lauren falou.

- É muito amável por sua parte, lady Hale - disse, com um sorriso insincero -, vir nos ajudar com lorde Jacob.

Lauren olhou ao Jacob, cujo semblante não deu indicação de que a tivesse ouvido. Nem sequer respondeu a seu olhar, mas continuou comendo estoicamente. Leah começou a ficar nervosa e se formou um nó no estômago; aquilo era um aviso das comidas em presença de seu pai. Quando tinha bebido mais da conta, o perigo se abatia sobre a mesa. Ela sempre ficava tensa de medo, sabendo que em qualquer momento poderia fazer ou dizer algo que conduzisse a uma cena inevitável.

- É claro, eu estou muito contente de poder ajudar a lady Jane - respondeu Rosalie com frieza.

- Receio que será uma provocação para você - prosseguiu Lauren - Lorde Jacob esteve afastado da boa sociedade durante muito tempo.

Leah apertou o cabo da faca e interveio.

- Sim, o que ocorreu a lorde Jacob foi algo terrível. Entretanto, estou segura de que sua família está muito contente por ter averiguado que se encontrava com vida e em perfeito estado, não é assim?

Lauren olhou para Leah.

- Claro, claro. Simplesmente, é assombroso que tenha podido sobreviver em um lugar assim durante tantos anos. Parece incrível que alguém de nossa classe tenha podido viver em semelhantes condições.

- Me parece que ter frio e fome é difícil para um menino de qualquer classe - replicou Leah.

- Suponho que sim - respondeu Lauren com expressão de dúvida.

- Asseguro, lady Lauren, que era tão difícil para meus companheiros como para mim – disse Jacob, surpreendendo a todo mundo ao intervir.

- Claro que o era. Que tolices está dizendo, Lauren? - disse lady Jane sem olhar.

Lauren cravou na dama um olhar venenoso, mas disse com suavidade:

- Só queria dizer que uma existência assim deve ser muito difícil para alguém de maior sensibilidade.

- Ah, mas de qualquer modo, minha sensibilidade é totalmente plebéia, não é assim? - disse Jacob.

Lauren emitiu uma risada nervosa.

- Temo que lorde Jacob não gosta que lhe recordem seus defeitos. Recordam a primeira noite que esteve aqui, _milord_? Que engraçada foi sua expressão quando viu todos os talheres colocados junto ao prato! Imediatamente soube que teríamos que fazer algo para o educar. Acredito que foi então quando lady Pansy lhes escreveu, lady Jane.

Leah deixou os talheres sobre o prato, cheia de ressentimento em nome do Jacob. Não podia olhá-lo.

Do outro lado da mesa, Rosalie disse:

- Eu me sinto assim freqüentemente. Não consigo entender por que é necessário ter talheres diferentes para cada prato. Não é possível usar o mesmo garfo para a carne e o pescado?

- Oh, lady Hale, está brincando - disse Lauren-. Me disseram que têm muita graça. Entretanto, receio que se dará conta de que explicar qual é a colocação correta dos talheres e seu uso é só o princípio. - sentenciou, assentindo - Há coisas que estão arraigadas na gente, coisas que não se podem aprender, como o selo de uma boa educação.

- Seriamente? - perguntou Rosalie em um tom gelado.

- Oh, sim. Quando a gente carece de refinamento... Bem, acredito que é muito difícil mudar isso. Como vai aprender-se algo tão ligado à criação?

- Lady Lauren - disse Leah depois de uns instantes de silêncio, em um tom enganosamente amigável. - Me surpreende que não nos tenhamos conhecido antes. Uma mulher com um gosto e um refinamento tão evidentes como os seus deve ter vivido em Londres. Por que não nos vimos em nenhuma festa?

Lauren se voltou para o Leah com desdém.

- Receio que Cecil, meu marido, lorde Cecil, não queria visitar a cidade. Era um homem que gostava de estar em seu lar, e é obvio, meu dever era estar a seu lado.

- Mas antes de se casar com ele, certamente a apresentaram em Londres. Quando?

A viúva corou.

- Tampouco visitei Londres então. Meu pai não era um homem muito dado às frivolidades da sociedade, como ele mesmo dizia. E depois, claro, casei-me com lorde Cecil sendo muito jovem.

- É claro. É uma pena que tanto seu pai como seu marido a mantiveram afastada da sofisticada vida de Londres, para a qual, obviamente, está tão bem preparada - disse Leah com sorriso Isso explica, claro por que não nos conhecemos. Mas estou certa de que tive que ouvir falar de sua família. Qual era o título de seu pai? Suponho que é conde, como lorde Jacob.

Lauren, que estava escarlate, negou com a cabeça.

- Não, não é conde.

- Então, tem um título mais alto, não? -perguntou Leah, fingindo-se impressionada.

Rosalie tampou a boca com a mão, com os olhos brilhantes, a ponto de pôr-se a rir. Sacudiu a cabeça para Leah, mas Leah se negou a claudicar e seguiu interrogando a Lauren.

- É marquês seu pai? Ou possivelmente duque, como o primo de lorde Jacob, Emmett?

- Deus Santo, não - disse Lauren.

- Barão, então?

- Meu pai é o senhor Charles Effington, o filho de sir Hadley Effington - respondeu Lauren com tensão.

- Ah... - respondeu Leah.

- Não é necessário ter um título importante para gozar de uma esmerada educação - disse Lauren em tom desafiante.

- Sem dúvida, têm razão - contra-atacou Leah - Então, quer dizer que não é a família de um homem o que o determina como cavalheiro, mas sua educação e sua cortesia, e seu gosto.

- Sim, exatamente - disse Leah, aceitando aquela explicação com alívio.

- Portanto, um mercador de boas formas, bem educado e bem falado, é igual, ou melhor, que um nobre.

- Como? - Lauren a olhou com perplexidade - Não, claro que não. Eu... eu não disse isso.

- Mas se não é a linhagem o que proporciona uma boa educação, mas as boas maneiras e a forma de falar de uma pessoa...

- Eu não disse isso! - gritou Lauren - Não, está manipulando minhas palavras - insistiu, e com nervosismo, olhou a seu redor pela mesa procurando apoio.

- Leah, deixa de provocar à moça - interrompeu lady Jane, divertida - Não é justo encetar-se em uma batalha com alguém tão mal armado como Lauren.

Escapou uma gargalhada de Rosalie que rapidamente dissimulou com uma tosse. Lauren fulminou a lady Jane com o olhar, mas não disse nada.

- Por favor, me perdoe, lady Jane - respondeu Leah, ignorando a hostilidade que irradiava Lauren, e voltou a fixar sua atenção em seu prato.

Depois da comida, quando os cavalheiros se retiraram à sala de fumar para tomar os licores e as damas se dirigiam à sala de música, Rosalie tomou pelo braço Leah enquanto percorriam o corredor e, inclinando a cabeça para sua amiga, murmurou:

- Foi admirável de sua parte defender a lorde Jacob. Entretanto, acho que fez da Lauren uma séria inimizade.

Leah encolheu os ombros.

- Ganhei inimigos piores que ela e sobrevivi. Não tenho dúvidas de que sobreviverei à ira de lady Lauren.

- Eu aposto em você, mas não continuaria provocando à condessa. Você a desagrada e se interpõe em seu caminho.

Leah olhou Rosalie com desconcerto.

- Em que sentido?

- Maisie me contou o que murmuram os criados. Parece que lady Lauren conta com que Jacob não se case. Desde que ele não contraia matrimônio, seu filho Timothy seguirá sendo o herdeiro. Quando Jacob se casar, o status de Timothy será muito mais incerto. Jacob terá um filho, ou vários. Assim, ela preferiria que o conde permanecesse solteiro.

- Me parece que não tem muitas possibilidades.

Rosalie encolheu os ombros.

- Suponho que lady Lauren pensa que se apontar continuamente os defeitos do Jacob, assustará às possíveis candidatas.

- Me parece que a própria personalidade do conde pode conseguir isso - comentou Leah.

- Se pensa isso de lorde Jacob, por que saltaste em sua defesa?

Aquilo era algo que Leah também se perguntou. Deu a Rosalie a única resposta que lhe ocorreu.

- Eu não gostei nada como o atacava lady Lauren.

Rosalie assentiu, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

- Sempre detestei a injustiça - insistiu Leah.

- Sem dúvida - murmurou Rosalie.

- Sei que era desnecessário, é obvio. Além de tudo, lorde Jacob não necessita que eu o defenda.

- Mmm. Bom, suponho que a necessidade teve pouco que ver.

- O que quer dizer?

- O que vou querer dizer? - perguntou Rosalie com uma expressão inocente.

- Não o fiz porque tenha nenhum tipo de sentimento para com esse homem.

- Oh, não. Claro que não.

Leah tomou ar para responder ao comentário de Rosalie, porque lhe tinha parecido que ela tinha querido dizer exatamente o contrário, mas, naquele momento, soube que o fato de protestar só serviria para que ela parecesse tola. Assim, com grande frustração, engoliu a resposta. Entretanto, não lhe foi tão fácil acabar com suas próprias especulações a respeito de suas ações.

Por que tinha sido tão rápida na hora de defender a lorde Jacob? Era certo que Lauren fazia comentários mal-intencionados, mas Rosalie já lhe tinha respondido como a maioria das damas teria feito, com desdém e frieza. O que então tinha impulsionado Leah a enfrentar lady Lauren?

Era sua natureza, disse-se. Não podia ficar calada enquanto lady Lauren fazia comentários tão irritantes e arrogantes. Faria o mesmo embora tivessem estado dirigidos a qualquer outra pessoa. Leah esperava não ser tão injusta para permitir que se fizessem aqueles comentários tão desagradáveis só porque não lhe caísse bem lorde Jacob.

Leah não pôde deixar de dar voltas a aquilo durante toda a noite na sala de música. Quando por fim Rosalie e ela se retiraram, passaram uma agradável hora conversando no dormitório de lady Hale, e depois, Leah se encaminhou a seu quarto e se aproximou da janela para olhar o jardim escuro. Era difícil ver algo, porque a lua estava em quarto crescente, e mal iluminava as árvores e os arbustos. Entretanto, Leah permaneceu ali, mais pensando no jantar que observando a vista. Então apareceu uma luz que chamou sua atenção, e se inclinou para o vidro, intrigada. A luz provinha de uma lanterna que balançava com os passos de seu portador. Quem estava caminhando pelo jardim aquelas horas da noite?

O homem se inclinou para abrir o ferrolho da porta e, ao erguer a lanterna para iluminar-se, a luz revelou seu rosto. Era Jacob. Leah se ergueu, cheia de curiosidade. Presenciou como lorde Jacob caminhava pelo jardim até que desaparecia de sua vista, entre as árvores do extremo mais longínquo da propriedade. Então, mais à frente do bosque, ela viu a luz balançando-se uma vez mais. Um momento mais tarde, desapareceu definitivamente.

Leah pensou que ele devia dirigir-se à taverna do povoado. Parecia-lhe o lugar mais provável ao que podia ir um homem, sobre tudo depois de uma noite tão difícil como aquela. Entretanto, o povoado estava em sentido oposto ao que tinha tomado Jacob. Portanto, aonde se dirigia? Ia encontrar se com alguém? Teria um encontro romântico?

Tolices. Sem dúvida, havia muitas razões lógicas pelas quais um homem sairia ao campo, sozinho, de noite. O fato de que a ela não lhe ocorresse nenhuma não significava que não existissem. Além disso, embora ele se estivesse escapando para ter um encontro amoroso não era assunto da incumbência de Leah. Não imaginava por que perdia o tempo pensando nisso. E, certamente, havia muitas menos razões para que aquela suspeita lhe encolhesse dolorosamente o coração.

* * *

**N/A: **Acho que esta tudo certo, hahaha, teve uma hora que eu esqueci o nome do pai do Jacob hahahaha

Vou tentar postar outro capitulo nesse final de semana pra compensar a demora, se tudo der certo é claroo

Sobre a short-fic, eu já tenho uma ideia da história, vou tentar postar também nesse final de semana, e eu ainda não sei qual vai ser o shipper, e se me dar a louca eu posto outra short quando terminar essa que eu ainda nem postei hahahaha, veremos ainda :D

Espero ver todas as minhas queridas leitoras comentando! E as que eu não conheço também!!

• • •

Faça meu dia feliz, deixe uma review.

Basta apenas clicar nesse negocio aqui de baixo!


	10. Capitulo Nove

**N/A: **Certo, eu sei que eu demorei, mas é tudo culpa da escola, tenho prova toda a maldita semana (não que eu realmente estude para as provas, mas tem que fazer um esforsinho), mais trabalhos, tive tres semanas de apresentação de trabalho!, e segunda vai ter outro e mais quarta, eu realmente odeio escola, principalmente o fato de eu já ter lido todos os livro bons da biblioteca, e com a escola não posso ler no computador, só sexta, que todo mês tem uma aula sabado, o que me impede de ler. Tá acabei com o descarrego. Hahaha

Vou tentar adiantar uns capitulos hoje pra eu não ter que esperar o final de semana. E como eu tenho que esperar os capitulos do Bones carregar pra eu assistir, vou fazer nesse meio tempo. Mas nesse momento fiquem com esse capitulo aqui :D

• • •

Capítulo dedica à **Lorena**, **Yo mismo**, **Veve Kawaii** e por ultimo mas não menos importante **liih**.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Nove**

No dia seguinte, Rosalie e Leah começaram sua tarefa de aumentar e melhorar as possibilidades de matrimônio do Jacob. Ambas se encontraram no salão depois do café da manhã. Entretanto, Jacob chegou meia hora tarde. Talvez, pensou Leah com irritação, ficou dormindo aquela manhã, depois de seu encontro da noite anterior.

Aquele era um exemplo do típico comportamento masculino. Jacob ia cortejar a uma moça, e, entretanto não tinha reparos em manter uma aventura com outra mulher. Ou possivelmente nem sequer fosse uma aventura, mas só um encontro casual. Leah sabia, é obvio, que estava tirando conclusões infundadas, mas aquilo não impedia que se sentisse muito incomodada.

Por fim, Jacob chegou apressadamente e com certa irritação a seu encontro. Leah olhou significativamente o relógio que havia sobre a frente da chaminé. Ele seguiu seu olhar e apertou os lábios.

- Sim, chego tarde, lady Leah - disse de mau-humor. - Receio que tinha que resolver uns assuntos sem importância relativos a meus fúteis negócios, e permiti que interferissem com o maior dever de um homem na vida: aprender a fingir que é um cavalheiro.

- Está perdoado - disse Rosalie agradavelmente - Entretanto, não têm por que fingir. Já é um cavalheiro por direito de nascimento.

- Sim, só têm que aprender a se comportar como tal - acrescentou sarcasticamente Leah.

- E vou aprender maneiras de você? - replicou Jacob, arqueando uma de suas negras sobrancelhas.

- Oh, Leah tem boas maneiras - respondeu Rosalie adiantando-se a Leah-, mas nem sempre decide usá-las. Como, sem dúvida, você tampouco o fará.

Jacob sorriu.

- Lady Hale, eu diria que pôs a ambos em nosso lugar.

Rosalie assentiu com um sorrisinho que dissipou todo o mal-estar da situação. Leah, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu uma inveja curiosa pela forma de ganhar às pessoas que tinha Rosalie. Olhou a lorde Jacob, que tinha entrado no salão zangado, e que entretanto naquele momento estava relaxado e bem disposto. Estava sorrindo a Rosalie, e Leah sentiu um ressentimento inesperado, uma emoção tão pouco comum nela que se sobressaltou. Não... não podia estar ciumenta.

Deu a volta rapidamente e se refugiou na tarefa que tinham diante.

- Se fosse amável de se aproximar, lorde Jacob...

Ele se aproximou da mesa junto à que estava Leah e olhou para baixo. Ali, preparados sobre a toalha, havia um serviço de mesa completo, agrupado ao redor de um guardanapo branco.

- Ah, já vejo - disse ele - Os infames talheres.

- É muito fácil de aprender - o animou Leah.

- Oh, milady, não estou seguro disso - comentou ele enquanto se sentava - Alguns de nós são intoleravelmente lentos na hora de aprender.

- Estou certa de que você não - respondeu ela - E sua primeira lição será esta: não deve se sentar à mesa enquanto as damas permanecem em pé. Um cavalheiro espera que as senhoras tenham ocupado seu lugar para sentar-se.

- De fato, devemos começar antes disso - disse Rosalie - Quando for jantar, deve oferecer o braço a uma dama.

- A qualquer dama?

- Oh, não. Há uma ordem, é claro. A de ontem era um jantar informal, em que só participaram a família e alguns amigos. Entretanto, em um jantar formal, como anfitrião, deve oferecer o braço à dama de mais alto título, que neste caso seria sua avó. Tanto ela como lady Lauren são condessas viúvas, mas por virtude da idade de lady Pansy, ela está acima. Além disso, depois de tudo, lady Pansy é filha de um duque - acrescentou Rosalie, e olhou com malicia à Leah - E, como todos sabemos bem, está hierarquicamente acima da filha do segundo filho de um barão.

Leah se ruborizou ao ouvir a menção da noite anterior e olhou de esguelha ao Jacob. Ele tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios. Então, Leah corou mais, mas não pôde evitar lhe sorrir também, e sentiu uma agradável calidez.

- Não terá que mencionar a lady Jane, é obvio - disse Rosalie, com o brilho da diversão no olhar -, mas embora ela também seja a filha de um duque, seu título de casada é só o de baronesa. Assim ela vai atrás das outra na ordem de precedência. Bem, agora, vamos praticar. Você, lorde Jacob, deve acompanhar à dama à mesa. Leah, por favor, representa o papel da dama – disse Rosalie à Leah, e fez um gesto ao Jacob para que se aproximasse dela. Quando os dois ficaram imóveis, olhando-a, Rosalie assentiu com impaciência - Adiante, devem praticar. Ofereça o braço à Leah.

Jacob se voltou e caminhou para Leah com o braço elevado e dobrado pelo cotovelo.

- Muito bem. Elegante forma - disse Rosalie.

Leah posou a mão no braço do Jacob e ambos caminharam para a mesa.

- Bem, agora deve tirar a cadeira e depois, quando ela se sentar, empurrá-la um pouco, suavemente.

Rosalie assentiu novamente para lhe dar ânimo e, contendo um suspiro, Jacob tirou a cadeira.

Leah começou a sentar-se, mas, antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Jacob empurrou rapidamente a cadeira para diante e lhe deu um golpe na parte traseira dos joelhos. Ela caiu de repente sobre o assento e se voltou para lhe lançar um olhar fulminante. Ele devolveu um olhar indolente.

- Poderia tentá-lo com menos energia - sugeriu Rosalie.

- Sinto muito, _milady_ - respondeu Jacob.

- Acho que sou eu que merece sua desculpa - interveio Leah, incomodada.

Ele sorriu um pouco e se sentou a seu lado.

- Mas então, qual seria a diversão?

Leah arqueou uma sobrancelha. Estava lançando faíscas pelos olhos. Rosalie interveio rapidamente.

- Agora, uma vez sentados, Leah, por favor, lhe mostre qual é cada talher.

Leah olhou a Rosalie como se fosse negar-se, mas finalmente disse:

- Está bem.

Então se inclinou levemente para Jacob e começou a lhe indicar os diferentes talheres.

- Estão colocados na ordem em que se usam. Os de fora são os primeiros. Esta é a colher da sopa, aqui estão o garfo e a faca de pescado, os de carne, os de pudim… os talheres para as sobremesas e a fruta se trazem com os pratos.

Enquanto falava, Leah era consciente do perto que estava dele. Sabia, além disso, que ele a estava olhando a ela, e não aos talheres cujo uso devia aprender.

- Está prestando atenção? -perguntou-lhe com aspereza.

- É obvio, mas, qual era este? - inquiriu Jacob, assinalando uma faca de ponta arredondada.

- É a faca da manteiga - respondeu Leah, erguendo-se para afastar-se dele -. Por isso está junto ao prato do pão.

- E qual destas taças é a de licor?

- Nenhuma. Os criados trarão os licores e as taças no momento apropriado - disse ela, e começou a lhe explicar o uso dos diferentes copos e taças.

- E qual disse que é o garfo do pudim? - perguntou Jacob depois.

Leah o indicou, e ambos continuaram assim durante vários minutos, repassando a colocação dos talheres. Parecia que, cada vez que os repetia, Jacob se esquecia de um, e Leah se sentiu cada vez mais impaciente. Finalmente, deixou escapar um grunhido de queixa.

- Não, não, não. Seriamente, _milord_, revisamos umas vinte vezes. Não entendo como pode seguir confundido.

Então, olhou-o com exasperação. Ele tinha a mesma expressão vazia e pétrea que tinha tido durante todo aquele momento. Entretanto, em seus olhos havia algo que fez com que ela se interrompesse.

- Deve ser muito difícil para mim, _milady_ - disse ele, com um marcado acento do leste de Londres.

Leah o olhou com os olhos entrecerrados, fixamente.

- Está tentando zombar de mim, não é?

- Não entendo o que quer dizer.

- Oh! - exclamou Leah, e se levantou da cadeira com os punhos apertados- exagerou muito sua atuação, _milord_! Não pode ser tão extremamente tolo e dirigir com êxito um negócio!

Jacob começou a rir, o que só serviu para que Leah se enfurecesse mais.

- O que acontece? Por que me faz perder tempo? É descortês e desconsiderado!

Enquanto Leah continuava jogando fumaça pelas orelhas, Rosalie olhou ao Jacob com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Tudo isto foi fingido? - perguntou.

E, de repente, pôs-se a rir.

- O que ocorre a você? - perguntou Leah a sua amiga - Ficou louca? Esbanjamos mais de meia hora lhe ensinando coisas que já sabia!

Jacob se voltou para ela com um grande sorriso.

- Não é tão duro, _milady_. Acho que pôs muita fé no que disse ontem à noite lady Lauren. Eu não passei a vida em um buraco. Levo bastante tempo podendo me permitir ter cozinheiro, e é muito melhor que o desta casa. E meu mordomo sempre põe à perfeição a mesa. Por outra parte, embora eu não soubesse comer quando cheguei a esta casa, só teria tido que olhar a outros para aprender. Não é Euclides, nem os escritos de Platão.

Leah ficou olhando-o, boquiaberta, com as mãos nos quadris. Depois se sentou pesadamente a seu lado, sacudindo a cabeça.

- E por que nos fez pensar que não sabia nada? Por que se empenha em parecer mais rude do que é?

- A minha família agrada tanto - respondeu ele. Então, com os olhos brilhantes, acrescentou em voz baixa - E do que outro modo ia conseguir estar tão perto de você?

Leah abriu uns olhos como pratos e sentiu um súbito calor no ventre. Olhou rapidamente a Rosalie para comprovar se ela tinha ouvido o comentário do conde. Rosalie, ainda sorridente pelo ataque de risada que tinha sofrido, seguia sacudindo a cabeça com incredulidade, e Leah não acreditou que tivesse ouvido nada.

- Não seja absurdo - disse a Jacob.

- Muito bem, então - disse Rosalie, ficando em pé com mais seriedade - Me desculpo, lorde Jacob, por escutar muito o que os outros disseram que necessitava. Possivelmente devamos começar de novo. Há alguma coisa em que possamos lhe ajudar a incrementar seus conhecimentos?

Ele ficou pensativo durante um instante e respondeu:

- Efetivamente, há algo no que necessito ajuda. Dou-me muito mal em dançar.

- Ah, nisso estou segura de que poderemos ajudá-lo - disse Rosalie, e olhou para Leah. -Está de acordo?

- Sim, é claro - assentiu ela.

Deixaram o salão e se dirigiram para a sala de música. Leah tinha visto imediatamente os perigos de ensinar a dançar ao Jacob. Ele necessitaria de uma companheira com quem praticar, e ser sua companheira suporia estar muito perto dele durante bastante tempo. Leah não queria pensar o que ia sentir ao dançar com ele.

- Por que não toco eu o piano? - sugeriu quando entravam na sala.

Rosalie riu.

- Oh, não, querida minha. Esquece-se que a ouvi tocar. Acredito que será melhor que eu faça a música e você faça de companheira de baile de sua senhoria.

Por desgraça, Rosalie tinha razão. Leah não tinha talento para a música e detestava a prática diária, assim possuía muito pouca habilidade com o piano.

- Claro - disse, aceitando com tanta graça como pôde.

Olhou para Jacob. Ele estava sorrindo de um modo que deu a entender à Leah que sabia por que ela queria tocar. Pior ainda, ele sabia por que tinha reticências para que dançassem juntos: não era porque Leah se sentisse repelida por sua pessoa, mas sim por justamente o contrário. Apesar de seus desejos, ela se sentia atraída por ele. Tinha medo de ver-se entre seus braços, de mover-se ao ritmo da música com ele, porque temia sua própria resposta.

- Começamos com uma valsa? - perguntou Rosalie, e começou a organizar a prática sem esperar resposta - Sei que nem sempre se usa fora de Londres, mas acho que será uma festa sofisticada e que não haverá problema. E é o mais fácil de aprender. Leah, você explique os passos a lorde Jacob enquanto eu procuro uma partitura.

- Conheço os passos. Ensinaram-me isso. O que ocorre é que não sou um perito. Acredito que o que preciso é prática.

- Muito bem - disse Leah - Quer que experimentemos os passos sem primeiro música?

- Como deseja.

Estendeu-lhe o braço; depois a atraiu para si e posou a mão sobre sua cintura. Ela notou sua palma, pesada e cálida, e sua sujeição firme, e notou com toda clareza quão grande era sua mão. O fato de estar tão perto dele, de poder olhá-lo no rosto a poucos centímetros, cortava-lhe um pouco a respiração. Era um homem intimidador, mas Leah sabia, por outra parte, que ela era uma mulher a que não se podia dominar facilmente.

- O primeiro que deve recordar é que não deve agarrar à dama com muita força - disse em tom calmo. - Sua mão deve descansar com leveza em sua cintura.

Ele ergueu a mão um centímetro, e tomou o dedo polegar para colocar-lhe justo na posição adequada.

- Agora, deve me guiar na direção para a que vamos, mas com soltura. Não segure com força, como se estivesse levando um saco de um lugar a outro. Só uma ligeira pressão dos dedos. E não me aperte a mão. Só, sustente. Assim, muito bem. Agora, comecemos.

Leah começou a dançar a valsa, e ambos se moveram, mas com passos rígidos e torpes. Então, ela o olhou e lhe perguntou com desconfiança:

- Não estará fingindo que isto é o melhor que pode fazer, não é?

Jacob riu.

- Não, temo que esta é de verdade minha maneira de dançar.

- A única coisa que precisa é praticar - disse então Leah, para animá-lo.

- Minha querida senhorita, nunca se refugiou antes na amabilidade. Por favor, não comece agora.

Ela riu também.

- Está bem. Permita-me que lhe diga que não é o pior com quem dancei, mas tampouco o melhor. Entretanto, acredito que melhorará com a prática.

Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento.

- Obrigado. Então, pratiquemos.

Assim o fizeram, ao som da música de Rosalie. Dançaram durante um momento, e Jacob começou a relaxar-se e a mover-se com menos rigidez, sem concentrar-se tanto nos passos. À medida que sua confiança aumentou, deixou de olhar os pés. De fato, começou a olhar ao Leah com tanta intensidade que ela se ruborizou.

- Saiu-me um terceiro olho, _milord_? - perguntou-lhe com aspereza - Está me olhando fixamente durante um bom tempo.

- Sinto muito. Sem dúvida, é outro sinal de minha pobre educação -respondeu ele, embora sem o mínimo indício de arrependimento no tom de voz - Provavelmente, também é de más maneiras que lhe diga que hoje têm algo diferente.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Diferente? Diferente do que?

- Está diferente da primeira vez que nos vimos. Acredito que é seu cabelo. Está diferente.

- Uma mulher freqüentemente decide trocar de penteado, _milord_ - respondeu ela.

- Eu gosto do penteado que levava ontem. E o de hoje - disse ele. Então, sua voz ficou reduzida a um sussurro - Está mais suave, mais solto. Faz com que um homem pense...

Leah se sentiu acalorada ao ouvi-lo. Sabia que não deveria perguntar, que não deveria lhe permitir que seguisse por aquele caminho. Era perigoso. Entretanto, ouviu a si mesma lhe perguntando:

- Pensar no que, _milord_?

- Em soltá-lo - respondeu Jacob com a voz rouca - Em ver toda essa glória livre, caindo pelos ombros.

Naquela ocasião, foi Leah quem tropeçou um pouco, e ele a segurou pela cintura, ajudando-a a manter o equilíbrio. Leah afastou o olhar.

- Esta não é o tipo de conversa que deveríamos ter. Sua forma de falar é muito cálida, senhor. Muito familiar.

- Não é educada? - perguntou ele, sardonicamente.

- Não é própria - respondeu ela - Um cavalheiro não deve falar desta maneira a uma mulher solteira.

- Ah, mas ambos sabemos que eu não sou um cavalheiro - disse ele, com os olhos cravados no rosto de Leah.

Ela não pôde passar por cima o ardor de seu olhar, como tampouco pôde fazer caso omisso do significado de suas palavras. Sua voz era como uma carícia na pele, e fez com que ela tremesse.

- Não deve dizer estas coisas às moças que corteje - sentenciou ela com firmeza, reprimindo o que sentia.

- Não vou dizê-lo a nenhuma - replicou ele - Nenhuma me interessa.

- Ainda não as conheceu.

- Não tenho que conhecê-las para saber que serão bobas e rirão bobamente, ou que serão orgulhosas e depreciativas. E que nenhuma terá outra coisa que dizer que o que lhe ensinaram durante anos. E nenhuma terá para mim tanto interesse como você.

Leah tomou ar com brusquidão.

- Já disse que não estou interessada em me casar com você, lorde Jacob.

- Não lhe parece, já que está comprometida a corrigir meus movimentos e minhas palavras, que poderia me chamar apenas por meu nome?

- Esse é o correto.

- Não. Não o é. O conde do Radbourne não sou eu. É uma identidade que não tem nada que ver comigo. Eu fui Jacob durante toda minha vida.

Leah sabia que não era apropriado chamá-lo apenas por seu nome de batismo. Além de tudo, fazia poucos dias que se conheciam. Chamá-lo de Jacob indicaria uma intimidade entre eles que não era correta. Entretanto, de qualquer modo, disse:

- Está bem, Jacob.

A expressão de Jacob relaxou, e agarrou com força a mão de Leah. Ela afastou o olhar. Sentiu-se como se estivesse deslizando-se por uma ladeira escorregadia. Como tinha perdido o controle da situação?

Tinha começado corrigindo ao Jacob, com razão, por lhe falar de uma maneira pouco adequada, e ao final o chamava por seu nome de batismo, algo que não tinha feito nem sequer com homens a quem conhecia de toda a vida. Não estava acostumada a todo aquilo, a aquele homem, à situação nem aos sentimentos que buliam em seu interior, e se tinha deixado vencer. Aquela falta de controle fez com que se encontrasse insegura e trêmula. Quando terminou a valsa e se separaram um do outro, Leah se voltou para Rosalie, que estava revisando mais partituras em busca de outra valsa.

Leah tomou ar e disse:

- Lady Rosalie, acho que eu gostaria de parar agora, se for possível.

- É claro - respondeu Rosalie, olhando-a com surpresa – Sinto muito. Está cansada? Não me tinha dado conta. Não deveria ter seguido tocando.

Jacob franziu o cenho e se voltou para Leah.

- Sim, descansemos uns minutos. Talvez pudéssemos tomar um pouco de chá.

- Não, não, não preciso tomar chá. Acho que seria melhor que subisse a meu quarto. Tenho enxaqueca. Se não se importar, talvez possamos continuar praticando amanhã.

- Pois claro - disse Rosalie, sorrindo - Estou segura de que lorde Jacob estará mais que contente de livrar-se de nós toda a tarde. Eu irei falar dos planos para a festa com lady Jane.

- Obrigada - disse Leah e, com um pequeno sorriso, sem olhar ao Jacob novamente, fugiu da sala.

Quando esteve a salvo em seu quarto, deixou-se cair em uma cadeira junto à janela e passou uns minutos repreendendo-se por ser tão covarde. O que estava fazendo, escondendo-se ali? Era outra prova mais da estranha maneira em que se estava comportando.

Ela não era das que se refugiavam no engano, socialmente aceitável, da enxaqueca para fugir de um homem por não poder dirigi-lo. E muito menos por não poder confiar-se em si mesma! Devia voltar a ser ela mesma. Decidiu que daria um passeio: o ar fresco e o exercício a reconfortariam e conseguiria ver as coisas com mais clareza. Decididamente, ficou em pé e se calçou as botas robustas que tinha levado para caminhar pelo jardim e pelo campo. Depois desceu silenciosamente e saiu pela porta traseira ao jardim. Tomou o caminho mais curto para a pradaria que havia mais à frente.

Aquele caminho conduzia a um pequeno penhasco do qual se divisava uma maravilhosa perspectiva do campo. Abaixo dela, viu o prado estendendo-se até as colinas do Cotswold, salpicado de granjas. A sua direita havia árvores e outra colina, sobre a qual se erguiam as ruínas de uma edificação de pedra. Devia ser a velha torre normanda da qual lhes tinha falado o mordomo quando tinham chegado. Leah pensou que possivelmente merecesse a pena ir explorar. Durante um instante, observou a colina protegendo-os olhos do sol com a mão.

De repente, ouviu o tinido de uma brida no caminho, depois dela, e o som de uns cascos. Voltou-se e viu um homem que se aproximava dela montado em um grande cavalo castanho. Encolheu o estômago de Leah.

Lorde Jacob era aquele homem. E a tinha surpreendido em um abandono.

* * *

**N/A: **E ai, o que acharam??

Como a escola é um saco vou tentar postar final de semana, mas tudo depende das reviews que eu receber!! hahahaha

Então não preciso nem dizer. 

**REVIEWS!!**


	11. Capítulo Dez

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado à **tami-suchi**, **su-chan**,** Lorena** e **milusca Pereira**. Desculpe se esqueci de alguem :)

**

* * *

Capítulo Dez**

Leah pensou, durante um instante, em pôr-se a correr, mas reprimiu o impulso. Acaso não acabava de decidir que devia ser forte, voltar a ser ela mesma? Enfrentaria-se a aquele problema como sempre: diretamente.

Ergueu-se e olhou ao Jacob enquanto ele se aproximava. Recordava que lady Jane havia dito a Rosalie que Jacob não montava bem a cavalo, mas Leah se deu conta de que tinha uma aparência magnífica sobre o animal. Engoliu a saliva e se ergueu ainda mais.

- Ah, lady Leah - disse Jacob enquanto se aproximava, em um tom de voz divertido, e tirou o chapéu para saudá-la - Que surpresa que nos encontremos aqui.

- Pois sim. Eu também estou muito surpreendida de o ver - replicou ela - Seguiu-me?

- Não, eu pensava que estava em seu quarto com uma terrível dor de cabeça, se é que não se lembra - respondeu Jacob enquanto descia do cavalo - Tinha decidido ir visitar uma ou duas de minhas granjas, devido a, de repente, ter o resto do dia livre.

Leah sentiu que lhe devia uma explicação.

- Pensei que talvez um pouco de ar fresco me aliviaria a enxaqueca.

- Ah - disse ele, assentindo - Então, passearei consigo, a menos que prefira não ter companhia.

O brilho de malicia de seus olhos foi um desafio muito grande para fugir dele.

- Claro que não. De fato, _milord_, acho que há certas coisas das quais devemos falar.

- Seriamente? Coisas sobre minhas maneiras? Ou sobre minha habilidade para o baile? E acreditava que tínhamos acordado que nos chamaríamos pelo nome de batismo. Meu nome é Jacob.

- Jacob - disse ela, pensando em que podia render-se naquele ponto insignificante - Embora, é obvio, em público tal familiaridade não será apropriada.

- Oh, não, é obvio. Nessas ocasiões devo ser lorde Jacob para você.

- Sei que tudo isto lhe parece uma brincadeira - disse Leah - Mas estas são as regras com as que vivemos, e a uma mulher não beneficia absolutamente tentar rompê-las. A mim já me consideram suficientemente estranha. Não desejo acrescentar rumores sobre minha honra.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Não imagino que a ninguém lhe ocorresse pôr em questão sua honra.

- Espero não lhes dar motivo para fazê-lo - replicou Leah.

Ele inclinou a cabeça como sinal de aquiescência, e continuaram passeando. Depois de um momento, ele disse:

- Bom, do que desejava me falar?

- Pois eu gostaria de esclarecer minha situação aqui. Acessei a dever ajudar a Rosalie, isso é tudo. Espero que ela tenha dito isso a sua tia e a você.

- Fez isso.

- Eu também tentei lhe deixar claro que não tenho intenção de me casar com você.

- Fez isso.

Ela o olhou de esguelha.

- E, entretanto, esta manhã me fez comentários.

- Comentários?

- Bom, suponho que pode dizer-se que eram cumprimentos.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com uma expressão inocente.

- Não me permite lhe fazer cumprimentos?

- Foi a forma de fazê-lo. Não eram os cumprimentos de um cavalheiro para uma dama que não conhece. Ou os de um irmão para sua irmã.

- Não. Não eram os cumprimentos de um irmão. Mas é que eu não sou seu irmão.

- Está se comportando de maneira obtusa. Estou segura de que o faz a propósito. Seus comentários foram... estava flertando.

- E não posso flertar com você?

- Não - respondeu ela zangada - Oh, não ponha esse ar de assombro! Sabe perfeitamente do que estou falando. Falou-me de uma maneira... bom, de uma forma sedutora.

Ele sorriu.

- Me alegro de saber que minhas intenções ficaram claras.

- Mas lhe disse...

- Sei o que me disse, Leah.

- Então, por que insiste? Repito que não há esperança de que me case consigo, e de qualquer modo você continua se insinuando. Tem esperanças de que mude de opinião? Não vou fazê-lo, asseguro-lhe

- Não, já vejo que sua mente é de pedra.

Leah franziu o cenho.

- Agora me está insultando.

- Não queria que lhe fizesse cumprimentos, se por acaso não se lembra.

Deixou escapar um suspiro de exasperação e voltou o rosto. Seguiram caminhando em meio de um silêncio espesso. Depois de um momento, Jacob disse com suavidade:

- Em qualquer caso, eu não lhe pedi que se case comigo. Certamente, terá percebido.

- Sim, mas me tem feito insinuações. Isso admitiu.

- Bem, você só disse que não queria se casar comigo. Não proibiu outras coisas.

Leah se deteve em seco e se voltou para ele com o rosto congestionado de indignação.

- Como? Está dizendo que...? Atreve-se a pensar que eu... que eu...? - se interrompeu, incapaz de pronunciar aquelas palavras.

- Nem sequer uma mulher que esteja contra o matrimônio tem por que renunciar a todo tipo de relação - disse ele com cuidado.

- Acha que eu me desonraria? Que mancharia meu nome? - perguntou ela com assombro.

- Não, nunca a desonraria. Eu não acredito que seja capaz de fazê-lo - respondeu ele, e deu um passo para ela. Deixou cair as rédeas do cavalo ao chão e tomou pelos ombros- O que quer que façamos? Negar o que há entre nós? Esquecer o fato de que, quando a toco, a pele lhe arde sob minhas mãos? Que quando a beijei, você me beijou também?

Leah fechou os olhos, incapaz de continuar olhando-o nos olhos por medo de jogar-se em seus braços. Desejava com todas suas forças sentir seus lábios de novo. Recordava seu sabor, sua textura.

- Não - sussurrou quase temerosamente - Não é certo. Não há nada entre nós.

- Acreditava que não mentia - disse ele, e a atraiu para si.

Então a beijou com fome, com paixão, e ela perdeu todo pensamento racional. Leah ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe devolveu o beijo com um ardor igual ao dele, e lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços, segurando-o enquanto o calor se apropriava dela.

Naquele momento nada tinha importância, nada mais que sentir a dureza do corpo do Jacob contra o seu. Estava tremendo entre seus braços, tremendo de desejo. Ele deslizou as mãos por suas costas e a agarrou pelas nádegas, afundando os dedos em sua carne. Pressionou-a contra a prova de sua paixão. Leah nunca tinha sentido a um homem assim, e o sangue começou a lhe pulsar com força entre as pernas. Ela entrelaçou os dedos em seu cabelo, consciente do selvagem desejo de esfregar-se contra ele e acariciá-lo.

- Oh, Deus! - exclamou, e se separou dele. Tampou o rosto com as mãos e disse - Não! O que estou fazendo?

Jacob deixou escapar um grunhido de frustração, e a abraçou pelas costas, voltando a pegá-la contra seu corpo. Ela notou a rápida respiração em seu peito, e ouviu o som áspero de sua voz quando ele se inclinou para lhe acariciar o cabelo com a boca e o nariz.

- Você também o sente - murmurou Jacob - Não negue que está ardendo de desejo, como eu.

- Não posso. Não.

- É muito severa. Muito rígida - disse ele, lhe roçando o pescoço com os lábios, suavemente. – Não se importa absolutamente como me tenta?

- Eu não quero te tentar.

- Sei que não - respondeu Jacob com um som entre risada e grunhido. - Isso é o pior de tudo. Não tem que querer, não tem que tentá-lo. Só tem que me olhar com esses olhos de ouro. Só tenho que ver um de seus cachos escapando de sua forquilha, e não posso pensar em outra coisa que em seu cabelo solto, que em enterrar minhas mãos em sua cabeleira, dourada como o mel, suave como o cetim...

- Jacob, basta! - exclamou ela. Afastou-se bruscamente dele e se afastou com os punhos apertados para evitar que lhe tremessem os dedos - Não permitirei que me seduza. Seriamente pensa que me converteria em sua amante?

- Não - respondeu ele, olhando-a com cara de poucos amigos - Quero que se converta em minha esposa, como você bem sabe.

- Jacob, já lhe disse que isso não pode ser. Por que não me acredita?

- O que posso fazer? Já me disse o que não quer fazer. Entretanto, não pode conseguir que deixe de tentá-lo. Acaso acreditava de verdade que ia aceitar docilmente sua negativa? Que não faria todo o possível para fazer que mudasse de opinião? Que não faria o possível por persuadi-la?

Olharam-se o um ao outro durante um longo momento. Depois, Leah suspirou e se relaxou.

- Não. Suponho que não esperava que se rendesse, realmente.

- Seria tão terrível? - perguntou-lhe em voz baixa, dando um passo para ela - Ser minha esposa seria uma carga tão pesada? - perguntou-lhe, lhe cravando um olhar abrasador - Estar em minha cama, sentir minhas carícias?

- Não - respondeu ela com sinceridade, e com a voz trêmula. - Não seria terrível durante umas semanas, uns meses até que tivesse satisfeito sua luxúria por mim. Mas depois, quando tivesse acabado com seu desejo, eu estaria sob seu controle.

- Acredito que subestima o tempo durante o qual te desejaria, - respondeu ele - mas suponhamos que tem razão. Quando se apagasse o fogo entre nós, ainda seria minha esposa. Teria meu sobrenome, meu respeito, minha fortuna.

- Eu não teria nada mais que o que você quisesse me dar. Uma vez que seu desejo se dissipasse, quando tivesse conseguido o que queria, acha que minha forma de falar, sem papas na língua, seria aceitável para você? Não. Acho que então eu lhe seria impertinente, muito independente. Acho que você não gostaria que dissesse o que penso sem me preocupar do que você pensa ou prefere. Perceberia que sou de discutir e obstinada.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, divertido.

- E não lhe parece que já me dei conta de todas essas coisas?

- Não brinque! - exclamou Leah - Pode ser que não lhe pareçam importantes essas coisas, mas asseguro que a mim sim. Se fosse você quem se encontrasse sob o domínio de outro, sem nada que lhe pertencesse, nem sequer o direito sobre seu próprio corpo, dependente dos caprichos de outra pessoa, obrigado a viver de acordo com as regras de outro, então tampouco quereria se casar.

- Leah - disse ele, alarmado, e lhe estendeu uma mão. - Acha que eu sou um tirano semelhante?

- Não sei! Não o conheço! – respondeu Leah, com os olhos muito abertos e as faces muito vermelhas - Mas sei como facilmente um homem pronuncia palavras doces quando quer conseguir algo, e como rapidamente as esquece depois. Sei que se confiar em um homem e me equivoco, terei condenado minha vida. Você poderia me golpear e ninguém poderia interferir. Os filhos que eu levasse em meu próprio corpo, e que iluminasse com sangue e dor, seriam seus, e eu não teria direitos sobre eles. Você me poderia tirar isso se quisesse. Poderia me encerrar. Inclusive a roupa que levasse te pertenceria. O dinheiro que teria para gastar seria o que você me desse. Você...

- Deus Santo - a interrompeu Jacob - Eu não sou um monstro! Não, não me conhece, não mais do que eu conheço a você, mas, dei-lhe razões para que suponha que eu me comportaria assim?

- Não. E, sem dúvida, pensará que sou idiota por pensar nessas possibilidades. Outros me disseram isso, assim não precisa reiterá-lo.

Ele se deteve durante um instante, observando-a, e depois perguntou em voz baixa:

- A causa de que tenha tanto medo ao casamento é seu pai?

Leah se revelou contra suas palavras e respondeu rapidamente.

- Medo? Eu não tenho medo do casamento. Vejo-o com bom senso, isso é tudo - disse. Entretanto, depois deixou escapar um suspiro e relaxou um pouco - Você o conheceu. Sabe como era. É evidente que deve tê-lo prejudicado de algum modo, porque eu o conheci quando estava se pegando com ele no vestíbulo de minha casa.

Ele a olhou zombeteiramente.

- Alivia-me que pense que fui atrás de seu pai porque ele me prejudicou.

- Não se orgulhe muito por isso. Foi mais o resultado de que eu conhecesse a ele, e não de conhecer a você - respondeu Leah com secura.

- Prefiro tomar isso como um cumprimento, se não se importar. É difícil ouvir algo assim de seus lábios.

- Pode tomar o como quiser - disse Leah, e começou a caminhar uma vez mais pelo atalho.

Jacob ficou ao seu lado em seguida, puxando pelas rédeas da montaria. Depois de um momento, disse:

- Conhecia seu pai. Conheci-o em meu mundo. Atacou a uma mulher que trabalhava para mim. Tinha o costume de pensar que qualquer mulher que ganhasse a vida repartindo cartas em um estabelecimento de jogo estava disponível para ele em outros sentidos - explicou, e apertou os lábios - Quando ela o rejeitou, ele a golpeou.

- E por isso veio a nossa casa?

Jacob assentiu.

- Sim. Mas devo ser justo e admitir que as ações de um homem em minha parte de Londres não são necessariamente suas ações entre os de sua mesma classe. Nem em sua família.

- Não posso lhe contar como era entre seus amigos, mas sei como tratava a aqueles que considerava inferiores a ele, e posso lhe dizer que sua mulher e seus filhos estavam nesse grupo. Minha mãe é muito paciente e doce, mas lhe encontrava defeitos constantemente. Não sei como era ela antes de ver-se sob seu poder, mas sei que ante ele era temerosa, tímida, insegura de tudo o que dizia e o que fazia. Nenhum de nós sabia o que era que poderia enfurecê-lo. Podia estar iracundo durante dias, semanas, e rugir por cada suposto engano que cometíamos. Então, de repente, batia em minha mãe por algo.

- Sinto muito.

- Já terminou tudo. Como pode imaginar, não lamentei muito sua morte.

Ele apertou a mandíbula e lhe perguntou:

- Batia em você?

- Uma ou duas vezes me atirou ao chão. Não estou certa de que quisesse me fazer mal; freqüentemente era muito torpe porque estava bêbado. Acredito que, em certo modo, estava um pouco orgulhoso de mim. Eu não me acovardava ante ele, e ele não podia me fazer chorar e tremer como a minha mãe e ao Seth.

Jacob sorriu ligeiramente.

- Estou certo de que foi uma pequena leoa.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Cedo me dei conta de que se demonstrasse medo, só conseguia piorar as coisas. Entretanto, não precisava sentir seus golpes para saber quais eram os resultados de sua fúria. Eu vi o que o fazia a minha mãe muito freqüentemente. Sabia que ele era pior com ela porque era sua esposa. Ela me contou uma vez que meu pai era um cavalheiro encantador quando a cortejava, que sempre elogiava suas virtudes, seus encantos. Só depois de casar-se começou a achá-la tola.

Leah olhou ao Jacob. Sentia-se surpreendida por lhe haver falado de seu pai. Nunca tinha contado aquelas histórias a ninguém. Não estava segura de por que lhe resultava tão fácil contar-lhe. Talvez porque ele conhecia a perversidade de seu pai pessoalmente, ou porque a vida que ele tinha levado era muito mais difícil que a sua. Ou talvez porque pressentia que seus segredos iriam estar a salvo com ele. De qualquer modo, não podia evitar perguntar-se se Jacob a olharia de uma maneira diferente a partir daquele momento. Os homens não gostavam das mulheres que sabiam muito do lado escuro do mundo.

Jacob se deteve, tomou o braço e fez que se voltasse a olhá-lo.

- Nem todos os homens são como seu pai, Leah. Muitos deles adoram a suas mulheres. Tratam-nas com ternura e cuidado.

- Eu não sou uma jóia - respondeu Leah -, para que me mimem e me tenham entre algodões. Nenhum homem o pensaria, e embora algum fosse tão idiota para pensá-lo, asseguro que eu lhe esclareceria muito em breve seu engano. Suspeito que sou mais um espinho.

Leah tentou caminhar de novo, mas ele a segurou com força.

- Não me confunda com seu pai. Nem com outros homens.

Leah ergueu os olhos. Enquanto observava ao Jacob, o sol lhe arrancava brilhos dourados do olhar.

- Não o confundo com ele. Mas se me engano, não saberia até que fosse muito tarde. E asseguro que não mudarei de idéia. Não posso me casar com você.

• • •

Após, Leah e Jacob se separaram. Ele foi visitar suas granjas, e ela voltou para a casa com certo sentimento de tristeza no peito. Estava segura de que, naquela ocasião, fazia que Jacob entendesse que não tinha nenhuma possibilidade. Cessaria de persegui-la e voltaria sua atenção para as moças que iriam à festa da semana seguinte. Deveria sentir-se aliviada por isso, não triste. Entretanto e apesar de seus esforços, não conseguiu desfazer-se daquele sentimento de pena.

Passou a maior parte da tarde em seu quarto, olhando pela janela. Sem saber como, pensou, deixou-se apanhar naquele tolo sonho de amor. Por que tinha permitido a Rosalie e às demais que a convencessem para comprar vestidos bonitos? Por que, do contrário, tinha aceitado viajar ao Radbourne Park? Por que tinha permitido à Maisie que melhorasse o estilo de penteado? Bem, aquilo tinha que mudar. Aquela tarde tinha deixado as coisas claras ao Jacob, e aquela noite se pentearia como levava anos fazendo-o, e vestiria um de seus velhos vestidos para o jantar. Fazia o correto, e logo recuperaria o bom ânimo.

Fez o que tinha planejado: escolheu um vestido marrom que Maisie tinha animado com um pouco de bordado no pescoço e nas mangas, e declinou o oferecimento da criada para que a penteasse para a noite.

Tampouco desceu com antecipação para jantar. Esperou ouvir Rosalie pelas escadas, saiu de seu quarto e se uniu a ela. Daquele modo, evitou ver-se cara a cara com Jacob antes que todos entrassem na sala de jantar. Ali estariam separados por outros comensais, e não teria que falar com ele.

O jantar transcorreu a um ritmo muito lento, devido em grande parte à a falta de conversa. Durante as sobremesas, entretanto, Jacob falou e surpreendeu a todo mundo, porque não havia dito nenhuma palavra até aquele momento.

- Avó, devo lhe dizer que convidei a um amigo à festa da semana que vem.

- Como? - perguntou lady Jane.

- Convidei a um de meus amigos para a festa da semana que vem - repetiu Jacob com calma – Se chama Piers Aldenham. A festa estará cheia de mulheres, e me pareceu boa idéia acrescentar outro homem ao grupo. Além de tudo, haverá um baile.

Nenhuma das mulheres disse nada. Todas seguiram olhando-o fixamente, com estupefação. Jacob prosseguiu sem alterar-se.

- Informei ao mordomo e à governanta, é claro, assim não tem que preocupar-se por isso. Depois de um momento, lady Jane perguntou:

- A seu amigo? A um de seus amigos de antes?

- Exato. O senhor Aldenham e eu somos amigos há mais de dez anos. Estarei encantado de apresentá-lo.

Lauren e Pansy se voltaram para lady Jane, que as olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Depois, voltou a olhar ao Jacob.

- Não o diz a sério.

- Sim.

- É absurdo! Não pode apresentar uma das pessoas que conhecia antes às pessoas que havemos convidado.

- Não? - perguntou Jacob com suavidade.

Entretanto, Leah detectou um tom férreo em suas palavras que a sua tia avó lhe escapou por completo. Leah olhou a Rosalie, que estava observando a conversa com supremo interesse, e depois se fixou novamente em lady Jane.

- Não, claro que não - disse a dama - Deveria me ter consultado antes de convidá-lo. É muito bom ao se lembrar dessa gente, mas não pode pretender que se mesclem com os de nossa classe.

- Mmm... assim acha que o rechaçarão, não? - continuou ele, pensativamente - Então é uma boa coisa, suponho, o fato de que Piers não se desanime facilmente.

- Não, Jacob. Não me entendeu. Não pode convidá-lo. Deve lhe enviar uma nota dizendo que não pode vir. Talvez a próxima vez que vá a Londres possa ir visitá-lo.

- Não, tia. Você é quem não me entendeu. Convidei-o. Vai vir.

Lady Jane o olhou com a boca aberta. Finalmente falou:

- Não. Proíbo a você.

- Você me proíbe? - repetiu Jacob em um tom calmo que, entretanto, não enganou ao Leah.

Lady Jane olhou severamente a seu sobrinho. Leah pensou que a dama ia levar uma boa surpresa.

- Tia - disse Jacob, inclinando-se ligeiramente para a mesa -, receio que fez uma idéia equivocada. Segui com seus planos de futuro porque coincidem com minhas intenções. Por desgraça, parece que isso lhe deu a impressão de que lhe permiti que dirija minha vida e minha casa. Permita-me que lhe recorde que Radbourne Park me pertence, e que você, e todas as demais pessoas que há nesta mesa, estão aqui sob minha hospitalidade. Convidarei a quem quer a esta casa, quando queira. E embora lhe guardarei o respeito que merece sua idade e que lhe devo pelos laços familiares, não tenho por que obedecê-la, nem agora nem nunca. Piers chegará na semana que vem, e espero que todo mundo o trate com cortesia. Espero também ter falado com clareza.

Lady Jane, pela primeira vez em sua vida, não respondeu. Não tinha palavras.

Ele esperou um momento, e depois inclinou brevemente a cabeça.

- Senhoras, dado que hoje sou o único homem presente na mesa, acho que tomarei o porto em meu escritório. Se me desculparem.

Ele se levantou e saiu da sala.

Depois de sua marcha se fez um silêncio cheio de assombro. Finalmente, Rosalie tomou um sorvo de vinho e disse:

- Bom, nota-se que leva sangue Black nas veias.

Leah soltou um risinho e tampou rapidamente a boca com o guardanapo.

- O que vamos fazer? - perguntou Lauren queixosamente.

- Não parece que haja muita escolha - comentou Leah.

- Você! - exclamou Lauren - Oh, claro, para você é o mesmo. Não será humilhada com isso.

- Oh, Meu deus - disse Pansy ansiosamente - Acredito que agora está terrivelmente zangado conosco. Jane - implorou a sua irmã.

- Bem - disse lady Jane -, bem. É um moço ingrato, não é assim? Dá-me vontade de lavar as mãos e voltar para o Pencully Hall.

- Não! Jane! - exclamou Pansy - Por favor, não nos deixe com ele.

O semblante de lady Jane se suavizou, e deu umas batidinhas na mão de sua irmã.

- Vamos, vamos, Pansy, sabe que não a abandonarei. Se for, pode vir comigo.

- Lady Radbourne - disse Leah a Pansy -, eu não me preocuparia se fosse você. Não acredito que lorde Radbourne queira lhes prejudicar, não. Não me parece um calhorda.

- Claro que ele não lhe faria mal, Pansy - disse lady Jane - Só é obstinado em algo absurdo. Por que se terá empenhado nisto?

- Talvez, _milady_, cansou-se de que lhe digam o que tem que fazer. Nenhum homem que eu conheça aceitaria docilmente que digam a quem pode e a quem não pode convidar a sua festa.

- Tinha algo de seu pai, verdade, Pansy? - disse lady Jane reflexivamente.

A única resposta do Pansy foi um gemido de angústia.

- Bem - prosseguiu lady Jane - Claramente, a moça dos Ferrington não servirá. Não tem caráter absolutamente. Nunca poderia dirigi-lo. É uma lástima... ah, bom, é uma bênção que tenhamos a você, Leah.

- Desculpem? - disse Leah - _Milady_, eu não tenho intenção de me casar com lorde Jacob. Digo-o a sério.

- Sim, bem - disse lady Jane, encolhendo os ombros - É fácil dizê-lo, menina. Mas todas vimos como saltou em sua defesa.

- Só estava sendo justa - replicou Leah com veemência - Isso não significa que sinta nada por lorde Jacob.

- Mmm… suponho que não - disse lady Jane, olhando-a com condescendência - De qualquer modo, espero que assimile a verdade antes que Jacob se renda e escolha a uma das outras moças. 


	12. Capítulo Onze

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado à **tami-suchi**, **Yo mismo**,** Isa Clearwater**,** milusca Pereira **e** V. Keat**.

**

* * *

Capítulo Onze**

Leah era suficientemente sábia para dar-se conta de que lady Jane a estava provocando. Esperava, sem dúvida, pôr ciumenta a Leah ao mencionar a outras mulheres e sugerir que lorde Jacob pudesse escolher a alguma delas.

Leah, entretanto, não tinha intenção de deixar-se manipular por lady Jane nem por outra pessoa. Ela não ia casar se com lorde Jacob, e, portanto, não devia permitir-se sentir ciúmes. Manteve-se firme em sua decisão de acabar com a vaidade que a tinha empurrado a pôr vestidos mais bonitos e a arrumar o cabelo de uma forma mais atraente. Não tinha sentido tentar atrair a atenção do Jacob. De fato, aquilo ia contra seus próprios desejos. Além disso, pensou que recuperar seu velho estilo enviaria uma mensagem clara ao Jacob e a outros. Faria-os entender que não estava tentando ganhar seu interesse.

Continuaram com as aulas de baile, além de manter entre os três, conversas artificiais destinadas a melhorar as habilidades sociais do conde. Entretanto, Leah se assegurou de que mantinha uma distância adequada entre Jacob e ela, além de um tom muito formal. Notou certo assombro nos olhos de Rosalie e diversão e irritação ao mesmo tempo no olhar de Jacob, mas Leah não permitiu que sua atitude a incomodasse.

Durante os dias seguintes, trabalharam de manhã e interromperam as sessões de prática antes da comida. Às tardes, Jacob desaparecia em seu escritório ou atendendo assuntos da propriedade, e Rosalie e Leah tinham o dia livre para fazer o que quisessem. Rosalie se dedicou a planejar a semana seguinte e a preparar a festa, e Leah também se viu envolvida nos preparativos.

Entretanto, como as conversas intermináveis a respeito dos arranjos florais, os menus e a música a aborreciam o inexprimível, e as conversas sobre os méritos das distintas candidatas a noiva do Jacob lhe provocavam mau humor, Leah evitava ficar no salão depois de comer, e se escondia na biblioteca com um livro, ou em seu quarto escrevendo cartas a seus amigos e a seu irmão. Durante a quarta tarde de inatividade, decidiu ir dar um passeio. Tomou seu chapéu, o pôs e desceu ao jardim. Ali caminhou sem rumo, admirando as flores outonais. Passou sob um arco coberto de hera, e ao outro lado se deteve.

Ali, em frente à Leah, havia um menino pequeno, agachado, observando atentamente o avanço de um caracol pelo caminho. Ao ouvir o som dos passos de Leah, o pequeno voltou-se, alarmado. Quando a viu, entretanto, relaxou.

- Sinto muito - disse Leah - Não queria assustá-lo.

- Achava que fosse a senhorita Tyning - disse o menino.

Era muito bonito e tinha uns cinco anos. Seu cabelo era de cor loira e tinha o nariz cheio de sardas. Tinha os olhos do mesmo azul que Lauren, e Leah deduziu que se tratava do Timothy, o filho da condessa viúva, que tinha permanecido invisível desde que ela tinha chegado.

- É minha preceptora - explicou ele - E se zangará muito quando despertar e se dê conta de que saí. Mas fazia um dia muito bonito para ficar dentro.

- Muito bonito - conveio Leah.

Ele a olhou durante um instante.

- É a senhorita que vai casar se com o Jacob, não é?

Leah arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sou Lady Leah Clearwater, e vim a ajudar ao conde, mas não, não tenho planos de me casar com ele.

- Isso é o que diz mamãe. Diz que nunca ocorrerá. Mas lady Jane diz que sim, e a gente sempre faz o que quer lady Jane.

- Seriamente? - perguntou Leah - Imagino que isso acontece a maior parte das vezes. Entretanto, parece-me que esta vez não se sairá com a sua.

- De verdade? Espero que não. Não quero que Jacob se case. Mamãe diz que se o fizer, será meu fim.

- Seu fim? – repetiu Leah, espantada - O que quer dizer?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei. Acredito que não lhe cai bem Jacob. Não gosta que esteja com ele, mas a mim cai bem -disse ele, com o rosto iluminado- É meu irmão, sabe? Não tinha irmão até que ele chegou.

- É muito agradável ter um irmão - comentou Leah - Eu também tenho um.

- De verdade? E é tão grande como Jacob?

- Não, acredito que não. Seu irmão é muito grande.

- Sei. Diz que eu também vou ser muito alto. Isso espero. Eu gostaria.

- Imagino que tem razão. Seu tio Robert também é alto.

Timothy assentiu.

- Sim. O tio Robert é muito simpático, mas não tanto como Jacob. Não me fala muito. A mamãe tampouco cai bem o tio Robert, mas eu não acredito que seja mau. O que você acha?

- Não o conheço o suficiente para sabê-lo, mas não me pareceu isso. É um pouco calado.

- Jacob é muito melhor. Ele gosta de ver as coisas que coleciono. Pedras e insetos. Algumas vezes, de tarde, sai ao jardim. Por isso desço aqui quando a senhorita Tyning fica adormecida.

- Já entendo - disse Leah, e olhou a seu redor com o coração acelerado. Demônios, acaso aquele homem tinha que estar em todas partes - Acha que virá hoje?

- Não sei. Possivelmente.

- Então, talvez devesse voltar para a casa para que seu irmão e você falem tranqüilamente.

- Não se importará que fique - assegurou Timothy - Ele gosta das pessoas.

- De verdade? - perguntou Leah.

Aquela era uma faceta do Jacob que não conhecia.

Timothy assentiu.

- Ele sempre fala com os jardineiros e com os criados. Algumas vezes, quando escapo para a cozinha para comer algo, está ali, falando e rindo com o cozinheiro e os criados. Salvo com o Horroughs. Não acredito que ao Horroughs caia bem.

- Eu acredito que ao Horroughs não cai bem ninguém - disse Leah.

Timothy riu e começou a saltar, cantando:

- Ao Horroughs não cai bem ninguém, ao Horroughs não cai bem ninguém.

Leah observou a alegria do menino, sorrindo. Entretanto, devido ao ruído que estava fazendo Timothy, não se deu conta de que alguém se aproximava pelo caminho.

- Ah, lady Leah. Perguntava-me com quem estava falando Timothy.

- Lorde Jacob - disse Leah. Ficou com Timothy muito tempo, pensou Leah. Deveria haver partido em seguida. - Acabava de sair para dar um passeio quando me encontrei com o Timothy - explicou ela.

- Eu lhe disse que talvez viesse, e veio! - disse o menino, intervindo alegremente na conversa.

- Sim, vim. Estou muito contente, porque posso ver você e lady Leah de uma vez. O que tem para me mostrar hoje?

Jacob se agachou junto ao menino. Timothy sorriu e começou a tirar-se coisas dos bolsos: pedras, gudes, meio penny, um prego oxidado e uma chave velha.

- Ah, quantas coisas - comentou Jacob, inspecionando gravemente os objetos. Tomou a chave e disse - Parece que é muito velha. Alguém deve ter ficado triste quando a perdeu, faz anos, não acha?

Timothy assentiu e começou a explicar quando e onde tinha encontrado todos seus tesouros. Leah os observou aos dois, e ficou assombrada pela paciência e o evidente afeto que Jacob tinha para o menino.

Ela teria pensado que ele não tinha nenhuma debilidade, sobre tudo, depois de como tinha posto em seu lugar a lady Jane; entretanto, não havia nem rastro de autocracia no homem que escutava com tanta atenção ao menino. Tampouco teria pensado Leah que o homem que tinha frente a sim tivesse a intenção de casar-se por motivos de negócios, frios e faltos de emoções. Jacob se voltou e se deu conta de que ela o estava observando; então, sorriu. Deu um salto o coração ao receber a força daquele sorriso fácil, sincero, genuinamente feliz. Os ângulos frios e marcados do rosto do Jacob se transformaram em uma beleza cálida e sedutora, atraente, e Leah não teria podido evitar lhe devolver o sorriso nem que tivesse querido.

Jacob se ergueu.

- Bom, por muito que desfrute falando consigo, Timothy, e vendo seus tesouros, parece-me que a excelente senhorita Tyning estará buscando-o como louca. Deveríamos voltar para casa.

O menino obedeceu sem uma só queixa, e ambos se dirigiram ao caminho. Jacob se deteve junto à Leah.

- Quer voltar conosco, _milady_?

- Sim, por favor - disse Timothy, e a puxou pela mão.

Os três avançaram pelo jardim e, quando se aproximavam da casa, viram uma mulher magra e nervosa, com um vestido marrom, aproximar-se correndo pelo caminho principal, olhando ansiosamente a todos os arbustos pelos quais passava.

Quando os viu, deixou escapar um grito e correu em direção a eles.

- Timothy! Aqui está! - exclamou. Depois fez uma reverência ao Jacob - Peço perdão, _milord_. Sinto muito que o menino o tenha importunado. Prometo que não voltará a acontecer – disse apressadamente, e se aproximou para tomar ao Timothy pela outra mão.

Leah deu um apertão ao Timothy na mão antes de soltá-lo, mas não lhe parecia que estivesse muito assustado ante a perspectiva de ter incorrido na ira de sua preceptora.

- Senhorita Tyning! - disse uma voz gritando do terraço.

Todos olharam para cima e viram lady Lauren com uma expressão venenosa no rosto. Recolheu-se a saia do vestido e desceu os degraus, rapidamente, para eles.

- Tornou a perdê-lo de vista, senhorita Tyning? - exclamou à medida que se aproximava – Não entendo como uma mulher adulta pode deixar-se enganar tão facilmente por um menino de cinco anos!

- Sinto muito, _milady_ - disse a preceptora suavemente, olhando o chão. – Acreditava que estava brincando em seu quarto, e eu...

- Só estava no jardim - interveio Leah, lamentava que Lauren estivesse descarregando sua ira na mulher - Não lhe ocorreu nada.

Lauren cravou um olhar de ódio em Leah.

- E você, uma mulher solteira, sem dúvida sabe muito sobre meninos - lhe disse com desprezo.

- Eu... talvez não saiba muito de meninos, mas não acredito que possa lhe ocorrer nada nos jardins do Radbourne Park. Há jardineiros trabalhando e, no curto tempo que Timothy esteve fora, tanto lorde Jacob como eu o vimos. Assim acho que podem estar tranqüila. Seu filho não esteve em perigo.

O olhar da Lauren não mudou.

- Senhorita Tyning, leve ao Timothy a casa agora mesmo. Eu irei falar com você mais tarde.

- Sim, _milady_ - disse a preceptora, e levou a menino.

Timothy se voltou para despedir-se de Jacob e de Leah, e agitou a mão com tédio. Leah reprimiu um sorriso ao ver o gesto, mas Jacob não se incomodou em dissimular sua resposta e lhe devolveu a saudação.

- Se afaste de meu filho! – ordenou-lhe Lauren.

- Como? -perguntou Jacob, olhando-a fixamente.

- Ouviu-me - continuou Lauren - Não têm por que se aproximar dele.

- É meu irmão - lhe recordou Jacob.

- Não é seu assunto! - replicou Lauren.

Jacob arqueou as sobrancelhas ante a veemência de sua reação, mas não disse nada. Entretanto, Lauren não tinha terminado.

- Você o anima para que se comporte mal. Antes que chegasse ao Radbourne Park, ele nunca escapava da senhorita Tyning.

- Ele sabe que eu passeio freqüentemente a estas horas da tarde - admitiu Jacob - Acredito que talvez sai com intenção de ver-me. Se pudéssemos estabelecer um horário, uns minutos ao dia para que pudéssemos passear juntos, possivelmente não teria a tentação de escapar e vocês não teriam que se preocupar porque se encontre em perigo. Seria bom para ele.

- Eu sou a que diz o que é bom para o Timothy - respondeu Lauren com a voz alta, e continuou:

- Pensa que quero que meu filho passe tempo com você? Acha que quero que aprenda a falar como um lojista, ou que tome as maneiras de um golfo da rua?

Leah tomou ar bruscamente ao ouvir aqueles insultos, e olhou ao Jacob. Sua expressão era pétrea.

Olhou a Lauren durante um momento com os lábios fortemente apertados.

- Temo que esteja nervosa, _milady_. Sem dúvida, a preocupação que sente por seu filho impulsionou-a a dizer coisas que mais tarde lamentará. Sugiro que ambos esqueçamos esta conversa - disse Jacob, e lhe fez uma ligeira reverência - Sem dúvida, quererá voltar para o quarto de Timothy para estar com ele.

Depois, voltou-se para Leah e lhe ofereceu o braço.

- Lady Leah? Continuamos nosso passeio?

- Sim, é obvio - disse Leah.

Posou a mão em seu antebraço e ambos se afastaram da Lauren. Leah sentiu os músculos do Jacob como se fossem de ferro sob a mão, e olhou de esguelha a seu acompanhante. Sua expressão era ainda de granito.

- Não deve fazer caso do que disse lady Lauren - lhe disse - É uma idiota.

- Isso não se pode negar.

- Sinto muito.

- Por quê? Você não fez nada.

- Sei. Mas de qualquer modo sinto que ela tenha sido tão desagradável.

- Vi-me com gente pior que Lauren, me acredite - disse ele, encolhendo os ombros - De qualquer modo, ela só é o suficientemente mal educada ou o suficientemente idiota para me dizer na cara o que todos meus parentes pensam de mim.

- Não. Estou segura de que não é assim - protestou Leah - De qualquer modo, você não fala como um lojista, e embora suas maneiras não sejam ainda tão finas como os de um cavalheiro, eu conheci muitos nobres que são muito mal educados, asseguro-lhe.

Ele sorriu e seu semblante se relaxou.

- Está tentando que me sinta melhor?

Ela ergueu o queixo.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade.

- Bom, a verdade é que eu era um vadio da rua.

- Sim, mas, evidentemente, converteu-se em muito mais que isso - assinalou ela. – Penso que, inclusive antes que o duque do Rochford o encontrasse, estava indo muito bem.

- Ganhei muito dinheiro, isso é certo.

- Bom, pois isso já é admirável, não? Saiu da situação em que estava, conseguiu se separar desse homem do qual me falou.

- Jack Sparks.

- E deixou de ser um ladrão - disse ela. Deteve-se e o olhou com certa preocupação - Não é assim?

Jacob riu.

- Sim. Não tem que preocupar-se de que a polícia venha a me deter. Todos meus negócios são legais agora. Nem sempre o foram, mas consegui legalizá-los faz anos. Não tinha vontade de acabar pendurado de uma forca.

Continuaram passeando em silencio durante um momento, e Leah perguntou:

- Como o conseguiu?

- Refere-te a que como deixei o roubo? Acredito que foi por interesse. Comecei a pensar que, se eu fazia todo o trabalho, não tinha por que dar a aquele tipo todo o dinheiro. Então, comecei a esconder algo do dinheiro que roubava para ele, e consegui economizar algo. Depois cresci o suficiente para que já não pudesse me pegar mais. E, depois de um tempo, estabeleci meu próprio negócio.

- De ladrão?

- Talvez não fosse totalmente honesto, mas não, já não podia seguir roubando. Cresci muito para me colocar pelas janelas ou deslizar por entre a multidão sem que a gente o notasse. Era maior que outros, e mais forte. Sabia brigar. Assim que me ofereci para proteger as pessoas.

- As pessoas? A que pessoas?

- Sempre há homens que vivem ao limite, que têm inimigos e que não podem recorrer às autoridades. Necessitavam de a alguém com quem contar para impedir que lhes roubassem ou lhes fizessem mal, e estavam dispostos a pagar bem por isso. Isso foi quando ainda era um moço, antes que aprendesse certas coisas. Antes que averiguasse que há formas melhores de ganhar dinheiro.

- E como o averiguou?

- Aprendi dos homens para quem trabalhava. Vi como faziam dinheiro, e como outros faziam dinheiro para eles. Vi como funcionava a cadeia, e como os que estavam mais acima usavam o cérebro em vez dos músculos. E como os que ganhavam mais dinheiro o faziam legalmente.

- E como conseguiu mudar seus negócios para que fossem legais?

- Suponho que foi algo gradual. Tinha dinheiro economizado, e guardava a maior parte do que me pagavam. O último homem para quem trabalhei tinha tavernas e estabelecimentos de jogo, além de alguns negócios menos limpos. Eu passei muito tempo neles, e em um conheci um menino que trabalhava ali. De fato, salvei-o de que um cliente insatisfeito lhe cortasse o pescoço.

- Seriamente? - Leah o olhou com os olhos muito abertos.

- Sim. O atacante era um bêbado, um de seus cavalheiros. Estava raivoso porque Piers lhe tinha ganho muito dinheiro.

- Piers? O amigo ao que convidaste à festa?

- Sim. Ele era o que havia ganho o dinheiro. O outro tipo o estava esperando na rua, e tinha uma ponta de espada escondida na bengala. Quando Piers saiu, atacou-o, e embora Piers pudesse afastar a bengala com uma mão, não pôde evitar que lhe fizesse um corte no pescoço. Provavelmente aquele tipo teria acabado com ele, mas, por sorte, eu estava ali e vi o que ocorria. Tirei a bengala do cliente e o joguei.

- Faz que pareça muito fácil.

- Esse cavalheiro não tinha muita experiência lutando, e eu sim. Depois disso, Piers e eu nos convertemos em amigos, e finalmente começamos alguns negócios juntos com um empréstimo de meu chefe e com o dinheiro que eu tinha economizado. Compramos um pequeno local e o convertemos em um estabelecimento de jogo. Piers o dirigia. Havia outro meu amigo trabalhando ali também. E foi um êxito.

- Foi então quando conheceu meu pai?

Ele assentiu, olhando a de soslaio.

- Sim. Lorde Clearwater era um cliente assíduo, ao menos no princípio.

- Até que você o expulsou.

- Sim.

- Mas expulsá-lo deve ter sido um risco - disse Leah - Seus amigos e ele deviam ser clientes muito valiosos.

- Para mim era mais importante estabelecer o controle sobre meu negócio. Não tinha intenção de permitir que ninguém me dissesse como devia levá-lo. Tampouco tinha interesse em permitir que os nobres, nem que nenhuma outra pessoa, maltratasse a meus trabalhadores - explicou Jacob, e encolheu os ombros. - De qualquer modo, não me fez mal. Pode ser que perdesse alguns clientes, mas minha política atraiu a outros que apreciavam o fato de que em meu estabelecimento não se permitissem comportamentos escandalosos como em outros lugares de jogo. E esses outros clientes tinham mais dinheiro que Clearwater e Hale e os de seu grupo.

- Então, também conheceu o marido de lady Hale?

Ele assentiu.

- O suficiente para saber que ela está melhor viúva.

- Suponho que tem razão.

- É estranho, não é? Ela não conseguiu para si o que parece que consegue com facilidade para outros.

- Suponho que as coisas são mais fáceis quando a gente não está envolvida pessoalmente.

- Ou talvez aprendesse de seus próprios enganos - disse Jacob - Parece que as damas não aproveitam freqüentemente sua oportunidade de assegurar o êxito financeiro para si mesmas quando se casam.

- É a beleza de um homem e suas palavras melosas as que freqüentemente as dominam. Assim foi com minha mãe. E possivelmente foi assim também com Rosalie. Lorde Hale era um homem bonito. O desejo pode cegar e fazer que se esqueça de seus interesses.

Leah olhou de esguelha ao Jacob, pensando em como o desejo que ela sentia seguia conduzindo-a para ele, urgindo-a para que cometesse o engano que sempre tinha jurado que não cometeria. Ele percebeu aquele olhar e sorriu.

Então se deteve e tomou as mãos.

- O desejo - disse suavemente - não tem por que ser um engano. Pode-se tomar a decisão mais sábia e ao mesmo tempo seguir o caminho pelo que lhe conduza a paixão.

- Não estou segura de que a visão de uma pessoa possa ser clara nesse sentido - respondeu Leah - As emoções e as sensações podem fazer difícil o pensar. Ver o caminho mais apropriado.

Jacob lhe beijou o dorso da mão.

- Leah acredito que, nesta ocasião, suas sensações lhe estão proporcionando uma visão muito clara do que poderia ser este matrimônio. Só tem que se permitir acreditá-lo.

Jacob fez que voltasse a mão e lhe deu outro suave beijo na palma. Ela começou a tremer. Olhou sua cabeça inclinada, enquanto lhe beijava a pele. Viu a espessa escuridão de suas pestanas contra as faces, a curva sensual de sua boca. O cabelo do Jacob lhe roçava o pulso.

Sempre o tinha visto tão bonito? Perguntou-se. Quando o tinha conhecido, tinham empalidecido outros homens em comparação com ele? Leah não recordava a nenhum outro homem cujo olhar a tivesse cativado como a do Jacob, ou cujo sorriso tivesse esperado com tanta impaciência. Quando e como tinha começado seu coração a pulsar como um martelo cada vez que o via?

À Leah dava medo ter tão pouco controle sobre si mesma, saber que alguém podia afetá-la tanto com tão pouco esforço, que alguém podia transpassar suas defesas com a facilidade da fumaça. E, entretanto... entretanto... Onde estava o dano de casar-se com alguém que podia fazer que se sentisse daquela maneira? Era o que sentia a mesma tolice que tinham sentido Rosalie e sua mãe, que se tinham casado com homens que desejavam para logo lamentar aquele desejo? Ou era aquele um mero benefício de um matrimônio sábio, uma gota de doçura no pragmático de uma ação?

Jacob ergueu a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos. Ela se perguntou se poderia lhe ler o pensamento, a confusão que reinava em sua mente. Deu-se conta de que ele sabia até que ponto a afetava ao ver um sinal de satisfação masculina em seus olhos, a chama que os iluminava.

Então, Jacob se aproximou dela e ficou a poucos centímetros de seu corpo. Levou a mão de Leah à face e Leah sentiu o calor e a suavidade de sua pele, o picar que lhe produzia a sombra de barba escura que começava a pôr áspera sua pele.

- Acha que me engano durante estes últimos dias? – murmurou - Que não pude ver além dos vestidos simples? Que não recordo o espesso e suave que é seu cabelo, e de como se frisa ao redor do rosto? Vi como se vestiu, como recolheu o cabelo em um coque severo de preceptora - disse Jacob, e se inclinou para ela. Sua respiração acariciava o cabelo de Leah enquanto ele falava, e ela não pôde reprimir um estremecimento.

- Mas a conheço, Leah - prosseguiu ele em voz baixa - Beijei-a e a tive entre meus braços. Conheço a paixão que há dentro de você.

Jacob lhe pôs um dedo sob o queixo e fez que erguesse a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos. Ia beijá-la, pensou Leah, e tremeu, assustada, excitada e insegura.

Durante um longo momento, Jacob se limitou a olhá-la. Quando, por fim, fez um movimento, não foi apanhá-la em um beijo selvagem, mas para lhe roçar com leveza os lábios.

- Não nos negue o que poderíamos ter - sussurrou ele, lhe apertando os lábios com os seus, delicadamente, uma vez mais. Ela, sem dar-se conta, apoiou-se nele para prolongar o contato. Jacob ergueu a cabeça.

- Pensa-o bem antes de te decidir, Leah.

Acariciou-lhe o lábio inferior com o dedo polegar, voltou-se e se afastou rapidamente. Leah ficou olhando-o, com todos os nervos do corpo vivos, vibrantes.


	13. Capítulo Doze

**N/A: **Capitulo dedicado à **V. Keat**, **Jo Harv.** e **su-chan**.

**

* * *

Capítulo Doze**

Leah não soube quanto tempo ficou assim, aturdida, tremendo por tudo o que estava sentindo. voltou-se e se encaminhou para a casa com passos lentos, pensativamente. Tinha um formigueiro de coisas na cabeça: seu encontro com Lauren e Timothy e seus sentimentos para o Jacob e para o matrimônio se misturaram até que pensou que fossem explodir as têmporas. Leah não estava acostumada a aquela confusão e insegurança, mas não podia recuperar seu estado de ânimo decidido. Banhou-se e se arrumou para o jantar, escutando pela metade a amigável conversa da criada. Quando esteve vestida, deu-se conta de que tinha escolhido um dos vestidos novos e de que tinha permitido que a donzela lhe arrumasse o cabelo com um estilo mais favorecedor.

Olhou-se ao espelho e se perguntou se não devia trocar-se e ficar um pouco mais simples. Entretanto, fazer algo assim lhe parecia uma tolice, e finalmente saiu de seu quarto e desceu à sala de espera onde todo mundo se reunia antes do jantar. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que Rosalie já estava ali, sentada em uma poltrona que havia junto à janela, a vários metros de onde se encontravam Jane e Pansy conversando. Leah se aproximou dela.

- Surpreende-me vê-la aqui tão cedo - comentou a sua amiga.

- Bom, isso é tua culpa - respondeu Rosalie com um sorriso - Tive que escapar do salão esta tarde, assim não tinha nada mais que fazer que subir a meu quarto e me arrumar para o jantar.

- E eu tenho a culpa? - perguntou Leah.

- Bem, a razão pela qual tive que escapar é que lady Lauren estava me contando, com todo luxo de detalhes, como tinha resgatado ao Timothy de suas garras esta tarde. Parece que lorde Jacob e você estavam corrompendo a seu filho.

Leah fez uma careta de desagrado.

- Ela foi muito insultante com Ja... com lorde Jacob. Suspeito que a única razão pela que ele a tolera é seu filho. Está muito afeiçoado com o Timothy, que é um menino estupendo, por certo. Mal posso ver seu parentesco com a Lauren.

Rosalie riu.

- Não conheci ao menino, mas estou segura de que não estará mal que alguém o corrompa e o desvie da educação da Lauren.

- O mais lógico é que ela se alegrasse de que lorde Jacob passe tempo com o Timothy. Uma vez que seu pai morreu, estou certa de que é bom para o menino ter a alguém a quem poder admirar. Entretanto, lady Lauren disse ao lorde Jacob que não queria que seu filho adotasse sua forma de falar e suas maneiras.

- Lady Lauren é uma idiota - respondeu Rosalie sem paixão alguma - E estou segura de que seu filho é o que menos lhe preocupa neste mundo. Nunca tinha conhecido a uma mulher menos maternal. Lady Jane está certa de que a única razão pela qual teve ao menino foi que pensava que seria a mãe do futuro conde do Radbourne quando Cecil morresse - disse, e sorriu com malicia. - Gostaria de ver sua cara quando Emmett anunciou que tinha encontrado ao herdeiro.

- Rosalie... - disse Leah. O comentário de sua amiga lhe tinha recordado a conversa que tinha tido com Jacob.

Rosalie se virou para olhá-la, interessada pelo repentino tom sério da voz de Leah.

- O que?

- Estava-me perguntando... não parece um pouco estranho que a família fora incapaz de encontrar ao conde durante todos os anos que esteve desaparecido, mas que o duque fosse capaz de encontrá-lo em questão de meses?

Rosalie a olhou durante um instante.

- O que está sugerindo?

- Não estou certa, mas a primeira noite que estivemos aqui, lorde Jacob me assinalou a facilidade com a qual lorde Emmett o tinha encontrado e se perguntou por que tinha sido impossível para seu pai. Eu... bem, não posso evitar me perguntar o mesmo.

- Entendê-lo-ia se conhecesse o Emmett - lhe assegurou Rosalie - Ele é assim. Nunca conheci um homem mais irritante. Sempre tem razão - disse. Os olhos começaram a lhe brilhar, e ela apertou os lábios enquanto pensava no perturbador caráter do duque - Ele é a única pessoa a quem ocorre levar um guarda-chuva de passeio. Seguro que você lhe dirá que o dia é muito ensolarado e que o guarda-chuva não é necessário, mas depois, naturalmente, chove. Ou possivelmente tenha estado procurando um livro durante dias por toda parte. Então, ele se sente em um sofá, coloca a mão entre as almofadas e diz: "OH, olhe, alguém perdeu este livro". É tão competente que exaspera.

- OH.

- Além disso - continuou Rosalie, que obviamente se acalorou com o assunto -, é tão decidido e obstinado que continua tentando resolver um assunto muito depois de que qualquer pessoa razoável se rendeu.

Leah piscou.

- Entendo. Perdoe-me, pensava que o duque e você eram amigos.

- Amigos? - repetiu Rosalie com ironia - Duvido que amigos seja um nome apropriado para o que... para o que seja que somos - respondeu. Depois, pensativamente, acrescentou - Suponho que se pode nos chamar conhecidos a muito tempo.

Naquela história havia muito mais, pensou Leah, mas naquele momento estava tão concentrada no assunto que tinha em mente que não pôde seguir aquela pista secundária.

- De qualquer modo, não lhe parece um pouco estranho que não encontrassem ao lorde Jacob até agora? Embora o duque seja um homem persistente, é lógico pensar que o defunto lorde Cecil tivesse procurado a seu filho com mais diligencia que um segundo primo.

Rosalie franziu o cenho.

- Sim, suponho que sim. Mas pode ser que, quando lord Jacob era menino, alguém o estivesse ocultando, tentando impedir que o encontrassem. Entretanto, de adulto já não estava escondido. De fato, converteu-se em um bem-sucedido homem de negócios, e, portanto era muito mais fácil encontrá-lo - explicou Rosalie. Depois de uma pausa, perguntou - O que pensa lord Jacob? Que seu pai não tentou encontrá-lo?

Leah encolheu os ombros.

- Não estou segura. Não parece provável que não o tentasse, não... Entretanto, desde que lord Jacob me mencionou isso, eu estive dando voltas e encontro algumas coisas estranhas.

- Coisas estranhas? Que coisas estranhas?

- Bom, por exemplo, por que os seqüestradores levaram a mãe e ao filho? Teria sido muito mais fácil dirigir só ao menino. Menos chamativo. Mas uma mulher e seu filho são duas pessoas que controlar. É mais difícil esconder e transportar a uma mulher. E certamente, uma mãe lutaria por salvar a seu filho, não?

- Sim. Mas possivelmente não puderam apanhar ao menino quando estava com sua mãe. Ele era muito pequeno, assim provavelmente sempre estava com a babá ou com sua mãe. Também cabe a possibilidade de que os seqüestradores pensassem que iriam obter um resgate muito maior pela mãe e pelo filho.

- Pediram resgate pelos dois?

- Não sei. Nunca o perguntei.

- E o que ocorreu a sua mãe?

- Talvez a assassinaram.

- E por que não devolveram ao menino quando o pai pagou o resgate? Todo mundo pensou que tinham matado ao menino, e que essa era a razão pela qual não o devolveram. Mas é evidente que não o mataram.

- Devolver a quem? De quem estão falando, meninas? - pergunto lady Jane do outro extremo da sala de espera.

Rosalie a olhou com apreensão.

- Oh. Mmm. Pois… de nada.

- De nada? - perguntou lady Jane com uma sobrancelha arqueada - Como se pode estar falando de nada?

- Estávamos falando sobre o seqüestro de lorde Jacob - respondeu Leah calmadamente – Lady Hale não queria inquietá-la.

A avó do Jacob soltou um ofegar; lady Jane se limitou a grunhir e disse:

- É evidente que você não tem tanta atenção.

- Acredito que, se alguém pergunta do que estão falando outras pessoas, deve estar preparado para ouvir qual era o assunto da conversa - respondeu Leah calmamente.

Imediatamente, o senso de humor apareceu nos olhos de lady Jane.

- Já vejo. É uma descarada, né?

- Sim, é - interveio Lauren.

Leah não se deu conta de que lady Lauren tinha entrado na sala enquanto Rosalie e ela estavam falando. Naquele momento, Lauren se sentou junto às anciãs, a certa distância delas duas. Lauren olhou a Leah com desdém e continuou:

- Parece-me também que lady Leah sempre está muito preocupada com os assuntos de outros.

Lady Sue, que estava entrando na sala de espera, ruborizou-se um pouco e se apressou a dizer:

- Sinto muito, lady Jane. Receio que algumas vezes Leah pode ser muito franca.

- A honestidade não tem nada de mau, Sue - disse a outra dama - Não se preocupe. Sempre é melhor ser franca que ser uma dessas moças horríveis que não são capazes de articular uma frase simples. Não me parece nada mal ter uma curiosidade sã - disse, e lançou um olhar significativo a Lauren antes de dirigir-se à Leah - O que estava dizendo sobre o seqüestro?

- Todo mundo ouviu a história, mas eu não conheço realmente os detalhes. Possivelmente por meu desconhecimento do que ocorreu, parece-me que há algumas coisas muito curiosas.

- Seriamente?

- Para começar, não é estranho que o duque do Rochford, embora seja um homem muito competente, encontrasse ao conde com tão pouco esforço, mas que ninguém fora capaz de encontrá-lo antes?

Pansy abriu uns olhos como pratos, mas Jane se limitou a assentir.

- Ah, esteve-se perguntando isso Jacob? Tenho que dizer que penso que Cecil deveria ter investigado mais. Eu não estava aqui nesse momento, assim não sei com exatidão o que se fez para encontrar a Jacob e a sua mãe. Não pude vir, apesar de que Pansy me rogou isso, porque minha filha pequena estava de parto naquele momento.

Lady Jane olhou a seu redor.

- Pansy é a única que pode lhe contar mais coisas daquilo. Eu imagino que Cecil dirigiu mal a busca. Ele sempre deixava que sua fúria o cegasse e se antepusesse ao bom senso.

- Jane! - exclamou sua irmã com indignação - Como pode dizer semelhante coisa? Cecil fez tudo o que pôde. Enviou Owenby para investigar por toda a região, em busca de alguma pista sobre onde tinham ido. Como quer que encontre aos seqüestradores, se não tinha idéia de aonde podiam ter ido?

- Como foram seqüestrados lorde Jacob e sua mãe? - perguntou Leah, com suavidade, à anciã.

- Como? - respondeu Pansy - A que se refere?

- Os levaram da casa? Tinham saído a dar um passeio?

- Oh eu... né... não estou completamente segura. Faz tanto tempo... - Pansy se olhou as mãos, que tinha fortemente agarradas no regaço - Foi um momento horrível. O pobre Cecil estava tão devastado.

Lady Jane soltou um bufo pouco refinado.

- Imagino! Sem dúvida, percorreu a passadas toda a casa, gritando e dando golpes, sem fazer nada útil.

- Jane!

- Estou segura de que estava muito aborrecido - disse Rosalie para acalmar Pansy.

Leah insistiu:

- E não recordam se lady Radbourne e seu filho estavam na casa, ou os seqüestraram fora?

- Fora - respondeu Pansy rapidamente, assentindo - Deve ter sido fora. Ninguém pôde entrar e levá-los. Estavam no jardim, sim, isso. Estavam no jardim.

- E ninguém viu nada?

- Não. Eles estavam sozinhos. Os seqüestradores escaparam sem ser vistos.

- E como souberam o que tinha ocorrido a lorde Radbourne e a sua mãe?

- Como? Bom, Cecil me disse isso.

- E como soube ele? Recebeu uma carta?

- Oh! Oh, sim, disse-me que tinha recebido uma carta pedindo à família os rubis dos Black se quisesse voltar a ver seu filho e a Selena, claro. Era um colar precioso, que deu de presente à família a rainha Elizabeth em pessoa. Era parte de um tesouro capturado da rainha espanhola.

Pansy ficou calada depois disso, e sua irmã a aguilhoou com impaciência.

- Bom, continua, Pansy, o que ocorreu depois? O que fez Cecil com o colar?

- O deu a esse homem, Owenby. Você não o recordará. Era o criado de quarto do Cecil, que tinha estado com ele desde que Cecil não era mais que um moço. Owenby era da total confiança do Cecil.

- Assim Cecil não pensou que este senhor pudesse ficar com o colar e fingir que o tinha dado aos seqüestradores? - perguntou lady Jane.

- Não! Não, claro que não - disse Pansy, horrorizada - Owenby nunca teria feito nada para machucar ao Cecil. Nunca. Ele tomou o colar e o deu, mas eles não devolveram ao Jacob.

- Nem a lady Radbourne - assinalou Leah.

- Sim, claro.

- Quer dizer que seu antigo criado se encontrou cara a cara com os seqüestradores? – perguntou Leah com surpresa - Foi capaz de reconhecê-los?

- Como? Oh, não, claro que não. Acredito que os seqüestradores lhe ordenaram que deixasse o colar em algum lugar, e lhe disseram que eles devolveriam ao Jacob, mas não o fizeram. Supunha-se que Jacob devia aparecer junto a um velho carvalho que está na estrada de Londres. Owenby deixou o colar no lugar que lhe tinham indicado, e depois foi para o carvalho, e esperou e esperou, mas Jacob não apareceu. Quando Owenby voltou para lugar no que tinha deixado o colar, o tinham levado.

- E o que fez então lorde Cecil? - perguntou Rosalie.

- Enviou ao Owenby para buscá-los, claro. Procurou por toda parte. Foi ao Liverpool e ao Southampton, a todos os portos.

- Aos portos? - perguntou Leah, surpreendida - Pensava que os seqüestradores os tinham levado fora do país?

- Não estou segura. Suponho que não.

Sua irmã a olhou fixamente.

- Pansy, deixa de se comportar como uma cabeça de rabanete. Onde enviou Cecil ao Owenby para buscá-los?

- Sei que foi a Londres a fazer averiguações, mas ninguém sabia nada - respondeu Pansy fracamente.

- E isso é tudo o que recorda? - perguntou lady Jane.

- Foi há muito tempo! - protestou Pansy - E todos estávamos fora de si então. Eu... possivelmente minha memória não seja muito boa.

- Parece que com quem terá que falar é com esse Owenby - disse Leah - Vive ainda, lady Radbourne?

Pansy se voltou para o Leah com um olhar quase de horror.

- Não! Quero dizer que sim, que está vivo, mas já não trabalha aqui. Ele deixou o emprego quando Cecil morreu.

- Vive no povoado? Jacob… quero dizer, lorde Jacob poderia ir falar com ele.

Pansy piscou e depois disse com um fio de voz:

- Não é necessário. Meu neto não tem que falar com esse homem. Seria muito doloroso, sem dúvida.

- Tolices - lhe disse sua irmã - Por que seria doloroso? Imagino que o menino quererá saber tudo o que possa sobre o que lhe ocorreu. Não é melhor saber que passar a vida fazendo-se perguntas?

- Melhor saber o que?

Todo mundo se voltou para a porta, de onde Jacob estava olhando-os. Então, ele repetiu:

- Melhor saber o que? Perguntar-se o que? Esse menino de que estão falando sou eu, tia?

- Sim, é obvio. Leah puxou a conversa sobre o assunto do que lhe ocorreu faz tanto tempo.

- Seriamente? - perguntou Jacob, olhando-a.

- Sim - respondeu Leah - Sinto que o assunto possa resultar inquietante. Tinha algumas perguntas...

- Como sabem que eu também as tenho - respondeu ele - E o assunto não me é inquietante. Que concorde com sua personalidade é ir diretamente ao ponto - disse com um sorriso. Depois se voltou para sua avó - Deveria ter tratado este assunto consigo muito antes.

- Pansy nos estava contando que o homem a quem seu pai enviou para buscá-lo ainda vive - lhe disse lady Jane, fazendo-se encarregada da situação. - Estou certo de que ele poderia lhe contar muito mais coisas.

- Sua avó estava a ponto de nos contar onde vive agora Owenby - lhe disse Leah.

Entretanto, tinha notado certa reticência a falar do assunto em lady Pansy.

- Eu... eu não estou segura de onde vive o criado - disse, em efeito, a dama - Mas seriamente, Jacob, não acredito que sirva de nada que vá vê-lo. Seria melhor que deixasse todo este assunto no passado.

Jacob a olhou com curiosidade.

- Não, eu não acredito. Lamento que se angustie, avó, mas eu gostaria de falar com esse homem. Chama-se Owenby?

- Por favor, Jacob - disse Pansy. Tinha a voz quebrada e parecia que estava a ponto de tornar-se a chorar - O que vais conseguir com isso? Provavelmente, Owenby não recorda bem o que aconteceu. Faz tanto tempo.

- Oh, deixa de te comportar como uma boba, Pansy - lhe disse lady Jane - Como se não fosse lembrar-se de que esteve viajando por todo o país em busca de um bando de seqüestradores!

- Jane! - exclamou Pansy, e olhou ao Jacob - Por favor, não poderíamos falar de algo mais agradável?

A expressão do rosto do Jacob se endureceu.

- Por que se mostra tão contra para falar disto? Não quer que averigúe a verdade? Tem medo de que descubra o pouco que importava a meu pai? O pouco interesse que se tomou em me buscar?

- Não! - gritou Pansy - Ao Cecil importava muito! Ficou destroçado! Não deve pensar que seu pai foi indiferente. Eu nunca tinha visto um homem tão angustiado como ele. Ela não merecia sua tristeza!

Jacob ficou gelado. De repente, fez-se um silêncio entristecedor.

- Como? - perguntou Jacob por fim - A que se refere com isso? Está falando de minha mãe?

- Não! Não queria - Pansy olhou com pânico a seu redor.

- Pansy! - interveio lady Jane com firmeza - Deixa de titubear. Diga-me agora mesmo o que quis dizer.

Parecia que lady Pansy estava a ponto de desmaiar, mas finalmente ergueu os ombros.

- Me perdoe, Cecil - murmurou, e depois acrescentou em voz alta, olhando a seu neto - Mas me nego que acredite que seu pai não o queria, Jacob. Foi Selene quem o separou de seu pai e de sua família.

- Como? - perguntou um coro de vozes assombradas.

Pansy ergueu o queixo.

- Não o seqüestraram, Jacob. Sua mãe escapou com seu amante e o levou consigo.

* * *

**N/A: **Reviews?


	14. Capítulo Treze

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado à **V. Keat**, **Veve Kawaii**, **Krol Black** e **su-chan**.

**

* * *

Capítulo Treze**

Durante um longo momento, todo mundo guardou silêncio. Ficaram muito impressionados para dizer algo. Leah olhou ansiosamente ao Jacob, que tinha ficado pálido. Foi lady Jane a que falou primeiro.

- Está louca? Pansy!

- Não. Não estou louca - respondeu Pansy - É a verdade.

- Não! Não pode ser! - exclamou queixosamente lady Lauren - Foi seqüestrada. Todo mundo sabe. Morreu faz muitos anos!

- Está dizendo que Cecil mentiu a todo mundo? - insistiu lady Jane - Que você mentiu?

Pansy assentiu e, de repente, começou a chorar.

- Sim. Sim. Mentimos.

- Não, não, não - gemeu lady Lauren, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Mas, por quê? - perguntou Leah, incapaz de manter-se calada.

Tinha o coração encolhido ao pensar no que devia estar sentindo Jacob naquele momento. Todo seu mundo tinha dado um tremendo giro só uns meses antes, quando o conde o tinha encontrado. E naquele momento havia tornado a mudar radicalmente.

- Por que fingiram que nos tinham seqüestrado?

- Porque Cecil não podia suportar que ninguém soubesse a verdade! - gritou Pansy - O escândalo.

- Fez isso para evitar um escândalo? - perguntou Leah, perplexa.

- Não por si mesmo! - seguiu Pansy - Foi por ela! Fez-o pela Selena. Inclusive então a queria. Ele estava seguro de que ela se daria conta de que tinha cometido um terrível engano e voltaria em poucos dias. Cecil não queria que sofresse pelos rumores que se produziriam se todo mundo se inteirasse do que tinha feito.

- É mais provável que seu orgulho não lhe deixasse admitir que sua esposa o tinha deixado – saltou Jane.

- Jane! Como pode dizer isso? - protestou sua irmã - Ao Cecil lhe rompeu o coração. Você sempre foi muito injusta com ele.

- E você sempre foi uma fraca - replicou Jane - Como sabe que Selene fugiu?

- Porque Cecil me disse isso, claro está. Ele não me teria oculto algo assim. Veio para ver-me com a carta que lhe tinha deixado Selene. Dizia-lhe que o sentia, mas que queria a outro, e que o ia deixar aquela noite. Pedia-lhe que a deixasse partir e que não a buscasse. Cecil encontrou a carta em seu escritório na manhã seguinte.

- E a deixou que partisse sem mais? - perguntou Jacob em um tom calmo, com uma expressão pétrea - Permitiu que levasse a seu filho?

- Já disse que estava seguro de que ela voltaria. Estava convencido de que Selene se arrependeria do que tinha feito e retornaria cheia de desculpas. Por isso, Cecil inventou a história do seqüestro e fingiu que a carta que tinha encontrado em seu escritório era uma nota dos seqüestradores. Ordenou ao Owenby que levasse o colar ao bosque, como se estivesse cumprindo com as exigências dos seqüestradores, e depois Owenby trouxe o colar de volta e Cecil o escondeu e disse que o tinham levado.

Pansy suspirou e depois continuou com a voz trêmula.

- Depois de um tempo, quando se deu conta de que Selene não ia voltar nem a ficar em contato com ele nunca mais, Cecil mergulhou no desespero. Não saía de seu quarto , e perdeu o interesse em tudo. O administrador da propriedade tinha que vir me perguntar sobre os problemas que surgiam, porque Cecil não queria ver ninguém.

No rosto do Pansy se refletiu o horror que sentia ao recordar todo aquilo.

- Mas, finalmente, deve ter se recuperado - disse lady Jane a sua irmã - Sei que Cecil não passou o resto de sua vida encerrado em seu quarto.

- Não, claro que não - respondeu Pansy - Finalmente voltou a ser ele mesmo. Começou a tomar interesse pelas coisas novamente, pouco a pouco. Enviou Owenby para procurar Jacob , mas então o rastro já se perdera, e não puderam averiguar nada nem do Selene nem do menino. Cecil estava seguro de que seu amante e ela deviam ter ido diretamente a um porto e ter saído do país. Owenby foi a Londres, ao Liverpool, mas não pôde encontrar nenhuma pista sobre eles. Certamente, usaram nomes falsos. E podiam ter ido a qualquer lugar. Cecil enviou a um homem a Europa para procurá-los, mas tampouco teve êxito. Com toda probabilidade, partiram às colônias, a qualquer lugar onde tivesse sido impossível buscá-los.

- Mas, e seu filho? - estalou lady Jane - Jacob era o herdeiro do Cecil! Não posso acreditar que não o procurasse para trazê-lo para a casa de novo.

- Eu lhe pedi que procurasse o menino - insistiu Pansy - Recordei-lhe que devia ter um herdeiro. Não importava que ela se fora, mas a sucessão estava em jogo. Entretanto, já não lhe importava. Disse que seu irmão herdaria o título depois dele. Negou-se a seguir a uma mulher que não o queria e que tinha chegado tão longe para escapar dele.

Então, Pansy olhou a outros, e ao ver suas expressões de incredulidade e horror, acrescentou com culpa:

- A ele não lhe ocorreu que Jacob pudesse estar em Londres. Nunca pensamos que Selene pudesse abandonar ao menino. Como íamos saber isso? Pensamos que Jacob estava bem, que estava com sua mãe.

Lady Jane sacudiu a cabeça com assombro.

- Não posso acreditar, nem sequer do Cecil. Como pôde permitir-lhe? Como pôde ser tão obtusa?

- Não sei! - Pansy explodiu em lágrimas - Eu não queria fazer mal!

Jacob se deu a volta e saiu da sala.

- Oh, se cale, Pansy! - exclamou lady Jane com irritação. Voltou-se para sua irmã e começou a lhe dar batidinhas no ombro.

Um pouco mais à frente, lady Lauren estava a ponto de pôr-se a chorar também, Leah, fazendo caso omisso de ambas, levantou-se e saiu da sala de espera.

- Jacob!

Ele já estava a meio caminho do vestíbulo, mas se deteve e se voltou a olhá-la. Ela o seguiu apressadamente.

- Espere! Vou com você! – disse-lhe.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Neste momento não sou boa companhia.

- Estou certa de que não - disse ela, alcançando-o justo quando abria a porta do terraço – Mas tampouco pode estar sozinho.

Jacob encolheu os ombros e saiu ao jardim, dando grandes passadas. Sabiamente, Leah não tentou falar com ele, só o acompanhou.

Finalmente, quando não pôde conter mais sua ira, explodiu.

- Claramente, eu não importava um nada a ninguém! Deixaram que me fosse e não tentaram me recuperar. Como pode ser isso? Um pai a quem seu filho não interessa! Nem sequer importava a minha avó, que só se preocupou de perder ao herdeiro do título!

- Possivelmente seu pai pensasse que estava melhor com sua mãe. Era muito pequeno, só tinha quatro anos, e ele não sabia que estava nas ruas de Londres.

Jacob a atravessou com um olhar de acusação, e Leah não tentou seguir com seus argumentos. Nem sequer ela acreditava no que havia dito. Depois de uns minutos, Jacob se deteve. Tinham chegado a um velho carvalho que havia ao final do jardim, e se aproximaram do banco de ferro que estava colocado sob seus ramos. Jacob se agarrou ao espaldar e olhou a vista que se estendia ante ele desde aquele ponto.

- Suponho que a indiferença de meu pai não me importa. Faz muito que suspeitava que não me procurou. Mas saber que minha mãe...

Leah posou a mão sobre uma das suas.

- Sinto-o muitíssimo.

- Sempre pensei que minha mãe tinha morrido. Pensava que de outra maneira nunca me tivesse deixado. Lembro que, inclusive de menino, pensava que devia estar morta, ou que eu estaria com ela. E depois que Emmett ficara em contato comigo e me contara o do seqüestro, tive a completa certeza de que tinha morrido. Acreditava que ela, ao menos, tinha-me querido. E agora descubro que me abandonou, que escapou com seu amante e que me deixou nas ruas de Londres. Que classe de mulher poderia fazer isso? Que classe de mulher era?

- Mas você não sabe se nada disso é certo! - protestou Leah - Possivelmente sua mãe morrera. Você não recorda o que ocorreu porque era muito pequeno. O fato de que não o seqüestrassem não quer dizer que ela o abandonara. Além de tudo, por que o levou com ela se não o queria? Levou-o porque não podia suportar separar-se de você. Devia querê-lo muito.

- Então, como terminei sozinho na rua?

- Não sei. E suponho que nunca saberemos. Há muitas coisas que puderam lhe ocorrer. Talvez adoecesse e morresse, e o homem com quem viajava o abandonou. Ou talvez ele abandonou aos dois e ela morreu, ou talvez o roubaram de seu lado.

- Ou talvez seu amante se cansasse de ter um menino com eles e lhe exigiu que se desfizesse de seu filho. Ela traiu ao seu marido. Sujou seu próprio nome. Por que ia ter reparos na hora de abandonar a um menino que a incomodava?

Leah tinha o coração encolhido de pena por Jacob. Não podia imaginar como devia sentir-se ele ao ter averiguado que sua mãe o tinha abandonado.

- Sinto muito - repetiu.

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

- Isto não muda nada em minha vida. Além de tudo, não tenho lembranças de minha mãe. Não é como se alguém a quem conheço me tivesse traído.

- Sim, mas o que você acreditava é tão importante como o que recordava. Estava seguro de que sua mãe não o abandonou, ou do contrário, sempre se sentiria traído por ela.

- O que eu acreditava não muda os fatos. Então estava sozinho, como estou sozinho agora.

- Não, você não está sozinho! - exclamou Leah com veemência, e deu um passo para ele para lhe tocar o braço. Estava a ponto de lhe dizer que ela estava ao seu lado, mas no último momento se deu conta de que aquilo a comprometeria de uma maneira que não podia ser certa. Baixou o braço e afastou o olhar.

- Quero dizer... quero dizer que está a ponto de se casar. Sua esposa lhe dará companhia e apoio, e já não estará sozinho.

Ele soltou uma risada sem alegria.

- Uma mulher que esteja disposta a casar-se com alguém tão pouco refinado como eu só para ter riqueza e um título? Acredito que a nossa não será uma união muito estreita.

- Não tem por que ser assim - protestou ela.

Jacob arqueou uma sobrancelha e a olhou com incredulidade.

- Não pode ser você quem acredite nisso. Não é coerente com sua negativa a se casar. Como posso esperar ter o apoio e a companhia, e muito menos o afeto, da mulher a que segundo você vou tiranizar e a maltratar?

- Eu não acredito que você vai tiranizar e maltratar a sua esposa.

- Pois fingiu muito bem que o pensa.

- Não. O que ocorre é que não estou disposta a me submeter à vida que teria se me equivocasse. Mas eu não sou como a maioria das mulheres. Poucas mulheres pensam nas piores coisas que pode conduzir um matrimônio. Muitas mulheres estão apaixonadas por seus maridos. Há gente que tem uma verdadeira união em seu matrimônio. E no mínimo, casar lhe proporcionará uma esposa e filhos, de modo que terá a família que nunca teve de menino.

- Não quero criar uma família - replicou secamente Jacob - Disse-lhe isso quando nos conhecemos. Só vou fazer o que é razoável para um homem em minha posição. O que se espera de mim. Não tenho intenção de me casar por amor.

- Oferece a uma mulher uma vida muito fria - disse ela.

- Ofereço a uma mulher riqueza, título e uma vida fácil. A única desvantagem que tem esta oferta sou eu, e me assegurarei de que tenha que me suportar tão pouco como é possível. Posso assegurar a uma mulher que não lhe farei mal nem a incomodarei.

- Não, só lhe fará caso omisso - respondeu Leah.

- E a você o que importa as intenções que eu tenha com respeito a minha esposa? - espetou-lhe Jacob com uma cólera fria - Você deixou muito claro que não quer ocupar esse posto. Eu pensei que um acerto assim teria sido benéfico para você: que lhe deixassem em paz, sem os inconvenientes de ter um marido. Mas me assegurou uma e outra vez que não tem intenção de se casar comigo. Assim não entendo por que lhe importa o casamento que eu tenha.

- Não me importa! - exclamou Leah.

Durante um instante se olharam fixamente o um ao outro, com antagonismo, com fúria. Ele se voltou, suspirou e se virou de novo para ela.

- Me desculpe. Acredito que sou uma má companhia esta noite. Acredito que o melhor será que parta agora e a deixe tranqüila.

Depois se voltou definitivamente e se afastou.

Leah o viu partir, e depois, com um suspiro de tristeza, voltou para a casa.

* * *

**N/A: **Reviews? E eu sei que é pequeno, mas a carga emocional desse capitulo compensa :D


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado à **Veve Kawaii**, **Jo Harv.**, **lorena**, **V. Keat** e **milusca Pereira**.

**

* * *

Capítulo Quatorze**

No dia seguinte, havia uma grande agitação na casa. Jacob partiu imediatamente depois do café da manhã e permaneceu ausente durante o resto da jornada. Sua ausência desculpou a Leah e a Rosalie de suas sessões de prática de baile, o qual significou que podiam dedicar-se aos preparativos da festa. Felizmente, pensou Leah, porque não parecia que nenhum outro habitante da casa pudesse fazê-lo.

A avó do Jacob permaneceu em seu dormitório com os nervos alterados, e lady Jane entrou em atendê-la. Entretanto, dado que eram os duros comentários da dama o que tinha alterado o estado de ânimo de lady Pansy, a presença da Jane serviu pouco para ajudar a sua irmã. A jovem lady Lauren também tinha sofrido um ataque de nervos com a notícia. Não deixava de chorar e de gemer, e de repetir que não devia haver-se casado com o Cecil. O fato de que a primeira condessa do Radbourne não tivesse sido seqüestrada, mas sim tivesse fugido com um amante, significava que havia muitas possibilidades de que estivesse viva, o que queria dizer que o defunto lorde Radbourne não era livre de casar-se com ela. Se estivesse viva a primeira lady Radbourne, o matrimônio de lorde Cecil com a Lauren não era válido, e portanto, seu filho Timothy era ilegítimo.

Lady Sue teve que empregar-se a fundo para acalmar os ânimos das três mulheres. Naquela situação, foram Rosalie e Leah que tiveram que ocupar-se dos detalhes finais da festa. Encheram vasos de flores, escreveram cartões de colocação na mesa do jantar, terminaram a organização do baile, responderam todas as perguntas dos curvados criados, trocaram alguns pratos dos menus e, em suma, resolveram os problemas de última hora.

Ao final da tarde, Leah se arrumou para tirar Rosalie da casa e dar um passeio com ela pelos jardins. Depois de passar uma hora conversando e caminhando, voltaram para a casa. Entraram pela porta traseira, para o corredor, mas se detiveram ao ouvir vozes que provinham de uma das salas da casa. O timbre grave de um homem ressoou detrás da porta fechada.

- Impossível!

Suas palavras foram seguidas das queixas de uma mulher, mas sua voz era muito mais suave, e era difícil entender o que dizia.

Rosalie e Leah se olharam com incerteza. Era uma situação embaraçosa, e nenhuma das duas sabia se seria melhor voltar para o terraço e esperar que terminasse a discussão ou avançar silenciosamente pelo corredor com a esperança de poder passar da porta antes de que alguém a abrisse. Durante um instante ficaram ali sem poder decidir-se, enquanto a acalorada discussão prosseguia.

- Não! - gritou o homem - Não acredito!

Leah olhou a sua amiga e lhe apontou com um movimento da cabeça o outro extremo do corredor. Rosalie assentiu, e começaram a andar o mais silenciosamente que puderam. Quase tinham chegado ao vestíbulo quando a porta se abriu.

Leah se sobressaltou e se voltou instintivamente. Então viu o tio do Jacob, Robert, saindo da sala. Atrás dele se ouviu a voz de uma mulher.

- Como sabe? Você nem sequer estava aqui! Tinha partido ao exército!

Robert se voltou para a sala e disse:

- Não, eu não estava aqui, e o lamentarei toda a vida! Eu os teria encontrado e teria trazido-os de volta!

Depois lhe deu as costas, e ao fazê-lo, viu Leah e Rosalie, que se tinham ficado imóveis. Então, ele também se deteve em seco. Deixou escapar uma suave exclamação e lutou por recuperar a compostura. Finalmente, suspirou e inclinou a cabeça para elas.

- Senhoras, por favor, me desculpem.

Pansy saiu ao corredor, retorcendo um lenço bordado. Tinha os olhos inchados e avermelhados pelo pranto.

- Oh! - exclamou quando viu Leah e Rosalie - Oh, Meu deus.

Então, enxugou as lágrimas com o lenço.

- Rosalie...

- Sim, mãe. Sei. Senhoras, peço-lhes perdão por ter criado uma situação desagradável.

Então se voltou para Pansy.

- Mãe, espero que possa me perdoar. A notícia me causou uma grande impressão.

Depois, como se não pudesse reprimir-se, acrescentou:

- Mas se enganou.

Olhou a Rosalie e a Leah e declarou:

- Nunca conheci uma mulher melhor que a esposa de Cecil. Estou certo de que não fugiu. E ela jamais teria abandonado a seu filho.

Com aquelas palavras, se voltou e passou por diante delas para a saída principal da casa. Sua mãe o seguiu pelo corredor com passo vacilante.

- Robert...

Entretanto, ele não respondeu, e ela olhou para Rosalie e para Leah.

- Ele não o entende - lhes disse - Não se dá conta de que teria sido um grande escândalo.

• • •

Os convidados começaram a chegar no dia seguinte, e Rosalie e Leah tiveram que recebê-los e atendê-los. A avó do Jacob tinha insistido em permanecer em seu quarto apesar dos esforços de lady Jane por que baixasse a saudar os recém chegados. Lady Lauren desceu ao salão, mas mal falou.

O primeiro em chegar foi o melhor amigo do Jacob, Piers Aldenham. Era um homem muito loiro, elegantemente vestido, e quando Horroughs o guiou até o salão, Aldenham executou uma elegante reverencia ante as damas da casa.

- É uma honra conhecê-las - disse com um sorriso encantador. - É um prazer. Devo chamar a atenção de Jacob. Não me preparou para a beleza das damas que ia conhecer aqui. Estou aflito.

- Tampouco nos informou da lábia que teria você - respondeu Leah com um sorriso.

Imediatamente, tinha gostado do sorriso alegre e da falta de afetação do Piers. Evidentemente, era um homem que se sentia em casa em qualquer lugar.

- Sem dúvida, ganho eloqüência em presença de damas belas - disse ele.

- Piers! - exclamou Jacob, entrando no salão com um grande sorriso - Não me disse que ia levantar-se tão cedo para chegar aqui a esta hora.

- Jacob! - Piers se voltou para ele e deu um abraço a seu amigo - Asseguro que não o fiz. Cheguei ontem de noite, mas era muito tarde para visitá-lo. Fui diretamente à estalagem e caí rendido na cama.

- Enviarei a um dos criados para que traga sua bagagem.

Piers sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Tolices. Estou perfeitamente ali. Tenho um bom quarto.

- Não seja absurdo. Claro que ficará aqui.

Piers olhou às mulheres que havia no salão.

- Pode ser que você se tenha criado sem irmãs e mãe, meu amigo, mas eu não. Posso lhe dizer que um convidado de última hora altera todos seus planos, e odiarão aos dois por isso.

Leah viu que Jacob franzia o cenho. Soube com segurança que ele suspeitava, como ela, que seu amigo ficava na estalagem para não aumentar o conflito do Jacob com seus parentes. Aquilo fez que respeitasse ainda mais ao Piers. Entretanto, também sabia que Jacob não se sentiria bem sabendo que Piers se alojava na estalagem e não em sua casa. Além disso, naquele momento, tendo em conta a notícia que tinha sabido Jacob, necessitava de todos os amigos que pudesse a seu lado.

- Oh, não, senhor Aldenham, não pensem isso de nós - disse Leah - Somos muito eficientes. Já preparamos um quarto para você - acrescentou. E era certo. Ela mesma se tinha ocupado de que houvesse um dormitório preparado para a chegada do Aldenham.

Piers sorriu, surpreso.

- São amável e eficiente, além de muito bela, _milady_. Mas, de qualquer modo, penso que seria imperdoavelmente mal educado por minha parte.

- Absolutamente - replicou ela - A última notificação de sua chegada deve estar na porta de lorde Jacob, assim se houver alguma rudeza aqui, é inteiramente sua. E posso assegurar que aqui todos estamos acostumados à rudeza de lorde Jacob.

Piers soltou uma gargalhada.

- Muito bem, então. Convenceu-me, _milady_. Envie alguém para procurar minha bagagem, Jake.

- Claro - disse Jacob, e olhou à Leah.

Durante um instante, a expressão dura de seu rosto foi substituída por uma de cálida gratidão. Depois, seu semblante voltou a ser frio e indiferente, e ele se voltou.

- Vamos, Piers, mostrarei-lhe a propriedade. Desculpam-nos, senhoras?

Piers sorriu e se inclinou, e os dois homens saíram da sala.

- Bom! - disse lady Jane - Um jovem muito resoluto, devo dizer.

- Não é o que eu tinha esperado - admitiu Rosalie- Sua forma de falar e de vestir são as de um cavalheiro.

- Suspeito que lorde Jacob nos induziu a pensar um pouco equivocado do senhor Aldenham - disse Leah - Sem dúvida, desfrutou vendo todo mundo tremer ante a possibilidade de sofrer uma terrível vergonha.

- Bem, todo mundo se perguntará quem é o senhor Aldenham - disse Rosalie -, mas ao menos, não se declararão insultados e se irão com um resmungo.

Leah sorriu.

- Talvez tivéssemos desejado que espantasse a alguns antes que tudo acabe.

O seguinte convidado que chegou ao salão foi a senhorita Rowena Surton, uma loira muito bonita de olhos azuis, com a pele pálida e os lábios vermelhos. Chegou algumas horas mais tarde acompanhada de seu irmão, Percy, que era muito parecido a sua irmã e tinha uma expressão agradável, e sua mãe, uma mulher gordinha e simpática que possivelmente era o vivo retrato de sua filha vinte e cinco anos atrás.

Jacob, como era de esperar, não voltou a aparecer no salão, e Leah soube que nenhuma das moças que haviam convidado falaria com ele antes do jantar. Entretanto, ela não ofereceu nenhuma explicação nem desculpa por sua ausência. Além de tudo, as garotas teriam que enfrentar ao caráter do homem mais tarde ou mais cedo.

A metade da tarde chegou a senhora Ferrington acompanhada de sua filha Norah, e pouco depois chegou lady Salisbridge com suas duas filhas, Flora e Enjoam. Leah as observou dissimuladamente enquanto as acompanhava para seu quarto. Eram parecidas, com o cabelo castanho e os olhos castanhos, e o mesmo nariz aquilino que sua mãe. Além disso, tinham o costume de olhar a outros por cima de seu nariz, o que lhes conferia certo ar de desdém para com o resto do mundo.

Deixou às moças e a sua mãe explorando seus aposentos e voltou para o salão, onde comprovou que a senhora Ferrington e sua filha Norah também tinham decidido ir descansar a seu dormitório.

Entretanto, Leah teve poucas oportunidades de descansar. Pouco depois chegaram lorde Hurley e sua filha, com o cabelo revolto pelo vento e muito animados, pois tinham decidido vir a cavalo em vez de viajar na carruagem. Pai e filha eram muito parecidos, agradáveis, de cabelo loiro e rostos sardentos. Narraram a história de sua viagem com todo detalhe, incluindo todas as sarjetas, sebes, riachos e outros perigos que seus cavalos tinham salvado com o passar do trajeto. Enquanto escutava, Leah suspeitou que lady Hurley talvez estava feliz de que seu marido e sua filha não tivessem ido com ela na carruagem de cavalos.

Lady Hurley chegou uma hora mais tarde em um estado muito mais decoroso. Era uma mulher pequena e lânguida que, assim que saudou os anfitriões, optou por retirar-se a seus aposentos para dormir uma sesta reconstituinte.

Os últimos convidados em chegar foram o duque do Rochford e sua irmã, Isabella, uma jovem muito bela de cabelo e olhos castanhos, iguais aos de seu irmão, que entretanto tinha uma personalidade muito mais animada que a do duque, com sua imperturbável elegância.

Quando todos chegaram, inclusive uma casa tão espaçosa como Radbourne Park estava abarrotada. Era uma sorte, pensou Leah, que o duque, embora fosse deixar Isabella ali, tivesse preferido alojar-se em casa de um amigo que vivia perto. Ele iria todos os dias ao Radbourne Park para tomar parte nas celebrações e saídas. Nem sequer lady Jane pôde convencer ao duque de que devia cumprir com seu dever e residir com sua família na casa. Lady Isabella, que estava junto a Leah, olhou-a com um sorriso e murmurou:

- O que a tia Jane não vê é que sua presença é uma das razões pelas quais Emmett prefere estar em outro lugar.

Leah reprimiu seu sorriso.

- Mas de qualquer modo é uma pena que tenha que vir a cavalo todos os dias.

- Não - disse Bella, tal como a chamavam Rosalie e seu irmão - Ele desfrutará mais de todo tal e como está. Poderá falar com o senhor Strethwick a respeito de todos esses assuntos aborrecidos que gosta, como as plantas, as rochas e coisas com longos nomes em latim. Além disso, o senhor Strethwick, como é um erudito que não está muito a par das coisas do mundo, não mostra ao Emmett nenhuma deferência salvo por seu cérebro, o que adora em meu irmão. Cansa-se muito de que todo mundo o adule por ser duque. Não é que não goste de ser duque, é obvio, porque pode ser um pouco altivo se alguém o ofender, e nunca quer nada que não seja o melhor. Mas, em realidade, acredito que se sente um pouco sozinho, também.

Leah a olhou com surpresa, porque ela nunca tinha conhecido a ninguém que parecesse ser mais contido e distante que o duque.

- Oh, vá - disse Isabella, um pouco envergonhada - Já falei muito, como de costume. Meu irmão não gostará nada que tenha contado a alguém que ele sente... bom, algo, em realidade - acrescentou, e sorriu novamente.

- Não o delatarei, seriamente - lhe disse Leah - Nem pensarei nada pior dele por ter averiguado que não passa pela vida sem sentir nada.

Leah pensou que lhe caía muito bem aquela menina, que não mostrava nada da altivez que era de esperar segundo sua posição. Ela também ia participar da competição pelo conde? Aquela idéia fez que Leah sentisse um nó na boca do estômago.

Entretanto, tirou aquele pensamento da cabeça e levou Isabella a seu quarto, explicando os entretenimentos que Rosalie tinha preparado para aquela semana. Depois, Leah voltou para seu quarto, porque faltava pouco tempo para preparar-se para o jantar.

O vestido que tinha escolhido para colocar aquela noite estava estendido sobre a cama, mas quando pensou em descer para jantar vestida com aquele traje tão simples de cor marrom, quando o resto das mulheres poriam seus melhores ornamentos, deu-se conta de que não podia fazê-lo. Talvez só fosse a ajudante de Rosalie, mas de repente quis ter bom aspecto enquanto fazia seu trabalho.

Assim, tirou um de seus vestidos novos, um traje de seda verde que lhe favorecia muito. Depois, pediu ajuda com o penteado ao Maisie, e uma hora depois, desceu as escadas sabendo que estava tão atraente como qualquer das demais.

Entrou na sala de espera onde todo mundo se reuniu e olhou a seu redor. Imediatamente viu Jacob, que estava junto à janela falando com a senhorita Surton. Embora, em realidade, parecia que era Piers quem falava todo o tempo, e a bonita loira lhe respondia com risinhos e movimentos coquetes do leque, enquanto Jacob tinha o semblante sério. Jacob se voltou apara olhá-la e, durante um instante, Leah acreditou que se separaria do grupo e iria falar com ela, mas ele afastou a vista e voltou para a conversa com o Piers e Rowena.

Rosalie se aproximou de Leah e observou o panorama da sala.

- Bom, o que lhe parece nossas candidatas?

Leah olhou novamente a seu redor antes de responder.

- Parece-me que as Salisbridge são muito orgulhosas.

- Oh, asseguro-lhe que qualquer das duas o aceitaria encantada - respondeu Rosalie.

- Não é isso o que queria dizer. Receio que Jacob as rejeitará. A senhorita Surton ri muito. E a senhorita Hurley - Leah olhou a jovem em questão, que naquele momento estava imersa com seu pai e o irmão da Rowena Surton em uma conversa sobre cavalos.

- Sei - disse Rosalie, agitando a cabeça com resignação - Tentei que lady Jane não a incluísse na lista de convidados. Temo que fará falta um ávido cavaleiro para interessar à senhorita Hurley.

Entretanto, a moça é a afilhada de lady Jane, e ela está decidida a empurrá-la para lorde Jacob. E o que lhe parece a senhorita Ferrington? O que pensa dela?

Leah a observou.

- Não é tão bela como sua mãe.

Rosalie soltou um risinho.

- Não há nenhuma de minhas garotas que você goste? A mim, a senhorita Ferrington me parecia uma boa possibilidade. Não é uma beleza, mas é melhor que a meia, não lhe parece? E é agradável.

- Sim, é certo. Mas não acha que é um pouco insípida?

Rosalie conteve um sorriso e continuou:

- A senhorita Surton é bastante bonita, embora seja um pouco tonta. E as filhas do Salisbridge são atraentes. Flora é mais bonita que Enjoam, é obvio, mas Enjoam tampouco está mau. Além de tudo, lorde Jacob não espera um matrimônio por amor.

- Não, isso é certo - concordou secamente Leah - E certamente, não o encontrará com nenhuma dessas duas.

- Leah, desaprova a todas - disse Rosalie com uma expressão inocente - Parece que está ciumenta.

- Eu? Ciumenta? Não entendo de onde tirou essa idéia.

- Então, não é certo? Não começou a sentir nada por lorde Jacob?

- Não. Não sinto nada por lorde Jacob.

- É que me pareceu que, durante estes últimos dias, lorde Jacob mostrou certa preferência por sua companhia.

- Tendo em conta o fato de que o resto da companhia com a que pode contar é a de sua família, a quem não estima, não acredito que isso indique um grande interesse por mim.

- E você? O que sente por ele? - insistiu Rosalie.

Leah abriu a boca para responder rapidamente que não lhe importava absolutamente, mas então olhou a Rosalie e, finalmente, a contra gosto, disse:

- Não sei. Mas de qualquer modo não importa, porque não vamos nos casar. Sabe bem o que penso do matrimônio, e lorde Jacob está interessado em um tipo de união que eu não poderia aceitar. Assim, realmente, não tem importância o que eu sinta.

- Não?

- Não - respondeu Leah com firmeza - Não. Vim a ajudar lorde Jacob a encontrar uma esposa. Acredito que finalmente ele aceitou que eu não sou a candidata apropriada para esse posto.

- Entendo - disse Rosalie, olhando com perspicácia para Leah - Bom, me alegro muito de contar com sua ajuda. A todo mundo pareceu bem a idéia de dar uma volta a cavalo pela propriedade amanhã, mas as mães preferem ficar em casa. Assim terei quatro homens e seis mulheres jovens a quem vigiar. Agradeceria muito que me acompanhasse com eles.

- Sim, claro - respondeu Leah - Pensava fazê-lo.

Observou como lady Jane se unia ao grupo do Jacob, levando consigo a lady Salisbridge e a suas filhas. Jacob lhes fez uma reverência. A conversa posterior parecia lenta, mas ele ficou com ela, e embora sua expressão não fosse a de sentir-se cativado, ao menos não parecia que fosse sair correndo, nem sequer depois de que Piers se escapuliu.

Leah pensou que Jacob estava fazendo um esforço. Estava tentando conhecer as candidatas que tinha proposto Rosalie. Aquele era o primeiro passo para escolher esposa. Ela notou uma pontada de pena no peito ao pensá-lo.

Teria razão Rosalie? Estava ciumenta ela daquelas mulheres pela atenção que lhes estava dedicando Jacob? Disse-se que era ridículo. Ela tinha descartado às mulheres pelas razões que lhe tinha dado a Rosalie. Leah não acreditava que Jacob pudesse interessar-se por nenhuma delas. Nenhuma era a adequada para ele. Nenhuma era o suficientemente boa.

Com uma notável exceção.

- Lady Isabella - disse Leah, quase forçando-se a pronunciar aquele nome.

- Como?

- Estava dizendo que a irmã do duque me parece muito bela e agradável, e não é insípida nem aborrecida. É uma mulher que certamente contará com a aprovação de lorde Jacob.

- Oh, Bella - disse Rosalie, sacudindo uma mão - Não é uma das candidatas que eu selecionei para o conde. Ela pode casar-se exatamente com quem quer. Tem uma atribuição muito boa, e é a filha de um duque. Além disso, Emmett nunca a empurraria a casar-se a menos que ela quisesse. É a menina de seus olhos, por muito que queira fingir-se severo com ela.

Leah tentou passar por cima o fato de que se sentia muito mais leve.

- Então, não acha que ela pudesse escolher a lorde Jacob?

- Não acredito - respondeu Rosalie, mas depois acrescentou - Embora seja possível, mas acredito que ele é muito sério para ela. Além disso, são parentes, não? Segundos primos. Não acredito que ela o veja como um possível pretendente. Eu convidei a Bella e ao Emmett só porque são parentes, e pensei que o fato de que viessem faria que tudo parecesse mais normal.

- Ah. Bom - disse Leah, e encolheu os ombros com um sorriso - É uma pena.

- Sim, verdade? - disse Rosalie ironicamente. Inclinou-se um pouco para Leah e murmurou - Minha querida Leah, acho que deve ser melhor mentindo a si mesma que mentindo a outros.

Depois, com um sorriso, afastou-se.

* * *

**N/A: **Vai dizer que não estão com vontade de bater nessa Leah? Porque eu tô, hahahahaha.

Reviews?


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado à **Veve Rathbone**, **V. Keat**, **Isa Clearwater**, **su-chan** e **tami-sushi**.

**

* * *

Capítulo Quinze**

Leah se disse que Rosalie estava enganada. Ela não se estava mentindo com respeito a seus sentimentos pelo Jacob. Era consciente de que estava a ponto de apaixonar-se profundamente dele. Mas também sabia que não podia permitir que acontecesse. Não deixaria que seu coração a empurrasse a tomar decisões estúpidas, tal como ocorria a outras muitas mulheres. Assim, manteve-se a distância dele e se dedicou a desempenhar seu papel de acompanhante e a ajudar a Rosalie em tudo o que teria que fazer. Passou o primeiro dia explorando a propriedade com outros jovens, mas não cavalgou junto ao Jacob nem falou com ele. Viu como ele cavalgava junto a uma jovem, e depois junto a outra, falando com todas, inclusive flertando com o Norah Ferrington. Depois do jantar daquele dia, no salão, viu como mantinha conversas com as convidadas e como escutava atentamente enquanto elas tocavam piano ou cantavam. E no dia seguinte, durante uma sessão de tênis ao sol quente de agosto, e durante o chá de depois, viu-o dedicar sua atenção a todas e cada uma das mulheres.

À Leah surpreendia que ele estivesse fazendo um verdadeiro esforço por mesclar-se com as candidatas que tinham selecionado para ele Rosalie e sua tia avó. Parecia que havia aceitado sua negativa e se dedicava a encontrar a alguém mais disposto a casar-se. Não procurou Leah para conversar com ela nem lhe pediu uma dança na festa improvisada que se celebrou na sala de música a pedido das moças. Piers lhe pediu uma dança, e Robert, e o senhor Surton e inclusive lorde Hurley, mas Jacob não se aproximou dela.

Leah se deu conta de que outros deviam notar esta falta de atenção, porque lady Lauren se aproximou dela e lhe disse:

- Os homens são criaturas volúveis.

Leah a olhou com frieza.

- Não entendo o que quer dizer.

- Não? - Lauren sorriu e encolheu os ombros - Se prefere fingir que não tinha esperanças de apanhá-lo, bom, quem sou eu para a contrariar? É uma sorte, entretanto, que não pusessem os olhos nele. A mulher que se case com ele não terá seu coração. Ele tem uma amante em Londres, e é a ela que quer.

- Como?

Assombrada, Leah se voltou a olhar a Lauren. Deu-se conta de que tinha mostrado muito seus sentimentos a aquela mulher, e então encolheu os ombros, lutando por conseguir uma expressão de indiferença.

- Muitos homens têm amantes, sobre tudo antes de casar-se.

- Bom, ele tem intenção de seguir com ela. Chama-se Doura. Ouvi que discutia com lady Jane por sua causa. Jacob disse que ele nunca abandonaria a Doura.

Durante um instante, Leah não pôde respirar, tal foi a intensidade da dor que sentiu no peito. Doura. Fazia anos que o tinha ouvido, mas recordava perfeitamente aquele nome. Era o que Jacob tinha pronunciado a primeira vez que se viram, o nome da mulher a que seu pai não devia aproximar-se mais. Por defender a aquela mulher, Jacob tinha atacado a um nobre do reino.

E depois de tantos anos, ainda era sua amante. Claramente, aquela Doura era a que possuía seu coração, e nenhuma esposa conseguiria fazer-se com ele.

- Seriamente? - disse por fim, tentando manter a compostura - Parece que tem o mesmo problema que seu pai, casar-se com uma mulher embora ainda esteja ligado a outra.

Lauren lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. Depois se virou e partiu. Leah ficou sentindo-se um pouco culpada pelo que havia dito. Não deveria ter sido tão cruel, pensou, embora Lauren lhe tivesse feito mal. Mas não estava preparada para a dor que lhe tinha causado inteirar-se de que Jacob amava a outra mulher, e tinha solto aquelas palavras sem parar-se a pensar no dano que podiam fazer.

Seria possível que Lauren tivesse inventado aquela história? Não. Lauren não podia haver dito aquele nome por coincidência. Doura era o nome que Jacob tinha pronunciado ante seu pai faz anos, para lhe advertir que não voltasse a tocá-la jamais. Explicaria aquilo sua falta de interesse por encontrar a uma mulher a que pudesse amar? Se o amor de sua vida era uma mulher com a que não podia contrair matrimônio devido a sua recém adquirida posição na vida, Jacob podia muito bem casar-se para cumprir com seu dever e manter na cidade a amante a quem queria.

Leah engoliu saliva. Encontrava-se um pouco enjoada. Como tinha podido beijá-la como a tinha beijado sabendo que estava apaixonado por outra mulher? Leah sabia que não a queria, que o que havia entre eles era desejo, mas odiava pensar que em seu desejo tivesse havido tão pouco amor, que em seus abraços não tivesse havido mais que luxúria.

Leah olhou a seu redor. Todos os olhos estavam fixos na zona de baile, onde estavam dançando Jacob e outros. Ninguém estava olhando a ela, assim aproveitou para sair do salão de música. Saiu ao terraço e desceu as escadas até o jardim. Começou a caminhar pelo caminho central para a fonte, e ali ficou durante uns instantes, observando à luz da lua como a água salpicava na pedra.

- Leah.

Ela se virou com o coração subitamente acelerado. Leah estava a poucos metros dele. O ruído da fonte tinha impedido à Leah ouvir seus passos. Ela se levantou e ergueu o queixo. Não devia permitir que pensasse que estava causar pena por sua causa.

- Está bem? - perguntou ele - Vi você sair do salão de música.

- Saí para tomar ar. Fazia muito calor dentro.

Aquela frase teria sido dita melhor, pensou ela, se não se estremecesse involuntariamente justo depois que a brisa noturna lhe acariciasse a pele nua dos braços.

- Mas agora tem frio - disse ele.

Tirou a jaqueta e a pôs sobre os ombros.

A jaqueta ainda conservava o calor de seu corpo, e seu aroma. Leah agarrou ambos os extremos para abrigar-se, e de repente teve a sensação de que ia chorar. O que lhe ocorria? Não lhe tinha feito caso em toda a noite, e com um simples gesto de ternura era capaz de fazê-la chorar. Ela não era uma daquelas mulheres tolas. Não seria fraca.

Engoliu em seco e disse:

- Parecia que estava desfrutando do baile.

Ele fez uma careta e disse:

- Preferiria...

Interrompeu-se ao ouvir uma voz que o chamava do terraço:

- Jacob!

Ambos se voltaram e viram o tio do Jacob, Robert, aproximando-se a toda pressa.

- Oh, me desculpem, lady Leah. Não sabia que estava aqui.

- Não se passa nada - disse ela - Saí do salão de música e Ja... lorde Jacob me seguiu para assegurar-se de que eu não estava doente.

- Está bem? - perguntou-lhe lorde Robert.

- Perfeitamente. Só tinha saído para dar um passeio, e de repente senti um pouco de frio.

- Queria falar com você, Jacob. Não pude estar consigo a sós em toda a noite - disse Robert a seu sobrinho.

- Por favor, desculpem - disse Leah rapidamente - Os deixarei a sós para que possam falar tranqüilamente.

- Não, por favor, _milady_, não queria ser grosseiro - disse Robert - Pode ficar se o desejar. De fato, já falei com você deste assunto o outro dia.

- Oh. É a respeito de lady Selene?

- Sim - respondeu ele, e se voltou para seu sobrinho - Receio que o enganaram com respeito a sua mãe, Jacob.

- Sim, sei. Meu pai fingiu que tinha sofrido um seqüestro.

- Não. Não é isso. A respeito de que fugisse. Ela nunca teria feito algo assim, Juro isso. Assim que minha mãe me disse isso, soube que havia algo terrível no meio. Selene nunca teria fugido.

- O que está dizendo? - perguntou Jacob - O que outra coisa pode ter acontecido?

- Não sei - admitiu seu tio com desconforto - Mas sei que ela nunca teria escapado com um amante. Não permitirei que pense isso de sua mãe. Era uma mulher maravilhosa, boa e amável.

- Tio... - a expressão do Jacob se suavizou um pouco, e tocou o braço ao Robert em sinal de apoio - Sei que tinha um grande conceito de minha mãe. Estou seguro de que quando você a conheceu, era tal como a há descreveu. Mas não estava aqui quando aconteceu tudo. Não sabe o que podia estar fazendo, nem se tinha mudado.

- Sei! - exclamou Robert - Não tente me acalmar. Demônios, isto é importante! Você foi o mais importante do mundo para ela. Nunca o teria tirado daqui, e nunca o teria abandonado. Nunca.

- Talvez não o fez - interveio Leah - Não temos nem idéia do que aconteceu depois que ela partiu do Radbourne Park. Talvez seu amante a abandonara, ou talvez ela morrera e seu filho ficou sozinho em Londres, sem que ninguém soubesse quem era.

- Ela não tinha um amante - insistiu Robert - E ela jamais teria separado Jacob do Cecil e de sua herança. Selene nem sequer teria deixado Jacob aqui e teria partido sozinha.

- Não pode estar seguro - disse Jacob.

- Sim o estou! - disse seu tio com uma expressão de dor muita marcada no semblante - Sei porque eu mesmo lhe pedi que fugisse comigo, e ela se negou.

Aquelas palavras provocaram um silêncio de assombro.

- Oh, Meu Deus - murmurou Leah, e se deixou cair sobre a mureta de pedra que havia ao redor da fonte.

- Eu estava louco por ela - continuou Robert - Roguei-lhe que deixasse ao Cecil, que escapasse comigo. Supliquei uma e outra vez. Disse-lhe que iríamos a América ou às colônias. Não me importava deixar a minha família, renunciar a meu nome. Não me importava nada, salvo ela. Era a criatura mais bela, encantadora e boa... mas não quereria ouvir as divagações amorosas de um velho.

Com um suspiro, Robert olhou fixamente ao Jacob.

- Sei que ela nunca partiu porque antes não quis ir-se comigo. Disse-me que não podia fazer-lhe algo assim. Você devia estar aqui, no Radbourne Park. Você seria o conde algum dia, e ela não podia lhe arrebatar esse futuro. Tampouco estava disposta a partir sem você. Assim ficou com o Cecil, sem amor, sem esperança, por você. E por isso sei que não fugiu com seu amante, se é que existia tal amante, e que não o levou a nenhuma parte. E nunca, sob nenhum pretexto, o teria abandonado.

- Por isso você se alistou no exército?

Robert assentiu.

- Sim. Estava desesperado. Não podia ficar aqui, querendo-a como a queria, e vê-la como esposa do Cecil. Ele não merecia nenhuma só de suas lágrimas. Eu o odiava porque lhe pertencia, e comecei a me dar conta de que se permanecesse no Radbourne Park, possivelmente um dia o matasse para liberá-la dele. Assim comprei um posto no exército e pedi que destinassem a um regimento na Índia. Queria me afastar todo o possível e não voltar nunca – disse com um suspiro, e passou a mão pelo rosto - Tomara não tivesse sido tão fraco, tão impulsivo. Tomara tivesse ficado aqui. Então, aquilo não teria acontecido.

- Não deve se culpar - disse Leah- Não podia saber o que ia ocorrer.

- Parti porque era fraco - respondeu ele, com os olhos cheios de um arrependimento que nunca o abandonaria - Não podia suportar. E só Deus sabe o que ocorreu ao Selene.

- O que ocorreu? - perguntou Jacob com a voz entrecortada.

- Não sei - disse Robert - A única coisa que sei é que Selene nunca teria partido por vontade própria.

• • •

No dia seguinte, Leah desceu para tomar o café da manhã serena, embora um pouco pálida, tentando que nada delatasse que não tinha conseguido conciliar o sono.

A noite anterior, depois de que Jacob e ela tinham voltado para a casa com lorde Robert, ela tinha subido a seu quarto e tinha deixado aos dois homens conversando.

Não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre eles, mas Leah não tinha podido dormir. Tinha a cabeça cheia de pensamentos confusos e sentia emoções contraditórias. Seguia pensando na mãe do Jacob, só e apaixonada por um homem que se encontrava muito longe. O que teria feito? O que lhe tinha acontecido? A mente de Leah bulia de aterradoras possibilidades. Quando finalmente ficou adormecida, tinha tido pesadelos e se despertou sobressaltada, suarenta, com o coração pulsando fortemente. De madrugada, levantou-se e se vestiu com ajuda de sua criada, e depois tinha descido à sala de refeições muito cedo. Certamente, ao menos, estaria vazio há àquelas horas.

E estava, salvo pela presença de uma pessoa: Jacob ergueu a cabeça ao ouvi-la entrar.

- Leah - disse, e ficou em pé rapidamente.

- Lorde Jacob - disse ela. Vacilou, e depois se aproximou da cadeira que ele tinha tirado para ela e se sentou, decidida a agir com naturalidade - Vejo que há muito pouca companhia esta manhã.

- Sim, é muito cedo, e acredito que todo mundo está cansado do baile de ontem.

Enquanto tomavam o café da manhã, Leah sentiu seu olhar cravado nela, mas manteve a atenção no prato. Sentia-se muito desconfortável. A tensão que se originou entre eles aqueles últimos dias estava exacerbada pelo fato de saber algo tão íntimo como o que seu tio lhes tinha contado a noite anterior.

Finalmente, o silêncio se fez incômodo. Ela deixou o garfo no prato e o olhou.

- O que pensa fazer? - perguntou-lhe.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre o que lhe contou ontem à noite seu tio. Não se pergunta o que ocorreu?

- Meu tio e eu falamos longo tempo ontem à noite - o admitiu. - A governanta já me tinha confirmado que o criado de quarto de meu pai ainda vive aqui, no povoado. Eu tinha pensado em ir falar com ele, mas me dizia que não serviria de nada, e o adiei. Agora, entretanto, acredito que tenho que averiguar tudo o que possa. Meu tio me disse que a criada pessoal de minha mãe também vive ali. Vou ver ambos, e pensei... agradeceria que viesse comigo.

- É claro - respondeu Leah sem duvidar - Mas não preferiria ir com seu amigo, o senhor Aldenham?

- Não. Ao Piers não contei nada disto. Ele é meu amigo, mas isto... - Jacob encolheu os ombros - Não é o tipo de coisas das que falamos.

- Quando quer que vamos?

- Se tiver terminado de tomar o café da manhã, podemos ir agora mesmo. Farei que tragam a carruagem.

Ela não se deteve para pensar, nem esperou saber se Rosalie tinha alguma tarefa que lhe encarregar. Só assentiu e subiu a seu quarto pelas luvas, o gorro e um xale. Quando esteve com ele dentro da carruagem, sentiu-se sobressaltada. Não lhe ocorria nada que dizer, e só podia pensar no perto que estava dele, no pouco que lhe custaria alongar o braço e acariciá-lo. Entretanto, parecia que ele estava mais longe que nunca.

Foi um alívio quando, uns minutos mais tarde, chegaram ao povoado. Deixaram a estrada principal e tomaram um caminho que os conduziu a uma casinha agradável. Uma criada vestida com um traje cinza e uma touca branca abriu a porta e lhes fez uma reverência; depois os guiou para o salão dianteiro.

Saiu da sala, e um momento depois o senhor Owenby entrou na estadia. O ancião olhou primeiro a Jacob, e depois à Leah. Era um homem robusto, não muito alto, de cabelo cinza. Levava uma jaqueta cinza, calças escuras e uma camisa branca, e estava claro que tinha estado trabalhando no jardim. Tinha uma fina capa de transpiração na fronte.

Inclinou a cabeça para o Jacob.

- _Milord_.

- É você o senhor Owenby? - perguntou-lhe Jacob.

- Só Owenby, senhor. Assim me chamava sua senhoria.

- Meu pai?

- Sim.

Jacob apresentou Leah, e o outro homem lhes indicou as poltronas que estavam colocadas frente à chaminé.

- Por favor, _milord_, _milady_. Posso lhes trazer uma xícara de chá? Água?

- Não, obrigado. Viemos lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre a noite em que minha mãe e eu partimos do Radbourne Park.

- É obvio, senhor. Quando os seqüestraram.

- É isso o que ocorreu?

- Sim, _milord_. Lorde Radbourne recebeu uma carta em que lhe exigiam a entrega do colar, e ele me entregou a jóia e me disse aonde devia levá-la. Assim o fiz. Deixei-a sob um banco da igreja. Depois percorri a estrada até que cheguei ao velho carvalho, e esperei. Entretanto, ninguém veio a entregar a você.

- Senhor Owenby, basta - disse Jacob- Não há necessidade de seguir fingindo. Minha avó já nos disse que o seqüestro foi só uma coberta, algo que meu pai inventou para ocultar o que tinha acontecido em realidade.

- Seriamente? E o que disse que tinha acontecido?

- Preferiria que você nos contasse isso.

O velho criado encolheu os ombros.

- Lorde Radbourne foi ao quarto de lady Radbourne, mas ela não estava ali. Pensou que tinha descido as escadas, mas tampouco a encontrou no piso de baixo. Ao princípio não se preocupou. Procurou por toda a casa, e depois no jardim, pensando que teria saído a dar um passeio. Perguntou aos criados, mas nenhum a tinha visto. Naquele momento, a preceptora desceu gritando como uma louca, dizendo que você não estava. Então todos começamos a procurar desesperadamente, e sua senhoria encontrou a carta que lhe tinha deixado.

- Viu-a você? -perguntou-lhe Jacob.

- Eu? Não, senhor. Ele não me teria mostrado uma carta particular. Entretanto, disse-me que ela fugiu. Foi-se com você e com outro homem - respondeu Owenby, e com uma expressão de desprezo, acrescentou - Não me surpreendeu.

- Por que não? -perguntou Leah, assombrada pelo tom daquele homem.

O homem apenas a olhou.

- Eu me dava conta do tipo de mulher que era. Peço-lhe perdão, senhor. Todos se davam conta, salvo sua senhoria.

Leah se sentiu perplexa ante a diferença de opinião daquele homem e a de lorde Robert sobre a mãe do Jacob. Era estranho que um criado de confiança falasse mal da esposa de seu senhor, e muito mais que expressasse sua opinião ante o filho da dama. Claramente, o rechaço do Owenby para a condessa era profundo.

- E o que fez meu pai depois de ler a carta? - perguntou Jacob.

- Enviou-me em busca de lady Radbourne - respondeu o homem - Não ia deixá-la partir sem lutar por ela, ao menos a princípio. Não quis dizer a ninguém o que tinha acontecido. Eu tomei um cavalo e vim ao povoado. Sua senhoria percorreu a estrada na direção oposta. Entretanto, não pudemos encontrar a ninguém que tivesse visto uma mulher e um menino, com ou sem um homem.

- Levou ela um cavalo dos estábulos? Como partiu?

-Não sei. O conde perguntou aos cavalariços, mas disseram que não faltava nenhum cavalo. Imagino que deve ter tomado ao menino e partir pela estrada a encontrar-se com seu amante. Certamente, ele estava esperando-a com uma carruagem ou com cavalos.

- Durante quanto tempo esteve procurando-a lorde Cecil?

Owenby encolheu os ombros.

- Não a procurou depois daquela primeira manhã. Pensou que se daria conta do engano que tinha cometido e que voltaria. Entretanto, tínhamos que dizer algo a outros criados e aos vizinhos, assim ele inventou a história do seqüestro. Imaginou que ninguém questionaria sua ausência durante uns dias, nem sua volta, se a tinham seqüestrado e depois a tinham deixado livre. Mas ela não voltou, e ele não teve notícias dela. Uma semana mais tarde, enviou-me a procurá-la. Entretanto, não serviu de nada. Não encontrei pistas, e tampouco encontrei a ninguém que os tivesse visto. Além disso, devia tomar cuidado para não desvelar a verdade. Fui investigar a vários portos e perguntei nos moles. Ninguém recordava ter visto uma mulher com um menino. Ao menos, a nenhuma em particular.

- Então, o que fez?

- Voltei. O que outra coisa podia fazer? Tinham oculto muito bem seu rastro. Não pudemos averiguar aonde tinham ido. Acredito que lorde Radbourne contratou a outro homem mais tarde para procurar a você e à senhora condessa no Continente, mas nunca encontrou nada. Sua senhoria já nunca voltou a ser o mesmo.

- Seguiu você trabalhando para meu pai?

- É claro - disse Owenby - Até o dia em que morreu. Eu lhe dava seu remédio e lhe levava a comida, o pouco que podia ingerir. Lorde Cecil era um bom homem e um bom amo.

- Mas não tão bom pai, parece-me - declarou Leah.

O criado lhe lançou um olhar depreciativo.

- Desculpe, senhorita, mas você não o conhecia. Nem a ela. Ela o destroçou. Ele merecia algo melhor que essa mulher.

- Pois me parece que qualquer homem faria mais esforços por encontrar a seu filho - replicou Leah.

- Ele pensava que o menino estava melhor com sua mãe. Não sabia que ela o tinha abandonado na cidade.

- E como sabe que o fez? - perguntou Jacob.

- Não sei. Supus se diz que o duque o encontrou em um antro de jogo em Londres e soube que era você.

Jacob arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Uma versão um pouco imaginativa do acontecido, mas sim, eu vivia em Londres.

- E não recorda nada mais? - perguntou-lhe Owenby - Não recorda a sua mãe, nem como chegou a Londres?

- Não. Nada. E eu gostaria muito de averiguar o que aconteceu.

- Tomara pudesse ajudá-lo, _milord_, mas já lhe disse o que sabia.

- Meu pai não voltou a saber nada de minha mãe? Não recebeu cartas? Não ouviu nenhum rumor? Alguma vez ninguém disse que a tivesse visto?

- Não, que eu saiba.

Aquilo foi tudo o que puderam obter dele, embora Jacob lhe fizesse algumas perguntas mais. Sua resposta foi sempre a mesma: já lhe havia dito tudo o que sabia.

Claramente, Owenby tinha terminado, assim Jacob assentiu e se despediu amavelmente do homem.

Depois, Leah e ele saíram de sua casa.

- Bom - comentou Leah - Suas respostas são coerentes.

- E ele não é muito propenso a explicar-se muito - acrescentou Jacob - Não posso evitar me perguntar se sabe mais do que diz.

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpe a demora, mas andei meio ocupada essa semana, eu já tinha o capítulo pronto, mas não tive a oportunidade de postar ele :D

**REVIEWS?**


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado à **V. Keat **e **su-chan**.

**

* * *

Capítulo Dezesseis  
**

Leah olhou surpreendida ao Jacob.

- Isso parece um mau augúrio.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei... não estou seguro se há algo suspeito em tudo isto, mas sim há algumas coisas que me resultam estranhas. Owenby tinha muito mau conceito de minha mãe, para começar.

- Sim, já me dei conta. Via-a de forma muito distinta a lorde Robert.

- Pergunto-me qual é o retrato verdadeiro. A mãe dedicada e doce e a mulher encantadora de meu tio? Ou a mulher cruel e mentirosa do Owenby?

Impulsivamente, Leah posou a mão sobre seu braço, sentindo-se muito próxima a ele.

- Imagino que a verdade está entre essas duas visões. Entretanto, acredito que a versão de lorde Robert deve ser mais próxima. Sem dúvida, a percepção do Owenby está alterada por seu amor e lealdade para com seu pai.

Jacob lhe sorriu e lhe cobriu a mão com a sua.

- Obrigado por sua amabilidade, mas o que disse não me feriu. Fosse o que fosse minha mãe, a verdade é que não a lembrança. E embora prefira que não fosse uma mulher fria e corrupta, se isto fosse certo, minha vida não ia mudar por isso. Mas não posso evitar sentir perplexidade pela resposta deste homem. Normalmente, os criados são reticentes a falar mal de seus senhores. E todo mundo é reticente a falar mal das mães.

- Se... Ele é bem mais grosseiro do que eu tinha esperado.

- E outra coisa, não parecia que me guardasse carinho. Deu-se conta?

- Não foi efusivo - concordou Leah -, mas de qualquer modo, não me parece que seja uma pessoa carinhosa. E provavelmente não tratou muito contigo quando foi menino. Em geral, a vida das crianças está restringida à zona infantil de uma casa.

Jacob assentiu.

- É certo.

Leah acrescentou com tato:

- Estou segura de que se tivesse crescido ali, ele te teria conhecido melhor e teria lembranças mais afetuosas de você.

Jacob a olhou, com um vago sorriso nos lábios.

- Leah, está tentando acalmar meus sentimentos doídos?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou com irritação:

- Bom, pareceu-me que o perturbava o fato de que não o tenha saudado com entusiasmo.

- Obrigado por sua preocupação.

Jacob inclinou a cabeça para ela, sorrindo de tal modo que Leah sentiu uma agradável calidez no peito. No momento, a tensão tinha desaparecido entre eles.

- Entretanto - continuou ele -, não me têm feito mal nem suas palavras nem suas maneiras. Só me pareceu estranho. Não lhe parece que, se estava tão dedicado e era tão leal ao meu pai, deveria ter pronunciado alguma expressão de alívio pelo fato de que o filho de seu amo tenha aparecido depois de tantos anos? Parece-me que um velho criado da família deveria ter sido mais entusiasta. Entretanto, não sei se percebeu que, cada vez que me olhava, o fazia com desprezo. Acha que imaginei isso?

- Não, não acredito. Eu não notei uma frieza especial para ti, mas não era eu a que estava recebendo seu olhar. Se essa for a opinião que formou, certamente tem uma boa razão. Então, que suspeita? Que Owenby possivelmente a matasse?

- Parece um pouco desatinado.

- Bom parece que Owenby a detestava. Talvez descobrisse que tinha uma aventura com seu tio e quis liberar a seu pai dela. Talvez falsificasse a carta. Ou talvez seu pai soubesse o que fez e o ajudou a ocultar o crime. Talvez lorde Cecil não quisesse prescindir dele, fizesse o que tivesse feito.

Se seu recebimento em casa do Owenby tinha sido frio, aquilo foi mais que compensado pela expressão de alegria que se refletiu no rosto da criada pessoal de sua mãe quando Jacob e Leah chegaram a sua casa.

- _Milord_! Oh, Meu deus! - exclamou a mulher. Alargou o braço para tocá-lo, mas então se deu conta de que não devia e corou. - Lorde Jacob, que grande alegria me dá vê-lo! Por favor, entrem, entrem.

A criada, cujo nome era Nancy Bonham, os fez passar à sala de estar de sua casa e os guiou até um sofá que havia junto à chaminé.

- Por favor, sentem-se. Gostaria de uma xícara de chá? Estou tão feliz de que tenha vindo - disse ao Jacob, sorrindo, com lágrimas nos olhos - Deve me desculpar. Não me emociono com facilidade, mas ver o menino de minha senhora... - a mulher se interrompeu.

- Não, não se desculpe - disse Jacob, lhe devolvendo o sorriso - Deveria ter vindo antes a visitá-la. Temo que não me tinha dado conta. Não recordo nada de minha vida aqui.

- Não recorda de sua mãe? Oh, que terrível para você. Era uma mulher muito boa. Toda uma dama. Foi muito boa comigo. E o queria muito. Você era a luz de sua vida. Há algumas senhoras que não prestam muita atenção a seus filhos, e deixam seu cuidado das criadas e à babá; entretanto, sua mãe não. Quando estava doente, ela estava junto a sua cama. E quando o deitava todas as noites, lia-lhe um conto. Encantava-o.

- Me fale sobre minha mãe - lhe pediu Jacob.

A mulher não necessitou que o dissessem duas vezes. Lançou-se a elogiar o caráter, o aspecto e o comportamento de lady Selene.

- Tinha os olhos iguais aos seus, verdes. Também tinha o cabelo longo, e era alta. Era muito refinada, uma perfeita senhora. O conde teve sorte de casar-se com ela, embora nunca o admitisse. Sua mãe era da família Walbridge, e sua linhagem é mais antiga no Norfolk do que era a linhagem dos Black aqui.

Depois seguiu falando durante um momento mais da família de lady Selene e de como sua própria família os tinha servido durante gerações, e prosseguiu descrevendo a bondade de lady Selene, não só para com ela, mas também para com a gente mais desfavorecida do povoado.

Finalmente, quando fez uma pausa, Jacob disse rapidamente:

- Nancy, pode me contar o que ocorreu no dia em que se foi?

- Oh, aquele foi um dia horrível! Nunca pensei... vi que não estava em sua cama, é obvio, assim que entrei em seu dormitório. A cama tinha o dossel aberto, tal e como eu a tinha deixado a noite anterior. Ela não tinha dormido ali. Eu não soube o que fazer, não queria dizer a lorde Radbourne. Não queria que ela tivesse problemas com ele. Ele... ele era um homem de temperamento explosivo. Nem sempre era agradável. E ela... sua mãe não era feliz. - disse, olhando ao Jacob.

Leah interveio.

- Disse que não queria que ela tivesse problemas com ele. Por que pensava você que podia os ter? Teria se zangado ele? Certamente, sua reação deveria ter sido de preocupação porque sua mulher teria desaparecido.

A anciã se removeu com desconforto em seu assento. Naquela ocasião, olhou ao Leah.

-Ela era uma boa mulher. Têm que entendê-lo.

Leah assentiu.

- Estou segura disso. Houve... houve outras manhãs em que ela não estava em sua cama?

- Não. Mas algumas vezes... bom, uma ou duas vezes ela não esteve em sua cama na hora de deitar-se. Entretanto, sempre estava ali na manhã seguinte.

- Tinha um amante? - perguntou Leah.

- Sim. Acredito que sim. Eu fiquei dormindo uma noite, esperando-a para poder ajudá-la a despir-se. Despertei quando entrou no quarto. Deviam ser às quatro da manhã. Por que estava levantada tão tarde? E tinha algo no rosto... estava ruborizada e feliz. Houve outras ocasiões nas quais parecia muito feliz. Chegava do jardim com os braços cheios de flores, cantarolando e sorrindo. Houve períodos em que refletia aquela felicidade durante semanas. E depois, voltava a ficar triste; eu a via sentada junto à janela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sabe quem era o homem?

Nancy sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Ela nunca me falou dele. Certamente não queria me carregar com o segredo por medo de que o conde me interrogasse. Mas ela não tinha que haver-se preocupado - disse a mulher em tom desafiante - Eu nunca lhe teria dito nada.

- Claro que não - disse Leah - Então, aquela manhã pensou que possivelmente ela tinha permanecido em companhia de alguém.

Nancy assentiu.

- Não me ocorreu outra razão pela qual ela não se deitou, embora eu pensasse que tinha deixado de vê-lo. Fazia muito tempo que ela não estava tão feliz. Assim me preocupei. Entretanto, não o disse ao conde. Tomara tivesse ido diretamente a vê-lo! Possivelmente se o tivesse feito, teriam podido perseguir a esses horríveis homens. Os teriam encontrado, e sua mãe estaria sã e salva.

- Não deve culpar-se - disse Leah - Não foi culpa sua. Você fez a única coisa que podia fazer. E embora tivesse ido diretamente a falar com ele, é evidente que lady Selene levava horas desaparecida, porque não tinha dormido em sua cama. Então deviam estar longe.

- É certo - concordou Jacob com bondade - Não poderia ter feito nada mais.

- Obrigada, _milord_ - respondeu Nancy, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Secou-os com um lenço e prosseguiu com a história - Mas então, a preceptora chegou correndo, dizendo que você também tinha desaparecido. Então, lorde Radbourne veio para ver-me, e eu tive que lhe dizer que a senhora também tinha desaparecido. Pensei que ficaria furioso comigo por não haver-lhe dito antes, mas não foi assim. Nem sequer me perguntou por que não tinha ido ver o com prontidão. Estava... estava assustado.

Nancy continuou falando com um matiz de perplexidade.

- Nunca o tinha visto assim. Em geral era um homem duro, frio, mas aquele dia estava assustado. Eu percebi que lhe tremiam as mãos. E então me dava conta de que ele devia querê-la, a sua maneira. Disse-me que lady Selene e o pequeno Jacob tinham sido seqüestrados, e que tinham pedido resgate por eles. - disse Nancy, e suspirou - Enviou a esse Owenby a entregar o resgate, mas eles não devolveram ao menino. E eu soube que ela tinha morrido.

- Alguma vez pensou que talvez não a tivessem seqüestrado? - perguntou-lhe Leah – Que talvez tivesse fugido?

A criada assentiu com cara de culpa.

- Sim, _milady_. A princípio sim. Pareceu-me estranho que os seqüestradores tivessem podido entrar na casa e levar aos dois sem que ninguém se inteirasse. Pensei que possivelmente tivesse enganado ao conde, embora me parecesse um truque muito cruel que não era de seu estilo. Mas ela tinha sido tão infeliz, que eu pensei que talvez tivesse ido com seu amante, fosse quem fosse, não podia suportar mais e tinha decidido partir com ele. Ela o teria levado a você, senhor, se tivesse partido, porque sei que não teria suportado separar-se de você. Assim... bom, eu não o disse ao senhor conde, mas fui ao quarto de lady Selene a procurar entre sua roupa para ver se faltava algo.

- E faltava? - perguntou Leah.

- Bom, faltava o vestido que ela levava a noite anterior. Também senti falta uma camisola, que eu lhe tinha deixado sobre a cama, e não encontrei seu roupão. Também me pareceu que faltavam duas de suas combinações. Não estava segura. Ela tinha varias, e talvez estivessem para lavar.

- Não parecem muitas coisas que levar-se, se em realidade fugiu com outro homem.

- Não, _milady_. Mas assim era lady Selene. Não teria querido levar nada dele. Teria pensado que não estava bem.

- E tampouco levou perfume, nem jóias, nem a escova do cabelo?

Nancy negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Por isso pensei que deviam tê-la seqüestrado. Entretanto faltava seu pequeno relógio.

- Seu relógio?

- Sim. É estranho, não lhe parece? Não é o que alguém levaria se a estão seqüestrando, verdade?

- Não, não o é - concordou Leah.

- Mas tampouco é o que levaria se fosse fugir com um homem - disse Jacob.

- Isso é certo, senhor, mas esse relógio era muito especial para ela. Era de sua mãe. Era um relógio muito bonito, mas não muito grande. A gente podia sustentá-lo com uma mão. Ela o tinha guardado em sua cômoda e o cuidava como se fosse um tesouro, porque era de sua mãe. Sua mãe morreu quando ela era menina, assim imaginei que o fato de que faltasse podia ser um sinal de fuga, mas com o tempo pensei que era porque não queria acreditar que estivesse morta. Que alguém tivesse raptado aos dois e os tivesse matado – disse – A esperança é algo muito poderoso, e pode fazer que pense coisas que não são certas. O mais provável é que um daqueles rufiões se deu conta de que o relógio era muito fácil de roubar, pequeno e manejável, e que valia muito dinheiro.

Nancy ficou em silêncio.

- Está segura de que as ocasiões nas que ela se deitou tarde tiveram lugar meses antes do seqüestro? - perguntou-lhe Leah.

- Oh, sim, senhora. Ela estava triste uma boa temporada.

Depois daquilo, Nancy já não teve muito mais que dizer, além de reiterar o feliz que se sentia porque Jacob tivesse ido visitá-la, e como contente teria estado sua mãe de saber que tinha sobrevivido.

Jacob e Leah logo se despediram e voltaram para carruagem.

Durante a primeira parte do trajeto de volta ao Radbourne Park, Jacob esteve em silêncio, e Leah não fez nenhum comentário, com a suspeita de que ele necessitava de tempo para assimilar o que lhes tinha contado Nancy. Quando estavam longe do povoado, por fim, Jacob rompeu o silêncio.

- Ela tinha razão sobre a esperança. Deseja tanto acreditar algo que ao final acredita nisso. Suponho que nunca saberemos o que ocorreu em realidade.

- Não, provavelmente não - disse Leah.

Nos olhos do Jacob havia uma tristeza que fez com que Leah quisesse tomar a mão, mas se conteve.

- Mas se meu tio tem razão e minha mãe não partiu com um amante então há uma pergunta difícil de responder.

- O que ocorreu em realidade a lady Selene?

- Sim. Assassinaram-na? Raptou-a alguém de seu quarto?

- Mas sabemos que seu pai inventou a história do seqüestro, assim que essa não é uma possibilidade. Disse a seu criado de quarto, se é que acredita sua história, que lady Selene lhe deixou uma carta dizendo que partia e o levava consigo.

- Uma carta que só leu ele - disse Jacob - Também o contou a minha avó, mas não me deu a impressão de que ela lesse a nota, mas sim de que o viu com a carta na mão. Muito conveniente.

- Está dizendo que acha que seu pai a assassinou?

- Não sei. Eu... me pareceu que a criada lhe tinha medo. Inclusive minha avó disse que tinha mau gênio. Em realidade, a possibilidade de que meu pai fosse um assassino não é algo que goste de contemplar, mas o que outras opções há, se ela não escapou? Você acha que alguém entrou na casa e conseguiu levar a uma mulher adulta e a um menino sem nenhum ruído, sem que ninguém se inteirasse, e depois a matou? Além disso, depois de obrigá-la a escrever uma nota a meu pai para que parecesse que ela partiu voluntariamente...

Leah suspirou.

- É improvável. Por outra parte, se seu pai a matou, o que ocorreu com você? Como terminou você sozinho em Londres? Não tem sentido. Você foi seu único filho, seu herdeiro. Ele não o teria levado a Londres e o teria abandonado ali.

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

- Isso é estranho, porque parece que não há nada que importe mais aos aristocratas que a sucessão de seu título. E se Owenby a matou, ocorre o mesmo. Ele não me teria levado a Londres. Quem o fez? Quem queria que minha mãe morresse e eu desaparecesse?

- Bom, o candidato mais provável é seu tio Robert - disse Leah - É o único que se teria beneficiado se você não estivesse aqui. Além de tudo, ele era o seguinte a você na linha de sucessão. E se seu pai ficava destroçado, lorde Robert pôde pensar que não voltaria a casar-se.

- Sim, salvo por alguns detalhes. Meu tio amava a minha mãe.

- Segundo ele - disse Leah.

Jacob arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Vá, é muito desconfiada. Está bem, só temos sua palavra nisto. Mas a segunda objeção é que estava na Índia quando tudo ocorreu. E minha avó o confirmou.

- Possivelmente contratasse a alguém - disse Leah - Cabe a possibilidade de que enviasse a um homem a desfazer-se de você e de sua mãe, mas que o tipo não queria ser responsável pelo assassinato de um menino, assim o abandonou em qualquer parte.

Jacob a olhou fixamente.

- Tem uma imaginação muito fértil.

- Sim, tem razão. Tudo isto são hipóteses. A única coisa que sabemos é que Nancy e seu tio coincidem em que você foi o centro da vida de sua mãe. Não sei o que lhe ocorreu, mas estou segura de que não o abandonou. Ao menos, tem isso.

- Certo, se acredita nas versões do Nancy e de meu tio Robert sobre como era Selene. E Owenby? Segundo ele, o bom era meu pai e a má minha mãe. Suponho que não tem importância. Claramente, meus pais eram negligentes. Uma esposa infiel por mãe, e que talvez afastasse a seu filho de seu lar e de sua herança. E um pai a quem não lhe importava o suficiente seu filho para buscá-lo com consciência.

- Ou talvez seus pais fossem humanos. Um pouco equivocados, um pouco fracos. Possivelmente sua mãe era culpada de querer a alguém em detrimento de todo o resto.

- Sem dúvida, a classe de amor a que cantam os poetas - disse Jacob com um gesto cínico – Ao menos, isso é um defeito do que eu não terei que me preocupar.

- Suponho que não - disse ela, sentindo uma pontada de pena no peito - Nenhum de nós dois.

A carruagem tomou o caminho que conduzia ao Radbourne Park, e poucos momentos depois estavam passando a pequena ponte. Jacob olhou para a casa, que se erguia na distância, e sua expressão se tornou reticente. De repente, ergueu-se e deu um golpe no teto da carruagem. O veículo se deteve.

- Venha - disse a Leah impulsivamente, e abriu a portinhola para sair. Depois deu a volta e lhe ofereceu a mão - Venha, por favor. Eu gostaria de lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreendida, mas tomou sua mão e desceu da carruagem. Então, ele começou a caminhar para a borda do bosque, e ela o seguiu.

* * *

**N/A: **Hum... várias pessoas entraram aqui e eu só recebi duas reviews? Isso é de certo modo decepcionante. Eu espero que esse capitulo tenha mais reviews que o ultimo, quero saber o que vocês estão achando, porque a história esta entrando mais afundo no mistério que envolve o Gideon. Quero saber o que estão achando e se tem algum suspeito, só pra saber se alguem vai chegar perto da verdade :D

**REVIEWS?**


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado à **su-chan**, **V. Keat**, **lorena** e **Daaf-chan**.

**

* * *

Capítulo Dezessete**

Caminharam durante vinte minutos, sem afastar-se das árvores, e depois atravessaram o pequeno bosquezinho que se curvava para a casa. Leah viu que se encontravam perto das ruínas da antiga torre normanda que uma vez tinha servido de ponto de vigilância das terras dos Black, muito antes de que lhes tivesse concedido o condado.

Ela tinha visto aquele lugar em seu primeiro passeio pela propriedade e tinha tido vontade de explorá-lo, mas não o tinha feito ainda. Uns dias antes, durante um passeio a cavalo, o grupo de convidados à festa tinha passado junto à torre, e lady Isabella tinha sugerido que seria divertido entrar para vê-lo. Entretanto, não se tinham detido, porque a senhorita Surton havia dito que lhe dava medo, e Jacob tinha comentado que a construção era muito instável para entrar nela.

- As ruínas? - perguntou-lhe Leah naquele momento - É isso o que queria mostrar-me?

- Sim. É algo que há dentro da torre.

- Mas acreditava que era perigoso entrar - lhe recordou ela.

Jacob sorriu.

- Para a senhorita Surton sim.

Leah riu. Agradou-lhe mais do que queria admitir o fato de que Jacob desdenhasse a Rowena Surton.

Ele a conduziu ao interior da torre. Dentro reinava a penumbra, mas à medida que subiam pelas escadas, as freqüentes gretas que havia entre as pedras deixavam entrar mais e mais luz. Saíram ao primeiro piso e Jacob abriu uma pesada porta de madeira. Detrás havia uma sala, e ao entrar, Leah emitiu uma exclamação de surpresa.

Ali, o pó e as ruínas tinham sido retiradas. Havia uma grande peça de lona enganchada dos restos do telhado e estendida até o muro meio ruído, de maneira que fechava ambos os elementos. Havia um tapete estendido na zona mais afastada do muro meio ruído, e sobre ele uma pilha de almofadões e uma mesa baixa, além de uma pequena estante. Sobre a mesa descansava um abajur de querosene, e sobre a estante havia duas velas. Perto do muro que segurava a lona, havia um telescópio.

- Jacob! Não tinha nem idéia!

- Ninguém sabe - disse ele.

Aproximou-se do muro e desatou uma corda de uma argola; depois puxou a corda e a lona se enrolou, abrindo a sala ao exterior.

- É maravilhoso - sussurrou Leah, admirando a vista do campo. Elevou os olhos e olhou ao céu da tarde.

- Assim aqui é onde vem de noite! - exclamou.

- Como?

- Vi-o uma ou duas vezes, de noite, caminhando pelo jardim com uma lanterna, e me perguntava aonde foi - explicou ela. Depois acrescentou com sinceridade - Pensava que talvez tivesse uma amante.

- Seriamente? - perguntou ele - Que interessante opinião tem de mim. E a quem pensava que ia ver? A uma das esposas de meus arrendatários? A uma criada?

- Não tinha nem idéia, mas não podia imaginar por que saía sozinho, a pé, a essas horas da noite. Não sabia que fosse astrônomo.

- Não o sou - respondeu ele, aproximando-se do telescópio - Em realidade, não me interessava até que cheguei aqui. Mas este telescópio estava na casa. Acredito que meu avô era aficionado a olhar as estrelas. Eu decidi experimentar, e tenho descoberto que o céu é fascinante. Este lugar é um refúgio para mim. Aqui posso me relaxar. Durante estes últimos dias vim muito.

Leah o olhou.

- Não... não passou bem durante as festas? - perguntou-lhe ela em tom despreocupado, sem afastar a vista da paisagem.

Ele emitiu um ruído grave, inarticulado.

- Demônios, Leah! Claro que não. Quem ia passá-lo bem escutando conversas tão melosas que fazem chiar os dentes? Tudo é tão doce, tão bonito e tão agradável. Se pedir uma opinião, a única coisa que recebo é um risinho ou um golpe de leque, ou possivelmente um "Oh, _milord_, não sei. O que pensa você?". Que resposta é essa? Eu já sei o que penso. - Ela não pôde evitar rir, e ele lhe lançou um olhar escuro. - Oh, sim, você pode rir. Não é quem tem que suportar. Não acha que não a vi escapar a cada oportunidade que teve.

Leah sabia que não devia sentir-se tão satisfeita ao saber que ele não estava desfrutando da perseguição a que o submetiam as jovens convidadas, nem que se deu conta das vezes que ela tinha saído de um aposento.

- Havia poucas coisas que me divirtam - disse Leah, e embora soubesse que não devia fazê-lo, acrescentou - Você nem sequer me pediu uma dança.

Ele a olhou com algo brilhante nos olhos.

- Ah, doeu-lhe, verdade?

- Por isso não me pediu? Para me fazer mal? Estava me castigando?

- Não lhe pedi - respondeu Jacob -, porque você não quer ser minha esposa. Deixou-o muito claro. Portanto, devo me dedicar a aquelas que querem.

Leah estava desejando lhe dar uma boa resposta, mas não lhe ocorria nada que não fosse uma tolice.

Jacob tinha razão.

- É obvio. Esquecia-me que a amizade e as emoções não têm lugar em seu esquema das coisas.

Olhou-o com a cabeça alta e o queixo erguido, em uma pose provocadora.

Jacob deu um passo para ela, com os olhos ardendo subitamente de desejo, e Leah pensou que ia beijá-la. Imediatamente, sentiu como se seu corpo se estivesse abrindo a ele, e soube que se a beijasse, arderia como uma chama. Não havia nada que desejasse mais que aquilo. E nada a assustava mais. Deu a volta bruscamente e se afastou para o centro da sala. Quase antes de dar-se conta do que iria dizer, as palavras saíram de sua boca.

- Me fale de Doura.

Houve um instante de silêncio. Ela se voltou a olhá-lo.

- Como? - perguntou-lhe ele - Por que quer saber de Doura?

- Esse foi o nome que disse, a mulher a que estava protegendo das insinuações de meu pai. Aquela noite, quando o encontrei no vestíbulo de minha casa.

- Sim. Ela é a trabalhadora de meu estabelecimento de que te falei.

- Só é isso para você? Uma empregada?

- Não - respondeu ele, observando-a com atenção - Por que me está perguntando isto? Quem te falou de Doura?

- Lauren. Eu recordei o nome quando ela o mencionou. Lembrei-me de que disse a meu pai que não voltasse a tocá-la nunca mais.

- E tem algo contra Doura? - perguntou-lhe ele com tensão, com um olhar de cautela.

- Eu? - disse Leah, com o coração encolhido. Sua forma de falar de Doura não era a de um homem falando de uma empregada - Não. Como ia ser assim? Não a conheço.

- Então, o que é o que te interessa?

- Suponho que tenho curiosidade. Pergunto-me se lhe falará com sua mulher dela.

- É obvio. Doura é parte de minha vida. Minha esposa terá que dar-se conta disso.

- Então, parte do preço que deve pagar para converter-se em condessa será suportar que tenha uma amante?

Ele a olhou durante um longo momento.

- É isso o que lhe disse Lauren? Que Doura é minha amante?

- Sim. Disse-me que o tinha ouvido discutindo de Doura com sua avó. Contou-me que você deixou claro a lady Radbourne que nunca a deixaria.

Jacob suspirou.

- Doura não é minha amante.

Leah tentou não desmaiar de alívio.

- Conheço-a desde que era menino. Crescemos juntos. Ela era um pouco menor que eu, e mais fraca. Éramos amigos. Eu a protegia. Compartilhamos a comida e as mantas. Ela é... durante toda minha vida, foi o mais próximo que tive a uma família. É minha irmã. Nunca pensei em que fosse minha amante. É inconcebível para mim.

Leah se deu conta, com assombro, de que estava quase sobressaltando.

- De fato, Doura está comprometida com o Piers - continuou Jacob- Mas há uma coisa das que te disse Lauren que é certa: nunca a deixarei. Nunca. Como tampouco deixarei ao Piers - afirmou com um olhar de desafio.

- Claro que não - disse Leah com um sorriso resplandecente - Ninguém lhe pediria isso.

Ele emitiu um grunhido de pouco convencimento.

- Deveria falar com lady Jane e minha avó.

- Acredito que, no fundo, inclusive lady Jane admira sua lealdade.

- E você acha que alguma dessas senhoritas também o fará?

Leah titubeou. Francamente, não. E o mais inquietante era que pensar em suas possíveis noivas lhe desagradava muito.

- Se for a esposa adequada para ti, sim - respondeu por fim, com afetação.

Ele a olhou fixamente, e de repente, Leah ficou nervosa e se voltou.

- Deveríamos partir já, ou chegaremos tarde para jantar.

- Sim. É claro.

Jacob voltou a colocar a lona em seu lugar, e os dois partiram da torre.

• • •

O evento mais importante daquele fim de semana no Radbourne Park era o baile previsto para a noite seguinte. Os convidados só ficariam um dia mais depois disso, e logo partiriam. O baile seria a oportunidade para que todo mundo se vestisse com seus melhores ornamentos, e Leah estava segura de que as moças fariam seus maiores esforços aquela noite.

Leah tinha passado quase uma semana vendo como as cinco mocinhas paqueravam com o Jacob, com a exceção da Amanda Hurley, que aparentemente estava forjando uma relação com o irmão da Rowena Surton, Percy, que adorava os cavalos tanto como ela, e planejando entretenimentos para lhes dar a oportunidade de levar a cabo seus flertes. Leah estava, francamente, cansada de todas elas, e se alegraria de ver como partiam ao cabo de dois dias mais. Quanto ao baile... bom, tinha decidido de forma que considerou egoísta que não faria mais planos nem ajudaria nem faria estratagemas para aplainar o caminho às demais. Em vez disso, tinha intenção de passá-lo bem. Sua estadia ali também se estava terminando, e logo sua mãe e ela teriam que voltar com o Seth e Maura, uma idéia que era suficiente para deprimi-la. Assim, tinha decidido que poria o precioso vestido de noite que tinha comprado para a ocasião, e que dançaria, conversaria e riria. E se Jacob voltava a lhe fazer caso omisso... bom, ele sairia perdendo.

A noite seguinte, quando esteve arrumada para o baile, soube que sua decisão tinha sido a correta. pôs-se seu traje de seda dourada e Maisie lhe tinha recolhido o cabelo, lhe prendendo pequenos adornos brilhantes entre os cachos mais escuros. Para cobri-los braços nus se colocou um xale vaporoso sobre os ombros. O suave tecido de seu traje lhe voltava os olhos de uma cor ouro pálido e sedutor, e lhe conferia calidez a sua pele. Talvez fosse voltar muito em breve à vida de celibato, mas aquela noite estava encantadora e brilhante. O ar vibrava, cheio de promessas.

Desceu ao baile com Rosalie, que enquanto desciam pelas escadas, assegurou-lhe que seria a mulher mais bela da casa aquela noite. Leah sorriu. Aquelas palavras eram muito agradáveis de ouvir. Entretanto, aquele sentimento não foi nada comparado com o calor que se apropriou dela quando entrou no salão de baile e Jacob a viu. Os olhos dele abriram de forma desmesurada, e o fogo que se prendeu em seu olhar foi rápido e selvagem.

Jacob continuou olhando-a durante um longo momento, com os olhos cravados nos seus, e até que uma das pessoas que estava conversando com ele lhe roçou o braço para chamar sua atenção, entretanto não conseguiu voltar totalmente para a conversa.

- Bom - disse Rosalie a Leah -, acredito que a resposta de lorde Jacob foi precisamente a que você desejava.

Leah se virou para olhá-la.

- Eu não desejava nada.

Rosalie riu.

- Leah, por favor, não tente me mentir, rogo-lhe.

Leah a olhou com os olhos entreabertos.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- De seu aspecto, é obvio. O cabelo, o vestido, esta noite se esmerou particularmente ao se arrumar, e o resultado é evidente. Parece uma deusa. Uma deusa de ouro. A quem vai destinado todo este esforço? - perguntou-lhe sua amiga com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Leah se ruborizou.

- Se está falando de lorde Jacob, asseguro que não me importa nada o que pense.

- Não, estou segura de que não - disse Rosalie com um sorriso felino - Nem tampouco tinha um olhar de triunfo quando ele se virou e a olhou como se fosse a devorá-la aqui mesmo.

Leah corou ainda mais.

- Rosalie! Não!

- Sim.

Leah queria protestar, mas sabia que seria uma bobagem fazê-lo. Ela tinha desejado ver aquele olhar de Jacob. Perguntou-se se era, evidentemente, por quê? E por que sentia aquela excitação e aquela satisfação ante seu êxito?

Tanto desejava se sobressair de todas as moças que havia ali? Nenhuma delas lhe desagradava, em realidade, e lhe parecia algo muito mesquinho de sua parte. Além de tudo, elas estavam interessadas em converter-se na próxima condessa do Radbourne, e ela não queria aquele prêmio. Entretanto, enquanto estava pensando aquilo sabia que não estava sendo completamente sincera. Era certo que não queria ser a condessa do Radbourne, mas sim queria o prêmio: o olhar do Jacob.

- Sou uma pessoa terrível - confessou em voz baixa a Rosalie.

Rosalie encolheu os ombros.

- Não é terrível. Só humana. Que mulher não deseja a admiração de um homem, sobre tudo se for o homem ao que quer?

- Rosalie! Está muito equivocada! Eu não quero a Jacob. Admito que senti certa satisfação ao fazer que se fixasse em mim. E também que me incomodou ver que estivesse dançando com outras mulheres. Mas é uma tolice, sei. Eu queria que ele prestasse atenção a elas. Para isso trabalhamos tanto com ele.

- Não. Eu trabalhei com ele para obrigá-la a estar perto dele o suficiente para que se desse conta do que sente. As outras mulheres estão aqui só no caso de você não entrar em razão, ou ele se sentir tão aborrecido que escolhe a outra.

Leah ficou boquiaberta.

- Como?

- Leah, de verdade - lhe disse Rosalie, tomando-a pelo braço - Querida, dava-me conta do que acontecia entre vocês desde o primeiro dia que os vi no parque. Estava claro para qualquer, ou ao menos para alguém tão acostumada a observar como as pessoas se apaixonam, que estavam destinados o um ao outro.

- Destinados? - repetiu Leah com confusão - Está louca? Estivemos discutindo todo o momento que passamos juntos no parque.

- Sim, é certo. Mas foi o modo em que discutiram. Ambos estavam zangados porque desafiavam as idéias preconcebidas do outro. Cada um de vocês tinha planos muito ordenados, e o outro não encaixava neles. Naturalmente que estavam desgostados. Entretanto, a atração era evidente. Eu sabia que só era questão de tempo que se desse conta. É uma garota esperta.

Leah não podia fechar a boca.

- E tudo isto... - disse, assinalando a festa com um gesto da mão -, foi só um truque?

- Oh, não. Absolutamente. Eu necessitava de sua ajuda de verdade. Sua assistência era de suma importância.

Rosalie sorriu com um olhar de diversão, Leah não sabia se zangava ou se ria, mas o sorriso de Rosalie era contagiosa, e depois de um momento Leah perdeu a batalha e soltou uma gargalhada.

- É revoltante - disse a sua amiga, movendo a cabeça - Bom, espero que não se sinta muito decepcionada quando seu plano não saia como tinha pensado. Não tenho intenção de me casar com lorde Jacob.

- Pois é uma lástima - respondeu Rosalie - Temo que ele se sentirá extremamente desgraçado. Mas - a dama encolheu os ombros - Quando o coração não está envolvido, não o está. Pobre homem. Então, parece-lhe desagradável? Irritante? Parece-me que o chamou um dia de irritante, egoísta e aborrecido.

- Não! Bom, sim, ele é todas essas coisas - disse Leah - Entretanto, não me desagrada. Não. Ao contrário, tomei-lhe afeto. É um homem forte e competente, e quando se chega a conhecê-lo, alguém se dá conta de que tem inteligência. É um homem excelente. Todo mundo, sobre tudo seus familiares, julgam-no mau.

- Seriamente? - murmurou Rosalie.

- Oh, sim - disse Leah, assentindo - Realmente, é um milagre que os suporte. Um homem pior os teria expulsado de sua casa.

- Se o admirar tanto, não entendo por que não quer se casar com - lhe disse Rosalie.

- Você sabe por que não tenho planos de me casar.

- Sim, mas quando se conhece um homem que desperta tanta admiração como a você, os planos fracassam, e as razões em que apoiava sua decisão já não servem.

Leah sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não sou tão incoerente. E ele... ele não quer um matrimônio de verdade. Querê-lo seria um exercício inútil. Não quer amor. Para ele, o matrimônio é um assunto de negócios. Algo pragmático.

- Seriamente? - inquiriu Rosalie com as sobrancelhas arqueadas - Pois o olhar que lhe dirigiu não me pareceu tão frio.

- Oh, ele não é frio - disse Leah, e de novo, lhe puseram as faces de cor rosa - De fato, é bastante atrevido nesse sentido. Mas isso não é amor.

- Ah. Bom, muitas mulheres que eu conheço pensam que poderiam converter esse atrevimento em uma emoção mais profunda. Acreditam que com um pouco de esforço, semelhante homem poderia chegar a querer a uma mulher que o quisesse.

- Possivelmente. Mas isso não importa. O matrimônio não é algo que eu deseje. E é melhor evitar a dor que pode provocar ter essas esperanças. Amar a um homem que não lhe corresponde deve ser doloroso de verdade.

- Sim, suponho que sim - disse Rosalie, e durante um instante, a tristeza se refletiu em seu belo rosto. Em seguida encolheu os ombros e prosseguiu - É uma mulher muito forte, Leah. Admiro-a. Há muito poucas mulheres que poderiam renunciar a tudo como você. A enfrentar ao fato de não voltar a ver o Jacob. Voltar para a vida que viveu até agora. Muitas seriam incapazes de suportar a solidão. A dor.

O sorriso do Leah vacilou.

- Estou segura de que me arrumarei isso.

- Claro que sim.

Resolutamente, Leah tentou mudar de assunto. Olhou a seu redor e disse:

- Há muita gente nova hoje.

- Sim - disse Rosalie - Gente do povado que lady Jane considera suficientemente aceitável para ser convidada a uma festa grande. Um pequeno latifundiário e sua esposa. O pároco e sua esposa. E o convite de lady Jane é uma ordem suficientemente poderosa para trazer várias pessoas mais a passar a noite aqui. Alojaram-os nos quartos da ala antiga que não estão danificados.

- Não são muito bons.

- Não, mas o suficientemente bons para eles, como diria lady Jane - disse Rosalie. De repente, ficou muito rígida e olhou ao outro lado da sala - O que está fazendo ela aqui?

- O que? Quem?

Intrigada, Leah seguiu seu olhar, e viu uma mulher muito bela falando com lady Jane e com lady Pansy. A mulher era um pouco mais velha que Rosalie, mas ainda era linda, embora devesse ter já trinta e cinco anos. Era alta e voluptuosa, e tinha o cabelo de cor mogno e uns grandes olhos azuis.

- Lady Swithington? - perguntou Leah a Rosalie, um pouco surpreendida.

Aquela mulher, que até fazia pouco tinha estado casada com seu segundo conde ancião, já não era um dos pilares da boa sociedade de Londres. Tinha vivido com o conde do Swithington em suas propriedades de Gales durante vários anos, até que o conde tinha morrido recentemente. E durante aquele tempo, mal tinha visitado Londres.

- Sim. Lady Victoria.

Rosalie a olhou durante um momento mais e depois se virou para Leah com um sorriso forçado.

- Achava que, fazendo tão pouco tempo que faleceu lorde Swithington, ela não... - Rosalie se interrompeu e sorriu com mais energia - Mas claro, deveria ter sabido que o luto da Victoria passaria em seguida. Ela sempre teve relação com os Swan. Acredito que lady Jane a adora.

- Pois eu não acredito que lady Jane adore a ninguém - respondeu Leah sinceramente, mas não seguiu falando daquele assunto. Observou que Rosalie passeava o olhar pelo salão, e se deteve quando seus olhos caíram sobre o duque do Rochford, que estava conversando com sua irmã Bella.

- Bom, de qualquer modo não importa - disse Rosalie - Se me desculpar, devo me ocupar de nossas moças.

- Claro - disse Leah.

Sentia muita curiosidade, mas era muito educada para fazer a Rosalie uma pergunta indiscreta. Rosalie ia afastar se, mas antes de fazê-lo, voltou-se para Leah e lhe disse com um sorriso:

- Pode ser que ele não tenha interesse no amor, querida, mas acredito que se pode dizer que lorde Jacob tem um evidente interesse em você.

E com aquilo, partiu.

Leah não esteve sozinha durante muito tempo. Logo, Piers se aproximou para lhe pedir uma dança, e depois ficou conversando com ela durante um momento. Antes que tivesse terminado a festa, tinha dançado com quase todos os homens do salão, incluindo aos que lhe intimidavam como o duque do Rochford. Só houve um homem que não lhe falou nem lhe pediu que dançasse com ele. O único homem que ela desejava que o fizesse.

Quando ia chegar à meia-noite, momento em que a música cessaria e as pessoas iriam jantar, Leah começou a perder toda esperança de que Jacob dançasse com ela. Entretanto, ao erguer os olhos, viu-o aproximando-se diretamente a ela. Jacob não olhou a nenhum lado nem se deteve a falar com ninguém, mas manteve a vista fixa nela, com intenções claras.

Ela notou um comichão de nervos no estômago. Seus olhares se cruzaram. Leah se sentiu como se o coração fosse sair do peito.

- Leah - disse ele, e se deteve frente a ela.

Leah assentiu, tentando fazer mostra de um mínimo de aprumo.

- _Milord_.

- Acredito que esta é minha dança - disse Jacob.

- Seriamente? - perguntou ela, e arqueou uma sobrancelha, aborrecida por seu tom - Não recordo que me tenha pedido isso.

- Agora lhe estou pedindo isso.

Leah teve a tentação de discutir com ele, mas então, olhou-o nos olhos e as palavras ficaram na garganta. Notou a pontada do desejo no ventre, provocada pelo calor de seu olhar. Simplesmente, ela assentiu e o puxou pelo braço.

Saíram à zona de baile. Leah notava o braço do Jacob, forte como o ferro, sob a palma de sua mão trêmula. Perguntou-se se ele o notaria, e se entenderia o caos de emoções que se apropriara dela. Virou-se para olhá-lo, e tomou uma mão e lhe rodeou a cintura. Esperaram durante um longo momento enquanto começavam os primeiros acordes de violino, e quando toda a orquestra atacou o inconfundível ritmo da valsa, começaram a dançar.

Jacob não falou. Tampouco Leah. Havia muito prazer, muita emoção naquele momento. Era suficientemente bom sentir seu braço ao redor dela. Era suficiente olhá-lo no rosto e ver a paixão escrita nele.

Leah não necessitava de palavras para saber como se sentia ele. Ela tinha a mesma necessidade. E então, quando terminou a valsa, ele a levou ao terraço e ela o seguiu docilmente. Havia outros casais ali, desfrutando do ar fresco da noite, e Leah os saudou com um sorriso.

Avançaram além do terraço, e finalmente, com um olhar para trás para ver os outros, Jacob se deslizou ao outro lado da esquina da casa e a levou consigo.

Tomou pelos braços e fez que o olhasse, e a olhou.

- Deus, é muito bela. Enfeitiçou-me esta noite.

- Seriamente? - Leah não pôde conter um sorriso de satisfação - Não me tinha dado conta. Não me dirigiu a palavra em toda a noite.

- Tentei não fazê-lo com todas minhas forças - replicou ele - Levo tentando-o toda a semana. Demônios, Leah! - exclamou com veemência - Pensava... tinha a esperança de que se importasse, de que ao menos se desse conta de que me mantinha afastado de você. Dancei com todas as garotas, rezando para que você o visse, que o notasse. Mas claramente, você não sente ciúmes por mim. Repeti a mim mesmo que se tanto lhe desagradava a idéia de se casar comigo, devia procurar a outra - prosseguiu com frustração - Mas não o consegui! Sei que nunca o conseguirei!

Jacob a atraiu para si e a beijou. Seus lábios eram quentes e famintos, seu beijo abrasador, e fez vibrar a Leah dos pés a cabeça. Ela emitiu um suave ruído, e suas mãos viajaram até a cintura do Jacob, deslizando-se por dentro de sua jaqueta. Ele se estremeceu um pouco, surpreso, e ela começou a afastar as mãos. Entretanto, ele as agarrou e as manteve onde estavam.

- Não – murmurou - Não se afaste de mim. Não tem idéia do muito que desejei sentir suas mãos sobre meu corpo - disse, e acariciou seu cabelo com o nariz, descendo suavemente até sua orelha para lhe dar um beijo e seguir para o pescoço. - Não tem idéia de como difícil é estar aí escutando a uma dessas moças rindo-se e tagarelando, quando o único no que posso pensar é na linha de sua garganta quando joga a cabeça para trás ao rir… e na suave curva de seu peito, ou em como o tecido de seu vestido te marca a forma das pernas.

Ela estremeceu, tanto por aquelas palavras apaixonadas, como pelo roçar leve de seus lábios.

- Jacob...

- Como vou escolher a uma dessas moças bobas, insípidas - disse ele com a voz áspera -, quando você está aqui? De verdade acha que posso me conformar com seus risinhos e suas sutilezas, quando o único que quero é ouvir um de seus comentários incisivos? Estou ardendo por você. Todas as noites me deito pensando em você, com o desejo me queimando a pele até que acredito que vou tornar-me louco. E nenhuma só vez pensei em outra. Só posso pensar em seus olhos dourados, como o metal fundido. A única coisa que querem tocar meus dedos são seus seios, seus quadris...

Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo de Leah seguindo a ordem de suas palavras, lhe acariciando os seios e baixando até seus quadris pelos flancos.

- A única coisa que desejo é ter a você - disse, e voltou a beijá-la, com fome, com força.

Leah tremeu ao sentir aquela paixão invadindo-a, e afundou os dedos em sua camisa, pendurando-se nele. Apertou-se contra seu corpo, desejando sentir sua dureza contra si. O desejo lhe surgiu entre as pernas, quente e úmido.

- Case-se comigo - lhe pediu ele, murmurando as palavras contra sua pele suave - Tire-me desta tristeza e seja minha esposa - repetiu Jacob. Ergueu os olhos e a olhou fixamente. - Quero-a em minha cama. Quero a meu lado todos os dias. Quero que seu rosto seja o último que veja ao me deitar e o primeiro que veja ao despertar.

- Jacob - sussurrou ela, comovida.

- Não sei fazer poesia - prosseguiu ele - Sou um homem duro, direto, sei. Não posso lhe oferecer palavras de amor. Acredito que o amor já não está em mim, se o tive alguma vez. O que sei é que quero que seja minha mulher. Quero compartilhar minha vida consigo. Quero conhecê-la em todos os sentidos. E lhe prometo que a protegerei e a cuidarei. Não lhe farei mal, juro isso. Case-se comigo, Leah.

- Jacob eu não sei o que dizer.

- Maldita seja! - gritou ele em voz baixa - É que não pode dizer, por uma vez em sua vida, que sim?

- Devo pensar.

- Não pense! Maldita seja, Leah!

Olharam-se durante um instante eterno. Ela tinha ficado gelada, era incapaz de mover-se nem de falar. Ele murmurou uma imprecação, deu um passo atrás e se afastou.

- Não posso voltar aí dentro. Vou à torre.

Depois, apressadamente, desapareceu pelo jardim.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo tenso, hahaha, mas cheio de informações importantes para as continuações! Tem bastante dicas nesse capitulo.

E o que será que a Leah vai responder? Vai ser a cabeça dura de sempre? Vai se render ao pedido de Jacob? Tudo isso no próximo capitulo! hahaha, parece propagande de novela hahaha

E a Victoria que apareceu é sim a Victoria que vocês estão pensando. Mas porque ela esta com cabelo castanho? Tenho minhas razões, mas não se preocupem, ela vai ter cabelo vermelho sim, não nessa história na III. Hahahaha. Um pequeno spoiler, ela é muito importante para a história Bella/Edward tando quanto para a Rosalie/Emmett. Por hoje é só pessoal!

**REVIEWS?**


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado à **Isa Clearwater**, **V. Keat**,** Krol Black**, **Yo mismo**, **lorena **e **Daaf-chan**.

**

* * *

Capítulo Dezoito**

Leah ficou observando Jacob enquanto se afastava pela escuridão do jardim. Ficou ali imóvel, com os punhos apertados, lutando por conter as lágrimas. Sentia-se como se a tivessem despojado de algo. E naquele momento soube que o que lhe tinham roubado era o coração.

Queria Jacob. Não havia palavras, nem lógica, nem pensamentos que pudessem mudar aquilo. Não sabia quando se apaixonara por ele, quando o desejo imediato e intenso que sentia desde o momento em que o tinha conhecido se transformara em algo mais profundo. Mas em algum momento, tinha-lhe dado seu coração.

Queria-o, e sabia que a última coisa que desejava era afastar-se dele. Tinha acreditado que o pior que ocorreria quando o rechaçasse era que teria que voltar a viver com seu irmão e sua cunhada; mas naquele momento, dava-se conta de que o pior seria ter que viver sem o Jacob para sempre. Só de pensá-lo causava uma aguda dor.

Além disso, sabia que podia confiar nele. Jacob não lhe faria mal, não a controlaria, não lhe faria nenhuma das coisas que a assustavam tanto do matrimônio. Em realidade, não eram aqueles medos os que tinham feito que se contivesse. Seu maior temor era dar-se conta de que ela podia querê-lo e não ter seu amor em troca.

E aquilo, pensou, era o que a mantinha ao bordo do precipício naquele momento. Se casasse com ele, estaria entregando-se por completo. Oferecendo-lhe seu amor, sua alma. Entretanto, Jacob acabava de lhe dizer que não a queria e que não acreditava que fosse capaz de amar. Seria capaz ela de enfrentar-se a semelhante perigo emocional? Poderia querê-lo embora pensasse que alguma vez seria correspondida?

Enquanto se fazia todas aquelas perguntas, deu-se conta de que não lhe dar seu amor a conduziria a um destino pior, muito pior. Não casar-se com ele seria uma covardia. O único caminho verdadeiro que podia tomar seu amor era comprometer-se com ele. Se Leah não seguisse aquele caminho, estava negando seu amor, negando-se a si mesmo. Estaria se entregando a uma vida de amargura e solidão, e tudo porque tinha medo de dar o último passo.

Leah desceu as escadas correndo e seguiu ao Jacob. A luz da lua era a única iluminação com a que contava, e quando chegou ao extremo mais escuro do jardim, onde as árvores e os matagais bloqueavam a luz, teve que diminuir o passo. Quando divisou as ruínas, entretanto, voltou a correr.

- Jacob!

Começou a subir apressadamente até a base da torre, e se deteve a meio caminho, sentindo um pouco de acanhamento. Quando voltou a chamá-lo, o fez com vacilação.

- Jacob?

Soou um ruído, e a luz se derramou para a escada, por cima de sua cabeça.

- Leah?

- Sim - disse ela. Pulsava-lhe o coração com tanta força que pensou que ele devia estar ouvindo-o - Estou aqui.

Ele desceu as escadas de dois em dois e se deteve no patamar, olhando-a.

- Minha resposta é sim - disse ela, com a voz entrecortada.

Então, Jacob desceu até ela e a abraçou; levantou-a no ar e escondeu o rosto entre seu cabelo.

- Leah, Leah, me tornei louco. Pensei que tinha sido um idiota ao partir dessa maneira, obrigando-a a escolher.

Beijou-lhe a orelha, o cabelo, o rosto, e as palavras continuaram saindo de seus lábios.

- Estava a ponto de voltar a lhe dizer que tinha sido um idiota, que esperaria tanto tempo como você necessitasse para se decidir.

Leah riu.

- Mas não tem que fazê-lo, porque já estou aqui, e me decidi. Quero me casar com você.

- Então, somos da mesma opinião - respondeu Jacob. Sem prévio aviso, tomou em braços e começou a subir as escadas - Sem dúvida, é a primeira vez que acontece, e possivelmente também a última.

- Acha que discutiremos? - perguntou-lhe Leah com uma consternação fingida - Não, Por Deus, seremos como um único ser.

- Se deixar de discutir comigo alguma vez, não saberei o que fazer. De fato, pensarei que algo vai muito mal.

Jacob a levou até a sala que ele tinha arrumado na torre, e deu um pontapé na porta para fechá-la atrás dele. Olhou-a durante um longo instante, e depois a posou no chão e tomou o rosto com ambas as mãos.

- Lady Radbourne. Minha esposa - disse, experimentalmente.

- Ainda não sou sua mulher - lhe recordou ela.

Jacob tomou uma mão e lhe beijou os nódulos.

- Agora estamos comprometidos. Atados. O direi amanhã a minha avó, e depois irei com você a Londres para falar com seu irmão formalmente. Entretanto, esta noite recebi a única resposta que precisava ouvir. Só tenho um requisito: que nos casemos logo - disse ele, com um sorriso de malicia.

Então, acariciou-lhe a linha do queixo e deslizou um dedo sobre seu queixo, sobre sua garganta, e mais abaixo, até que roçou as suaves curvas de seu seio e introduziu o dedo na escura fenda que havia entre eles.

Cortou a respiração de Leah, e o coração lhe acelerou de forma enlouquecida.

- Não tem paciência, senhor?

E lhe lançou um olhar cheio de convite, que foi recompensado com um ligeiro tremor do dedo com o que Jacob a acariciava.

- Não tenho paciência no que se refere - respondeu ele, e seu sorriso foi um pouco arteiro; entretanto, Leah não se assustou ao vê-lo.

Só serviu para fazer que o sangue lhe corresse mais rapidamente pelas veias.

- Desejo-a agora - lhe disse Jacob-, e sempre.

(_**N/A: **Acredito que já saibam o que vai acontecer daqui em diante, então se não quiserem ler, pulem toda essa parte e leiam ultima frase, hahaha, Rated **M** galera!_)

Então inclinou a cabeça e a beijou ligeiramente, uma e outra vez, desenhando a linha de seus lábios com a língua. Leah tomou ar bruscamente, com um pouco de surpresa, ante aquela carícia íntima, e sentiu que ele sorria contra seus lábios quando suas bocas se uniam.

Jacob a beijou durante longo momento, relaxadamente, explorando e lhe provocando sensações deliciosas. Ela notou que lhe derretiam os ossos e os músculos, e se apoiou nele, posando as mãos em seu torso.

Jacob estendeu as mãos por sua cintura para segurá-la, enquanto seguia afundando-se em sua boca. Quando, por fim, ergueu a cabeça, ela se desabou fracamente contra ele e apoiou a face em seu peito. Ele se inclinou e lhe beijou a cabeça, murmurando seu nome.

- É tão bela - lhe disse - Esta noite parece uma deusa. Só podia pensar em tocá-la.

Ele acompanhou suas palavras de ações, e lhe deslizou a mão pelas costas e os quadris. Com a mesma delicadeza com a que a tinha beijado, acariciou-a lenta, intimamente. Fez que se virasse e que apoiasse as costas nele, e ela obedeceu facilmente, de boa vontade, abandonando-se a suas carícias.

Jacob lhe passou um braço pela cintura e a segurou contra si, enquanto lhe passava a mão pelos seios e pelo estômago. Com delicadeza, excitou-a através do tecido de seu vestido. Com as pontas dos dedos roçou as pontas de seus seios, e os tomou na palma da mão para sentir seu peso. Depois, desceu por seu ventre plano até que se afundou no espaço que havia entre suas pernas.

Leah emitiu um som de assombro e ficou um pouco rígida ante aquela carícia inesperada, mas ele moveu os dedos lentamente, suavemente, e acendeu os milhares de nervos sensíveis que se agrupavam ali, e em pouco tempo, Leah emitiu um suave gemido de prazer. Notou que a umidade surgia entre suas pernas, e sentiu um apetite profundo.

Moveu-se contra ele, esfregando-se contra seu corpo, e sentiu satisfação ao ouvir um suave grunhido de Jacob. O som de seu desejo despertou mais desejo nela, e percebeu que desejava tanto excitá-lo como que ele a excitasse a ela. Leah se voltou com a intenção de deixar que suas mãos vagassem pelo corpo de Jacob.

- Ensina-me como agradá-lo. Como lhe dar prazer.

- Tudo o que você faz me é prazeroso - assegurou ele, reprimindo um suspiro enquanto ela passava as pontas dos dedos pela parte dianteira de suas calças.

- Eu gosto quando faz isto. - disse Leah; tomou suas mãos e as levou até as nádegas - Você gosta? -perguntou-lhe, fazendo com que afundasse os dedos em sua carne.

A resposta que obteve foi um som abafado e um súbito estremecimento de Jacob contra seu corpo; foi suficiente para ela. Sorriu, acariciando-o de novo. Então deu um passo atrás.

- Uma vez me disse que queria ver-me com o cabelo solto - disse suavemente.

Brilharam seus olhos.

- Sim.

E então a observou enquanto ela tirava, uma a uma, as forquilhas e os passadores que seguravam sua cabeleira. As longas mechas caíram de suas mãos, derramando-se o pelos ombros e pelos braços, acariciando-lhe a pele. Ele a olhou até que não pôde suportar mais, e então, afundou as mãos entre seus cachos.

Voltou a beijá-la, mas naquela ocasião o fez com necessidade e urgência, como se não pudesse conseguir o suficiente de sua boca. Afastou-se para começar a lhe desabotoar o vestido, com as mãos trêmulas. Com os dedos igualmente torpes, lhe desabotoou a camisa até que a abriu tanto para poder colocar as mãos debaixo dela. Lentamente, Leah apalpou as formas de seu peito e de suas costelas.

Jacob ficou imóvel. Posou-lhe as mãos nos ombros para segurar-se enquanto lhe acariciava a pele. Teve que morder o lábio inferior para conter os gemidos que ameaçavam escapar enquanto ela o excitava, com suas mãos inexperientes, além do suportável. Leah seguiu explorando seu peito, lhe roçando os mamilos, deslizando sobre a carne mais suave de seu estômago, até que chegou à barreira da cintura das calças.

- Deus Santo, está-me matando - murmurou Jacob.

Leah ergueu a cabeça, preocupada.

- Quer que pare? Faço-lhe mal?

Ele negou com a cabeça. Tomou uma mão e a levou aos lábios.

- Só é um prazer tão doce que se aproxima da dor - respondeu. Tirou a camisa e a atirou a um lado - Mas agora me deixe que lhe dê prazer.

Jacob enganchou as mãos nos ombros de seu vestido, que tinha desabotoado até a cintura, e o tirou, deixando à vista suas suaves e brancas curvas, tão somente cobertas pela regata e pela combinação. Depois de desatar os laços da combinação, deixou que caísse como um atoleiro aos pés de Leah. Sem deixar de olhá-la, sem deixar de olhar suas mãos sobre sua pele pálida, desatou-lhe também a regata e a abriu, libertando os seios. Depois deslizou a roupa pelos ombros, com a vista fixa no suave algodão enquanto roçava os mamilos rosados e eretos de Leah.

Cortou a respiração dela. Nunca teria pensado que se excitaria tanto por sentir os olhos do Jacob sobre seu corpo nu, por ver como o desejo lhe escurecia o olhar.

Com delicadeza, ele começou a lhe acariciar os seios com as pontas dos dedos, desenhando círculos em cada um de seus centros, que se endureceram mais e mais sob seu toque. Leah tremeu; não estava preparada para o intenso prazer que sentia nas entranhas. Nunca teria acreditado que as carícias de um homem podiam fazer que se sentisse assim, tão inquieta, tão ansiosa.

Jacob tomou os seios nas mãos e inclinou a cabeça. Tomou um de seus mamilos entre os lábios e o acariciou com a língua. À Leah falharam os joelhos ao experimentar aquela nova sensação, e ele a agarrou pela cintura para ajudá-la a manter o equilíbrio. Com sua boca quente e úmida, cobriu-lhe o seio, e sua língua continuou brincando com o mamilo. Leah se aferrou a ele, afundou os dedos em sua carne, enquanto o torvelinho de sensações girava em seu interior, apropriava-se dela. Inclusive o toque de seu cabelo entre os dedos a excitava. Não pôde reprimir um gemido quando ele abandonou seu seio esquerdo, e esperou, ofegando, que Jacob continuasse seu caminho. Então, ele acariciou com a boca o outro seio e o apanhou, lenta, preguiçosamente.

Leah emitiu um pequeno soluço, e deslizou as mãos pelas costas do Jacob, fascinada pela dureza de seus músculos. Então, ele a tomou nos braços e a estendeu sobre os almofadões que havia dispostos no chão. Ali foi despojando de toda roupa, e logo ela ficou nua ante sua vista.

Ele a olhou, com os olhos cheios de paixão, com o rosto corado. Leah supôs que uma dama devia rechaçar toda a luxúria que se percebia em seu olhar, mas ela só sentia mais desejo por ele. Jacob ficou em pé, ante ela, para despir-se, e lançou a roupa descuidadamente ao chão até que seu magnífico e poderoso corpo ficou nu. Leah se sentiu um pouco assustada ao ver pela primeira vez o duro sinal de seu desejo, mas também se sentiu excitada. Não podia imaginar como ia tomá-lo dentro de si, mas ao mesmo tempo, o calor se estendeu por entre suas pernas, fazendo com que quisesse abri-las para ele.

Jacob se deitou a seu lado e se apoiou sobre um cotovelo. Olhou-a e posou uma mão sobre seu corpo. Começou a acariciá-la e Leah notou a pele deliciosamente viva, sensível ao mais ligeiro dos toques. Era consciente de que sentia um desejo entristecedor de abrir as pernas, desejo que conteve só até que ele deslizou a mão sobre seu estômago, sobre seu ventre e entre suas coxas.

Leah tomou ar bruscamente e fechou os olhos. Estava certa de que aquilo deveria ser vergonhoso, não maravilhoso. Delicadamente, ele explorou com os dedos sua parte mais secreta, acariciou-lhe as dobras úmidas. Leah não pôde evitar gemer e se arqueou contra sua mão, procurando liberar-se daquilo.

- Jacob - sussurrou.

Ele se inclinou para ela e a beijou, murmurando:

- Ainda não. Deixa que o faça mais fácil para você.

- Desejo-o - lhe disse com toda clareza. Abriu os olhos e os cravou em seu rosto.

Ele se esticou e respirou lentamente.

- Sei. Sei. E não tem idéia de como me isto afeta - disse ele. Acariciou-lhe o pescoço com os lábios e com sua respiração lhe causou calafrios - Mas primeiro... isto ajudará.

Beijou-lhe os seios e brincou com seus mamilos, abanando as chamas de seu desejo. Enquanto isso, introduziu um dedo em seu corpo, e depois outro, para enchê-la, para abri-la.

Leah moveu as pernas sem poder conter-se, afundou os calcanhares nos almofadões e se moveu contra sua mão. Ele deixou escapar um grunhido, uma risada, e depois, por fim, colocou-se entre suas pernas. Tomou-a pelos quadris, levantou-a e lenta, cuidadosamente, afundou-se nela.

Leah ofegou ao sentir uma pontada de dor intensa, mas breve. Gideon se deteve, esperando, e pouco a pouco, ela relaxou. Com cuidado, inexoravelmente, ele deslizou em seu interior. Leah lhe rodeou a cintura com as pernas e se moveu um pouco para acolhê-lo mais profundamente. Ele começou a mover-se, retirando-se lentamente e investindo, e com cada movimento, algo se esticava nela, enroscava-se com mais força.

Leah soluçou, movendo-se com ele, ansiando algo que não sabia nomear. E então sentiu uma explosão, um prazer tão intenso que a subjugou. Estremeceu e se aferrou a ele, enquanto Jacob seguia afundando-se em seu corpo e gritava ao alcançar seu próprio clímax. Leah sentiu ondas de prazer estendendo-se por seu corpo. Ele se desabou sobre ela, e Leah o abraçou, assombrada pelo que havia sentido.

Passasse o que passasse, pensou, chegasse a querê-la Jacob ou não, sabia que tinha encontrado seu lar.

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaram? Felizes com a afirmativa da Leah? Hahahaha. Nos próximos capitulos vão estar mais voltados para o mistério da mãe do Jacob, mas ainda vão ter fortes emoções! :D

Perguntaram quais eram os spoiler do capitulo passado, são as respostas e atitudes de Rosalie com a Victoria e sobre casamento e talz haha, a Victoria é muito importante para a III história!

Espero que tenham gostado! _Reviews?_


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado à , **Krol Black **e **Daaf-chan**.

**

* * *

Capítulo Dezenove**

Na manhã seguinte, quando Leah desceu para tomar o café da manhã, perguntou-se com nervosismo como ia agir quando visse Jacob.

A noite anterior, depois de fazer o amor, tinham voltado para a casa e tinham entrado às escondidas pela porta traseira. Cada um tinha subido a seu quarto e, cansada e feliz, ela se tinha deitado imediatamente e ficado adormecida.

Entretanto, aquela manhã se dava conta dos problemas que poderiam expor-se. Para começar, era provável que várias pessoas se deram conta de que Jacob e ela se ausentaram durante a última parte da festa. E se alguém o mencionasse? O que poderia dizer? Não podia ruborizar-se e começar a gaguejar, porque pareceria que era culpada de alguma indiscrição. Porem, havia algo que lhe preocupava mais. Temia que, ao ver o Jacob, todo mundo se desse conta com clareza do que sentia por ele, do que tinham feito. E, além disso, tinha medo de que, quando ele a visse, arrependesse-se de tudo, que no tempo que tinha transcorrido sem estar juntos, ele se tivesse perguntado por que tinha querido alguma vez casar-se com ela.

Entretanto, quando entrou na sala de refeições e o viu sentado à mesa, todas suas dúvidas e preocupações se dissiparam imediatamente. Ele ergueu a vista do prato, e embora não sorrisse, por seus olhos passou um olhar rápido e intenso que lhe disse muito mais que as palavras.

- Lady Leah - disse ele. Levantou-se e se aproximou para lhe oferecer a cadeira - Espero que tenha dormido bem ontem à noite, depois de todo o exercício do baile.

Então a olhou fixamente nos olhos; os seus, verdes e brilhantes, estavam cheios de risada.

- Obrigada, lorde Jacob. Passei muito boa noite - respondeu Leah, lhe devolvendo um olhar de paquera - Deve ser o ar daqui.

- Sempre pensei que o ar do campo é muito saudável - disse lady Salisbridge - Embora minhas filhas - acrescentou com um carinho indulgente-, estão um pouco preguiçosas esta manhã, temo. Mas claro, adoram dançar.

- Foi um baile maravilhoso - disse a senhora Surton - Que bons músicos, que flores mais belas. Devo aplaudir seu talento, lady Radbourne, para oferecer uma festa tão magnífica no campo.

Todo mundo fez cumprimentos a ambas as condessas, que os receberam com sorrisos amáveis. Leah lhe lançou um olhar divertido a Rosalie, que lhe piscou o olho.

Depois, Leah olhou a lady Jane, que lhe dedicou um gesto afirmativo da cabeça e um sorriso tão agradável que Leah suspeitou que Jacob já lhe tinha contado a sua tia avó seus planos de casamento. Ao pensar em suas bodas, Leah se sentiu aturdida, e baixou o olhar a seu prato para dissimular o sorriso. Quando todas as adulações e as narrações da festa terminaram, Rosalie comentou:

- Agora, o único que fica por decidir é o que podemos fazer hoje.

- Há umas cavernas perto daqui, junto ao rio - disse Jacob - Eu não as vi, mas me disseram que são muito interessantes.

- As cavernas! - exclamou lady Lauren com horror - Oh, não, não podemos ir ali. São muito perigosas.

- Que tolice – disse lady Jane - Eu estive ali várias vezes. Quando éramos jovens, né, Pansy? Não há nada perigoso nelas, Desde que se não se perca, claro.

- Lorde Cecil nunca permitia a ninguém que fosse ali - respondeu lady Lauren com afetação.

- Sem dúvida, não quereria que todo mundo estivesse bisbilhotando - comentou lady Jane - Ninguém quereria. Mas eu nunca ouvi que tivessem perigo, não é, Pansy?

- Não, querida - respondeu sua irmã, e acrescentou amavelmente para a Lauren - Imagino que Cecil só estava sendo cauteloso pelo Timmy e por ti. E também quereria proteger as cavernas dos estranhos. Dizia que as pessoas danificariam as formações. Mas vale a pena ver essas cavernas. São pouco comuns.

- Pois soa muito apetecível - comentou Piers. Todos os membros mais jovens do grupo estiveram de acordo.

- Estou certa de que a cozinheira poderá nos preparar a comida em cestas – acrescentou Rosalie, e olhou a Leah.

Leah sabia que aquele olhar significava que ela devia organizar a comida com a governanta e cozinheira, porque era ela que tinha estado encarregada das comidas e dos assuntos da casa durante a semana da festa. Assim, logo que o café da manhã terminou, ela se dirigiu à cozinha a tratar o assunto.

A governanta, a senhora Jeffries, que tinha demonstrado ter simpatia à Leah, naquela ocasião a saudou com um sorriso que à Leah pareceu mais brilhante que nenhum dia. Além disso, Leah notou algumas olhadas de esguelha dos criados, e uns quantos sussurros e sorrisos.

Seria possível que a criadagem já estivesse a par de seu compromisso com Jacob? Parecia impossível, dado que tinha acontecido só a noite anterior. Claro que os criados sempre eram os primeiros em inteirar-se de tudo. Sem dúvida, se Jacob tinha falado com sua tia avó e sua avó, alguma criada que estivesse perto naquele momento podia ter ouvido a notícia.

Leah fingiu que não notava nada estranho no comportamento dos criados e, quando terminou de falar com a governanta, subiu a seu quarto para arrumar-se. Quando se olhou no espelho, lhe ocorreu a idéia de que talvez os criados, e talvez também lady Jane, tinham suposto que acontecia algo só olhando-a. Ela não percebeu que quando tinha descido para tomar o café da manhã, tinha um brilho de felicidade no rosto que não podia dissimular-se. Tinha as faces rosadas, os olhos iluminados e a boca a ponto de sorrir constantemente.

Tentou recuperar sua habitual expressão de dignidade, mas no minuto se rendeu, rindo-se. O que importava, pensou, se todo mundo soubesse que estava completamente apaixonada?

A única coisa que lhe importava naquele momento era o futuro que a esperava junto ao Jacob.

De fato, mal podia esperar para começar o resto de sua vida.

_• • •_

Leah cavalgou entre Rosalie e Isabella de caminho às cavernas, deixando que Jacob e outros homens entretivessem o resto das moças. Além de tudo, não seria de boa educação mostrar a preferência do Jacob por sua companhia.

Atravessaram a pradaria e chegaram até o rio, cujo curso seguiram guiados pelo chefe de estábulos da propriedade. Seguiram em direção às colinas, afastando-se do povoado e da estrada de Londres. Pouco a pouco, o atalho começou a estreitar-se e o terreno começou a subir, até que chegaram a um pequeno desfiladeiro que se erguia a ambos os lados do grupo. Finalmente, o chefe de estábulos se deteve e falou com Jacob, lhe apontando uns arbustos que havia na base da escarpa.

Os excursionistas desmontaram e seguiram a pé até que chegaram à entrada da caverna.

A entrada era um espaço negro na rocha de calcário branco, e embora estivesse protegida por um grande penhasco a um lado, havia lugar de sobra para que duas pessoas atravessassem a entrada, uma junto à outra.

Os homens tinham levado faróis. Acenderam-nos, e o grupo entrou na gruta. Rosalie e Leah ficaram no final, junto ao Emmett, que amavelmente levava uma lanterna para lhes iluminar o caminho. Entretanto, mal tinham percorrido uns metros quando a senhorita Hurley começou a ficar nervosa devido à escuridão e ao estreitamento da via, e se negou a avançar mais. Rosalie, reprimindo um suspiro, disse que ficaria fora com a moça, e o senhor Surton, depois de um olhar de melancolia para o interior da cavidade, ofereceu-se galantemente a ficar com elas. O resto prosseguiu.

A caverna era um túnel a princípio, mas à medida que avançavam, abria-se em uma cavidade muito maior, e ali o grupo se deteve e formou um círculo. Leah olhou a seu redor com reverência.

A caverna se estendia em todas direções além da luz dos faróis, e em todas partes cresciam rochas do chão, ou penduravam do teto, úmidas e resplandecentes devido à iluminação.

O amigo erudito do duque, o senhor Strethwick, tinha ido com a expedição, e embora fosse um homem tímido que mal havia dito uma palavra, naquele momento começou a conversar sobre as estalactites e estalagmites que tinham ante si, explicando sua formação e falando sobre os sais, os minerais e a pedra calcária. Leah escutou pela metade. Estava muito impressionada pela estranha beleza da cena para preocupar-se muito por suas origens.

Pouco depois, tomaram as lanternas para explorar um pouco. O duque lhes aconselhou que permanecessem em grupo e que não se afastassem sozinhos, e era tal o ar de autoridade do homem que ninguém desobedeceu. Leah estava de acordo com o fato de caminhar junto a outros, sobre tudo quando Jacob se colocou a seu lado.

Havia muito que ver: túneis mais pequenos e cavidades que saíam deles. Entretanto, finalmente a fome pôde com todos e decidiram sair ao exterior. Encontraram a comida disposta sobre mantas e esperando-os junto ao rio. Leah ia sentar se junto a Rosalie, mas Jacob a agarrou pelo pulso.

- Não, fica - murmurou.

Ela o olhou e sorriu, assentindo, e depois se sentou em uma rocha, junto a ele. Jacob tinha escolhido bem o lugar; a longa pedra que lhes servia de assento estava situada de tal modo que, embora houvesse outras pessoas sentadas a ambos os lados, aquela rocha me sobressaía em frente de outros, de modo que estavam quase sós sem dar aparência de privacidade ou de algo impróprio.

Conversaram enquanto comiam, falando mais das cavernas que de si mesmos, mas o meus importante o disseram com seus sorrisos e com o olhar. Depois, Leah recordaria pouco de sua conversa, mas sempre recordaria a paz e a alegria que sentiu. Nunca esqueceria o sol no rosto enquanto olhava ao Jacob, a cor verde de seus olhos resplandecendo, nem o suave som das folhas das árvores quando a brisa as acariciava.

Depois da comida, vários dos excursionistas quiseram voltar para as cavernas, sobre tudo o amigo cientista do duque, que mal tinha prestado atenção à deliciosa comida, tão concentrado como estava em repassar os detalhes da gruta com Emmett.

As duas moças Salisbridge decidiram permanecer junto ao rio, relaxando, em vez de voltar para a escuridão e a umidade da caverna, assim Rosalie e o senhor Surton não tiveram que ficar junto à senhorita Hurley e puderam entrar junto ao grupo de expedição. Todos voltaram para o interior da caverna, mais confortáveis com a inquietante escuridão.

Leah e Jacob conversaram enquanto avançavam, e se foram afastando dos outros. Ela notou que lhe dava a mão e se voltou, surpreendida. Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado, ergueu sua lanterna e a separou dos outros. Leah o seguiu em silêncio e, depois de dar um último olhar a seu redor, meteram-se em um túnel alternativo.

Leah tampou a boca para reprimir um risinho e se concentrou em caminhar silenciosamente, tão ansiosa como ele de escapar do grupo. Por fim, quando ele decidiu que estavam suficientemente longe, voltou-se, abraçou-a e a beijou.

- Levo todo o dia esperando isto - lhe confessou, enquanto deixava a lanterna no chão para poder agarrá-la com ambos os braços.

- Pensará que sou muito atrevida se lhe disser que eu também o desejava? - perguntou-lhe coquete.

- É obvio que o pensarei, e dou graças ao céu por isso - respondeu Jacob com um sorriso, e a beijou de novo, levemente, nos lábios.

Então posou a face sobre sua cabeça, e ficaram assim, abraçados durante um longo tempo. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo com o nariz e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

- Talvez encontremos um túnel mais escondido e...

Leah riu tolamente.

- Basta. Vai conseguir que pareça a senhorita Surton.

- Deus Santo, não - respondeu Jacob com rosto de horror.

Depois voltou a beijá-la. Um pouco depois, soltou-a, com um suspiro, e tomou de novo a lanterna. Começaram a percorrer o túnel, dando as mãos, conscientes um do outro como da caverna que os rodeava.

- Disse à tia Jane e a minha avó que aceitou minha proposta - disse ele - É claro, ficaram encantadas.

- Estou certa de que a Lauren não parecerá tão bem - comentou ironicamente Leah.

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

- Felizmente, ela não tem nada que dizer a respeito. Importará-se de viver no Radbourne Park? Se sentir-se desconfortável com sua presença, pode mudar-se a outra casa.

- Oh, serei capaz de tolerá-la - respondeu Leah - Não quero que desenraize a Timothy. Além de tudo, ele é sua família, e você lhe tem afeto.

- Sim - disse ele com um sorriso- Mas tenho mais afeto a você.

- Me alegro de sabê-lo. Estou segura de que porei isso a prova mais tarde ou mais cedo - disse ela, brincando - Me disseram que não sou uma pessoa fácil.

- Você? - perguntou ele, fingindo assombro, com a risada nos olhos - Quem se atreveu a dizer semelhante coisa?

Ela o olhou significativamente, e ele se inclinou para beijá-la de novo, levemente, e para lhe cobrir de beijos os olhos, as faces e o queixo.

- Eu gosto tal e como é - lhe disse - Viver com uma pessoa fácil me voltaria louco em duas semanas.

- Então, farei todo o possível para mantê-lo de acordo - replicou ela zombeteiramente. Depois, em um tom mais sério, disse - Jacob eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa.

Um pouco surpreso por seu tom de voz, Jacob se voltou para ela.

- O que?

- Eu gostaria que minha mãe também vivesse aqui. Ela não é feliz vivendo com minha cunhada. Não o diz, mas eu sei que é certo, e...

- É obvio - disse ele - Já tinha assumido que seria assim. Nem sequer tem que me pedir isso

- Obrigada - respondeu Leah com um sorriso.

Seguiram avançando, mas depois de alguns giros, ele se deteve e olhou a seu redor.

- Não acredito que este seja o caminho pelo que viemos.

Ela, que também se havia sentido insegura durante os últimos metros, assustou-se.

- Perdemo-nos?

- Não muito - respondeu Jacob -, mas acredito que devemos voltar atrás.

Fizeram-no, seguindo o largo túnel até o momento onde se estreitava. Em poucos minutos, abriu-se em uma cavidade maior, de altura considerável, por onde Leah estava segura de que não tinham passado antes.

- Perdemo-nos! - exclamou com um movimento sinuoso de pânico no estômago.

Tomou a mão e a levou aos lábios.

- Não fique nervosa. Encontraremos a saída, asseguro-lhe.

Ele ergueu a lanterna e olhou a seu redor pela caverna.

- É um lugar interessante. Olhe todas as cavidades que se abrem a partir desta.

Leah olhou as aberturas mais escuras que havia fora do círculo de luz da lanterna.

- Espero que não tenha intenção de explorá-las.

- Não. Mas acho que eu gostaria de vir outro dia e passar um pouco mais de tempo aqui – disse Jacob. Terminou de girar e a luz se dirigiu à parede da caverna que estava mais próxima a eles.

- Isso é estranho.

- O que é estranho?

- Esta parede. Olhe. Não é como as outras.

Leah seguiu a direção que apontava seu dedo. Apesar de que sentia medo, ele a tinha intrigado.

- Parece como se fossem pedras empilhadas.

- Exatamente. Não é uma parede sólida, como as demais. Olhe.

Ele passou um dedo por uma rocha e tirou terra úmida.

- São pedras unidas com terra, como um muro rudimentar, mas a maior parte da terra caiu.

Leah assentiu.

- Tem razão. Alguém construiu aqui um muro. Por quê?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não sei, mas é estranho.

Jacob seguiu tirando terra para deixar ao ar as pedras, e passou a mão pelo muro.

- Sobe só até aqui. E tem quase um metro de largura. vou ver o que há detrás.

Jacob começou a puxar uma rocha plaina com ambas as mãos. Quando conseguiu soltá-la, as demais começaram a sair com mais facilidade. Leah pôs as luvas de montar, que tinha metido ao bolso, e se ajoelhou para ajudá-lo. Tinha uma estranha sensação no estômago, e se intensificou à medida que aumentavam mais e mais o buraco. Atrás das rochas não viram nada, mas um aroma fétido se estendeu pelo ar.

Jacob começou a mover-se mais e mais depressa, e o buraco se ampliou rapidamente. Finalmente, foi suficientemente grande para que pudesse colocar a lanterna. Ambos puseram a cabeça do outro lado.

A luz iluminou uma cavidade pequena, não suficientemente grande para que um homem pudesse ficar em pé. De comprimento tinha uns dois metros e meio. O brilho da lanterna iluminou a zona com uma luz fraca, revelando as formas de um objeto que estava a mais de um metro da abertura do muro. Teria um metro e setenta de comprimento e estava envolto em um fino tecido branco.

Era uma inconfundível figura humana.

* * *

**N/A: **De quem será esse corpo? (música de suspense), eu sei que é uma resposta meio óbvia, mas é mais legal perguntar pra dar um clima a mais hahahaha.

A fic já ta acabando :(, só mais dois capitulos e o epilogo, mas não vou desanimar porque tenho ainda mais duas fics planejadas hahahaha.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, deixem reviews com suas opniões!


	21. Capítulo Vinte

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado à **Ab Winchester**, **Mayumi Shinomori**, **su-chan**, , **Isa Clearwater**, **Jo Harv.**, **alice **e **Daaf-chan**.

Gente, desculpe a demora, mas andei muito ocupada essa semana, e não tive tempo de postar aqui. Vou tentar postar mais rápido no próximo capítulo :D

**

* * *

Capítulo Vinte**

Leah olhou assombrada aquela forma. Não emitiu nenhum som. Não podia. Voltou-se a olhar para Jacob.

Ele soltou uma imprecação entre dentes.

- Selene - disse.

- Oh, Meu Deus.

Leah levou as mãos às faces, e percebeu que estava tremendo.

Jacob havia dito exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Ele tirou o resto das pedras e limpou a entrada. Pôs uma mão sobre seu braço.

- Não sabemos com segurança.

Ele se deteve e a olhou.

- Eu sei. Quem ia ser?

- Não devemos alterar o corpo. Alguém será capaz de...

- Identificá-la? - perguntou ele. Depois assentiu, um pouco mais calmo - Sim. Tem razão. Não tocarei o corpo. Mas tenho que vê-lo.

Entrou com a lanterna na frente, a gatas. Leah o seguiu. Ele colocou a luz sobre o corpo.

Era uma mulher, e estava envolta como uma múmia em um tecido que se estava desfazendo. Tinha a cabeça e os ombros envoltos em outro tecido de cor branca, com manchas de cor marrom e amarelada. Leah se deu conta de que o tecido branco era, em realidade, uma combinação. Sob o tecido de gaze branca se apreciavam os rasgos enrugados de uma caveira que ainda conservava mechas de cabelo. Leah tomou ar bruscamente e, de repente, sentiu-se um pouco enjoada.

Afastou-se do corpo e fechou os olhos.

- É ela?

- Não estou seguro, mas, quem pode ser? - disse Jacob com um suspiro. Depois tomou a mão de Leah, a apertou suavemente e acrescentou - Devemos voltar para avisar a outros. Meu tio é o único que pode identificá-la.

Lah assentiu, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Sim, faremos isso, mas está bem?

jacob sorriu com tristeza. Levou a mão de Leah aos lábios e lhe deu um beijo nos nódulos.

- Sim. Faz muito tempo. E ao menos agora sei que não me abandonou.

Ele apoiou a fronte contra a de Leah durante um instante, e depois se afastou.

- Vamos procurar os outros.

Saíram novamente a gatas da cavidade e, com alívio, ficaram em pé no túnel. Leah olhou a seu redor.

- Saberemos encontrar o caminho de volta?

- Acho que sim, embora possa ser que demoremos um pouco. Deixaremos algumas coisas pelo caminho para nos assegurar de que podemos voltar até aqui.

Enquanto retrocediam, deixaram os laços que Leah levava no cabelo, as luvas, o relógio e os binóculos de Jacob nas voltas principais e nas bifurcações. Não tiveram que esperar muito até que ouviram vozes. Detiveram-se, escutaram, e Jacob gritou para chamar a atenção de outros.

Um momento depois ouviram a voz de um homem que se aproximava.

- Jacob?

- Jacob!

- Piers! - respondeu Jacob - Estamos aqui. Continuem avançando!

Houve um intercâmbio de gritos durante o qual, algumas vezes, os gritos se afastaram. Entretanto, por fim viram uma luz e, um momento depois apareceram três homens com faróis na curva de um túnel. Piers e o tio do Jacob foram primeiro, e depois Emmett.

Robert tinha uma expressão de angústia, e inclusive Piers estava preocupado. Só o duque mantinha sua costumeira calma.

- Graças a Deus, Jacob! - exclamou Piers - Estávamos muito preocupados. Onde estavam?

- Né... nos perdemos um pouco e depois encontramos algo.

Algo devia se refletir no rosto do Jacob, porque fosse o que fosse o que os outros homens iriam dizer ficou nos lábios. Emmett olhou ao Jacob e depois a Leah, e ela se deu conta do sujos e desarrumados que deviam estar.

- Mostrem-nos - disse Emmett.

Voltaram atrás, tomando o que tinham deixado marcando o rastro, até que chegaram à tumba uma vez mais. Leah observou como os outros homens se agachavam junto à entrada e olhavam dentro. Piers tomou ar com um ofego, e Robert empalideceu. Olhou a seu sobrinho com uma pergunta nos olhos.

Jacob sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não sei. Você é o único que nos pode dizer isso com segurança.

Robert voltou a olhar para a cavidade, e em seu rosto se refletiu tanta dor que Leah teve que afastar a vista. Jacob e ele entraram na tumba, e Emmett se voltou para ela.

- Selene? - perguntou-lhe.

- Acreditam nisso.

Piers os olhou com curiosidade, mas percebeu que aquele não era o melhor momento para pedir uma explicação. Jacob e Robert tinham chegado junto ao esqueleto. Ouviram uma exclamação afogada de lorde Robert. Depois disse em voz baixa:

- É uma camisola. Está envolta em uma camisola. Eu... não sei se era sua. Ajude-me.

Entre os dois afastaram o material, que ficou reduzido a pó e a farrapos.

- Oh, Deus - sussurrou Robert - Sua aliança. E isto, este broche. Eu o dei de presente. Deus Santo. É Selene. Selene.

Emmett ficou em pé.

- Lady Leah, me permita que a acompanhe de volta com as outras damas. Senhor Aldenham, se não se importa permanecer aqui com eles, eu enviarei ao chefe de estábulos de volta ao Radbourne Park para que traga uma carruagem imediatamente. Rosalie e Leah levarão a outros à casa, e eu voltarei para ajudar assim que tenha organizado tudo.

Piers assentiu.

- Esperarei.

- Está bem? – perguntou o duque a Leah enquanto se afastavam da tumba.

Ela assentiu.

- Sim. foi um descobrimento muito macabro, mas... - encolheu os ombros com um meio sorriso-, ninguém lhe dirá que sou uma mulher delicada.

- Graças a Deus - respondeu Emmett - Seria um pouco complicado ter que levar nos braços a uma mulher inconsciente por estes túneis. Ou a uma com um ataque de histeria.

Sorriu-lhe, e Leah ficou assombrada ao ver como o sorriso lhe iluminava o rosto, lhe proporcionando uma calidez a seu semblante que normalmente não tinha.

- Sim, imagino que seria difícil - concordou ela. Depois suspirou - Receio que será muito duro para o Jacob. Estava tentando assimilar a notícia de que sua mãe fugira com um amante, e agora descobre que foi assassinada. Suponho que não pode ser outra coisa que um assassinato, não acha?

- Sim - respondeu Emmett - A tia Jane me contou a história da tia Pansy, que lady Selene tinha fugido com seu amante. Suponho que lady Selene não pôde escrever uma carta explicando que partia e depois vir aqui para tirar a vida, embora não entendo por que fez acreditar a todo mundo que partira.

Entretanto, não acredito que pudesse suicidarse e depois envolvê-la cabeça com uma gaze.

- Não. Parecia como se... como se tivesse um lado fundo da cabeça.

- É um assunto horrível. Ao menos, Cecil está morto. Não terá que passar a agonia de um julgamento.

- Acha que foi o pai do Jacob quem a matou?

- Ele foi o único que leu a nota, se é que entendi corretamente a minhas tias avós. Acredito que devia ser ele, ou seu criado de quarto. Suponho que pôde lhe ordenar a seu homem de confiança que o fizesse.

Owenby lhe professava uma lealdade total.

- Mas por que levaram a Jacob?

- Isso não o entendo - admitiu Emmett - Ah, já chegamos à caverna principal.

- Está familiarizado com estas cavernas? - perguntou-lhe Leah.

Ele a olhou com surpresa.

- Não. Nunca tinha estado aqui.

- E por que conhecia tão bem o caminho de volta?

Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Quando começamos a pensar que lorde Jacob e você tinham se perdido, ao menos durante mais tempo de que é normal em um casal recém comprometido, - explicou com um sorriso - marquei o caminho que tomamos para me assegurar de que não nos perdíamos todos.

- Claro - disse Leah, sorrindo para si. Entendia muito melhor os comentários de Rosalie sobre o duque.

- _Milady_! - exclamou o criado dos estábulos. Estava esperando na cavidade principal, com o senhor Surton, e ficou em pé de repente ao vê-los - Sua Senhoria...

- Lady Leah está bem - assegurou Emmett aos dois - Temo que lorde Jacob e ela se desorientaram, mas os encontramos. Necessitarei de sua ajuda, Barnes, se não se importa esperar um momento. Senhor Surton, posso lhe pedir que acompanhe de volta a casa às damas? Acredito que lady Leah deveria retornar quanto antes. Como podem ver, está um pouco afetada pelo acontecido.

O duque se voltou para ela e murmurou:

- Trate de parecer afetada.

Leah levou uma mão, fracamente, ao peito.

- Senhor Surton, não sei como agradecer. Sinto-me um pouco enjoada.

Surton se apressou a lhe oferecer o braço. O duque se dirigiu ao cavalariço e falou com ele em voz baixa. O cavalariço ficou assombrado, mas assentiu e saiu rapidamente a cumprir as ordens do Emmett. Assim que Leah e Surton saíram da caverna, Rosalie se aproximou.

- Leah! Está bem? Ocorreu algo? Onde estão os outros?

- Temo que devemos terminar com a excursão - disse o duque, saindo da gruta atrás deles - Lady Leah está bem, embora um pouco cansada. Lady Hale, posso falar com você?

Leah observou como o duque conduzia à parte a sua amiga e se inclinava para ela para lhe falar em voz baixa. Leah viu que Rosalie levava a mão ao pescoço com consternação, e Emmett ergueu o braço como se fosse lhe acariciar a mão, mas rapidamente se conteve. Limitou-se a fazer uma reverência e se virou para voltar para a caverna. Rosalie se aproximou correndo de Leah.

- Oh, vá, que bom, não sei como chamá-lo. Está bem, querida?

Leah assentiu.

- Sim, mas temos que levar a todo mundo de volta à casa e encontrar uma maneira de ocupá-los para que você e eu possamos explicar à família do Jacob o que aconteceu.

- Não se preocupe, me ocorrerá algo.

Rosalie pôs em marcha a todo mundo, e quando chegaram à casa, com ajuda do senhor Surton, organizou uma partida de cricket na grama do jardim. Enquanto outros se entretinham, Leah e Rosalie pediram ao mordomo que avisasse às mulheres da família. Elas duas entraram na biblioteca e se sentaram a esperar. Lady jane e sua irmã chegaram um momento depois, seguidas pela Lauren, que estava um pouco irritada.

- Rosalie? - disse lady Jame - O que significa isto? Por que enviou Horroughs para nos buscar? - então, sua expressão mudou. - Ocorreu algo ao Jacob?

- Não, lorde Jacob esta perfeito - lhes assegurou Rosalie, e depois olhou ao Leah.

Leah assentiu.

- O que ocorreu é que encontramos algo na caverna. É... me perdoe, lady Radbourne – disse à Pansy -, mas não me ocorre uma maneira fácil de dizer isto. Seu filho, lorde Robert, identificou o corpo de lady Selene.

Nem sequer lady Jane pôde dizer nada depois de saber a notícia. Depois de um momento de assombro, as mulheres começaram a fazer perguntas, mas Leah não podia respondê-las. assim, esperaram com ansiedade que retornassem os homens com o corpo.

Leah se levantou de um salto quando, por fim, ouviram o som das botas de montar no vestíbulo. Um momento depois se abriu a porta da biblioteca e entraram Robert, Jacob e Emmett. Leah olhou ao Jacob. Tinha o semblante grave e o olhar triste, e levava algo envolto em um tecido.

- Robert? - disse Pansy, que se levantou com as mãos trementes - É... é realmente Selene?

Seu filho assentiu.

- Sim. Estou certo. Este é o broche que ela levava tão freqüentemente, e esta é sua aliança.

- O que ocorreu? - perguntou Pansy - Como pôde ser?

- Perdeu-se? - inquiriu lady Jane - Caiu ou...?

Jacob a interrompeu bruscamente.

- Foi assassinada - disse, olhando a sua avó - Meu pai a matou.

Lady Pansy se desabou sobre o sofá.

- Não! Não é possível! Alguém deve tê-la levado, Seqüestrou-a em seu quarto e a levou a caverna.

- Mataram-na aqui - respondeu Jacob - encontramos isto em um canto da tumba.

Ele afastou o tecido e mostrou o objeto que tinha na mão. Era um pequeno relógio branco com uma mancha marrom, a mesma que sujava o tecido branco.

- Não! – gritou Pansy - Não pode ser!

- É seu relógio, não é assim? - perguntou-lhe jacob - O relógio de que nos falou sua criada. O relógio de lady Selene. Usaram-no para lhe quebrar a cabeça.

Pansy gritou e começou a soluçar.

- Basta - disse Robert, evitando olhar o que Jacob tinha na mão - É o relógio de Selene. Já lhe disse. Deixa em paz a mamãe. Ela não sabe nada do que ocorreu.

- Claro que não! - disse lady Jane, que estava tremendo – Nenhum de nós sabíamos. Algum louco deve ter entrado aqui e...

- Já é suficiente! - bradou Jacob - Já houve muitas mentiras e enganos. Meu pai a matou. Vou averiguar o que ocorreu exatamente!

Então se virou e saiu correndo da sala. Outros ficaram imóveis, envoltos em um silêncio que só alteravam os soluços de lady Pansy.

- Aonde demônios vai? - perguntou Emmett.

- A casa do Owenby - respondeu Robert - Irei atrás dele – acrescentou.

- Não, fica com sua mãe - disse o duque - Eu irei.

- Não sabe onde está a casa - protestou lorde Robert.

- Eu sim - disse Leah, já de caminho para a porta - Mostrarei a ele.

Emmett e ela pediram dois cavalos, que os cavalariços prepararam rapidamente, e saíram em busca do Jacob. Dado que ambos eram melhores cavaleiros que ele, conseguiram vê-lo justo quando desmontava frente à casa do velho criado, e entrava como uma ventania.

Leah e o duque o seguiram e desmontaram também. depois de atar as rédeas das montarias aos ramos de uma árvore, correram para a entrada da casinha. A criada saiu para recebê-los com cara de espanto, gritando.

- Detenham-no! O vai matar!

Encontraram ao Jacob na cozinha, onde parecia que tinha encurralado ao criado de seu pai. Owenby devia ter tentado fugir pela porta traseira, mas Jacob lhe tinha cortado a passagem. O ancião estava encolhido contra a parede, e Jacob o ameaçava com o atiçador da chaminé.

- Não o negue! Sei que alguém a matou! Você ou ele! Quem foi?

- Eu... eu...

- Diga-me - disse Jacob, e deu um terrível golpe com o atiçador no chão.

- Jacob, basta! - pediu-lhe Leah - Não pode responder-lhe porque o tem aterrorizado.

Jacob se virou, surpreso.

- Leah! Emmett! O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Acaso pensava que ia deixar que matasse o criado de quarto de seu pai em um ataque de ira? - respondeu Leah - Não tenho intenção de passar a noite de núpcias visitando-o no cárcere.

- Não seja boba. Não vou matá-lo.

- Claro que não - interveio Emmett. Aproximou-se do Jacob e lhe tirou o atiçador da mão.

Jacob o olhou com desgosto, e se voltou de novo para o Owenby.

- Ainda posso afogá-lo. E tenha por certo que não vou duvidar em fazê-lo se não começar a falar. E rapidamente.

- Estou certo de que... Owenby, verdade?, estará encantado de nos contar o que ocorreu a sua mãe - disse Emmett brandamente - Não é assim, Owenby?

- Eu não fiz nada. Eu não matei a lady Radbourne. Juro-o!

- Não acredito que o fizesse - lhe disse Jacob - Estou certo de que a matou meu pai. O que quero que me diga é o motivo. Me diga o que ocorreu.

- Não sei. Não sei! Não estava ali quando aconteceu. Lorde Cecil me disse... bom, eu ouvi um golpe. Estava esperando em seu quarto para ajudá-lo a despir-se. E os ouvi discutir.

- Sobre o que? - perguntou Leah.

- Não sei. É a verdade. Ouvia as vozes, mas não distinguia o que estavam dizendo. Salvo uma vez que ele gritou que tinha umas cartas. E quando eu entrei, mais tarde, havia papéis queimando-se na chaminé. Acredito que sua senhoria jogou as cartas ali.

- O que ocorreu? Não entrou quando ouviu o golpe?

- Não, _milord_. Não estava em situação de fazê-lo. Era algo entre marido e mulher.

- Assim não fez nada? - perguntou-lhe Jacob em tom de desprezo.

- Exato - respondeu Owenby desafiante - Esperei.

- E quando entrou no quarto? - perguntou-lhe Emmett, antes de que Jacob se lançasse sobre o homem.

- Bom, depois que ela gritou, eu ouvi que lhe dizia que nunca lhe permitiria partir. E então, ela gritou mais, algo como 'não!' ou 'vá!', e então houve um golpe, e depois, outros golpes e não sabia o que tinha ocorrido, assim me aproximei da porta e ele a abriu e me arrastou dentro. Vi lady Selene estendida no chão, com a cabeça cheia de sangue. Dava-me conta de que estava morta, porque tinha o olhar vítreo e perdido.

- Tinha-a golpeado com o relógio?

Owenby assentiu.

- Sim. Não era um relógio grande. Lorde Cecil deve ter agarrado-o e golpeou-lhe a cabeça com ele. E acho que depois que ela caiu no chão, golpeou-a mais vezes. Mas não foi culpa dele!

- Não? - estalou Jacob - A matou a golpes!

- Obrigou-o. Deixou-o louco de ciúmes. Ele sabia que se estava deitando com seu irmão, Oh sim, eu também sabia. Estava claro pelo modo em que se olhavam o um ao outro.

- Mas lorde Robert nem sequer estava aqui. - disse Leah – Partiu para o exército alguns meses antes.

- Acho que foram suas cartas o que enfureceu a lorde Cecil. Ele devia escrever à lady Selene, e lorde Cecil encontrou as cartas.

- Assim a matou? - perguntou Emmett, sem dar crédito.

- Ele não queria fazê-lo. Perdeu a cabeça. Disse-me que acreditava que a tinha matado, mas que não sabia como tinha ocorrido. Não queria fazê-lo.

- Bom, pois claramente pensou muito bem como ocultar seu crime -argumentou Jacob.

- Eu pensei nisso, senhor - disse Owenby com um deixe de orgulho - Sugeri-lhe que dissesse que lady Selene tinha fugido, mas ele pensava que seria um escândalo muito grande. Assim lhe disse que podíamos fingir que tinha havido um seqüestro. E isso foi o que fizemos. Eu a envolvi em sua camisola e lhe envolvi a cabeça com um par de combinações. Limpei todo o sangue do chão com outras combinações e depois envolvi o relógio com sua camisola. Levamos ela ao piso de baixo e eu a tirei da casa e a transladei às ruínas. Deixei o corpo ali, sob umas quantas pedras. Depois voltei pelo menino. Levei-o... o levei para um homem ao que conhecia.

- A Londres? - perguntou Jacob - Me levou a Londres?

- Não! Não até Londres. Só até o Chipping Camden. Ali havia um homem que ficava com os meninos que não queria ninguém.

Não olhou ao Jacob enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras, como se pudesse separar a aquele menino do homem que tinha frente a si. Owenby encolheu os ombros.

- Depois voltei e fizemos o que tínhamos planejado. Lorde Cecil se comportou como se sua esposa e seu filho tivessem sido seqüestrados. E fingiu que me dava o colar para que eu o levasse aos seqüestradores. Entretanto, dirigi às ruínas, tomei o corpo e o levei a caverna. Ali o escondi atrás de um muro para que ninguém o encontrasse acidentalmente. E lorde Cecil proibiu às pessoas que voltassem a ir por ali.

Os três olhavam ao Owenby fixamente. Leah estava horrorizada pela narração objetiva que estava fazendo o antigo criado. Olhou ao Jacob, que parecia esgotado. Certamente sua fúria se dissipou ou se converteu em um desespero frio.

- Mas não tem sentido. - disse ao cabo de uns instantes - Por que teve que afastar ao Jacob de sua casa? Por que quis lorde Cecil desfazer-se de seu único filho e herdeiro?

- O menino o viu tudo. Despertou, suponho que pelos gritos. Seu quarto estava junto ao de sua mãe. E ele os surpreendeu discutindo. Viu como lorde Cecil golpeava a sua mãe. E começou a gritar também. Então lorde Cecil o deixou inconsciente de um golpe para que se calasse. Tinha medo de que pudesse despertar toda a casa. E quando eu voltei, o menino continuava inconsciente. Acredito que lorde Cecil lhe deu láudano para mantê-lo adormecido. Disse-me que me desfizesse do menino também por causa do que tinha visto. Não podia ficar na casa, onde possivelmente um dia decidisse contar o que tinha acontecido.

- Mas se era seu próprio filho! - exclamou Leah.

O criado a olhou com desprezo.

- Desde o dia em que se casaram, ela foi infiel. Seu irmão não foi o primeiro, só o último. Teve muitos amantes - disse, e cravou ao Jacob um olhar de ódio - Pensa que é importante, não é? Pois está equivocado. Não é ninguém. Não é o filho do conde.


End file.
